Vhenan'ara
by KalisDraconis
Summary: Can a failed assassin win the heart of a woman who seems to distrust all men? What will he do when he not only has to fight to keep her safe, but also to keep her from killing him? Rated M to be safe. Our favourite Origins elf paired against a hard and unforgiving female warden. Lots of lemony goodness, with sex in later chapters. Plz R&R!
1. Zevran's Vow

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

I know I am currently writing a story for DA 2 (called Iridescence if you wish to read that as well!), but this story has been flitting around in my head for a while now, so I need to get it out. As with my other story, I have no idea how long this will be or the exact tags, so bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy, and I would appreciate any reviews!

**Translations:**

**Vhenan'ara - Heart's Desire**

**Fen'Harel: Roughly "dreaded/feared wolf".**

**Aneth ara: A friendly greeting.**

**Len'alas lath'din: An insult meaning "dirty child no one loves".**

* * *

"We're taking the assassin with us? You've got to be kidding me!"

Zevran couldn't help but smile at the mottled skin of the male warden. Average enough looking with his short blond hair and heavy armor on, he didn't quite hold his attention like the lithe beauty who awakened him. Hair black as midnight flowed freely down her pale shoulders, except for the two braids that started at her temples and met behind her head, almost like a wreath upon her hair.

Currently her eyes snapped fire at being questioned, but Zevran still remembered the brief look of kindness and empathy in her dark silver eyes.

Eyes of silver! Such a thing Zevran has never seen before, yet it seemed to fit her face and only add to her beauty and elegance. Even her heavy leathers did not completely hide her curves from his eyes, nor did her high boots obscure her long and tempting legs from him.

Her stance spoke of command and determination, like she knew what she wanted and would be damned if she didn't obtain all she wished. The only blemish he could see upon her beauty was a vicious scar that went from the top of her right temple, down below her mouth and down her chin. Something that looked as if it should of been lethal, yet it only proved further the tenacity and power the female warden held within.

"_Len'alas lath'din_!" Groaned the warden before turning her sharp gaze upon the man who spoke. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Alistar. Isn't that what Duncan believed?" Riel replied with a glare. She knew it was a low blow, but she was honestly getting annoyed with the shem constantly questioning her when he's the one who pressured her to lead their merry band of misfits.

"That was uncalled for, Riel." The malice in his voice was apparent, but went ignored largely by the smaller elf. "Fine. But I'm watching you, assassin." The knight said between gritted teeth before marching away.

"So I am to accompany you? Excellent! You will not regret this, my lovely warden." Zevran smiled as his bindings were removed and he was able to stand. When he was face to face with the beautiful elven woman, he bowed sightly, a smile never leaving his lips. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such time as you choose to release me from it. I am you man, without reservation... This I swear."

Riel had to suppress a chuckle at his flourish, reminding herself that as handsome he may be, men were men. None were to be trusted, yet she needed allies if she were to bring down the Archdemon.

"Two rules, Zevran, and I am sure we'll get along." Riel stated as she handed the assassin back his daggers. "One: Never touch me unless I say it's okay. Two: Follow my orders and you might just keep your life."

Zevran bit back a smile at her _rules_, yet he suspected she had he reasons. For now, he was happy to have his life, and to be in the company of such a lovely woman. From the moment he saw her come around the bend, he was awestruck at her beauty, despite the scar that lined her face.

That was probably why he wasn't fighting his best as she attacked him. Although his mind drifted to another reason as he fell in behind his new companions; a reason with pleading, teary eyes... However he didn't not wish to think of that and pushed it from his mind.

"Well, good to know the rules of the game before we begin." Zevran replied with a soft laugh. "Now, what is it that is our mission? Fighting Darkspawn, I imagine. But there must be finer points to the plan that would be helpful in knowing, no?"

"For an assassin, he sure does speak a lot. 'Tis a wonder he survived long enough to attack us." Quipped Morrigan.

"Ah! A lovely mage you are, my lady. What would be your name, if I may ask?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes at his attempts at flattery.

"Morrigan is my name, and you shall call me as such. I am not some foolhardy teenage girl to giggle at your lavish affections, assassin." The comment made Zevran laugh heartily, causing Riel to look back with scorn on her face.

"As amusing as your conversation _must_ be, I would appreciate it if introductions were kept until we are back at camp. Silence is after all a better means of keeping one's location from possible enemies..."

For once, Morrigan's cheeks flushed, but the look was quickly covered with her usual frown. They were not far from their camp, but Morrigan knew better than most the dangers that could hide within the surrounding forests.

After about half an hour of silent walking, the small camp came into view through the trees. Immediately a huge, brown canine came leaping through the debris of the forest straight at them, barking happily.

For the first time since he met his new comrades, Zevran caught a smile upon his elven savior. As fleeting as it was, it was enough to make his heart flutter in his chest as her face lit up while she greeted the mastiff.

"Enough _Fen'Harel_! It is good to see you, aswell." Riel was always pleased to return to camp and greet her furry friend. Because he was more limited than others in some situations, she had to keep him at camp quite a bit. However, the mighty beast didn't seem to mind, taking up the duty of guard dog fairly well.

"Home, sweet home..." Morrigan said dryly under her breath as the small group entered the camp site.

"_Aneth ara_, Riel. I did say that right, didn't I?" asked a young female rogue. Very pretty, with red, vibrant hair and pale skin, her accent belied her Orlesian origins. However, still not as beautiful as his new warden companion.

"Very good, Lelianna. However, it is more _ah-rah_, not _are-ah_. But you are learning very quickly for a non-Dale." Riel smiled softly at her friend's attempts, however Zevran noted it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oooo, who is this, I wonder? A new ally? Or something more personal, hmmm?" The lit of the female rogue was an almost sing-song; playful and light. Usually what Zevran liked in a woman, yet for some reason, he could not take his eyes off his warden.

"Nothing like that Lei, I assure you. Oddly enough, he was sent to kill me, yet thank fully he is not nearly as good as he thought he was." Riel corrected sternly, turning her gaze over to him. Her expression was hard, yet Zevran couldn't help but feel there was something else behind her cold words.

"Yet you let him live? Interesting..."

"Zevran Arainai, at your service." Zevran replied with another exaggerated bow.

"Oh, I like this one. He is cute, and very dashing."

"Ah, my talents are far more varied than what you can see here, my lady. Perhaps later, I can introduce you to some of my many other... talents..." He replied with a wide smirk. Yet even though he got the woman to giggle, all his actions seemed to do was anger his female warden.

"Enough! You will do well to keep whatever _talents_ you have for the upcoming battles." Riel spat out angrily. Confused at what could of angered her so quickly, Zevran stood silent as he watched her march off and enter what he supposed was her tent.

Sighing, Lelianna approached Zevran with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes holding a sad, faraway look. "Do not mind her. She has... had a difficult past. She refuses to speak of it, but it wounds her still. Most of the time she is very friendly, if not more distant with the males in our little party."

"Distant? Try outright hostile. One time while in Lothering, I made the mistake of placing my hand on her arm to get her attention." Alister frowned and his face contorted into a sharp grimace, as if reliving the memory. "I couldn't walk properly for a week. She means it when she says not to touch her."

"However, you did look a little funny trying to battle Darkspawn with your stance so wide all the time..." giggle Lelianna. Alistar just glared at her, but the image did seem to succeed in bringing a smile to his face as well.

Zevran tried to listen to the banter of his new companions, but his mind kept going back to the fiery, midnight haired beauty who somehow made him forget for a moment of his wish to die.

Slowly things progressed in camp with everyone going about their duties. Without knowing how to busy himself, Zevran thought it best to perhaps gather some wood for the evening meal. Bending over picking up various twigs, he heard footsteps loudly crunch behind him, yet he continued on acting as if he was unaware.

"I should kill you now..." The male warden's voice was cold and hard, as was the steel Zevran felt against the back of his neck.

"Aye, probably. Maker knows I would probably deserve it. Yet I have to wonder how your fellow Grey Warden would feel about such an action. Surely my untimely death would cause questions, no?"

Alistar was furious with how the elf remain so unfazed by having a blade at his head. Then again, everything about the elf angered him. He watched Riel question him earlier, much of usual hardness lacking from her voice as she address the would-be assassin. He watched again on the walk back to camp as Zevran's eyes never strayed far from Riel's form a few feet ahead. Then in camp, even with his flirting with Lelianna, his eyes never drifting far from Riel.

"I will just tell her that you tried to attack us again, and I was simply defending our friends. Easy enough." Alistar sneered as he pressed the blade's point harder against Zevran's neck, drawing a tiny speck of blood.

"True enough, I suppose. I have yet to earn her trust, and you seem to have hers. Yet I somehow think it is not just my earlier attempt on all of your lives that has you spurned right now." Zevran replied without standing, or even turning around. If he were to die, so be it. Wasn't that why he came to Ferelden to begin with?

"Well, so this is where you have gone off to. 'Tis no business of mine, however if you are to kill the assassin, it would probably make more sense to do so when our leader is not looking for him."

Alistar snarled before re-sheathing his sword and storming off. Zevran rose slowly with his arms still full of dried twigs to see Morrigan still standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and her usual scowl upon her lovely face. "I must say, my dear Morrigan that you have excellent timing. A moment or two longer, and I might of found myself without my head."

"Do not misunderstand me, assassin. I care not for your life, yet Riel for some reason does. Afterall, she let you live when she could of easily ended your life earlier. It is her I do not wish to see pained." Morrigan slowly approached Zevran, moving more like a wild predator than a woman. "Tis one thing I have learned about her, it is that despite her rather cold demeanor, she tends to care for all those she brings into this merry group of ours." Morrigan continued on, stopping just inches before Zevran, her eyes showing not just malice, but amusement, as if she were imagining how much she would enjoy ending his life as well.

"Zevran! Where are you, you flaming elf!" Riel's words echoed from the campsite, ending the tension that Zevran found himself in with Morrigan. At her calling, Morrigan just smiled devilishly, then turned and walked back to camp. Zevran knew a challenge was made, unspoken between him and the mage. Figuring it out what challenge that was would be the fun part.

Chuckling to himself softly, he made his way back into the camp.

_"Just what have you gotten yourself into now, Zevran? Ah, this should indeed be interesting..."_


	2. Meeting the Party

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

With this chapter, I have decided to lay down some character development, as well as a set up for the following chapters. I find much of the camp discussions in the game were too stiff and didn't explain enough of the characters individual's personalities, especially when in regards to other people besides the PC. So here I tried to get more a feel for how the other characters act and feel around each other without the Warden around.

I hope you guys enjoy, and I would appreciate any reviews!

* * *

_By the great Beyond, just who did he think he was?_

Sitting fuming in her small tent, Riel kept going over what Zevran had said to Lelianna. His words, the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke, the broad smile on his face...

Again, her thoughts got distracted by how good he looked as he looked up her while she questioned the elven assassin before she cut his restraints free. Golden hair, smooth tanned skin, deep amber eyes, and lips that just begged to be kissed...

_Damn it!_

Cursing herself for who knows how many times now, she pulled her mind back from the dangerous areas it was going. All men were trouble, and were **never** to be trusted. As soon as you allowed it, they would use their power over you to commit crimes that left more than just physical scars.

More than anyone else, Riel knew this down to her very bones. Creators know she had the scars to prove it, both physically and mentally.

Rage fueling her, she absently tidied up her tent, a part of her knew she was being irrational. However, as she sighed heavily with frustration, a larger part of her would never let herself be that trusting again. Riel tolerated the men in her camp because she knew she needed their strength; and she always kept her daggers close at hand, even while she slept, just in case.

Again, the unbidden thoughts of the handsome elf came to her mind as Riel looked around her tiny - but now clean - tent. She knew she had duties she must see to, such as going over whose turn it was to be on watch. Riel supposed she might as well get their newest member settled in. She doubted they had an extra tent for him - just one of many things on her list to buy when they next reached a town - however, they did have spare bedrolls in the wagon that Bodahn and his son managed.

Reluctantly, she left her tent with her responsibilities heavy on her mind. Walking over to the wagon, she nodded to the two dwarves as they appeared to be playing some sort of child's card game together. Repressing a smile at the younger dwarfs excitement at winning the round of whatever it was they played.

"Do you need something, Ser Mahariel?"

"No, Bodahn, just getting an extra bedroll for our new companion."

"Aye, I did happen to see you come back with someone new this evening ser. Did I hear right in that he tried to kill you?" asked Bodahn as he came to stand beside Riel as she looked through the wagon's contents.

"Yes, but honestly, who doesn't want the Grey Warden's killed now that Loghain has spread his venom among all of Ferelden?" Her attempt at levity seemed to be lost on the older dwarf however as he continued to look at her with worry in his eyes. "Do not worry, Bodahn. It seems he was hired to do a job, something which he had no personal choice in I might add, and now wishes to free from his former employers. He has sworn his oath to me, and for now I trust him."

"If you say so, Ser Mahariel. Me and my boy trust in you." the dwarf replied, still a look of worry in his brown eyes. Lowering herself to be more at eye level with him, Riel put the extra bedroll she found on the ground and tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"It will be alright, Bodahn. Everyone in camp will be watching him. If he so much as sneezes in a threatening manner, he will find himself on the receiving end of many pointy blades and powerful spells." Bodahn finally smiled at her, and she noticed the tension leave the poor dwarfs shoulders as she reassured him. Standing up fully, she grabbed hold of the bedroll and addressed him again before she turned and left. "And remember Bodahn, you can call me Riel, just like everyone else."

"Yes, Ser Mahar- I mean, Riel. Forgive me, but even after all these years on the surface, I am still getting used to how you all shorten your names. Why doesn't anyone call you by your first name, if I may ask?"

Riel got a sad faraway look in her eyes as he spoke, and immediately Bodahn regretted his innocent question. After a moment of silence, he wondered if Riel was going to answer him.

"No one needs to know that, Bodahn. I am just another Grey Warden, fighting against a blight." Riel softly replied before turning and walking back to camp. Watching her leave, Bodahn sighed wistfully before rejoining his son in their word games. The boy so did love to try to learn new words and phrases, and Bodahn could hardly deny him such simple pleasures.

Back closer to the camps main fire, Riel looked around for the assassin. To be safe, she planned on taking his daggers away from him until they were on the road again the next day. No need for him to have weapons he could use to attack them while they slept. However, she doubted that would prove much of a problem if he did indeed plan on finishing what he started in the small valley.

"Riel! There you are, I was wondering if you were okay."

Riel looked over to see Lelianna look up from her heavy bag that rested against her tent holding a pot and what looked like some sort of root. Despite herself, Riel has taken a fondness of the fellow women in the camp. Making friends was not something she intended to do when she left her clan with Duncan, but somehow the two women in camp had managed to break down her inner armor enough to where she found herself rather enjoying their company.

Lelianna was outspoken, funny, and very girlish, always wanting to speak of shoes or dresses when not telling everyone of her stories. She had even convinced Riel to let her braid her hair after she took her baths. Always quick to make her smile, their relationship was much like close sisters as they bantered while travelling. The sly rogue had even managed to drag Riel along on shopping trips a few times when they stopped off in a town.

Morrigan on the other hand was much the opposite of Lelianna. Quick witted and sharp of tongue, the woman seemed almost cruel to everyone who knew her. Creators knew Alistar thought so. However, through long talks in camp, Riel had come to see a different side to the witch. She was funny - in a very dry and morbid way. She also had no qualms about speaking her mind no matter the topic. Riel could always count on her to tell her the truth, even if it was unpleasant. At times the dark mage could even go so far as being comforting whenever she had an argument with Alistar over something. Although it did seem like that was side of her that only Riel got to see.

Overall, despite Riel trying to distant herself personally from her companions, she found herself enjoying their company quite often, more so than the sicking-ly innocent and sweet Alistar and the cold, harsh Qunari Sten. Being men, she automatically held a distrust for them, and often got more confused at their actions then comforted. Especially Alistar. One moment he would look at her with lustful longing, the next they would be arguing over the treatment of elves, magic, or the Chantry. Riel didn't know which to be more repulsed by.

And Sten... Well, he was a warrior who openly admitted to killing innocent people. Sure, he seemed to regret what he did, but how far did regret go in Qunari culture? Still, he fought well, kept mostly to himself, and when they did speak together, he didn't try to earn her good graces through sweet words that were ultimately hollow, like Alistar often did. He spoke honestly, challenging her on topics that were important to the leadership of the group, and in small ways she had even learned to respect the man. Trust on the other hand... Well, that was something else entirely. At least he was not foolish enough to try and touch her. After his first mistake, she was sure Alistar learned that lesson as well.

"Are you okay, Riel? You look like you have something on your mind."

Riel snapped forward from her introspective thoughts, and turned to face Lelianna with a small smile she was sure never reached her eyes.

"Yes, I am fine, Lei. Just wondering where our new assassin friend has gone to."

"Zevran? Oh he went into the woods earlier, probably to get some wood. After you yelled at him, you should of seen his face. All puppy dog eyes..." Lelianna giggled to herself as she began cutting up the root and adding pieces to the pot in front of her. "Alistar went after him not too long ago. They should probably still be together."

Riel felt her breath catch in her throat. _Alistar and Zevran alone in the wood? Oh Creators, let them both still be alive! _"How could you let Alistar go after him? What if Zevran tries to kill him once they are away from camp? Or worse, Alistar kills Zevran?"

Lelianna looked shocked at Riel's outburst, not really thinking much of the two men leaving camp. It didn't occur to her that they might try to kill each other once out of sight of the camp. "They went over there, perhaps ten minutes ago," Lelianna added as she put down the knife she held and point off towards the west of camp.

Riel raced to the edge of their encampment, looking desperately through the trees to see if she could spot any movement or trail that would let her know where they went.

"Zevran! Where are you, you flaming elf?!"

Moments later, she heard the crunching of leaves and twigs as a very grumpy looking Alistar came stomping out from the trees. Piercing her with a glare, he just walked back to his tent without even a word. Not even a minute later, Morrigan silently came forward as well, a look of sinister delight on her face. She winked at Riel and had her signature coy smile on her face as she walked back over to her own fire pit on the opposite side of the camp.

_What in the name of Beyond is going on here?_

"Ahh, my dear Warden. You called for me? I have to admit, that is not exactly how I imagined you would be screaming out my name, but alas, I will take what I can." Riel turned back from where her other two companions had come from to see the attractive elf come towards her with his arms full of twigs.

"Uh..Y-Yes..." Mentally shaming herself for getting distracted by the twinkle in his beautiful amber eyes, Riel tried to hide the blush that came to her face. Looking down to the bedroll in her arms, she remembered the reason she was looking for him in the first place. "Here. W-We don't have any extra tents right now, but you will fine with this until we reach Haven in two days." she replied, practically tossing the bedroll at him.

Zevran caught it with one hand while still holding onto the twigs in the other, a smile never leaving his handsome face. "You are too kind, my Warden. However, I was hoping of perhaps sharing your tent with you..."

Torn between anger at him for thinking he could just talk himself into her tent, and anger at herself for feeling a soft flutter in her stomach at his words, Riel scoffed and pierced him with a deadly glare. "You will do no such thing, _assassin_. I am not here to play to your whims, I am here to lead an army against a blight! Now, while I have you here, I will tell you that under no circumstance will you leave this camp with out informing me. I have enough to worry about without having to think you are waiting in the shadows to take another shot at my throat."

"I see you are still a bit mad at that. However, after meeting you and seeing the beauty that you are, it would be an absolute shame to mar that pretty and tempting throat of yours. Yet, I will do as you ask. After all, knowing when I leave to bathe will allow you plenty of time to sneak away and stare luridly at my naked body." Zevran laughed as he watched Riel's face turn deeper shades of red, wondering if she was this beautiful when entralled by passion and not just embarrassment.

"H-How d-dare- I-... There is... Wh... Ughh!" Riel's temper flared as she stormed off towards her tent again, tempted to just gut the presumptuous elf where he stood for daring to speak to her like that! There was **no way** she would ever...! Sitting now cross-legged in her tent, going over all the ways she wanted to kill him, an image of Zevran naked in the water unexpectantly - _and highly unwanted!_ - came to mind. Feeling her face flush once again, she banished the thought from her mind and took out her whetstone and started angrily sharpening her daggers. Never once in her life has she felt more embarrassed and angry at the same time!

* * *

_****Outside in Camp****_

Zevran couldn't help but smile at how flustered he managed to get the warden. However, approaching his new comrades around the fire, their looks of disdain mixed with shock quickly wiped his grin off his face.

"I don't know what you said to her, but you should consider yourself lucky to see have your head, Zevran." Zevran looked over at the red-haired beauty who spoke, and couldn't help himself but compare the two women in his mind. Before, he could see beauty and feel lust for most women he came across. Each had their charms, and he could easily find himself imagining what they looked like amidst the throes of passion or wrapped tightly in his arms. However, since he looked into the silver eyes of his savior, all he could think about was her. Even the witch Morrigan, who surely was pretty enough in her own right, couldn't make his mind wander into more lustful activities.

"I think my charm is not taken as well as it usually is with our dear warden. Perhaps I must try a different approach, no?"

"**NO**."

Overhead, Zevran heard the familiar voice of the male warden. Looking up from his sitting position by the fire, Zevran was sure that he should of felt some form of apprehension at the armored warrior standing there with a scowl on his face and his arms folded over his breastplate.

"I agree."

_Well, the giant speaks afterall!_

"The job of the wardens is to defeat the blight, not dally with elven assassins." Sten continued while casting a murderous glance toward him.

"Oh boys! Enough! You both should know that Riel has never even looked at a man since we have met her. Zevran is harmless enough, aren't you?" interrupted Lelianna, looking over at the still smiling fellow rogue. Winking at him, she continued cutting up vegetables for their evening meal.

"Like a kitten!"

"Hmph!" was all Sten said as he went back to being lookout for the moment.

"Besides, you both should know more than most how well our dear leader reacts to men. She might just beat you to killing him if he is not careful." Added Lelianna with a giggle.

"We can only hope." Alistar replied and he took a seat on the other side of the fire.

"Ahh! A challenge! And what is life without the threat of death?"

The two new companions just stared at him for a moment before chuckling to the themselves.

* * *

_****Inside Riel's Tent****_

Riel heard their laugher outside. Well, at that is better than the horrible tension it was a moment ago. Sighing, she peeled off her armor and placed it neatly in a pile by her bed. Later, after they had all eaten and gone their own ways for the night, she would go out and get whatever food was left. If there wasn't any, it wasn't a big deal. It wouldn't be the first time she went hungry for a night. She would then go and relieve Sten of watch duty and take over. She originally had planned on Morrigan to take over, but Riel doubted she would able to sleep with their newest addition still fairly untrustworthy.

Besides, talking with Zevran brought up old feelings she didn't want to deal with, feelings attached to memories that hurt her too much, even after all the years that passed.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? I am thinking that I will try to alternate updates for this and my other story, each night adding a new chapter to one of them. Depending on how busy I am, however, I might get to do both in one night, or one not at all. But I will definately try to do at least one everynight! So stayed tuned!**


	3. Of High Dragons and Elves

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Finally, we get to see a bit of Zevran and warden fluff. Not much, but more is coming my lovlies!

I hope you guys enjoy, and I would appreciate any reviews!

**Translations:**

**Mi bella flor: My beautiful flower**

**Mi belleza: My beauty**

**Mi rival: My rival.**

* * *

_"Elven bitch! How many times have I told you to be quiet when we have guests over?"_

Riel came awake with a start, still feeling the ghost pain of the lashings across her back. Groaning softly, she rubbed her face against her hands, trying to banish the images that remained from her nightmare.

How many years had it been? Two? No, three. Three years since she escaped and joined the Dalish. They didn't ask too many questions about her past, and mostly just accepted her as she was. They even gave her their name, as she had none of her own. None that would be polite for common conversation, any way.

Finding the rag she used as a towel, and the brush for her hair, she exited her tent in the early morning light and made her way to small creek that ran close to their camp. Since they left the Wilds, she always made sure to camp somewhere close to water. Not only did it have a practical use as a source for water for cooking and bathing, but she enjoyed the simple act of listening to the water as it rushed along the ground. It comforted her, reminding her of the clan who adopted her after she ran from her old captors.

She bent down and rinsed out the rag before using it to scrub her face. She didn't have any soap, but it still helped banish the lingering thoughts of her dreams and reminded her that she was no longer having to beg for even dirty water to quench her thirst.

A twig cracked behind her, alerting Riel that she was no longer alone. Normally she was the only one awake at this time, her dreams driving away any fondness for sleep by the time the sun barely started to be seen above the horizon. However, she remembered the newest member of her team and cursed herself for not bringing her daggers with her. She had other means to defend herself, but she prefered to only use that if **absolutely** necessary. Besides, she still had the small hunting knife in her boot that she could easily to slit the throat of any would-be attacker.

"Do not worry, my lovely Warden. It is only I, your devoted follower Zevran. I saw you leave the camp and I thought to myself "Zevran", I thought, "just last night she said she wanted to always know where you were. So, you should go after her so she will know exactly where you are."

"Somehow I doubt that was your motivation for following me out here, Zevran." Riel scoffed as her hand drifted away from the boot that had the hunting knife in it. She was still facing the creek, trying to ignore him as much as possible, yet as he came closer and kneeled down beside her, his scent surrounded Riel, assaulting her in ways that were both unwanted, yet alluring at the same time.

"Ha, yes, you have seen past my little facade. In truth I was curious about you, so I thought that maybe I could risk some bodily harm if only to get to know such a beauty as yourself a bit better."

Riel refused to look up at him, yet she could feel his amber gaze bore into her from his position beside her. Sitting by the creek, everything seemed to peaceful so early in the morning. Yet she couldn't help but tense and curse the assassins closeness. She wanted to send him away, to tell him not to bother to try and get to know her better. She may die tomorrow afterall. So could he.

Suddenly, the thought of the golden skinned assassin dying so soon after they met made Riel's breath catch in her throat.

Why did she care? He was just another man, afterall. She could see herself mourning her new friends Lelianna or Morrigan, but she couldn't say she would be all too upset over the death of the Qunari or even the fool Alistar. She cared for them as a leader should, and would fight to defend them, but they did not affect her like the women of the camp did. Not like Zevran was proving to. What was it about him?

Riel convinced herself that she needed allies against the blight. Comrades to watch her back as she travelled to assemble the army needed to defeat the Archdemon. That was why she originally let the others follow her. She was not stupid, and no matter what she thought of the male gender, she knew they were much needed evil if she were to save her people - and all the other people of Ferelden - from the horror that was the blight.

So what was it about this elf that made her heart flutter and her cheeks blush? Was it because he was an elf as well? Was it a form of kinship based on them being both elven rogues?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Zevran placed his index finger and thumb on her chin, pulling her face so he could look straight on at her.

Shock and surprise showed clearly on Riel's face as he held her gaze. Normally she would of pulled her daggers on someone who dared to touch her so. She wasn't about to let herself be manhandled and abused by another man, nevermind if he was an elf like her or not! Yet, she couldn't bring herself to move under his intense gaze. Amber eyes bore into her, seeming to push past all her defences down to her core that still as scarred and broken as it was when she was accepted into the Dalish clan that she called home.

"What troubles you, _mi bella flor_?" Zevran purred, lost himself in the silver eyes of the woman before him. He had come awake to the noise of someone moving about the camp and was surprised to see it was his rescuer from the day before. Curious about where she went, he quickly dressed and followed her silently to the small creek that laid close to where they camped.

At first, Zevran had only intended to watch, yet he felt that would only distance his warden from him more if she were to discover him hiding in the shadows watching her. So he risked his life for the chance at perhaps getting a chance to get her better.

Certainly, Zevran had seen many beauties in his life, some he had the misfortune of having to kill, some he did not. Antiva itself was full of beautiful women, selling their wares or their bodies on the streets. More than a few times he had taken one or two to bed with him, seeking their company and pleasure. Yet none seemed to match the woman in front of him now.

Even with the gruesome scar across her face, there was something ethereal about the female warden that captured his attention, even from the first time he saw her come around the bend into the trap he had set for her and her group. She seemed to have the face of an angel, soft and innocent if you caught her when her guard was done for a moment. Yet he had seen those eyes turn to fire when she was angry, her features darkening and her mouth curving into a frown or snarl. And even then, her beauty remained, only more dangerous and wild. It was part of the reason he found himself stroking her fire when he spoke to her. To see the fire and passion that she held within her eyes... It was truly something to behold.

However, right now, her eyes seemed sad. Tired. Like she carried the world on her slender shoulders and was growing weary from the weight of it all. It touched a part of Zevran's heart that he wasn't quite sure existed. All he knew is that it caused him to want to gather the woman in his arms and take her away from this all, away to where she no longer had to worry about monsters or Darkspawn. Away to where it would only be the two of them, together, hidden away from the world and its troubles.

The urge to lean forward and kiss those luscious lips tempted him beyond reason, yet Zevran held himself in check. He knew he already gambled his life by touching her face, yet he couldn't seem to help himself. He needed to look into those eyes. Eyes that haunted his dreams the previous night.

"You should not be so sad, _mi belleza_. Surely there are many good things to be found, even in this struggle?"

Riel was at a loss. She felt paralyzed by his touch, by the look in his eyes. She couldn't comprehend the look she saw deep in those amber eyes, yet they held her still as she felt her heart rate increase and breath come faster. Only when she felt his hand cross the divide between them and lay lightly on her own did she feel the spell he cast on her break. Quickly she pulled herself away from the tanned and handsome elf, pulling her hunting knife free from her boot and held it toward him in a threatening fashion.

"What did I say, _assassin_? Do not touch me! Do so again, and I will take something more precious from you than your life!" Riel threatened as she gazed quickly down between the male elf's legs. Her voice quivered, and she was sure she didn't sound nearly as threatening as she wanted, but she felt her point was made well enough. With her free hand, she gathered up her rag and brush without removing her eyes from the dangerous man in front of her, or dropping her blade from its position.

After another moment of stillness and silence, Riel quickly stood and marched back off towards the camp, leaving Zevran behind, still sitting by the creek. Even with her brandishing a blade at his throat, Zevran could not help but smile at what had just happened. For a moment - a brief, solitary moment - he was able to see her without her guard, without her distrust or anger. And by Andraste's mercy, she was even more beautiful.

It was then and there that Zevran decided that he would wear down his warden's defences so that she could at least trust him not to hurt her. Yes, he desired her in ways that were painful, both physically and mentally, but what he found he wanted most was her trust. Her body... Well, that could come later, if at all. No, what was more important was being able to fulfill his earlier impulse of wanting to gather her in his arms and wipe away all that hurt and worry until none of it was left. This feeling was foreign, and he didn't really understand it himself. But if it was something Zevran had learned many years ago, it was to follow his instincts.

And right now his instincts told him that he must protect this woman, this goddess, and find a way to make her smile finally reach those beautiful silver eyes.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

For the whole of the day, they had travelled. After a short breakfast and pulling up of camp, they had set off again towards the village of Haven. Small, and mostly unknown, they had only thought to come here after a visit to Denerim to quickly restock and gather information on the sickness that plagued Arl Eamon, the arl of Redcliff and one of the few men Alistar knew by name who could possibly help them fight not only against Loghain, but against the oncoming blight.

While there, they learned from a man pretending to be his apprentice that the Brother Genitivi had gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The ashes, as the legend goes, is said to be able to heal any ailment that someone suffers from. Originally highly skeptical, she agreed to at least check it out after Alistar's incessant pleading.

Although, Riel did have to wonder why someone would impersonate the scholar's assistant. Originally he had tried to send them off towards Lake Calenhad. However, something didn't seem right with his story, and after further pressure it turned out he was some lunatic from the "Cult of Andraste", whatever that was. They discovered the _real_ body of the apprentice in the back room, along with notes from the brother detailing that he was heading to this well hidden town which was located south of Orzammar and at the edge of the Frostback Mountains. If it turned out to be nothing, then they just had to back track a little and head north to reach Redcliff and see for themselves if anything could be done.

It was during their journey to Haven that they came across the assassin, Zevran's trap.

Thinking of the blonde elf caused Riel to feel a blush rise on her cheeks, however, and she quickly tried to banish thoughts of his golden skin and focus more on the road ahead of them.

Ever since earlier that morning when he came upon her by the creek, Riel's mind had trouble staying focused on the task at hand. Remembering the look in his eyes as he held her still, the way her skin tingled from just that slight touch of his fingers on her chin...

With a curse, Riel again tried to banish the unwanted thoughts that wouldn't let her mind be. She needed to be alert and focused if she were to fulfill her duty, and the last thing she needed was to let her weakness leave herself open for another's brutal abuse and cruelty. When she fled her captors, she vowed to herself to never let anyone take advantage of her like that again. Steeling herself, she vowed again to not even let the handsome elf behind her carefully placed defences. She would not be hurt like that again!

"Come on! The sun is getting low, and I want to be there before nightfall so we are able to judge whether it's safe to spend the night within the town, or if we need to make camp." Riel barked unexpectantly at her group. Picking up the pace, she started clearly outdistancing her companions before they managed to keep up.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_Okay, that was __**so **__not pleasant._

After spending the night a little distance away from the town, Riel and a small group of her companions approached the secluded town of Haven. And to say that their presence was "unwelcome" would of been a vast understatement.

The people were cold and distant, and no one would answer her questions about Genitivi or the urn. In fact her questioning only seemed to make the townsfolk more hateful towards them. When they entered the town store, the smell of death immediately assaulted them. Turns out the source of the stench was the dead body of a templar knight in the back room. Well, needless to say that after their discovery, the people went from cold to downright hostile.

After battling their way up the hill to the chantry at the top, Riel, Alistar, Zevran, and Morrigan took a moment to heal their wounds and prepare to possibly have to fight the remaining townspeople that they could hear inside the place of worship. And it was a good thing they did. Not only did they have to fight more townspeople, but a crazy mage who appeared to be their leader.

As it turns out, _that_ was the easy part. Finding Genitivi and getting to the Urn made fighting their way through the town seem like a walk through a meadow.

Sighing heavily as Riel rubbed her aching shoulders by the fire, she supposed that they were all lucky to still be alive after the trials of the past few days. Cultists, dragons, confusing and disturbing trials, and a high dragon all took their toll on her body, adding a few more scars most likely to her already battered body.

Riel could tell she wasn't the only one feeling exhausted after finally returning to camp after managing to receive a pinch of the fabled ashes for the arl. Looking around the fire, she took in each of her companions in turn. All were silent as they contemplated the trials they had survived and the ultimate discovery of the Urn of Sacred Ashes itself! Riel had heard the story of Andraste and Shartan from the clan's story teller, and even Lelianna shared her version of the tale. Yet most of Thedas thought the ashes were a myth, or forever lost to time.

Yet standing before the urn, Riel couldn't manage to to gather the reverence and awe her other companions seemed to have for the fabled relic. Sure, the story tells of how Andraste helped free the elven people from slavery and how she died trying to promote a world of peace and equality. Yet, her actions seemed to do nothing to change the world afterall. Elves were still bought and sold into slavery, and even the free ones were treated as worse than second class citizens, and instead of the bars of a cage, they were kept in alienages, away from the rest of the citizenry. The Dalish were still untrusted, and attacked relentless by wandering bandits or other criminals with no protection of help from the shemlens who controlled the cities and towns they passed by. If anything, things seemed to be getting worse with every passing year.

However, she did not take the cultists offer to poison the ashes. Even if her actions turned out to be ultimately for naught, the human Andraste did fight for her people and Riel could respect the woman for that. Besides, if the ashes were indeed magical, the people had a right to them. There was already enough suffering in the world, so she figured anything that helped end the misery would be a step in the right direction.

But still, a _high dragon_? Really?

And yet she remembered quite clearly how the elven assassin stayed by her side during the fight, helping her to stand when she fell and never once abandoning her to fight alone. By the end of the fight, both Morrigan and Alistar lay on the ground, collapsing from their injuries and fatigue. Yet Zevran still stood with her, no matter how many times the dragon attacks brought them both to their knees.

And when the beast finally roared its last and fell dead, Zevran was there, helping her stand and make sure she was okay before they saw to their other two companions.

Now looking across the fire pit, she caught him again staring at her with that strange look in his eyes she saw whenever he looked at her during the fight with the dragon, the same one she saw when they were by the creek and he held her captive with his eyes more than the fingers on her face did.

The party was for the most part silent since they returned. Alistar retold what happening in short summary when they returned to camp a little more than an hour ago to those who were left behind. Lelianna was shocked and quickly started firing off questions that Riel didn't feel up to answering at the time. Sten merely grunted and mumbled something about how she should of brought him along instead of an assassin or a _saarebas_ - whatever that was. Whatever it was, it was a word he used often when referring to Morrigan, or really mages in general.

Feeling a tenseness in her back, Riel stretched her back, only to be treated to a loud _crack_ that felt as bad as it sounded. Trying to keep her face stoic at the pain failed mostly, and after receiving some concerned looks from the others around the fire, she decided that what she needed most was to relax in some water before heading off to bed. Afterall, she hadn't had a chance to bathe properly since before Zevran joined them, and the prospect of getting rid of all the blood and dirt from her body was just too tempting to ignore further.

Stretching on last time, she stood and leveled a glare on the others around the fire before coldly telling them she was going to go bathe. Everyone but Zevran just nodded to her, accustomed to the the unspoken rule of them all staying in camp until she returned. None of them wanted to ended up poked full of holes by the daggers she always kept close by, after all.

However, Zevran's face lit up at her declaration, a proposal to join her on the tip of his tongue. Riel caught his look and narrowed her eyes on him, pulling free one her daggers and pointed it at him.

"And you, assassin, will stay in camp with the rest of the party. That is, if you don't want your bleeding corpse to act as bait for attracting tomorrow evenings meal."

With that, Riel replaced her dagger in its sheath behind her back and headed into her tent to grab her towel and clean undergarments as well as the block of soap she saved for when she bathed. After giving one last warning glare to the handsome elf and the others around the fire, she disappeared out of the light of the camp towards the river they passed by on the way here.

Zevran continued to stare after her, even after she was swallowed up by the darkness of the night. Sighing, he let his mind wander to what she would look like naked, floating in water with the moonlight shining off her glistening body. Just imagining it made his cock twitch and stiffen, begging him to follow her and see if his fantasies lived up to the real thing.

"Don't even think about it, elf." Alistar growled from his place by the fire. Zevran looked over to the ex-templar and couldn't help but smile at his threat.

"What ever do you mean, my warden friend? I am just sitting here, enjoying the warmth of the fire just as you are. What is it you do not wish me to think?"

Alistar had to bite back his urge to forcefully remove that ever-present grin from the elven assassins face. Sure, he had proved himself useful in the battles they had, and Alistar _was_ grateful to him for his help in the fight against the high dragon, but he also saw how he looked at Riel whenever he thought she wasn't looking. The look of lust, of undressing her in his mind... Alistar hated it.

From the moment Alistar first saw her back in Ostagar, he was amazed by her beauty and grace. She didn't talk that much, but he could sense the strength she had inside her. Even now, Alistar felt guilty about praying that if none of the other two recruits made it past the Joining, that the Maker would spare her and let her master the taint. Yet every time he tried to talk to the woman, to try and get her to open up, it was met with fierce anger and most often elven insults he didn't really understand.

He had heard from Duncan that Riel had more than her share of reasons to hate humans, especially men in general, even though he refused to elaborate on it. All he would say was that Alistar must respect her wish to not to be touched, and even made Alistar promise to look after the young woman.

Then one day this assassin comes into their lives and seems to slowly be doing what he had been trying to do since Ostagar. Alistar not only caught the looks the assassin gave his sweet Riel, but he also caught the quick glances she made at the other elf, even though she tried to hide them. What was it about this elf that he seemed to be able to do what he couldn't?

Grumbling under his breath, Alistar just glared at the smiling elf, wishing that the dragon would of saved him the trouble of killing him himself, and just ate the blasted elf.

"Just watch yourself, _assassin_. I will **not** hesitate to kill you if you hurt her."

"I assure you, _mi rival_, that hurting our dear warden is the farthest thing from my mind."

The tension between the two men was heavy in the air as they stared at each other, Alistar with his sharp and threatening glare, and Zevran's almost playful but just as lethal gaze.

Lelianna looked back and forth between the two men before smiling to herself. "Well, things are sure to get more interesting in camp, I think."


	4. Roadmap of Pain

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Wow! Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! Honestly though, I got the previous chapter done early, and I just felt I needed to continue on with this, being so close to something - which you will find out if you continue reading!

And last but so very not least, thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me all happy and smiley and other fluffy stuff! lol Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constuctive) criticism, please leave a review. It is always appreiacted! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Da'len: Child**

**Fen'Harel: Roughly "dreaded/feared wolf".**

**Lethallan: Clans mate; one who is familiar**

* * *

The water was cold, but it felt so good on her burning muscles and joints. Floating softly on the water, Riel looked up at the sky and watched the clouds dance across the moon. Lost in her thoughts and memories, she just let the peacefulness of the moment engulf her. No Darkspawn, no enemies, no dragons, and certainly no dangerous and alluring amber eyed elf.

Again, her breath caught as she remembered the handsome elf and the uncanny way he seemed to lower her defence just by being around. None of her other companions managed to take up her mind as much as he did. It seemed that whenever Riel wasn't careful, her mind would wander to those mischievous eyes and tempting smile. She remembered when he sat next to her at the creek the previous week; the way his scent seemed to surround her very being. Something so comforting, yet so foreign. Spices, and sunshine was the closest her mind could place it.

Riel thought back to what the Keeper told her after a young couple in their clan officially bonded to each other. The keeper had seen her confused and agitated look and came over to stand next to her. The Keeper spoke with her softly, making sure they still kept a measure of privacy even amongst the excitement and partying.

_"I see you are pained, da'len. Tell me, what troubles you so?"_

_"I am not a child, Keeper." Riel bit back. Even amongst her own people, she could still not seem to let go of her anger, and it caused many to avoid her or act hostile in return towards her. However the Keeper was always patient with her, her words soft and her tone understanding. It was probably why Riel felt so close to the woman._

_"I know that. You have been through much in your short life. I may not know the details, but I am not blind. In many ways, you may even out distance myself in age. That still doesn't take away that we worry about you. It has been a year since we found you, yet you are still distant from many others of your age."_

_Riel sighed as continued to stare at the happy couple and their friends._

_"I don't understand it Keeper. He will hurt Niala. Maybe not today, but soon enough. When they couple, when he takes her to soothe his loins, she will be hurt. She must know this, yet she bonded to him willingly."_

_The Keeper stood silent for a moment, letting her words sink in. She had suspected as much when they found her badly beaten and covered in blood as she ran along the forest floor like the Dread Wolf himself was chasing after her. Yet she never spoke of it, instead just keeping it all inside of her. What Riel didn't know what the most of the clan heard her screams as she slept. Heard her cry herself to sleep. Some had even seen the many scars that cover the skin of Riel's back and upper thighs when they stumbled upon her bathing. They had all come to her to try and see if being the Keeper would provide some insight in how to heal the girl's broken spirit. Yet no matter how many times people have tried to get her to open up, she just pulled further away._

_Carefully choosing her next words, the Keeper prayed to Mythal to help guide and protect this poor girl who suffered so much in her young life._

_"Perhaps. There is always pain when love is involved. Sometimes we hurt those we care for unintentionally. However, love is about caring for another person. Wanting to keep them from harm and protecting them from pain." The Keeper paused and looked at Riel, hoping her words were helping. Yet with the young woman's brow still furrowed and a scowl on her face, the Keeper again tried to think of another way to help her understand._

_"When the ground gives us her bounty, we take it without harm to her beauty or her life. We give thanks for her gifts, and we strive to always give back what we can. Yet there are others out there who do not care for the beauty of nature. They steal her resources, cut her trees without care, and over hunt her creatures. They take what they desire, not thinking how it harms her. And when they are done, they move on like locusts, ready to scar more of her majestic beauty. That is not to say she will never heal her wounds or cover up her scars, but they will not go away immediately. Sometimes it takes years, or even centuries. But when kind people see her hurting and help anyway they can, she heals more quickly to her former glory than if she was left alone to heal herself."_

_"It is the same with the Dalish, and in truth all people. When we give to others, we share in the bounty together. However, when something is taken, it wounds us, and not always physically. Pride, feelings, trust, security, even our own self identity can be ripped from us by uncaring people who just wish to satisfy their own desires without thought to others. Sometimes it can take a long time to heal these wounds, but with time and those who care helping, they can eventually disappear within the new beauty that emerges."_

_"Talain will not take what is not offered, Lethallan. His love for Niala will push him to care for her more than himself, just like how Niala's love for him will push her to care for him more than herself. Sometimes hurt still happens, but it is the intent and how you repair the hurt that matters, young one."_

Riel remembered the Keeper's words as if it were just that morning she said them to her. She didn't understand what the Keeper meant then, and to be honest, she still wasn't sure. It seemed like such a foreign concept to her. In her experience, men always took what they wanted, not caring if it was offered or not. Sure, it was easier if the woman just didn't fight back, she also knew that from experience. But it still didn't mean it was _offered_.

Yet, she had to admit that despite the weeks travelling with her companions, the men haven't really tried anything. Alistar at times tried to get her attention, and there was that one time he grabbed her arm in Lothering, yet he never seemed abusive about it. He was just an ignorant fool, thinking his constant jokes amused her or would win him her favor. All they did was just show how much of a fool he really was. And his insults towards her people or her land certainly didn't go unnoticed either.

And Sten, well, he seemed to hate her as much as she hated him. At least he was honest.

And that left Zevran. Now he was one who she didn't understand. Normally the type of brash and blunt attempts to seduce her would of just seen whatever man attempting them seriously injured. But with _him_? Something about the way he smiled and looked at her just made her confused, and... _aroused_?

_No. No, no, no no. No!_

Riel stood up and shook her head as she tried to banish such an absurd thought. No, she didn't get aroused. All she felt was pain when it came to that, and she was tired of being in pain. Tired of being afraid. Tired of sleeping with a dagger in hand, still half convinced that her old master would come and grab her again in the middle of the night...

"I just need some rest. That's all. They're dead, they can't hurt me anymore." Riel uttered to herself, trying desperately to banish her living nightmares from her thoughts. Slowly she walked back to shore, where she planned to towel herself off quickly before she got dressed and returned to camp. Before she made it to her clothes, however, she turned around and looked out onto the lake. With misty eyes, she made a silent wish to Mythral to watch over her people while she was gone, and to one day be free from all the pain and hatred in her heart.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Well, it has been fun being mostly silent with a small amount of glaring with you all, but alas, I need to retire for this evening." Zevran said with a chuckle as he stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants. "Afterall, it is so _very_ tiring defeating a high dragon while defending our fearless leader. I guess I could of napped earlier, but Alistar seemed to have beaten me to it." Zevran laughed lightheartedly, yet his eyes remained cold as he stared at the ex-templar still on the ground before turning around and walking back to his tent.

Alistar saw **red** at the assassins words. However, before he could stand up and ram his sword through the arrogant murderers back, Lelianna was beside him, pulling back down. Sometimes, like right now, he wished she wasn't a rogue, then perhaps she wouldn't of been fast enough to move around the fire to his side.

"Leave it, Alistar. He is trying to get you angry, to start a fight. What do you think will happen if Riel comes back to camp and sees you two fighting?"

Alistar just continue to glare at the tent Zevran disappeared into. He already felt bad enough about leaving Riel to defeat the dragon, but after being slammed into a wall by the beast's tail for the third time, he just couldn't find the energy to stand. Out of potions, all he could do was drift in and out of consciousness until the fight was over and he felt the bitter taste of one of Riel's potions on his lips. Opening his eyes to see her concerned look on her face made him feel as if he had died and gone on to the fade where he was able to love her as he wished, without her past or the blight coming inbetween them. Yet next to her, he saw the angry and tired look of the assassin staring down at him. When Alistar tried to sit up, it seemed the moment had passed as Riel went over to help Morrigan, with her usual scowl gracing her features afterwards.

"Perhaps she would congratulate me on killing him. After all, she seems to like him even less than she likes me or the Qunari." Alistar lied. He had seen the looks their leader had given the assassin, yet he pushed those thoughts away and continued to think of how very much he would love to slice off that annoying grin of his.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Anger filled him as he sat heavily down upon his newly acquired bed. While scavenging through Haven after everyone was dead, they have found several useful supplies, including a new bow for the red-headed girl, Lelianna, and this tent and travelling bed for him. Grateful for it, as it allowed him some measure of privacy to plan the untimely death of a certain ex-templar.

Ever since he awoke after his failed attempt to kill the wardens, the warden Alistar had been doing everything he could to push Zevran's patience. Of course, much of it was understood, seeing as he _did_ try and kill them. However, he had made his oath to follow the female warden and protect her, and that was what he intended to do.

No, what angered him most was how this ex-templar treated his warden, both in battle and out. Since he arrived, he has witnessed many times when Alistar unthinkingly made rude comments about elves or the Dalish. Sometimes he would just grumble and curse at nature, which Zevran could clearly see upset Riel. Being Dalish, she respected and revered nature, and she didn't like it whenever the male warden would thoughtlessly throw thrash upon the ground or speak of how an area would "look so much better" if they made way for a town or city, clearing away every sign of nature in the process.

Blasted fool. More than once he refered to elves as "_knife-ears_", or would remark about how foolish it would be for this Arl of Redcliff to add an alienage to his town, because it would only "_increase crime_".

Perhaps he didn't understand fully how his comments were thoughtless and cruel, but Zevran saw how much his comments effected their beautiful leader. Rarely did she comment on the nasty things the fool said, however. Only when he refused to close his mouth about something did she ever bark an order for silence. Perhaps she was trying to keep infighting down, or perhaps she had other reasons. Whatever they were, it still made Zevran's blood boil whenever he saw the secret hurt and shame she tried to hide in her mystical silver eyes.

Blast it all! He needed to check on his warden, to make sure she was alright after the long trek back down the mountain and back to camp. Yet he wished to avoid a full out brawl with the foolish knight if he could. Even though it would be child's play to end his miserable life, he needed his warden to trust him more or she would simply attack him in return.

Sighing heavily, he peeked slightly outside of his tent to see if the others were still by the fire. Unfortunately, he could still make out the fool's armored back still sitting next to the blazing fire.

_Good thing he was an assassin who mastered in stealth then, no?_

Silently, Zevran became one with the shadows of the camp and slipped free of his tent. The warden's great beast _Fen'Harel_ was the only one to see him, yet the hound only raised his head and looked at him before laying back down and going back to sleep. Zevran let go of the breath he held while the beast took him in, thankful for taking the time to introduce himself and making friends with the mabari.

Moving quickly, he made his way past his fellow companions without so much as a leaf crunching under his steps. Within a few minutes of careful maneuvering, he was out of sight of the those by the fire and on his way to the river where he knew his lovely warden to be.

Standing at least ten feet from the shore line, Zevran found a perfect spot to crouch and still be able to see her clearly floating in the water while still making sure he was completely hidden in the shadows. He smiled as for once she looked to be at peace in the water. And he was not disappointed by his earlier fantasy of her in the water with the moon lighting up her shimmering skin. Zevran's breath caught in his throat as he watched the moon dance across her skin, causing a familiar tightening of his small clothes. He may of been a gentleman's assassin, but he was a man, afterall.

After a few moments of watching her float effortlessly, he watched as she suddenly stood and shook her head, a look of fear in her eyes.

"I just need some rest. That's all. They're dead, they can't hurt me anymore."

Those words struck Zevran like a blow to the chest. He hated how she was still tormented by her past. Most nights he laid awake as he heard her thrashing around in her tent or on her bedroll, lost inside of a nightmare. She never spoke, only cried softly in her sleep. However, it was enough to drive Zevran mad from wanting to go over and comfort her. Yet, he knew his place was still far from being able to even being able to touch her freely, let alone comfort her. Although some progress had been made, he knew patience was his ally in this, even with how much it pained him to remain distant.

Wanting to spare her her dignity, he was about to turn around and return to camp while she dressed, but before he could, Riel turned her back towards him to look out into the water again. And that's when he saw them.

The burns. The scars. The awful remnants of torture and abuse.

Being raised by the Crows, he knew a thing or two about torture, and he could tell that the marks on her were not just simple lashings or beatings from a cruel master. _She was tortured._ And from what he saw of her back, it was a lot. Yet the marks reached down her back to her buttocks and even her upper thighs. It seems as if they were made with thought in mind as to what would be able to be hidden behind normal clothing.

If Zevran thought he was angry before, it was nothing compared to the rage he felt coursing through his veins now. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of torture and cruel lashings. Yet what she seemed of been through seemed so much worse. Her entire back was one large tapestry of pain, a roadmap of all the cruelty that people can possess.

Without thinking, Zevran ran out from the shadows and confronted her, spinning her around and grabbing her wrists as he looked heatedly into her shocked eyes.

"Who did this you, Riel? Tell me, so I can have the pleasure of ripping their spines from their still twitching corpses!" Zevran yelled at her, for the moment oblivious to the fear in her eyes.

With both her wrists trapped within Zevran's strong grip, Riel's mind raced frantically. She promised herself that she would never be trapped again, never be forced upon again! Without caring who was holding her or the repercussions of her actions, she felt her hands grow hot as she unleashed a mind pulse, knocking Zevran into the air and back several feet.

Staring in disbelief up at the woman he had come to care for, Zevran's mind was trying frantically to make sense of what just happened. None of it made sense, and yet...

"You're a _mage_?"

With tears streaming down her face, Riel shook from the power she unleashed as well as from the fear and adrenaline racing through her body. She hated using her powers, knowing they would lock her away again if anyone knew. It was the reason she desperately learned all she could about being a rogue. But now it was too late.

Zevran knew.

_Would he try to lock her away too?_


	5. Anger and Tears

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

So, yeah, as I am getting used to writing again, my chapters are getting longer. And yes, I know my Alistar is a bit of an ass, but I wanted to show him more as a regular human of the world, raised among the common prejudices that people of this world held at that time. Also, I am kinda speeding up the "romance" of the Warden and Zevran a bit, but I was going for more of a "love at first sight" kind of deal, and all the troubles that involve it with my warden's history. Anyway, I'll quit rambling.

Again, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And if continue to like the story or have any suggestions, please don't be shy!

Thanks again everyone!

**Translations:**

**Mi Bella: My Beauty**

**Elgar'nan: Elven God of Vengeance**

**Mi Bella Diosa: My Beautiful Goddess**

**Mi dulce: My Sweet**

* * *

Zevran couldn't believe what just happened. His glorious warden, _a mage_? He never thought a mage was able to learn how to use normal weaponry, yet as he thought about it, the more foolish that notion became to be. Of course, anyone can learn how to use a sword or a dagger, but most of the time people became - and stayed - what seemed to match their innate abilities. Zevran had never before met a mage who also wielded something other than a staff. And _that_ was saying something.

"Please... You cannot speak of this..."

It was then that Zevran saw the tears stream down Riel's face; the look of absolute fear in her eyes. Quickly, Zevran got to his feet and again approached her, careful this time to not touch her lest she do something more lethal than just send him flying a few feet.

"_Mi bella_, why didn't you say anything? I do not care if you are a mage. Why would you hide this?"

"I do not want to be locked up again! Promise me, Zevran! Promise me you will not speak of this, or by _Elgar'nan_'s grace I will cut you down where you stand!"

Realization came upon him then. _Of course!_ Mages were often locked away in towers by the templars under direction of the Chantry. To her, it would be like being held captive again, the fear of a repeat of her past would drive most anyone to go to extreme lengths to prevent that from happening again.

Looking at her, trembling from both fear and her memories, she looked more vulnerable than ever. Riel's threat to him almost seemed silly under these circumstances. Yet Zevran also saw the fire of hatred mixed in her eyes, a fire that promised death to anyone who tried to imprison her again.

"_Mi bella_, you have my oath. You're secret is safe with me, have no worry. I vow here and now to do all within my power to keep you safe from anyone who dares to threaten you. When you let me live, I made a vow to follow you, and by the Maker himself, I will protect and shield you for the rest of my days, if you will let me."

Riel stood completely still, her wrists still held close to her chest from when Zevran grabbed her. Despite the fear and uncertainty that filled her, she couldn't seem to make herself move. She felt frozen in place, held like an animal in trap, looking up at the one who could end her life as easily as breathing. Yet when she looked into the other elf's eyes, all she saw was concern and affection.

With tears still streaming down her face, Riel looked at the man before her with new eyes, letting his vow run again through her mind. _Did she dare trust him? He was an assassin, a murderer, someone skilled in the art of deception and betrayal..._

"How do I know I can trust you? You were raised to kill, to deceive... By your very nature, you lie and betray. Everything I have come to know about men tells me they only wish to dominate and control."

Riel's words stung him deeply, yet he couldn't deny them. That was how a Crow was raised to be. To be ruthless, cunning, and always looking out for the easiest kill. However, looking at this fragile creature, this woman who haunted not only his dreams but his waking thoughts, a desire to protect and defend her came forth stronger than any desire or emotion he ever felt before. It was if she called out to some foreign part of him, pulling forth a side of him that he never knew existed.

Stepping closer to her so they were mere inches apart, Zevran took out one of his dangers, causing a sharp intake of breath from Riel.

"You will never have anything to fear from me, _mi bella diosa_." Zevran placed the hilt of the dagger into her palms and lined the blade up with his heart. With only a small bit of force, she could plunge the dagger straight through to his heart, killing him in moments. "If you doubt me, please, kill me now. At least I would die happily, looking into your beautiful eyes."

Riel couldn't breath. She couldn't even move. Looking into his eyes, she felt helpless, trapped in their kindness and devotion. Her heart told her to trust him, to let him help mend her broken spirit. Her mind was still weary, scared of all the ways she knew a man could hurt a woman.

_"But when kind people see her hurting and help anyway they can, she heals more quickly to her _

_former glory than if she was left alone to heal herself."_

The Keeper's words rang clear in her mind as she searched for an answer. Looking into his amazing amber eyes, Riel made up her mind and decided to finally take a chance. With a fresh bunch of tears falling from her eyes, she dropped the blade and collided with this man who seemed to hold the promise of finally healing the pain she constantly felt in her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she let herself drop all of her guards and for the first time let herself mourn for all the pain and abuse she suffered for most of her life.

Unsure of what to do, Zevran held his hands away from her even though he wanted nothing more than just held her to him until all the pain was gone. However, he didn't want to scare her again, or push her past anything she was comfortable with.

"_Mi bella_?" Zevran asked cautiously, hoping she would allow him to finally be able to hold her as he dreamed about.

However, instead of answering him, all Riel did was nod her head. Not trusting her voice through the sobs that racked her very being, she hoped that he would understand. And to her surprise and delight, he did. No sooner had she nodded did Riel feel his strong arms encircle her. For a brief moment, she felt her body tense at his touch, yet it disappeared quickly and she felt herself melt into him, seeking the comfort she had always craved yet was always too afraid to seek out.

Zevran couldn't believe his luck. Here in his arms, his beautiful goddess stood, and he was able to hold her as so often wished too. He felt his heart fill with joy, and other unknown the feelings that only cemented his previous oath to this glorious woman.

Suddenly, they both heard someone approaching from the direction of the camp.

"By the Maker! Unhand her, you filthy elf!"

Both Riel and Zevran looked up in shock to see Alistar standing a few feet away, his long sword held out and pointing directly at Zevran.

"I said, unhand her! Or I swear by all that is within the Fade, I **will** cut you down!" Alistar roared.

When Alistar noticed that Riel seemed to be taking longer than normal for her bath, he grew worried. There didn't seem to be any real dangers close by, and he couldn't sense any Darkspawn in the area, but that didn't mean more mundane creatures could not surprise and overtake their leader.

Lelianna had already went to lie down, and Alistar had planned on staying awake until Riel returned. After much thought, he decided he would finally broach the subject of the elf assassin and how he was a true danger to their group. Assassin's loyalty could always be bought, and with Loghain wanting both of the dead, it wouldn't be inconceivable that he would try again with the elf seeing as he was already within their group and moderately trusted.

Alistar had even hoped to maybe be able to get her to open up a bit about herself, and perhaps tell Riel how he really did care for her. However, as time went by and she still had not returned, he grew ever more worried, and decided to risk seeking her out.

Yet, here she was, standing **naked** _in his arms_! Alistar's blood boiled and his mind reeled with images of the two of them together.

_How could she? He is a murderer! An assassin! He tried to kill us only a week ago!_

Startled by Alistar's sudden appearance, the two elves quickly parted. And from the sudden gust of wind that chilled her still somewhat wet skin, Riel realized to her shame that she was still naked!

"Alistar!" Riel shrieked as she bent down and grabbed her tunic, trying to wrap it around herself in a vain attempt to cover herself.

"I suppose it goes without saying that you have a very unpleasant sense of timing, my dear templar." Zevran snarled, stepping infront of Riel slightly to shield not only her from the male warden's sword, but also help hide Riel's naked body from the human's wandering eyes.

"Shut up! I have put up with you for far too long! How **dare** you take advantage of Riel!"

"Alistar stop this! Put that sword away before I use it to cut _you_ down!" Riel furiously shouted at her fellow warden, stepping around Zevran and facing him down directly, something which annoyed Zevran to no end. Silver fire snapped in her eyes as she stared menacingly her comrade. No longer caring so much about her state of dress - or _un_dress as the case may be - Riel readied herself to do whatever it took to stop this fool from harming herself or Zevran.

"Just what in the name of Andraste were you two doing? Do you have any idea how worried I was back in camp, wondering what was taking you so long? Wondering if some animal got to you? And here you are, dallying with this filthy _knife-ear_!"

Perhaps it was the shock and pain on Riel's face, or the murderous look that descended on Zevran's face, or just his mind catching up with his own foolish mouth, but moments too late did Alistar realize what he said. But not just _what_ he said, but to _who_.

"Oh, Riel! I didn't-... That's not-... Not you-..." Alistar stammered, dropping his sword to the ground as his previous anger dissolved into fear and shame at himself.

"Don't Alistar! Do you think I have not noticed how you view my people? That I have not heard you use those very words to describe the elves who you _shems_ force to live in alienages, deprived of many of the very necessities of life? I may be Dalish, but I have seen how _your_ people treat mine. I remember the alienage in Denerim. I remember how I was treated by the soldiers in Ostagar."

Alister felt like he was no more than two feet tall under the blazing fury of Riel's intense glare. Gone was the vulnerable woman from minutes before, and in her place was the fiery and dangerous elven warrior who slayed Darkspawn and dragons alike. Her silver eyes as cold as a winter's storm, her features set in hard stone. Her stance alone spoke of terrible fury barely contained as she fought to not just kill the human infront of her.

"_Mi dulce_, please, let us return to camp. It serves neither of us to lower ourselves to this _man_. It has been a long, hard day, and you need your rest." Zevran purred into Riel's ear, lightly running his fingertips along the back of her upper arm. For a moment, Reil's gaze softened as she turned her head and looked up at the handsome elf beside her, a slight smile appearing on her lips. However, within seconds the look was gone and her features hardened again as her gaze returned to the fool human.

"Despite my personal feelings, _Alistar_," Pure acid and venom laced her voice as she uttered the humans name. "I need allies. This blight is real, and having you among us strengthens our position." Riel stated coldly as she slowly approached the other warden. "But _do not_ think that I will not think twice again to remove you of your head if you **ever** use those words again in my presence." Riel threatened before stiffly gathering up the rest of her belongings and storming off towards the camp.

Alistar watched her go with utter despair in his eyes. Never once did he really make the connection between Riel and her being elven. He always saw her what she was; a beautiful and exotic woman who was deadly with her blades, and despite her cold nature was mostly kind to those who they came across who needed their help. A woman who made his heart beat a little faster and whose curves threatened the very nature of all that he had been taught in regards to the opposite sex.

"Listen here, **Fool**..." Zevran's harsh tone brought Alistar's mind back to the present, and his gaze upon a very pissed off elven assassin. Alistar tensed his body and cursed himself for dropping his blade as Zevran walked towards him with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"I am not afraid of you, _assassin_." Alistar sneered, although it being mostly a lie. Unlike Riel, he _had _heard of the guild of assassins known as the Crows. The tales of their involvement in much of the deaths and conspiracies in both Antiva and Orlais were heated topics among some of the templars he trained with before Duncan found him. However, he would never admit that, most of all to the assassin himself.

"Oh, you do not need to fear me, _templar_." Zevran stated, a wide smile on his lips standing out in contrast to the pure hatred and fury in his eyes. "Whether you feel fear or not, it will not dissuade me in the slightest from taking extreme amounts of pleasure in slowly - and _very_ painfully I might add - ending your pathetic life. I will make the rumors and tales of what Darkspawn do to survivors of their attacks seem like a happy dream compared to what I _promise _will happen to you if you **ever** do anything to hurt our fair warden again."

With that Zevran pushed past Alistar, knocking his shoulder in the process as a further, silent threat, before following his - **_his_** - warden back to camp. Even if she never fully accepted him, she was _his_, and he would forever protect her as such.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Riel shook with anger and shame as she hurriedly dressed herself inside her tent. In her mind, she kept going over what Alistar had said to her when he came upon her and Zevran by the lake. With the fear first of Zevran leaping from the shadows, then of what he would do after he learned the truth of her, she had forgotten she was still naked from her swim.

Feeling the heat of blush rise up on her face, she felt even more angry. _Why should I be embarrassed? They had come upon__** her**__! They are the ones who should feel shame at interrupting me when I specifically stated for them to remain in camp while I bathed!_

Yet the horror of even Zevran seeing her scars and burns from her previous life consumed her in shame and self loathing. Of all people, _why him_? For some reason, he touched a part of her that she thought died years ago, yet standing there under his intense gaze and his vow upon his lips, Riel couldn't help but feel a connection being made. A connection that went beyond being just comrades in a war, or even because they were both elves. Riel had only really seen that look he gave her shared between those couples were bonded - or promised to be - when she lived with the Dalish.

She never really thought of herself as beautiful, and in truth spent most of her life trying to make herself _less_ desirable to those who would hurt her. When the boys back in the clan would look at her with longing in their eyes, she always returned their looks with threats or angry glares. Eventually they learned to not even bother. And she was _happy_ with that. She didn't _want_ to be desirable to them, or anyone else for that matter. Such things only led to pain in her opinion. Generally her own.

Suddenly the light rapping of someone knocking on the wooden supports for her tent brought her attention back to the present. Startled and decidedly _not_ in the mood to deal with any of her companions, she planned on just ignoring whoever it was, pretending to be asleep already.

"_Mi bella_, are you well? May I see you?"

The soft words mixed with concern melted whatever anger Riel had left, leaving her suddenly heavy with grief and sadness, as well the shame of what had occurred earlier. She didn't want to face him or his questions of her past. She didn't feel like should would be able to hold herself together if she remembered enough of her past to retell the horrors that happened to her. Yet, Riel found she could not find it within herself to deny his request. Rmembering back to the lake as he defended her from Alistar, stepping infront of her to protect her, she felt she owed him at least a small visit to assure himself that she was alright.

However, Riel didn't trust her voice with the swell of conflicting and confusing emotions that swirled within her. Instead she just pulled back one side of the cloth opening in a silent confirmation of his request. One that Zevran quickly took advantage of before she changed her mind.

The tent was not large, barely high enough to stand while bent at the waist, and with all the gear and armor inside it barely held enough room for them both to sit comfortably without touching.

"I uh, I wanted to offer my apologies for my behavior when I saw..." Zevran stopped, unsure of how to continue; of how she would react to being reminded of him seeing all the scars and burns she kept carefully hidden beneath her armor.

"It is alright, Zevran. You are not the first to see them, although I do not think I can speak of it. Not yet, anyway." Riel replied, her words careful as she felt tears again threaten behind her eyes. Never before had her emotions been this unstable around another person. Usually her anger kept her from showing the weakness of tears in front of others. Yet with Zevran, all of her built up anger just seemed so empty.

"You never have to worry, _mi bella_. I will never ask more of you then are willing to share. You can keep all your secrets to yourself, and I will be happy just to be in your presence, offering whatever support I can."

"How do you do that?" Riel suddenly asked. The question seemed to come from nowhere, yet there was no anger or volatility to it. It was merely a curiosity, something she didn't understand. Of what, Zevran had no idea.

"Do what, my dear warden?"

"This..." Riel replied, waving her hands between them to somehow emphasize her point. However, with the confused look still on his face, Riel sighed as she tried to think of better way to express what plagued her mind since they met.

"Ever since we spoke together that first time, you seem to have this way of lowering my guard. You have done things that would of landed a normal man onto the closest healers bed, if not in the Fade itself. Yet with you... With you, it seems right."

Zevran sat there, contemplating her words. He had to admit, a large part of him was very glad he seemed to have this effect on this lovely woman. Her confusion was warranted however, judging from what little he knew of her past. Zevran himself wondered of this strange connection they seemed to share. He noticed it from the first moment he laid eyes on her. It was what kept him close to her whenever they travelled, and what kept him from falling to fatigue in their battles. There have been more than a few times when he thought his injuries should of ended him, yet whenever his body thought of failing it sought out his beautiful flower. And with the terrible yet amazing image of her fighting with blazing fury, he always seemed to find some left over reserve to continue on, fighting to defend her from whatever it was that they faced.

"To be honest, I am not sure myself. Everything that I have ever learned tells me what I feel is wrong. Yet my heart and my mind cannot seem to tear themselves from the feelings and thoughts that they have of you."

"You barely know me."

"I know this! You think I do not? But that does not stop how I have come to care for you, _mi bella_. Your very presence drives me to fight harder so that I may see you safe. When you are gone from me, I am endlessly plagued by worries of your safety and yes, even happiness."

"But I-... I am not like other women. I cannot... give you...-"

"Shhh, _mi bella_. You do not ever need to worry over that." Zevran quickly replied and he edged himself closer to Riel, boldly deciding to reach out his hand to cup her cheek. "As I stated earlier, I will never ask for what you are not ready to give. I do not know what happened to you in your past, but I understand how uneasy you become around men. It makes me angry to think of what could have happened to make you so weary, and yes a part of me wishes to find out all their names so I may hunt them down and give back a hundred fold what you suffered at their hands."

"Th-they are all dead..."

"Good. They deserve no less." Zevan stated quickly while he stared at her. "There is only one thing I desire from you, _mi bella;_ to be allowed to comfort you when you need it."

Riel couldn't keep the tears from flowing as he said those heartfelt words to her. Instinctively, she knew she would not be able to deny him his one request. She didn't want to. For too long, she felt alone. Even with her clan, she always felt on edge with them. Afraid still that one day they would send her away to face the human world alone. Riel had heard the stories some of them shared in whispered voices, about how _flat-ears_ were no better than the shems themselves. How those raised amongst the humans should never be trusted, as they often were under the control of or polluted by the humans that surrounded them.

Looking into those warm amber eyes, for the first time Riel felt safe. She couldn't explain it, everything about how she felt right now went against every hard lesson she learned growing up under her master's painful hand.

"Zevran...?"

"Yes, _mi bella diosa_?"

"Can... you just... hold... me... for a little while?"

The request nearly broke Zevran's heart all over again. So innocent, so fearful. Like even after all the words shared between them, she still feared he would change his mind and look on her cruelly before abandoning her.

Zevran didn't answer, he just pulled the sobbing woman into his arms so she sat sideways on his lap and her head rested against his chest. Tightly wrapping his arms around her, he held her for what seemed like hours as she rung every last sob from her broken body. All the while, Zevran gently rocked her in his arms as he slowly rubbed her back and hair.

_I promise you, mi bella diosa, on everything that I am and everything within the Fade itself._

_I promise that no matter what comes, you will never again be alone._


	6. Mi Bella

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

I know the story is starting off pretty slowly. That is the problem with having a pre-set plot when you write. Things that seem an appropriate speed for the writer doesn't often match what takes place in the original. However, I think this is the last chapter that takes place in such a short amount of time. For the next one, I think my muse is telling me to skip ahead in the plotline a bit. So please be patient as I try to meld my vision with what happens in the game!

Again, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And if continue to like the story or have any suggestions, please don't be shy to leave a review!

Thanks again everyone!

**Translations:**

**Mi Bella: My Beauty**

**Mi Dulce: My Sweet**

**Mi Bella Diosa: My Beautiful Goddess**

**Eres una diosa, no le merezco: My beautiful goddess, I do not deserve you**

**Asombroso: Amazing**

* * *

Slowly, Riel came awake to the sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of people moving around outside in the camp. Breathing in deeply, Riel smiled as the mixture of spices and sunshine filled her senses. Even though she was alone in her tent, the smell made her feel at ease and relaxed despite yesterday's adventures. Sitting up, she was surprised to find the sun already bright in the sky, judging from how bright it was inside her tent.

_I slept in?_

Riel normally was the first to awaken, her persistent nightmares often waking her before the sun even fully rose. Yet as she came fully awake, she realized that for once, her nightmares did not plague her dreams.

Looking around, she found no evidence of Zevran had being with her last night, and she was inwardly relieved that despite his promises the night before, he never tried to even undress her while she slept. Riel knew what it was to awaken sore and bloody, her meager clothes torn from her with no real memory of what had happened. Yet nothing seemed out of place. If anything, she felt better than she could ever remember. Stretching, she even found her muscles were not nearly as tight or painful as they were yesterday.

_Just what had that elf done to me?_

Breathing deeply, Riel found her heart was not beating frantically or her skin wet from sweat. On the contrary, this morning Riel felt more relaxed and at peace then she felt in ages. Perhaps ever.

Determined to see what - if anything - her fellow elf companion did to her for her awaken in such a foreign state, Riel exited her tent. Rising to her full hight, she smiled broadly as she took in the the bright and cloudless morning that greeted her.

"So, she finally awakes..." Lelianna giggled as she examined her arrows.

"Tis about time. I was beginning to think we would need to _carry_ you to our next destination."

"I'm fine... I guess I was just really tired." Riel blushed as she joined Morrigan by the fire. The witch was in the process of stirring a pot of most likely was a mixture of cooked oats and local berries, the typical breakfast they enjoyed before heading off each morning. Despite how many times the sly witch threatened Alistair that she poisoned the morning meal, it was actually fairly good - and none of them ended up dead yet from her cooking.

Riel looked around the camp and was disappointed more than she cared to admit even to herself that Zevran was nowhere to be seen. Unsure of how to ask the other two women where he was, she instead offered her help to the two women.

"Actually, we were wondering where Alistair was-"

"_You _were wondering, not I. I am simply hoping that whatever ate the fool didn't become sick because of it." Morrigan interrupted without even looking at Lelianna.

"Yes, well, neither of us had seen him this morning. He is not in his tent, and you and him were the last to go to bed last night, I believe."

Riel's brow furrowed as she remembered the awful words her fellow Grey Warden had said to her and Zevran the night before. Even now, it angered her how cruel he had been. The look of disgust on his face when he found her and Zevran together. Feeling her anger rise, she tried to bite her tongue, yet the words on her mind still seemed to slip out.

"I do not _care _where he is. He is welcome to come and go as he pleases. And if some wild beast _does_ eat him, perhaps it will be kind enough to leave his equipment behind so we may still use it." The thick venom in her voice startled the other two women with her, even making Morrigan look at her with a surprised look. Sure, Riel was often cold in both her words and demeanor, but she was never _this_ cruel.

"Oh, feeling a bit testy this morning, are we Riel?" Lelianna said with a broad smile on her face as she went back to fixing some of the arrows that had broken. It really did amaze Riel that the woman almost always seemed to be in a good mood. Lelianna seemed to treat everything lightly, sometimes even to point of annoying Riel when a more serious outlook was needed. Yet despite her cheerful nature, Riel couldn't help but be fond of the woman with red hair and a continuous smile. She sometimes managed to even cheer up Riel when she felt lost to her memories.

"Perhaps she has finally come to see the man for what he is. He may be able to swing a sword well enough, but unfortunately the gods decided to grant him a mouth to spout his foolishness, along with his strong arms."

"Morrigan! Alistair happens to very sweet when he wants to be." Lelianna laughed before setting her arrows down and scooted closer to her two friends. "In fact," she whispered to them, "just last night he was telling me how much he liked you, Riel."

"What? You can't be serious!" Riel snapped. There was _no way_ that man liked her! Not with what he constantly says about her people.

"I am too!" Lelianna proudly retorted, sitting up straighter in mock offence.

"You should have seen the way Alistair looked as he spoke of you. All puppy dog eyes as he tried to ask me questions about how to "woo" you." At this point both Lelianna _and_ Morrigan burst out laughing at the thought Lelianna presented.

"You can't be serious, Lei. He couldn't of been speaking about me. Alistair **hates** elves."

"Oh I don't think he _hates_ elves."

"Lei, have you not heard how he speaks of my people?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Lelianna replied, a look of sadness covering up the look of mischief in her eyes momentarily. "However, I think his comments are more out of habit than anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"She means, that among the so-called _civilized_ peoples of Ferelden, referring to those of elven blood in derogatory terms is quite common place. So often in fact that most do not think twice about such sentiments when spoken aloud in conversation. The fool probably grew up hearing those terms, and now thinks nothing of them."

"That may be true, but you would think Alistair would know enough to not say such horrid things to another elf!" Riel spit out angrily.

"To be honest, Riel, unless you put your hair up, it can be easy forget you are not human like us." Riel was shocked at her friend's words. She usually kept her hair free because it often hid her face from others or enemies. Doing so often granted her a small advantage in either being able to hide from others, or hide any tells that would give away her attack plans to her enemies. But to look like a _shem_? Mentally, Riel made a note to herself to find a way to make her elven appearance more predominate.

"Speak for yourself, girl. I refuse to be compared to these barbarians known as _humans_." Morrigan shot Lelianna a glare, yet the women both knew she wasn't being _completely_ serious. Both Lelianna and Riel have gotten used to Morrigan's dry humor and rather dark way of thinking. It had become part of her charm, much like Lelianna's perky and cheerful personality, and Riel's more stoic yet kind side of her personality that she showed to the other women.

"Should I be worried? My ears have been burning for the last few minutes." All three women looked up to see Alistair join them around the fire, yet only two of them were smiling at the young ex-templar.

"Oh, you should_ always_ be worried, Alistair. After all, between the three of us, I am sure we come up with some really nasty ways to make you _very_ uncomfortable." Lelianna jokingly threatened as she went back to attending to her arrows.

"Don't remind me. Just seeing the three of you together is enough to make me fear for my life."

Alistair's attempt of levity completely failed to remove the bitter anger she still felt towards the other warden. Even after hearing how he supposedly wanted to _woo_ her - whatever that meant - didn't take the edge of her hatred for the man that she currently felt.

"So, Alistair, I heard you and our lady warden stayed up together last night." Morrigan teased while she started serving the meal for the party. Alistair just looked on in shock and even slightly ashamed as he took the bowl of cooked oats from Morrigan. His eyes went to Riel as his face turned a cherry red, trying to come up with a response that would not put him further out in the cold when it came to Riel.

"Tsk, tsk. Spreading rumors is so unbecoming of such a lovely woman such as you, dear Morrigan."

Riel turned her head to see Zevran approaching them. He looked just as amazing as ever, with his sultry walk and teasing demeanor, yet along with his usual attractive looks, his hair seemed slightly wet and his skin had more of shine to it. Riel couldn't but smile and blush as his eyes met hers. He even chose to sit next to her beside the fire after he grabbed a warm bowl of breakfast from Morrigan.

"Good morning Zevran. You seem to be in a rather pleasent mood."

"Ah, good morning to you as well, Lelianna. And yes, this morning does seem especially bright and cheerful. Or perhaps it is just your gorgeous smile that makes it seem so."

Riel felt her smile fade as she heard Zevran flirt with the other two women. Even though this was for the most part normal whenever Zevran spoke, this morning Riel felt a small twinge in her chest as she watched. However, somehow Zevran seemed to sense her discomfort, and turned to face her, offering a smile that seemed to encompass his whole face as he greeted her.

"And of course, a _very_ good morning to you, _mi bella_." Zevran purred, gently grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on along her knuckles.

You could have sworn Riel grew three heads in that instant the way her fellow companions stopped in mid-action and stared in absolute shock. Even _Fen-Harel_ tilted his head in wonder.

"Uh-... Th-thank you, Zevran." Riel was sure her entire face was a mixture of bright red and pink as she blushed under his warm gaze. Lelianna was the first to recover, bringing her hand to her mouth to - unsuccessfully - try to hide the giggles that spilled forth. Morrigan just smiled knowingly at her before she resumed eating again.

And Alistair, well his shock quickly disappeared and was replaced by jealous anger that mixed with his own shame at his disastrous mistake from the night before.

However, Riel didn't pay much attention to any of them as she felt once again trapped by her fellow elf's warm amber eyes.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to inform Sten that breakfast is cooked." Alistair said sharply, his tone barely hiding his contained anger. Anger he not only felt for the elf who seemed to have managed to instill himself inside of the defences of the woman he himself cared for, but also at himself as he undoubtedly played a large part in their new-found closeness.

"So where were you off to so early in the morning, Zevran?" Lelianna asked as she started gathering up the dirty bowls from breakfast.

"Oh, are you spying on me now, Lelianna? Perhaps I should leave a trail next time so you could watch when I go bathe. Perhaps if I knew you were there, I would have put on more of a show."

This time it was Lelianna whose face turned all different shades of red as she blushed under Zevran's flirting. However, it just made Riel uncomfortable and uneasy.

"As charming as you may be, Zevran, I don't think I will be following you off into the wild any time soon. Somehow I am content without the image of your nakedness in my mind."

"Oh, Lelianna, you wound me! I happen to know that my nakedness has been sought after by many women in Antiva. Some not even being able to wait until we were off the street before trying to get under my armor."

Lelianna burst out laughing and even Morrigan let out a short chuckle at the over-exaggerated drama that Zevran feigned of being hurt by Lelianna's comment. However, their smiles ended when Riel abruptly stood and went into her tent without a word. Looking completely perplexed by her actions, Zevran couldn't understand what had caused her to storm off. He had just been bantering like he normally did in the mornings with the two women. Yet this time he somehow managed to upset the one that truly mattered to him.

"Ahem..." Lelianna began as she sat down beside the Ativan rogue. "My dear Zevran, let me share some of my womanly advice with you. Sometimes, it can cause a woman pain when she sees the object of her affections give lavish attention to another. Even if she does not show it openly, or even understand it herself."

"I do not understand."

"She means that our dear Riel is rather upset at all the flirtatious attention you seem to offer towards myself and Lelianna. Perhaps it would be wise to seek her out before _all_ of her beliefs of the male gender are confirmed true."

A mixture of confusion and shame descended upon the male rogue's face as he quickly stood and walked towards Riel's tent. He honestly did not see how his words could have hurt her; his flirtatious nature just being a part of the person he came to be under the Crows. Zevran found his charm was often the key to getting close to his marks, as it often lowered their guard enough for him to strike.

"Riel, it is I, Zevran. I must admit, I do not quite understand how I have pained you, but I would wish to speak with you if you'll allow it." Zevran quietly whispered through the cloth of her tent. After a few moments of silence, he was about to give up and leave her be before he heard an almost silent confirmation from behind the thick cloth.

Inside, Riel sat with her knees to her chin and her arms around her legs, almost like a frightened child does when they wish to go unseen by those around them. But what really caught Zevran's breath to catch were the tears that fell silently down her cheeks, which he saw even as she tried to hide her face from him.

"_Mi bella_! Why are you crying?"

Riel didn't want to look at him; didn't want him to see how much he hurt her. She didn't want questions asked that she had no answers for, and she really didn't want to ask things she felt she had no right to ask. So she just sat still, hoping that, even though she said he could come in, that he would eventually leave her alone so she could go on hating everything. It was, after all, a much easier thing to do than what the confusing emotions inside of her heart told her.

Zevran sat there at a loss. He was so unused to such reactions amongst women when he flirted. Swooning and begging for his bed, yes. But _tears_? Not knowing what else to do, he took hold of her chin so he could lift her eyes up to meet his own. Again, he saw the sadness and shame he saw there the night before. But there was something else as well, something he really only seen one other time before. However, then it had been tear soaked blue eyes that looked up him in silent pleading before his fellow Crow slit her throat.

_Betrayal_

"_Mi bella diosa_! Please, tell me why you are hurt. I am at a loss as to what I have done, but I would gladly cut that aspect of me away if it were to mean I never would see that look in your eyes again."

Riel sniffed loudly, trying to find words for what she felt. Earlier when Zevran greeted the fellow women, it hadn't been any different from most mornings. His behavior was actually quite normal when she thought of it. Zevran was almost always flirting with her and the other two women since he joined their group. He even tried his charm several times on Alistair and Sten just to get a reaction out of them.

But this morning, it seemed different. Like somehow, the events of last night changed things. Especially when he and Lelianna were speaking of Zevran being naked, and when he spoke of the women he knew in Antiva... It just made her chest feel tighter, and her anger to rise. Riel didn't understand it, so trying to explain it seemed impossible.

"I don't know, Zevran." Riel sighed, trying to escape the intensity of his amber eyes. Yet Zevran held her fast, unwilling to let this go between them. "I just... When you were talking about the women in Antiva... I mean, I know doing what you did you must of... done that a lot... Honestly I don't even know why this is bothering me." She lightly chuckled, trying in a way to lighten the seriousness of the mood between them.

"_Mi bella_. Listen to me," Zevran lightly spoke to her, taking both her hands in his. Normally, Riel would have freaked, going into attack mode when someone grabbed her hands. Yet Zevran was not rough or cruel about it, he just merely held her hands softly in his own as he tried to speak what was on his mind. "Yes, I will not deny my past. My time with the Crows has seen me with many women and men, and it has been my charms that has allowed me such success. It slowly became how I am, how I move and how I speak to others."

"Is that what it was between us last night?"

"_Mi bella diosa_! No, no, no." Replied Zevran hurriedly as he shifted himself to be more inline with Riel. "That is not what I mean at all." Riel looked up at him as she heard him sigh heavily in frustration. "It seems that even with all my charm, I am not so good at this." Zevran said with a small smile that even seemed to spread to Riel. "_Mi bella_, ever since I first saw you, you have held me captive. With your stubbornness, with your ferocity, with how you move, but none more surely than with your eyes. Yes, it has not been that long since I first entered your service, barely more than a week. Yet it is you who haunts my thoughts and my dreams. Not the marks of my past or the faceless women from Antiva. Not Lelianna, or Morrigan. Not even the giant Sten's brutal handsomeness consumes me as you do, _mi dulce._"

Riel couldn't help but laugh lightly when Zevran brought up Sten. The previous tension was slowly leaving her stomach as she listened to him speak to her in that wonderful accent of his. "That is probably a good thing. I am not sure Sten would be so welcoming to your unique _charms_."

Zevran laughed as she caught his small joke. "Yes, well, I assure you he would have probably been the safer choice between you and him. With him, I may survive any missteps I make. With you, that is not so guaranteed."

"Zevran! Am I really that horrible?" Riel accused jokingly, even though a part of her really did wonder.

"Only at times, my sweet. When you confronted our dear ex-templar last night, I was almost positive I would awaken to find our small group missing its only warrior. Well, more accurately I suppose would be our group's only warrior missing his _head_."

Now Riel was laughing, her eyes again twinkling in the way that made Zevran's heart beat faster and his chest swell. As their laughter slowed, Zevran reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. Inwardly, he chastised himself for being so careless of her feelings that morning. He should have known that his normal flirtations would have had a larger impact on Riel than it previously had. Last night, something did change between them, something that held a promise of something better than what either of them had experienced before.

"Zevran,?" Riel asked tentatively. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, yet Zevran could sense a larger question was on his warden's mind.

"Yes, _mi bella diosa_?"

Instead of a question, Riel just pulled away, he face turning a deep red as she averted the other rogue's eyes.

"H-how m-many..." Riel started, suddenly unsure of how to continue. The words to the question she wanted to ask lay on the tip of her tongue, yet for some reason refused to form.

"_Mi bella_, I do not think that is a question that would ease your mind even if I were to answer. In truth, it does not matter. It may seem rather absurd given how short our time together has been, but my life with the Crows is now over. When you accepted me and my oath to follow you, I felt as if I have become a new man. A man who, despite my unthinking flirtatious ways, only has desires for one woman."

Riel's eyes darted up to his in a silent question, fear and uncertainty reflecting in her gaze.

"Yes, _mi dulce._ That woman would be you. It has always been you. From the moment I saw the most gorgeous silver eyes I had ever seen look down upon me, even if at the time they were filled with anger and distrust. Then and there, I knew that no longer would I be able to seek out another woman, not when those eyes seared themselves so deep inside of my soul."

"But Zevran! I... I can't... I don't think I can give you..."

"_Mi dulce_ Riel. What did I say to you last night? That does not concern me. If it comes one day, then it does. However, what I desire more is just simply your trust. Something I am thinking will be a lot harder to earn than I thought, given my earlier behavior."

"Kiss me."

Zevran blinked a few times, his mouth agape at what he thought he heard. Surely this was just his mind playing tricks on him, right? She couldn't have said what she did, not out of the blue like that. Could she?

"_Mi bella? _ I don't think I heard-"

"Zevran, I am so messed up when it comes to a lot of things, I know this." Riel interrupted, trying to not only explain herself to this man who made her think and desire things she never thought she wanted before, but it seems to herself aswell. "Most of my life, I have fought against and hated what men have done to me. When I saw members of my clan bonded, I raged at what I knew would happen when they were finally alone. Things that still frighten me. However, when I am with you, I start to feel and desire things that make no sense to me. To the woman who I have become after all the years under the abuses of others. Yet sitting here with you... Just once, I would like... To maybe feel as the woman of my clan did when they kissed their partners. To see for myself if the look of happiness they held in their eyes was genuine, or merely just was expected of them."

Placing his hand gently on her face, Zevran knew what was being asked of him. This was no simple kiss she asked of him. In her own way, she was asking him to return a piece of her that had been cruelly ripped from her when she was young. To restore a piece of that innocence that she longed for. Smiling softly at her begging look, he pulled Riel into his lap and turned her head so she was again looking at him. With a look of confusion and even disappointment, Riel was about to ask him why. However, Zevran cut off her question as he held her face softly in his hand again.

"_Mi bella diosa_, if there is one thing to know, is that anything worth doing, it is worth doing right. And with you, everything is worth doing." Zevran purred before leaning in slowly to place a soft chaste kiss on Riel's lips. He didn't want to push her, or cause her to retreat from his arms, so he didn't move quickly or even use that much pressure. And when he pulled his head back after a few glorious moments, he chuckled to himself as he saw Riel's still closed eyes and parted lips. The temptation to kiss her again, to pull her deeply against him as he ravaged her mouth... It screamed at him to fulfill his desire and to ease the aching within him.

Yet even with Zevran's head spinning from how good that one small kiss made him feel, he knew that caution and time was what was needed for his goddess.

So he was not prepared for Riel to grab his face and pull him once more down to her lips. Only their lips touched again and again, yet it more full and demanding than before. Zevran's surprise only lasted a brief moment before he was lost in the feelings this hard and fierce Grey Warden was eliciting within him. His hands snaked around Riel, one holding her close while the other -`tangled itself in her hair.

It seemed like an eternity that ended all to soon as the two young elves slowly parted. Both of them breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes, unsure or unable to say anything.

Never before had Zevran felt the way he was feeling at that moment. There were enough women and men in his past that Zevran was well acquainted in the art of kissing, yet none had touched him so deeply. It as if when he helped return a piece of Riel's broken spirit, she did the same to him. A piece he didn't even know he was missing until that moment.

Riel herself was just as speechless. She remembered the hard, forceful kisses her masters laid unto her, their seeking tongues pushing past her reluctant lips. The taste of alcohol and bitter cigars flooding her, causing her to gag every time. They often laughed at her as she tried futility to push them away. To remove their wandering hands from her body as they tore at what little clothes she had. Then the pain as they forced themselves into her repeatedly, even years before most girls would even start thinking of others in a sexual way.

Riel forced those images away as she felt Zevran's arms encircle her. He wasn't demanding with his touch. Even when he kissed her, he was careful not to push her. Riel could feel that Zevran wanted more. More of a kiss, more of her skin to touch, more of her_. _Yet he resisted, despite the hard length she could feel under her - a feeling that still brought a wave of fear and apprehension to her, even now - and held himself in check as he lightly and lovingly touched her face.

_Eres una diosa, no le merezco._" Zevran whispered softly as he stared completely lost in Riel's eyes.

"I don't understand, Zevran."

"Pardon me, my sweet. I sometimes forget that I am not in Antiva. I just cannot believe you are real.

Riel laughed softly at that. The sound filled Zevran's ears, making his chest swell as he thought about how lovely and musical the sound was to him.

"Well, I assure you. I am real. Unfortunately, so is this blight. So as much as I would love to stay here with you like this, I think our companions may be wondering what is going on."

Zevran again sighed heavily as Riel reminded him of her quest. With her, everything seemed so far away; like it truly was just the two of them lost in the wild somewhere alone, in a tent. Something Zevran found himself wishing for more and more.

"You are right, as usual, _mi bella_."

"You say that a lot, _mi bella_. What does it mean?"

"It means, _my beauty_ in my home language. You are after all, more beautiful than any other in my eyes."

Again, Riel laughed at his comment. She knew what she was, and that was far from beautiful. Between the scars on her back and the one on her face, she thought of herself as the exact opposite of beautiful in fact. As she thought about what he said and the thoughts that came from it, Riel raised her hand subconsciously to the scar that stretched along her face.

Zevran watched Riel's eyes grow faint as she touched the scar on her face. Without being told, he knew what she thought, and it pained him even more what had happened to her in the past.

"No, _mi bella_. Do not think such thoughts. Your scars are a part of you, and as much as I wish I could erase your past and replace it with one of joy and laughter, they show just how strong of a woman you are. You _are_ beautiful, my sweet. And I **will** show you that one day."

Riel smiled up at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Instantly, she felt his hands wrap tighter around her, yet she wasn't afraid. Not of him. Not of his touch. The thought surprised her, yet as she tried to explain to him the previous night, things between the two of them just seemed _right_.

Zevran couldn't help the groan that came when her lips touched his. The feel of her lips, the sweet taste that teased him, the way her scent made his head dizzy with desire, the way she felt against him in that moment... It was almost than he could bear.

"_Mi bella_. Perhaps we should make our way out to our companions before I decide to keep you in here with me for the rest of the day so I may have the pleasure of simply holding you and looking into your _asombroso_ eyes."

"You know, you're going to have to teach me Antivan if you persist in speaking it to me. I want to be able to know all the nasty things you say about me." Riel joking stated as she pulled herself from Zevran's lap.

"If that is your desire, _mi bella_. I plan on staying by your side for as long as you will have me."

* * *

PS: If any of my translations are off, please let me know. As stated in the Dragon Age Wiki, Antiva takes it culture and language from much of what is Spain, so my translations are my fumbled attempts at Spanish. If they are wrong, I am very sorry. However, I blame google, and so should you. Hopefully with the proper translations, if you don't mind!


	7. Of Mages and Memories

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

This chapter takes place during the events of the Circle of Magi, and the fight through the tower. I didn't want to go to much into fight scenes, so I did a bit of skipping here and there.

Again, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And if continue to like the story or have any suggestions, please don't be shy to leave a review!

Thanks again everyone!

**Translations:**

**Mi Bella: My Beauty**

**Mi Dulce: My Sweet**

**Mi Hermoso Elfo: My Handsome Elf**

**Mi Amigos: My Friends**

* * *

Sitting around the table, Riel had trouble catching her breath. Around her sat Alistair, Zevran, and their newest member, Wynn. She had joined their little group pretty much as soon as they entered this blasted tower. When they came across her, Wynn was guarding some young apprentice children, and refused to let Riel and her group go on without her. That wasn't really what bothered Riel most, however. It was the looks Wynn tended to give her every once in a while. Looks which made it seem like the old woman knew what Riel hid deep within herself. However, that wasn't a conversation she felt like having locked in a tower filled with abominations and demons. A tower which she always feared being forced in herself.

"Okay, I think we should continue on. We're nearly to the top from what Wynn says, just two more floors and we should be near the First Enchanter's study." Riel stated as she slowly stood from her seat. She knew she should probably have Wynn tend to her wounds, but Riel just couldn't bring herself to be that close to the woman yet. Her motives for joining them still unclear, Riel prefered to keep the woman at a distance for now.

"Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with, Riel?" Wynn asked as she approached Riel and placed a tender hand on Riel's arm. Riel had to clamp down on her instincts to lash out at the unwanted touch on her arm. Even coming from a fellow woman, touching people she didn't feel comfortable with still greatly bothered her.

"Ah, my dear Wynn, I think I sprained my knee when that last demon knocked me down. Perhaps you could lend me some of your magic, yes?" Zevran interrupted before Riel reacted poorly to the woman's concern. Smiling and mouthing a 'thank you' to him, Riel absently rubbed her arm where the older mage had touched her, trying to relax herself again.

"Why didn't you say something earlier, Zevran?" Wynn asked as she went over to inspect his leg. Zevran sat on the table edge and lifted his left leg for the mage, smiling his usual flirtatious smile.

"Oh, it was really not that bad until I just stood up you see. Besides, this way I get to look down on your glorious bosom and imagine snuggling my head there."

Wynn stopped her magic on his leg and stood up abruptly, a scowl on her face. "My _what-_?"

"Don't mind him, Wynn. He... takes some getting used to." Alistair replied, giving a sheepish look to Riel before picking his sword off the table. It has been almost a month since Alistair had confronted her and Zevran by the lake, and slowly they reached an unspoken agreement and mild truce in the wake of the blight before them.

"That is exactly it! I am like a fine wine. Time must pass before I can be truly appreciated, isn't that right, _mi bella_?" Zevran replied with flourish, winking at Riel playfully.

"I don't know. I am still waiting." Riel replied with a grin and a return wink. Zevran caught her joke, and added to his acting, pretending to be genuinely hurt by her words.

"Oh! My dear Riel! How your words wound me! However shall I recover?" Zevran placed his hands over his heart and tried to look sorrowful at Riel even though the edges of lips were turned up in a repressed smile.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected when I heard the tales of the great Grey Wardens." Wynn stated, a small smile gracing her lips. "_Or_ Antivan assassins." she added with a pointed look at Zevran.

"My lovely Wynn! I was quite good at my job before I was throughly defeated at the hands of our beautiful Warden here. You have made me so very sad." Zevran stated as he got close to the elder mage. "Perhaps you will let my cry on your lovely bosom until I feel better, no?"

"No." Crossing her arms and leveling a glare at him, Wynn truly did look upset for a moment before she could no longer hide the slight smile that appeared as Zevran continued to pout at her.

"Riel, I think you may wish to rein in our resident assassin before our new mage friend here lights the back of his trousers on fire." joked Alistair. Riel couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Zevran pouting with his bottom lip jutting out from his mouth and Wynn looking half mad, half amused.

"Alright, alright. Let's leave poor Wynn alone now. Come on Zevran."

"Oh, does that mean I can get a kiss as compensation for the cruelties against me, _mi bella_?" Zevran purred as he drew up close to Riel, his eyes sparking their usual fire whenever he looked at her. Which is truly the only reason she had begun to not mind his flirtations with others so much any more. Only when he looked at _her_ did his eyes spark and his smile reach his warm amber eyes. True, he had become more mindful of what he said around others, and even cut back his overly flirtatious nature for her. But as he said back in her tent that day, it was just a part of what made him, him.

"Okay, I think me and Wynn are going to continue on without you if you two start with the mushy stuff." Alistair said, a look of pain still a bit visible in his eyes. Slowly, he had come to realize his chance with the beautiful warden had gone forever the moment he confronted her and the other elf by the lake. Now, he was mostly working hard to keep her from hating him so much.

"See? We are getting some privacy, _mi bella_. I am sure if we clear off the table here-"

"Zevran! No!" Riel laughed as she pushed him away.

"Yes, you are right, _mi dulce_." Zevran looked around with a frown, his brow furrowed in thought. "There are much to many enemies around here. Plus, have you seen the mess this place is in? It is no place to fulfill our rampant desires in, don't you agree?"

Now Riel was blushing so much, she swore her face would forever be the reddish-pink tinge it currently was. Yet, this was how he knew to get her to relax. Over the past month and half since they first met, Zevran had used his humor and his unique position inside the young warden's defences to make her laugh and smile whenever he saw her get uncomfortable or sad. And Riel had to admit, it worked. Her previous feeling of uncomfortable from Wynn's closeness was gone, replaced by the twinkling and mischievous eyes of a certain fellow elf that she just could never seem to leave behind in camp anymore.

"Zevran, if you don't stop, when we finally get out of this blasted tower I will see to it that Morrigan tells you of all the men her mother led to their demise within the wilds - with great detail, I might add."

"Okay, you win... For now, _mi bella_." Zevran replied with a wink before grabbing his daggers off the table and re-sheathing them at his back.

"Are they always like this?" Wynn asked to Alistair as she watched the looks Riel and Zevran continued to taunt each other.

"Unfortunately, yes. But once you get to know Riel better, you will see as it a good thing. She doesn't usually have much to smile about, so if the assassin can make her laugh like that, then I am happy." replied Alistair with a note of sadness and regret in his voice.

"Okay, let's go kill some demons before Zevran here starts undressing us in his mind." Riel stated with a broad smile.

"Agreed."

"Too late, _mi bella_." Zevran laughed.

"At least I can be thankful it's not me." Alistair replied.

"Who says it is not, my dear ex-templar? I think you would look rather handsome without all the cumbersome armor. Hmmm... Yes..." Zevran said with a look of lust in his eyes as he stared at Alistair in ways the assassin usually reserved for the Riel.

Both Riel and Wynn couldn't help but laugh at the blush that rose in Alistair's face, going from his neck all the way to his ears. Frowning deeply, Alistair just turned and walked away, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Your backside looks just as tasty, Alistair. Oh, how you tempt me with that sultry walk of yours!" Zevran continued, barely being able to hold back the raucous laughter that threatened to burst forth at Alistair's reaction.

"Enough Zevran!" Alistair angrily shouted back over his shoulder as he tried - and failed - to move his shield around to his backside in order to hide it from Zevran's lurid gaze.

"Oh, you are so bad, _mi hermoso elfo_." Riel replied with a laugh, using one of the phrases she had learned from Zevran over the past month.

"Ah, you're Antivan is getting better everyday, _mi dulce_. But alas, I am sure there are more demons for us to kill, is there not? How about a bet to who kills the most? Winner gets to tell the other of one of their more dirtier fantasies?"

"Oh, and how is that fair? You know I don't-"

"Tsk, tsk _mi bella_. You assume you will win? Not against me, I am afraid. You must accept the truth of it; that when we are done here, I will finally be able to tell you of some more interesting positions I think of you in..." Zevran replied with a playful wink.

"Alright, that's enough. I am joining Alistair. I will play no part in your game." Wynn said with a semi-serious face as she walked off towards where Alistair was waiting by the door to the next floor.

"Oh, but my dear Wynn... If you don't play, how I am supposed to tell you of the many things I wish to do to your glorious bosom?"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Riel awoke to find herself in agony and in a strange yet eerily familiar room. Looking around, everything seemed like it was being seen through a pane of dirty glass, causing it to seem blurry and insubstantial. As she tried to sit up, she groaned painfully as everything in her body screamed out in protest. Subconsciously, Riel reached for her daggers, wanting to feel their solid weight in her hands. However, they were not where they were supposed to be, which was sheathed behind her back. Opening her eyes fully, Riel wanted to scream out in panic as she saw the familiar manacle on her left foot and her body clothed in dirty and bloodstained rags instead of her normal armor.

"No! No! No! This can't be real! This place burned to the ground years ago!" Riel spoke hurriedly to herself. Cautiously, she tried to stand, but found that both her legs refused to hold her weight, being broken in various places.

_They broke my legs the last time I tried to escape. It was only because of my 'gift' that they healed right._

The memory of what had happened came racing back into her mind. It was shortly before her last and final escape from her brutal masters. Trying not to scream out in pain, Riel reached down and tried to straighten her broken and throbbing legs. Once they appeared to be aligned, she called forth the magic she kept hidden to heal the broken bones. The act of healing the familiar injury, however, reminded her of what occurred between this moment and when she finally managed to escape perementally.

Ironically, it was her master's discovery of her magic that led to her escape. Fearful of her legs not healing right and preventing her from ever getting a chance to try to escape again, Riel did what she swore she would never do and healed her legs. Finding her legs in proper working order, however, had brought along many hard beatings as her masters tried to figure out what happened.

Finally, Riel had to admit that she contained magic, and that she had been hiding it for the last several years, since she first discovered it. She knew her masters would take advantage of her, and so Riel suffered through many years of natural healing instead of healing herself to make sure they never found out. But if her legs didn't heal right, it wouldn't matter how much magic was used on them to get them working properly again.

However, when they beat her continuously to get her to use her magic, none of them - not even her - was expecting the explosion of pent-up magic that released from her when she finally gave in to her gift.

Flames spread from everywhere on her body, catching fire to not only her captors, but everything flammable within reach. Yet none of the roaring blaze burned her. Finding some hidden reserve of energy, Riel ran from the house, making sure to touch everything that she came across until the whole house was ablaze. When she finally reached the fresh air of the outdoors, Riel ran and didn't stop running until she collapsed, sobbing and spent, beside a lake. The fire that consumed her had gone by then, and with her last bit of energy gone in her flight from her masters, she fell into a deep sleep. It was through luck and the hand of the Creators that her clan found her when they did. A couple young boys found her by the water's edge as the clan stopped for a midday break before continuing on to more plentiful grounds further south. The boys ran off and found the Keeper, who took her in and raised Riel like her own child.

"Are you awake in there, ya slut? Had enough of yer beauty rest after making us chase you down yesterday? Good, cause I am thinking some 'pologies are in order, don't you?"

Riel's blood froze as she heard the all too familiar voice of one of her old masters through the door of the small room she was in. Consumed by fear, Riel tried scooting back towards the far corner, but the manacle kept her in the middle of the blood soaked -_her blood_ - and filthy room.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal the shorter of her two captors. Overweight and covered in disgustingly smelly sweat, he looked like the typical greasy low-life proper women dreaded as they sat together by the fire telling stories of their day. Standing an even six-feet in hight, his size alone frightened Riel. With pudgy fingers and hands, she shuddered violently as she remembered how they felt on her skin.

"P-please. I won't run away again! Just please..."

"Oh, I'll have you begging alright, whore. Peter said to leave ya be 'till yer legs healed up some, but you know me, sweetums... I gots my needs to satisfy, or I just get grumpy." The man said as he reached down and pulled on the chain of her manacle, pulling Riel towards him. "You don't want me grumpy, do ya slut?" He sneered as he licked his lips and started to grab roughly at Riel's legs.

_Mi bella, the past is gone. I promise you, they can never hurt you again... Trust in me, mi bella..._

The voice seemed to come from nowhere, yet it seemed so familiar. The thick accent wound around Riel's cold and frightened heart, filling her with strength and courage. The soft words set fire to something inside of her, causing her anger to replace her fear and helplessness.

"You will **not** touch me again, you pig!" Riel roared as a blast of fire shot from her outstretched hand, engulfing her old master. Suddenly, the clasp on the manacle opened, freeing her leg from its painful grasp. Riel stood up and pushed past the screaming ball of flames that used to be her master, and fled out the door.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Now, she stood in a long and heavily decorated hall. Again, everything seemed blurry, yet somehow Riel felt as if she knew where she was.

_Weisshaupt Fortress._

At the end of the hall, she could make out the familiar figure of someone she never thought she would see again.

"Duncan!" Riel yelled happily as she raced towards him. During their three weeks together that it took to get from her clan to Ostagar, her and the senior Grey Warden had reached a sort of comfortable peace. Riel guessed that the Keeper had told him of her past and how she didn't like to be touched, because he never even offered his hand to her when they were introduced. He also always managed to keep a respectable distance from her, and never once walked directly behind her.

Through the long nights they camped together, Duncan never asked her to speak about her past, and indeed some nights they barely spoke at all. The turning point for Riel had come when she received a fairly deep wound from a pack of wolves they came across one day as they travelled.

Riel fought for as long as she could, but she wasn't nearly as good with her daggers then as she was now. When the inevitable moment came when she felt herself collapse, she felt Duncan's strong arms around her. Placing her down gently beside the sharp jagged rock that Riel would have undoubtably knocked her head on had she fell, Duncan went back to work and quickly killed the remaining wolves without letting a single one get close to her.

Then, after they were all dead, Duncan never touched her again, instead just offering a warm smile along with a healing potion. Never even offering his hand to help her up, or even chastising her about being more careful when they fought. When Riel seemed to have recovered enough, they continued on their journey like nothing had happened.

That was when Riel started to respect the man, and that only grew over the days as he started to offer her small pointers on dagger use and tricks. Duncan never pressured her to practice or made his advice make her feel weak or inadequate. It was like he was just speaking with another double-bladed expert, sharing pointers and ideas that somehow fit in with stories he used to tell her of when he was younger.

When he died at Ostagar, for a long time she blamed Alistair for surviving while Duncan did not. Then after some time had passed, her anger moved onto everything about the blight in general.

But seeing him alive, here in front of her, it filled her with joy. So much so, that despite everything she felt about men in general, Riel leapt onto Duncan when she got close enough, pulling him into a tight hug.

It was then that Riel noticed something was wrong. This Duncan returned her embrace, holding her tightly and chuckling in her ear. The Duncan she knew would never react like this to her sudden show of affection. If anything, he would be stiff and unsure, taken completely by surprise by what she did.

Pulling back from him, Riel looked closely into her old friend's eyes. No, this was definitely not the Duncan who saved her from cracking her skull on a dangerous rock with nothing more than a warm smile and a healing potion afterwards. Riel's mind started to cloud, her memories starting to get jumbled and confused.

_Who was this man?_

"Duncan?"

"Ah, there you are! I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Riel continued to look at the man before her, trying to understand what was going on. Yet, her mind felt cloudy and she began to have trouble focusing.

"I, ah... I can't seem to remember what I was just doing."

"I am sure you were simply deep in thought." Duncan replied with a unusal air of nonchalance.

Nothing seemed right about this to Riel. Even with her mind foggy, the things Duncan said to her just didn't make sense.

_The blight gone? The Archdemon defeated?_

After more questions about how what he said was impossible, the fake 'Duncan' turned on her, attacking Riel for not being happy with what the imposter offered. Nearby Grey Wardens joined in on the fight, yet it didn't take long to use the techniques that Duncan himself taught her to defeat the imposter Wardens.

When their bodies disappeared after they fell, Riel knew this place she was in was no mere memory or illusion. Trying to clear her mind of the fog that invaded her senses, she remembered her and her companions coming upon the sloth demon.

_Blast it all! The demon must have pulled us into the Beyond with his tricks!_

Determination set in to find her companions, and to find her way out of this dream realm before the sloth demon could devour their spirits with his abilities. Riel was **not** going to let herself or her companions fall prey to another captor. She would either find and kill every demon that held her captive, or die trying!

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Riel had to admit, being in this place had its benefits. Sure, there were hoards of demons, abominations, Darkspawn, and crazed mages, but Riel managed to come across others who shared their tricks with her. Being able to change forms into a mouse, a golem, a fire skeleton, and even a spirit mage had allowed her to finally traverse the maze of realms that held the keys to freeing Riel and her companions.

Plus, she had to admit that becoming each of these different creatures had its fun times. Like when she bashed the skull of a Darkspawn ogre against the wall repeatedly until it was nothing but mush while being in her golem form...

And now with the passages open to rescue her friends open, she fully intended on using her new-found abilities to find them and make that void-forsaken sloth demon pay for what it had put her through!

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Sitting in the small boat, Riel felt ready to collapse from exhaustion. By the Creators grace, she had somehow managed to finally kill that blasted demon-possessed Uldred. It hadn't been easy, as by the time they reached the foul abomination, all of them were relying purely on Wynn for healing, having run out of potions long before. As usual however, Zevran never left her side. Through trial and error, Riel and her companions had developed formidable fighting strategies depending on who was with her, yet Zevran always remained by Riel's side. Something she was immensely grateful for.

Together, they made sure that neither of them fell before the fight was over, and right now, Riel was so thankful for his strength. Leaning back, she felt the hard armor covered chest of Zevran and smiled peacefully.

_They survived._ Resting her eyes for a moment, she let his presence calm and sooth her nerves.

The battle against Ulred and his minions was hard-fought, yet not only did they have another companion in the fight against the blight, but the boy Conner will soon have the help he needs. Riel had originally came to the Circle of Magi to try to enlist the help of the mages to save the Arl of Redcliff's boy who was somehow possessed by a demon. Only when they arrived at the tower, they discovered that it was overrun by demons and abominations.

Thankfully the Knight Commander let them try for survivors instead of just killing them all. Looking back, Riel was happy with what her and the others had accomplished. Although it probably had something to do with Riel's open threats against the commander's life that changed his mind. Riel hated the idea of anyone caged and at the mercy of others who thought so little of just simply killing them. She had seen enough of that during her life. Even though only a few mages managed to escape the carnage, it was worth it.

As the boat docked at Lake Calenhad, Alistair, Wynn, Zevran and herself said goodbye the ferryman and happily joined up with the rest of their companions who stayed behind.

"What took you so long? I thought you were just going to speak to the mages?" Lelianna asked as they made their way to the small tavern beside the lake.

"Trust me, you should be glad you stayed behind on this one, Lelianna. I think it's going to take weeks to remove all the demon goop from my armor!" whined Alistair as they sat down at a table and ordered drinks.

"Demons?"

"Big, ugly, hairy ones too! And the smell! Something the gods themselves would run in terror from!" Zevran chuckled from beside Riel.

"For once, we agree Zevran." Alistair added with a smile as he took a long swig of his ale.

"Now this _is_ something. 'Tis not often that the fool and sex fiend agree. I must admit to feeling a bit jealous, Riel. You know how much I enjoy setting fire to demons and bloodmages."

"Yes, I know, Morrigan," sighed Riel. "However, I don't think you would have liked it when they exploded all over you. As Alistair said, it's going to take weeks to get rid of the smell and leftovers from the battles inside that awful tower."

"Hmmm... You are right. I do not wish to smell as bad as the fool Alistair does now. Mind you, 'tis only slightly worse than he usually smells."

"Hey!"

"This is quite the group you have here, Riel." Wynn smiled at Riel as Morrigan and Alistair continued on with their bickering.

"Aww, I think it is cute! You know, back in Orlais, I once knew this couple who argued constantly. There were even bets as too how long they could go without wanting to kill each other! Yet they always made up and would return to being wildly in-love. I think that is just the way some couples are, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whaaaat?"

Morrigan and Alistair stared at Lelianna with murder in their eyes, however the red-headed rogue just giggled to herself, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Be careful, girl, or I will not hesitate to mix up my healing herbs with my other concoctions next time you come to me claiming of headaches..."

"Oh Maker... I think I'm going to have nightmares for days now..." Alistair uttered to himself, looking a bit more green then usual. "That's it, I need more ale. Bartender!"

Even Wynn joined in on the bantering as the party relaxed and drank until they parted for the night. Yet she refused to give into Zevran's carefully placed remarks about her '_bosom_', once even making Zevran blush from a story she told of her younger days. Apparently, a younger Wynn and several other mages managed to bribe a templar to look the other way while they spent several hours _getting to know each other_.

The story nearly killed Alistair as he started choking on his ale and had both Lelianna and Morrigan near tears from laughter. However, as always with such stories, Riel just smiled politely as she struggled with her inner fear at the mention of intimate acts between two (or more it seemed many times) people.

Zevran could feel his lovely warden grow tense beside him, and he noticed the vacant smile she gave the others of her group. Not wanting to embarrass her further by excusing her and himself from the others, instead he just leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear all the things he wished he could do to her in Antivan. However, most of what he said was unknown to Riel, yet it was the words and the feelings behind them that finally got her stiff shoulders to relax again.

At last the bartender called out that he was closing up soon, signalling to the group to finish up their drinks and head back to the rooms they rented for the night. As Riel stood up from her seat, another patron from the bar started to approach her.

"Hey missy! You look like you'd be fun between the sheets. How 'bout coming back to my room, and I'll show you what a real man can do... heh heh."

The man stunk of beer and the cigars he had been smoking, but worst of all, he looked like a chubbier version of one of her old masters. Riel tried to ignore the man, but even Zevran was not quick enough to catch the heavy hand that came forward and clasped onto Riel's wrist tightly.

"C'mon hunny! I know you got _desires_ that need fixing..."

That was the last the man spoke as Riel's eyes flashed slightly before she grabbed her dagger and sliced the man from sternum to chin, and diagonally one from his ribcage to opposite hip. The movement was so quick that it was over before anyone even saw her grab for the dagger behind her back.

Everyone around just stood in shock as the greasy, obese man's eyes went from shock to completely void as he slumped down to the ground. A woman standing by a table screamed in horror before running from the tavern towards the areas with the rooms.

"Somebody call the guards!" Riel heard from another point in the bar. However, these were faint mumbling compared to the roar in her ears. Panting heavily, she gripped her danger so tight her knuckles were white against the black handle. To her, she was back in her master's home, struggling against their touches and gropes.

"Riel! Riel!" Coming back to herself, Riel stood in shock as Zevran held onto her shoulders, shaking her gently. Looking up into his amber eyes, she wondered why he looked so concerned and fearful.

"Huh? Zevran?"

"Thank the gods. Are you alright, _mi bella_? What happened?"

"I-... I don't..." Riel looked around to see several dead men laying at her feet.

"By Andraste's flaming ass! Damn elves, always causing troubles! Both of you, out of here now!" The bartender screamed at Riel and Zevran. Around her, her companions stood at the ready, as if they were waiting for some oncoming attack. Still shocked, Riel could just stand there, trying to figure out what happened.

"I said to get out-" The bartender had come around the counter and was about to forcefully push both her and Zevran out the door before Zevran caught the man's hand before he touched Riel.

"My friend, we will happily leave your fine establishment here. Truly, I apologize for the trouble. However, I must advise against touching my lady friend here. Such things tend to end... badly..." Zevran said as he looked down at the dead men on the floor. The bartender took another look at both of them before wrenching his arm free from the blonde elf and storming back towards his bar, mumbling all the while about mages and elves.

"Come with me, _mi bella_. It seems that we must find someplace else to rest for the night. Everything is alright now." Zevran purred into Riel's ear. Looking up at him, Riel saw his eyes filled with concern and worry for her. With a heavy crash, she dropped her blades down to the floor and allowed herself to be led out of the tavern by her fellow elf. In complete shock, she could barely do more than just let herself be guided by Zevran's caring hands. Behind them, their other companions re-sheathed their weapons and were about to follow them out before Zevran looked back and stopped them.

"Please, _mi amigos_, there is no reason for you all to leave as well. Trust that I will take care of our lady warden here, and perhaps you could speak to the people still here. After all, I would certainly like to not worry about templars chasing after us, no?"

"Don't worry dear. I know the templars here well, and I am sure between us will be able to find an amicable solution that will please everyone." Wynn replied with a sad smile.

"Wynn, do not-"

"We won't. After all, I am the _only_ mage here, aren't I? There is no reason to have the templars out looking for something that doesn't exist, correct?"

Zevran nodded his thanks to the elder mage before turning to leave through the tavern's door. Already he could hear the bartender's thick voice screaming about damages and how they're all blind if they didn't see another mage in the tavern. Zevran hoped for the man's sake, he changed his opinion on how many mages he saw during the short fight. After all, he swore to protect his warden no matter who threatened her. Even if that meant killing every last man there to keep her secret.


	8. Memories Old and New

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Wow... This chapter is long... But as usual, the voices told me to keep going, so I did. This is a major turning point in Riel's and Zevran's relationship. I don't want to give away much, but the long read is **definitely** worth it! Also, this chapter is definitely rated **M** for a good reason.

Again, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And if continue to like the story or have any suggestions, please don't be shy to leave a review!

Thanks again everyone!

* * *

Zevran guided Riel a short distance from the tavern to an empty clearing that still rested against the lake. Gently he sat her down, then went to work building a small fire to warm themselves by. Hearing someone approach, Zevran readied his dagger, yet was relieved to see it was only Lelianna coming from the brush behind them. He was about to ask her to leave them, but then he saw that she was carrying something in her arms. She stopped several feet back from where Riel sat near the fire, and motioned for the other elf to come over to her.

"I know you wanted to tend to Riel alone, but after you left, I thought you could use these." Lelianna replied no louder than a whisper. Looking over at Riel's still form by the fire, sadness and pain filled her eyes before she smiled sadly at her new friend. "Take good care of her, Zevran. I will come by tomorrow to check on you both. Do not worry about the people at the Tavern. I think Sten has scared them all into silence."

After taking one last look at Riel, Lelianna smiled and started to make her way back to the tavern. Before she took more than a few steps, however, Zevran stopped her. "Thank you, Lelianna." he whispered back to her. Lelianna just smiled again sadly before disappearing into the night.

Going back to the fire, he found that the bundle contained a tent and several bedrolls, a blanket, as well as an axe to cut down more wood if they needed it. Zevran smiled at his new friend's thoughtfulness as he laid the equipment down and checked again on Riel.

Still, she remained still, her eyes far away in some distant memory.

"Do not worry, _mi diosa_. Everything will be alright." Zevran softly said to her as he cupped her cheek with his hand and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Quickly he set up the tent and placed the bedrolls inside. They wouldn't be as comfortable as the travelling beds - _or the bed in the tavern_ Zevran thought bitterly - but they would do for the night. Zevran had to smile though at how Lelianna had only brought them _one_ tent.

Zevran had not spent the night next to his warden since that night she cried herself to sleep in his arms. And even then, it wasn't the whole night. After Riel had cried herself to sleep, Zevran remained holding her for a little while, enjoying the feeling of her against him. However, he knew that come morning, questions that he was sure Riel would not feel comfortable answering would arise if their companions saw him exiting her tent instead of his own.

So instead Zevran laid his lovely woman down gently on her bed and covered her with the blanket. He considered for a moment to just remove her boots, but thought better of it. His trust with the warden was barely forming, and he didn't want to jeopardize it by placing questions in her mind that even just removing her leather boots would cause her.

After which Zevran tried to sleep in his own tent, but soon found he was unable as thoughts of Riel kept his mind alert long into the night. Eventually he decided that he would use the convenience of the nearby lake to bathe. After making sure that no one else was awake, Zevran slipped away to the lake. That was one thing Zevran missed about not travelling - taking regular baths. In Antiva, he rarely went more than a few days without washing.

Back in the present, Zevran smiled to himself when he realized it was the same lake that they were currently next to as before. The familiarity of that alone gave him hope for his dear warden. After spotting a nearby tree and getting a few logs from it - all the while never allowing Riel out of ever watchful sight - he built up a good fire, grabbed the thick fur blanket that Lelianna brought, and settled himself down behind Riel. Placing his legs on either side of her, Zevran pulled her body against his own and covered her with the blanket.

Zevran didn't know how long they stayed that way, or how long he softly spoke of his adventures in Antiva, yet the time didn't seem to matter to him. What mattered is that slowly, over time, he could feel his sweet Riel coming back to him. First, it was a slight change in her breathing, then a small twitch of her hand, then a small up curve of the side of her mouth when he said something humorous.

Finally, when the sun started to first show its brilliant colors above the water, she spoke. It was barely more than a whisper, yet Zevran cherished every syllable.

"Do you think I will ever not be broken?"

"Ah, _mi diosa_. You are not broken. You just have some scars that are deeper than others. However, I will forever be here to help you deal with them, and heal in our time."

Again they were silent as they watched the sun rise over the water, its rays putting on a beautiful light show for them. After a little while, again Zevran heard her whisper to him.

"Zevran?"

"Yes, _mi diosa_?"

"Tell me of your last mission."

Zevran sighed heavily as he thought back to what brought him to Ferelden. Slowly, Zevran recalled the mission he and his fellow Crows Teliesin and Rinna. How he was tricked into thinking Rinna had betrayed them, and how he cruelly watched Teliesin kill her while she begged for him to believe her. And finally how he came to Ferelden, seeking his own death in repentance.

When he was finished, Zevran waited for Riel's harsh condemnation of him and his behavior towards a woman that he cared for. It was why he had up until now refrained from speaking of it. It was his biggest regret of his old life, one that still pained him whenever he thought about.

"Did you love her?"

Zevran paused at that question. Unsure of how to answer, he remained silent for a few moments before he carefully answered.

"At the time, I believed I did. You see, back in the Crows, there was no such thing as 'love'. It was a weakness... a liability. We were taught to take our pleasures where we could, and to be happy to wake each day with our lives. As a boy, I was raised in a whorehouse where the women sold the 'illusion of love'. In truth, I am not sure I even knew what it was."

"And now?"

"Now, _mi bella_," Zevran pulled Riel's chin gently so he could look into her eyes. "Now, I have found something that makes a mockery of what ever I felt before."

"Zevran, I..."

"Shh, _mi amor hermosa._ I know you still suffer from the pain of your past. I do not wish for you speak in haste in order to appease me, because it will not. One day, it is my hope to earn your true affections, without the burden of your past coming between us. Until then, I will take pleasure in simply knowing that I have earned enough of your trust to hold and comfort you when you need it."

"Thank you..." Riel whispered softly in response before closing her eyes and slowly difting off to sleep.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Later that day, Lelianna made good on her promise and stopped by again. She told Zevran that the mages from the tower had just crossed over and were planning on travelling with the rest of group back to Redcliff.

"How is she, Zevran?"

"Ah, she is doing better I suppose. Shortly after the sun rose I noticed she had fallen asleep, so I brought her into the tent you gave us to rest. I spent the rest of the morning just watching over her after I gathered some more wood to keep the fire going."

"Has she spoken?"

"Some. I think what happened back in the tavern was just too soon after everything that went on in the tower for her. I do not know if Alistair or Wynn has shared the details of our little adventure, but there was one particular demon who had a major effect on our sweet warden. With that, and the general fatigue such an adventure caused, in truth, I think it just became too much."

"Yes, I heard of the horrid sloth demon who imprisoned you all within your own dreams. How horrible that must have been! I am afraid of what Riel must have went through, if her previous nightmares were any judge."

"You and I both, _mi amiga hermosa._"

"But do not worry about Redcliff, Zevran. We already have the plan that we went over before you and others went into the mages tower. We will have Morrigan or perhaps even Wynn go into the Fade to save Conner."

"Wynn would probably be the better choice given how well we have seen our lovely dark mage handle children."

"Yes, you are probably right." Lelianna giggled. "Anyway, we will see to the needs of Redcliff. With the Ashes already in our position, we should be able to cure the Arl after we help Conner. If they ask about Riel, I will just say that she got held up at the Tower."

"Thank you, Lelianna. I am sorry to put this on you, but I don't know if our dear Warden is up to travelling quite yet. However, knowing her stubbornness, we will probably be no more than a day or two behind you and the others."

"We should not push her, though. I'll tell you what - Riel spoke about going to Orzammar next as it closer than the other places. Why don't we meet you there when she is ready? She has been through so much lately, she needs to rest. I am sure even the others will agree. Well, maybe not Sten, but we can handle him."

Zevran thought for a few moments about Lelianna's offer. She was correct in that there didn't seem to be much left in Redcliff, and it wasn't like she was the only warden. However, the thought of Alistair handling things gave him pause.

"You think our fool of a warden is up to handling the reins of the party for a time?"

"Oh most definitely not!" Laughed Lelianna for the first time since the night before. "But he has me and Wynn with him. And I am sure Sten and Morrigan will handle anything that leaps from the shadows and frightens him too much."

Zevran looked down at his leg as he felt something brush against it.

"Well if it isn't the great war hound _Fen'Harel_! I suppose you are also worried about our lovely leader?" Zevran stated as he reached down to scratch the beast's head. The hound looked up at him and barked happily before looking off toward the tent where Riel lay sleeping.

"I think he misses his mistress. Perhaps he could help you keep watch over Riel while she rests?"

"Sweet Lelianna, I may be Antivan, but even I know better than to come between a mabari and his mistress. Of course he may stay."

Fen'Harel jumped around excitedly before running off towards the tent. Sniffing a few times at the cloth entrance, the hound settled himself down and laid protectively just outside the entrance.

Zevran and Lelianna spoke for a few minutes more before she handed over some more supplies that they would need. A pot, a few utensils and bowls, and some food along with another blanket and few other essentials. Giving him a last reassuring smile, Lelianna walked back towards the tavern where the rest of the group were waiting for her.

Zevran turned to quietly enter their tent, patting the great hound before stepping over him. Inside, he was surprised to see silver eyes looking up at him from the bedroll.

"Ah, I did not know you were awake, _mi bella_."

"So, they are going on without us?" Riel replied softly. Zevran sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her black hair.

"_Si_."

Riel tried sitting up from the bedrolls, yet was stopped by Zevran who gently pushed her back down. "No, _mi amor_. You are taking a little_ vacaciones_, a vacation."

"But Zevran, they need me!" Riel tried to argue but cut off by Zevran placing a finger against her lips.

"**You **need you, _mi bella_. Despite what I am sure you would want the whole of Thedas to know, you are not invincible, _mi bella_. You have been through a lot, and it is the pleasure of I, your devoted follower Zevran, to see that you are well. Yes, the blight is coming, and an army must be raised under the Grey Warden banner. However, you are no use to anyone if you do not take care of yourself, _mi bella diosa_. We will meet up with the rest of our adventuring comrades outside of Orzammar. For now, it is your job to rest."

Zevran pulled one of the blankets over Riel before looking down at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "And it is my job, _mi amor_, to fulfill your every desire."

"Zevran!"

"Hey, a man can dream, can't he?" Zevran chuckled. "Speaking of dreams, you need your rest, _mi bella diosa_. Do not worry, your brave rogue assassin is here to watch over you, as well as very stinky mabari."

"Woof!" Fen'Harel barked angrily, causing them both the laugh lightly.

"I jest! I jest!"

With that, Zevran laid down beside Riel and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

That evening, Zevran came awake to the feel of something lightly touching his face. Opening his eyes, Zevran felt his heart swell once more as he looked into the smiling silver eyes of the woman he had come to care so much for.

"You are so handsome, Ser Elf. But I am sure you know that already." Riel giggled softly as she ran her fingertips along the plains of Zevran's face. Smiling, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed her palm.

"True, but it has never meant more than coming from such _gloriosa belleza_ such as yourself." Purred Zevran as he stared at her, the heat in his voice causing Riel to blush and look away. Zevran tsked as he gently pulled her face back to him. "Never hide from me, _mi amor._"

Riel looked longingly into his perfect amber eyes, the emotion there causing her breath to catch in her throat. "I wish I could give you what you deserve."

Not wishing to argue with her so soon after what happened, Zevran simply leaned closer to her, capturing her lips with his own. This time it was Riel who moaned she felt his heat fill her.

Over the past month, physical affection between the two had been fairly chaste, with only light kisses and soft touches usually shared in private. Sometimes she would lean on him by the fire, seeking comfort and security. Zevran would then wrap his powerful arms around her gently, sometimes caressing the skin on her arm or hand. Zevran would still tease her often, of course, however the whole party could see how the two elves looked at each other.

And still, Riel knew how much he desired her. The look in his eyes when they were close, his restrained caresses, even the bulge Riel felt when she pressed against him. However, Zevran never mentioned going further or pressured her in any way. For that alone, Riel would be forever grateful to him.

And now, alone with him in tent, Riel could feel her own desire for more increasing. On impulse, she licked the bottom of Zevran's lip. With a small grin, Zevran obediently opened his lips slightly for her questioning tongue. Moaning at her taste, Zevran tried hard to hold himself back and not rush Riel too quickly. Darting around, exploring and tasting, eventually it became too much and Zevran's tongue joined her own as they took turns plundering each other's mouth.

Deepening the kiss, Zevran pushed her down slightly so that he hovered over her. Running his hand gently down her neck to her arm, it took all of his control to restrain himself from completely ravishing the goddess beneath him.

And when Zevran felt Riel run her hands along his shoulders to his back, his pleasure at her touch was audible as a low groan rumbled forth from him. However, Zevran could see where this was going, and knew if they continued much longer, he would not be able to stop himself. Steeling his resolve, Zevran pulled himself from her.

The look Riel gave him almost crushed him, her eyes filled with fear and doubt.

"Did I do something wrong, Zevran?"

"No, _mi bella_. In fact, you are doing everything _right_."

"I don't understand. I thought this is what you wanted?"

Zevran wanted to curse out loud when he heard Riel say those words. They felt like a war hammer to his chest, crushing all of the breath out him.

"That is precisely it, _mi bella_. It should be what you want, as well. Not simply just what I want."

Riel looked up into his eyes, and really thought a moment on everything they had shared over such a short time. Zevran was unlike any man she had every known. Even those in her clan couldn't seem to match his sincerity, his kindness, his gentleness, his warmth, or how he made her feel. Since the night he held her when she cried, her nightmares have been coming less and less. She was even handling being around humans better because of him.

"You know, when we were in the fade... I had this dream... before the one with Duncan." Riel whispered, her eyes looking off into the distance as she recalled the horrible nightmare.

"Riel, _mi dulce_, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to talk about it." Riel cleared her throat as she thought about how to continue. Absently, she played with the edges of Zevran's tunic, keeping her eyes away from his own. She knew that if she stared into them when she spoke of what happened, she wouldn't be able to continue.

"I was back in my master's house. There were two of them, Peter and Owen, who held me. I don't know how old I was when they took me, but my life in that evil house is the only one I remember before my clan found me. They did... horrible things to me..."

"_Mi amor_," Zevran whispered as he wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"When I awoke in the fade, I was back in the room they made me stay in. I was so afraid. My mind was all cloudy, and I had trouble remembering anything other than being in that house. They had me chained to the floor, so I couldn't get away. A heavy, thick manacle that was attached to my ankle so I couldn't move very far. I remember it being so tight at times that it made my skin raw and bleeding."

Taking a deep breath, Riel continued on with her tale, still refusing to look Zevran in the eyes. "I didn't have my weapons or armor with me, just the rags that they gave me. I was so scared, yet before I could do anything, I heard _his_ voice outside of the door." Riel shuddered as she recalled the heavy drawl of Owen's drunken voice.

"You do not need to-"

"No. I want to tell you. I want you to know what saved me." Riel took a deep breath before continuing again. "They broke my legs as punishment for my last escape, yet even after healing them with my powers they still hurt. And when Owen started grabbing at them, it started to _hurt so much_. I was terrified, thinking that it was going to start all over again - the pain, the blood, the shame. But then, I heard a voice in my head, telling me that this was the past and gone. Telling me that I wasn't alone anymore."

Riel looked up into Zevran's eyes then, and was surprised to see tears gathering at his eyes. "It was your voice, Zevran. **You **saved me. When I heard you voice, I was no longer afraid. I fought back, and I won my freedom, because of _you_."

Zevran didn't know what to say. Normally, he was far from speechless, always having some quip or taunt ready. Some joke or tease. But not now. Looking down into those silver eyes that claimed him from the moment he first saw them, no words came forward to express how much what Riel had just said meant to him.

"I don't know if this can last between us. I am a Grey Warden with a death sentence over her head, in a bloody and gruesome war against an Archdemon with a near infinite amount of Darkspawn. And there is still so much left to do before we are even ready to face such an army of monsters."

Riel reached up with her hand to cup Zevran's cheek, much the same as he always did to her when she needed comforting.

"I don't even know if I can... or how far... but I at least want to try. Not just because of you, but for me, as well. I need to heal this part of me, the part that those bastards soiled so badly so long ago. I would have no other than you, Zevran, my dashing assassin, so show me how to love again."

"_Mi amor_..." Zevran's voice cracked under the lump in his throat. Her words touched him so deeply, if there were any doubt before that he loved this women, that was all banished with her heartfelt words. Teary eyed, yet smiling broadly, Zevran still could not find the words to express how he felt. So instead, he just leaned down and captured her lips again.

Moaning deeply at the taste of him, Riel again wrapped her arms around his back, running her fingers gently over the fabric that covered his skin. Deepening the kiss, Zevran ran his hand down Riel's side, inwardly cursing that she still had her leather armor on. Feeling his frustration, Riel quickly sat up, breaking the kiss. Zevran's look of confusion was banished quickly however as Riel immediately started to undo the laces and buckles that held her armor on.

Chuckling softly at her haste, Zevran caught her hands in his own. "_Mi amor_, remember what I once told you? Anything worth doing, is worth doing right." Riel froze as she felt his feather-light kisses in her neck. Leaving her hands, Zevran moved his hands to the buckles that she was fumbling with, removing them with ease. "And with you, _mi dulce_," Zevran purred as he continued to lightly kiss and nibble her exposed skin. "_Everything_ is worth doing."

Riel couldn't move as she felt her armor fall from her before being pushed away. Once her breastplate was gone, Zevran went to work removing her bracers, shin guards, and even boots. All the while barely removing his lips from her skin.

With her armor gone, only her tunic and skirt were left. Zevran took this opportunity to lay Riel back down slowly, with him slightly to the side with his upper body held up by his forearm. Looking down at her, Riel could see the tears were gone from his eyes, replaced by such a deep and breathtaking sense of emotion.

This was not the Zevran who teased her and her companions, or fought by her side in battles. Nor the one who cared for her when she was wounded or in need of comfort. There was no teasing or mischief in his eyes. Instead, this was the man who loved his woman with his entire being. A man who would gladly lay down his life or tear the whole world apart if it meant seeing her smile one last time.

"_Mi bella diosa_. You must promise me that anytime you wish to stop or you feel uncomfortable, you tell me right away. You will not hurt my feelings or anger me. I want your trust and promise, please." Zevran whispered as he brushed some hair away from Riel's face.

"You have my word. I am not afraid. Not with you."

Zevran smiled, pulling off his own tunic. Riel gasped as her eyes wandered over the plains and grooves of his well chiseled chest. However, it wasn't just the taut muscles and deliciously golden skin that made Riel's heartbeat start to pound. Along his body were more tattoos, much like the one that rested along the left side of his face. Only these were longer and more intricate. Swirls and curves, it looked like his body was a canvas for tattoos of swirling smoke. Yes, there were a few scars here and there, but those were not what captured Riel and made her mouth water.

Riel bit her lip, wanting to reach out and touch such glorious skin, but was unsure of herself. Zevran caught her hand and placed it against his chest, over his heart. The feel of such smooth skin under her fingertips; how his breath caught as she explored his chest. It was almost too much to bear.

Closing his eyes, Zevran let the sensations of her hands on his skin wash over him. So soft was her touch, it was almost torture. Opening his eyes, Zevran looked down and pierced Riel with a hungry look in his eyes before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

She felt so good underneath him, Zevran could almost taste her readiness. Yet he wanted this to last; to show his beautiful goddess what a man _should_ do to woman he desired. Letting his hand drift down her side to the hem of her tunic, Zevran paused wanting her to be ready for him to remove it.

Feeling his hand on her hip, Riel could tell by the way his hand pulled slightly at her tunic. Yet a new fear washed through her thinking of all the scars she hid under her clothes. However, Zevran sensed her tense, and pulled back slightly so he could look at her.

"Zevran... My scars... I am not beautiful like other women." Riel whispered with fresh tears in her eyes.

"You are right, _mi diosa_." Zevran purred, leaning down to lay a soft kiss upon her lips. "You are so much more."

Pushing him away gently, Riel knew that this is what she wanted. Sitting up, she allowed Zevran to remove her tunic, exposing her brutalized back to him. Holding her breath for his negative reaction to her ugly scars, Riel was not prepared when she felt his kisses lightly cover her back. She could feel Zevran's soft touch as he caressed her scared back, letting the feeling erase her uneasiness.

When his caresses came to her breastband, again Riel could feel a tightness in her stomach, but she still allowed Zevran to carefully remove it and put it aside. Instinctively, Riel used her arms and hands to cover her breasts, casting a shy look back at her new lover.

Gently laying her back down, Zevran didn't comment about her attempt to cover herself. Instead, he leaned down to kiss and taste the uncovered portion of her upper chest. Closing her eyes, Riel moaned deeply as she felt his lips brush against her skin. Not even the scars she had on her chest and stomach dissuaded him from trailing her body with kisses.

After a few moments of bliss, Riel's hold on her breasts started to loosen. Seeing this, Zevran gently pulled away one of her hands and stared down at her now exposed breast. A sound like that of a hungry animal came from him as Zevran bent his head down to take it into his mouth. Riel gasped at the new sensation, her hands moving to weave themselves into Zevran's hair, holding him closer to her.

Zevran softly chuckled as he heard Riel's moans and gasps as he swirled his tongue around her taut nipple. Noticing that her other breast now lay bare, Zevran lightly grasped it in his hand, gently massaging the mound with his fingers.

Riel's breathing was getting heavier, and Zevran was quite pleased with how much he was able to get his love to relax and take pleasure from his touch. He had dreamed of this so many times, alone in his tent after spending the day so close to woman he desired. Yet it paled in comparison to the reality before him.

"Zevran..." Riel moaned, twisting and writhing under him. He could tell she was so close to losing control.

With expert ease, Zevran switched breasts, suckling and teasing the other one. His hand now free, it trailed lower down her abdomen until it reached the top of her skirt. Slowly he started to push the fabric down, revealing the small-clothes underneath. Getting no indication that she wanted to stop, Zevran pulled the skirt from her completely, tossing with the rest of the discarded clothes.

Laying there with only a thin piece of fabric between her core and him, something within Riel snapped, causing her panic to rise.

"Zevran!" Riel screamed out, sitting partially up. Zevran look on at her in fear, hoping that he hadn't hurt her or did something wrong.

"_Mi amor_. I am right here. There is only you and I, my love." Zevran replied hurriedly, his hands quickly removing themselves from her in case he did something.

"Zevran... Oh Zevran!" Riel cried, one of her hands latching behind his head as she buried her face in his neck.

"Shh, _mi amor_. Everything is alright." Zevran cooed into her ear, his hand moving to rub her back in a soothing manner.

After a few moments of shuddering against his warm chest, Zevran was amazed to feel Riel kissing down his neck to his shoulder. Lost to the feeling, he closed his eyes, feeling pleasure shoot through him with each soft kiss. However, he knew he needed to focus his mind if he were to find out what had caused Riel to panic.

"Mmmm, _mi amor_. As lovely as that feels, I must know if I did anything to hurt or displease you."

"No, Zevran... I just... I don't know..." Riel replied with heavy breaths. Looking up at him, she knew he worried, yet Riel didn't quite know how to explain what just happened. Instead, she decided to follow her instincts. Grabbing Zevran's hand, she ran it down her body as she bit her lip from the pleasure it caused.

Zevran wasn't quite sure what to make of her new behavior, but also was not complaining with the new direction things were going as Riel led his hand lower and lower down her body. Only when his fingers lightly brushed against her core did some realization finally come to him. Breaking out in a large smile and laughing softly, Zevran bent his head down to kiss his lovely warden.

"_Mi dulce_, what you feel is normal. Do not be afraid of it. Remember, if at any time you wish me to stop, just stay the word and it is done. However, if you begin to feel like that again, do not fight against it. It is how body releases the build up of tension. Something - if I may say so freely - that I personally wish to do to you over and over again, if you'll let me."

Riel giggled as she felt her face flush. She had no idea what any of this was, as her only experience with sex was always painful. She never dreamed she could feel this way.

"I am going to remove your small-clothes now, my love, if you do not object." Zevran purred, nuzzling his face into Riel's neck. Again, Zevran's hand rested on the top of the fabric that separated him from her core. To try to ease her anxiety, Zevran took great pleasure in kissing and lightly sucking at Riel's neck while his hand worked to free her bottom half.

And then she was bare before him. Zevran lifted his head from her neck to gaze over her beauty. Again, he found himself speechless as he looked upon her glorious form. Even the scars - which were far less than the ones on her back - did not detract from her beauty, but only enhanced it.

Being under his intense gaze, Riel felt suddenly shy and moved to cover herself. She was quickly stopped by Zevran's gentle touch, however.

"No, _mi bella diosa_. Please never hide yourself from me. You're beauty is beyond words, beyond the tales of bards and the tales of queens long past. You're beauty would even put a renowned artist's best rendition of perfection to shame."

Riel blushed even harder as she felt his hand run up and down her body as he spoke. Looking up her golden lover, however, she could not keep herself from running her hands against his chest. "I could say the same about you,_ mi hombre dorado atractivo_." Riel giggled.

Zevran chuckled at her words before dipping down to taste her again. He growled at how good she tasted on his tongue. Her skin, her mouth... The taste made him dizzy with desire. His own edge building, Zevran had a hard time keeping himself from just ravaging her mouth as his hands roamed over her smooth skin. In fact, if he were not careful, he could achieve his own climax just by touching her and letting his senses be filled with her intoxicating presence.

Riel felt just as lost he did, letting her tongue dance just as furiously as his as they kissed deeply. In a bold move, she took hold of his hand and brought it down to the junction between her legs. She gasped as she felt his fingers waste no time in rubbing against her core.

Zevran growled at how wet she was. Lovingly, he ran his fingers along her slit, adding only a slight amount of pressure. Hearing her gasp as he cautiously slipped one finger into her tight folds only drove him closer to the edge. Something that only grew worse when he felt her delicate fingers roam down his chest to the front of his trousers.

Zevran hissed deeply when Riel's hands found his straining member. It had been so long since he had last been awith woman, it was almost too much as Riel gripped him with both hands through the fabric.

"_Mi amor_," Zevran whispered huskily before removing her hands from his painful erection. "I do not wish to rush, yet if you continue I will not be able to hold back no matter how hard I try. If I am to reach my climax, I will want to be within you, to be truthful."

Riel was touched by his words, so much that her mind was set.

"Then make-love to me, Zevran."

Zevran looked at her shocked, surprised that she was ready so soon. Honestly, he didn't think this was going to much past kissing and maybe some under the clothes touching. The fact that it had gone this far greatly shocked him, let alone her desire to go further. Of course, he was extremely pleased, but also concerned because of everything that had happened in the past few days.

"_Mi bella_, are you sure of what you ask?"

Riel smiled sweetly and took his head in her hands so she could look him squarely in the eyes. "I am sure, _mi amor_. As I said, I am not afraid. Not of you. Make-love to me, Zevran. Give me a new memory to replace the old ones. Show me what this is supposed to be, and not the painful horror I always thought it to be."

Zevran wasn't sure to be more shocked about. The fact that she wanted to make-love to him, or that she called him _her love_. However, he wasn't about to argue with her further about it. Smiling, Zevran shifted his body lower, his face now at her stomach.

"It will be my pleasure to give you _many _new memories, _mi amor_. However, first, I would not be a very good lover if I left my woman too unattended..." Zevran purred with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"What do you-" Riel couldn't finish her sentence as Zevran placed his mouth to her core. Immediately, Riel nearly shot straight up, the intensity of the feeling almost overwhelming. The slow licks and swirls around the small bud there drove Riel to the edge again and again. Within minutes, she was screaming out Zevran's name.

Riel went straight over the edge in a rapid free fall however when she felt Zevran insert on of his fingers into her. Between the two sensations, Riel was sure she was about to lose her mind or die from the pleasure. Three times, her body tightened then released in glorious climax, with Zevran seeming to enjoy it as much as Riel. Zevran even had to place his free hand on Riel's stomach to keep her from bucking up too violently.

"Zevran! Zevran, please... Please, I cannot take anymore..." Riel begged in haggard breaths as she looked down at him with hooded eyes filled with pleasure and lust.

Slowly, Zevran removed his fingers from her and then licked her juices from his own hand, moaning at the taste. Then removing his own pants and under-clothes, Zevran positioned himself between Riel's legs. Leaning on his arms, he looked down into her eyes before kissing her deeply. Riel didn't know what to make of the taste of her juices on his tongue, the two tastes mixing pleasantly in her mouth.

"Are you sure, _mi amor_? Tell me now, and I will get dressed and we can just lie here together."

"No, Zevran. I meant it earlier. Make-love to me, please."

Kissing her deeply again, Zevran lined himself up with her core and pushed forward, groaning at her tightness. However, he could feel Riel stiffen as she felt his member within her. Gritting his teeth, Zevran used all of his remaining will to remain still while Riel's body got used to his. It didn't take long however for Riel to place her legs at his hips, moving her body up to meet his.

Trying not to hurt her, Zevran filled her slowly, taking careful note of her expressions. Always before, Zevran had to carefully measure how deep he went in with someone, with each person having different limits. Yet never before did he find someone who could take the whole length of him. And as he continued to fill her, it was quickly proving to no longer be the case anymore.

And then he was there, flush against her, she swallowed him completely in her warmth. That knowledge itself was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

Moving at an agonizingly slow pace, Zevran pulled out before driving himself back into her sweet heat. Each stroke nearly broke him, especially with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her nails lightly scratching his back.

"Yes, Zevran..." Riel hissed as he began to move faster within her. She could feel herself build up again, coming closer to sweet release he was able to give her with his touch. instinctively, she motioned him to go deeper and faster, finding she needed this as much as her elven lover did.

Everything Zevran had within him was used to keep his climax at bay while he felt Riel's grow closer. However, he refused to come before her. Quickening his pace, Zevran felt as if died as he felt Riel tighten around him as she reached her climax, the feel of it driving him over the edge into his own.

After a few more strokes, Zevran rested his forehead on Riel's shoulder, unable to think or do much of anything except feel. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for what he felt for this woman at that moment. None of his previous sexual encounters, no dream or fantasy could even come close to what he felt at that moment.

Similarly out of breath and feeling lost in a mixture of shock and absolute bliss, Riel ran her fingertips up and down Zevran's back. If this is what those who love each other feel when they bond, then Riel could finally understand what her Keeper said so long ago. There was no doubt in her mind how much she loved this man, or the lengths she would go to protect him.

"Zevran?" Riel breathed heavily.

"Yes, _mi amor_?" Zevran asked as he lifted his head to look into Riel's eyes. He was shocked to see tears there mixed in with the love she felt for him. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Worried, Zevran lifted himself and moved slightly to the side.

"No, Zevran not at all." Riel smiled through her tears. Perplexed, Zevran reached up to wipe an errant tear as it fell down her cheek.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I have never been this happy before." Riel stated with a smile and she turned to cuddle against Zevran's chest. Zevran was all too happy to wrap his arms around her and breath deeply her scent.

Before they fell asleep, Riel kissed his chest and said in a soft voice, "_ma'arlath ma vhenan'ara_."

_I love you, my heart's desire._

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mi Diosa: My Goddess**

**Mi Bella: My Beauty**

**Mi Amor Hermosa: My Beautiful Love**

**Mi Amiga Hermosa: My Beautiful Friend**

**Fen'Harel: The Name of Riel's Mabari/ Dreaded or Feared Wolf**

**Vacaciones: Vacation**

**Si: Yes**

**Gloriosa Belleza: Glorious Beauty**

**Mi Bella Diosa: My Beautiful Goddess**

**Mi Amor: My Love**

**Mi Dulce: My Sweet**

**Mi Hombre Dorado Atractivo: My Sexy Golden Man**


	9. Trust and Ecstasy

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

There is much sexiness and smut in this chapter! So you have been warned. It also shows a bit more into how much these two young lovers care for each other. Also, the stone that is mentioned is a called a "geostone", and I honestly think they are gorgeous and just seemed to match my Warden so well! I hope you like, and please leave reviews! They really do put a smile on my face and push me forward to not only write more, but to improve my writing for all you wonderful readers!

Thanks again everyone!

**Translations: (are we starting to memorize some of these yet? lol)**

**Mi Bella: My Beauty**

**Mi Diosa/Mi Bella Diosa: My Goddess/My Beautiful Goddess**

**Mi Amor: My Love**

* * *

Riel stretched languidly, her body coming slowly awake. Without opening her eyes, she could feel the comfortable weight of Zevran's arm wrapped protectively around her, and she smiled as she snuggled closer to his warmth. Hearing her lover moan appreciatively, Riel giggled.

"Now, should I be concerned that the woman I just made passionate love to now giggles?" Zevran joked, pulling Riel deeper against him as he nuzzled her neck.

"I am just happy, don't worry."

"Mmmm... good. It would be a disgrace to feel this blissful, yet you are not even happy." Zevran let his hands wander down Riel's back and grab her bottom, giving it a light squeeze. "I could always endeavour to change your disposition, however, _mi amor_." Zevran chuckled hoarsely.

"Zevran!" Riel laughed against his chest. "Are you always this insatiable?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Riel regretted it. It brought to mind how _experienced_ Zevran was compared to her, the thought filling her stomach with lead.

Zevran could feel the shift in Riel's attitude immediately, yet he wasn't sure exactly what caused it. Positioning himself better so he may look directly on her, Zevran tried to see what caused the change. "_Mi amor_? What's wrong?"

Riel didn't know how to express how she felt - this was all so new to her. She had no idea how normal customs around sex were, or what changes between two people afterwards.

_By the Creators! Would he change now? Will I?_

Riel could already feel minor changes, like how she felt much more possessive over her fellow elf. She didn't want to admit it, but even the thought of him with all those other people caused her anger to rise slightly. She knew it was long past, and that he claimed that he loved her, but didn't he also think he loved that other woman? Will Zevran move on from her, or worse, betray her like he did to that other woman? Stiffing in his arms, Riel felt like she couldn't breath under all the questions that flooded through her mind. Yet she didn't know how to voice them or even where to begin. The feelings only frustrated her more, causing her anger to rise.

"I'm fine, Zevran." Riel stated a bit coldly as she tried to roll away from his grasp. At once Zevran holding her tight, pulling her back to him.

"_Mi bella_, if there is one thing I know about women, is that they are never _fine_ when they say that they are fine." Zevran could see the hurt and worry in her eyes, yet he had no idea what caused it. "Please, _mi amor_, speak to me. Have I angered you?"

"You know a _lot_ about women, don't you?" Riel asked bitterly. Zevran at first looked confused by her question, then slowly an idea of what plagued his lover's mind came to him. Sitting up and pulling her on top of him so she faced him yet her legs wrapped around his waist, Zevran made her look at him.

"_Mi amor_, is this what bothers you? Be truthful with me, please."

Riel could feel tears prick her eyes as she started mentally chastising herself for saying anything. "Yes... No... I don't know. I do not know anything about this!" Riel exclaimed, her tears coming in full force now, and with the tears, came all the questions in her mind spilling forth like a broken dam.

"I do not know the customs of other people when they do _this_. I know in my clan, people bonded for life, but then they usually waited until _after_ they bonded before they coupled. You have been with many people. How man I supposed to compare to that? The people in my past were monsters who did their best to damage me as much as they could. I don't know what I am doing with any of this. You said you loved before, yet you watched her die. Will you do the same to me? I would never betray you, but do you believe that? Would you turn me over to my enemies if you grow tired of me? _Will_ you grow tired of me? Is this just temporary until you meet a woman who isn't covered in scars and who is more beautiful? I am just so confused, Zevran!"

Zevran couldn't think for a moment as he tried to absorb the flow of questions that came forth. So many things he never even thought of, yet now voiced, made him feel like such a fool for not thinking of them or how Riel would feel.

"Shh _mi amor_." Zevran whispered to her, pulling her head down to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I told you I am broken..." Riel quietly whispered after most of her sobs had past.

"No, my love, you are not broken. You are just scared, and I can understand. Forgive me for being such a fool in this. I should have known this would be difficult for you." Zevran replied softly, rubbing her back. "Will you please look at me, _mi diosa_?"

Riel lifted her head slowly, unsure of what she would see in his eyes. Would he hate her for how she is acting? Will he think her insane? What if she ruined everything by her little display? However Riel was shocked to see nothing but love and understanding in his eyes as he looked at her. Cupping her cheek, he smiled softly at her.

"As I said before, I cannot deny my past or the things I have done. However, I am not the same man who I once was. Before, I couldn't see myself with just one woman, even when I was with Rinna. And looking back, I don't believe I ever did love her. I cared for her yes, but it is nothing compared to how I feel for you, _mi amor_." Leaning forward, Zevran kissed Riel's lips softly before continuing. "To me, there is no one more beautiful than you. You are my _diosa_, my goddess."

"Oh Zevran..."

"I must admit I do not know much about Dalish bonding ceremonies, but in Antiva the suitor often gave the woman of his affections lavish gifts in order to win her favor." Zevran turned sightly to reach his pack. Confused, Riel just waited while he searched for whatever it was he was looking for. "Ah ha! Here it is..."

Riel couldn't breath as she looked at what Zevran proudly presented her with. It looked like half a rock, split down the middle. The outside was all rough and ugly, but the inside... It was filled with the most beautiful purple crystals she had ever seen!

"I found this the morning after our encounter by the lake, after I finished bathing. To be truthful, I do not know exactly what it is, but the moment I saw it, I thought of you." Zevran paused as Riel carefully took the strange rock into her hands and ran her fingertips along the inner crystals. "On the outside, it is hard and rough. Deadly even, if used correctly. However the inside..."

"It's absolutely beautiful..." Riel whispered, her eyes still not leaving the stone until Zevran gently lifted her face to meet his own.

"Yes, you are, my love. Beyond words. There could never be another for me, Riel. I would do anything for you, and as soon as I get the chance - if you will have me that is - I wish to bond to you properly, as they do among the Dalish."

"Oh Zevran! Really? I am so sorry for doubting you!" Riel cried as she latched her arms around his neck and pulled towards her for a fierce hug. Zevran chuckled softly as he held her tightly to him.

"There is no need for apologies, _mi diosa_. I should have expected you would be confused. However..." Zevran paused as he again brought her eyes to meet his own. "Should I take this as a 'yes', _mi amor_?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course yes!" Riel joyously replied, kissing him with each 'yes'.

Laughing she looked once again into his eyes was amazed to find that they darkened with desire, causing her laughter to die quietly.

"_Mi amor_, you are more than I could ever have hoped for. I will love you forever, _mi bella_. Not even the gods themselves can take me from you." Zevran huskily replied before he captured Riel's lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. Moaning at her taste, Zevran could not help himself as his hands roamed across her skin, before latching onto her breasts. Riel gasped she felt his hands massage her breasts, throwing her head back as she lost herself in his loving caresses and how it spiked her own desire more.

Taking advantage of the new access, Zevran lowered his head and caught one of her breasts in his mouth. Riel almost forgot to breathe as she wrapped her hands in his hair, holding him tightly to her chest. Hungry with desire and love for his woman, Zevran growled as he tasted her flesh. His passion rising, he could feel himself already hard for her.

With one hand at her other breast, Zevran dipped his free hand between their bodies until he found her sensitive bud. He laughed roughly as Riel jumped slightly as he massaged her tenderly. Unable to take it, Riel forced his mouth from her breast before kissing him deeply, her tongue dancing furiously with his own.

Wanting her desperately, Zevran wanted to make sure she was ready for him and pleased to find her already dripping wet for him.

"_Mi amor_... I want you so badly..." Zevran breathed heavily against her mouth before trailing delicious kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Yes, Zevran... Please..."

That was all he needed as Zevran guided his hard member to her wet core. When Riel felt him begging for entrances, she pushed down on him, driving it all the way into her. Riel screamed out as she felt him fill her in one swift move. Yet it was not from pain, but delicious ecstasy.

"Did I hurt you?" Zevran asked worriedly as he saw her stiffen when he entered her. He inwardly cursed himself for not taking his time like he did the night before, but he just couldn't seem to help himself at the moment.

"No, _mi amor_." Riel met his gaze as she whispered to him. The look of bliss in her eyes banishing his fear and anger at himself.

Slowly, Riel rode him, sitting face to face as they were. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he guided her hips with his hands. Riel could feel herself getting close, she bit her lip while holding onto Zevran's shoulders tightly. And when she came, she swore she drew blood with her nails as they dug into his skin. Yet Zevran didn't even seem to notice as he began to move quicker in her.

Suddenly, Zevran wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her down to the bedroll, never leaving her body the whole time. There he made-love to her furiously, kissing and licking her shoulders and neck while his hands massaged her breasts.

Riel cried out again when she came once more with Zevran right behind her. Breathing heavily, Zevran collapsed onto her, unable to move. However, Riel didn't mind as she just held her elven lover, running her fingers along his back. For the next little while, neither of them moved as they held onto each other tightly, lost in the bliss of their love-making.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

That day they spent close to the tent, eating the bit of food the Lelianna gave them and just enjoying each other's company. Around midday, they both bathed in the waters of the lake, part of the time washing, the other playing or groping each other. It was through sheer persistence that Riel managed to get Zevran to wait until they got into the tent before claiming her again. He really _was_ as insatiable as his teasing alluded too.

Afterwards, Zevran lay on his back with Riel rested her head on his chest as they relaxed in the after math.

"I must admit, my dear Riel, that I am quite surprised you have not turned me away by now."

"What do you mean?" Riel giggled.

"Well, most women would long ago complain of being sore or too tired. You seem just as hungry as I when it comes to making love." Zevran chuckled as he caressed her back, from her shoulder down to the crease in her bottom. He didn't mind her scars at all, and in fact it seemed like he didn't even notice them.

"Believe me Zevran, I know what being sore like that is. You have done nothing but make me feel good."

Zevran reached down and brought her head up to his. "_Mi dulce_, I wish I could take all that away from you. A woman like you should never know a day of pain in her life." Zevran said sadly. Riel just smiled warmly as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"As you told me, the past is gone. I have you now, and I have never been happier, my dear assassin." Zevran chuckled as she mentioned his profession, and ironically how they met.

"Yes, who would have thought I would meet the woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with by trying to kill her?"

"Could you teach me some of your tricks?"

Zevran had to collect himself after her rather abrupt request. However, he was slowly getting used to how she often said whatever what was on her mind at the moment.

"Why not? The Crows already want me dead, so I suppose the spilling of their secrets will not make much of a difference."

"I won't let them have you, Zevran. I will kill them all first." Riel said seriously with a frown darkening her features.

"Yes, I know that, _mi bella_. Just as I will cut down anyone who threatens you." Zevran replied calmly before pulling her down into a deep kiss. Moaning deeply, he pulled her on top of him, so she straddled his body. "You know, _mi bella_, if we are not careful, I don't think we'll ever make it to Orzammar." he chuckled as he looked up at her.

"We'll leave tomorrow. I am sure Lelianna and Morrigan can keep Alistair from saying something overly stupid until then." Riel giggled as she bent down to lightly kiss his skin.

"Oh? The man is extremely talented when it comes being a fool, I find." Zevran had a hard time concentrating as Riel covered his chest in kisses and soft bites. "You know..." Zevran paused as he felt her bite his nipple lightly. "I somehow don't think talking is what is going through your mind, right now, _mi bella_."

"Nope." Riel laughed softly as she continued to explore his chest with her lips and teeth. Moving lower, she nipped at his hip bone before stopping at his privates. Looking down at her, Zevran was surprised to see studying his now-hard shaft. Reaching out tentatively, Riel ran her fingers from the tip down the base, causing Zevran to shudder from how it good it felt.

"You know, for years I was afraid of men and what they could do with this." Riel paused again while she continued her innocent examination. "I thought that it was only capable of causing pain in women, which is why I never understood why women willingly bonded with males. I didn't know that it didn't have to hurt."

"_Mi amor_..." Zevran whispered, catching her hand in his own. "Please, do not do anything that you feel uncomfortable with."

Zevran could only imagine the things that were done to her over the years she was held captive. It made him angry and murderous just thinking about it. Looking down at her, he could sense what was on her mind, yet he couldn't live with himself if something occurred between them that later she regretted and made her cry. However, she only smiled up at him, her eyes only filled with love and compassion, not fear or compulsion.

"Thank-you, Zevran." Riel replied as she kissed his hand before returning her attention to his now-straining manhood. "Just... Just don't pull my hair or force me closer, okay?"

All Zevran could do was nod at her simple request. Such a simple request for such a momentous action, he thought. He knew what this meant to not just him, but to her as well, and as much as he feared her reaction, he didn't stop her.

Going back to examining him, Riel wondered how something that gave her so much pleasure was capable of so much hurt. However, as she thought about it, she figured it was because Zevran had never hurt or pressured her. And now she felt like returning some of the pleasure that he had given to her.

Pulling back the skin and running her hands along the head, Riel was again amazed at how smooth it was. He even smelled different from her captors. Where they had stunk of booze, dirt and other horrid things, Zevran smelled sweet. And when she carefully cupped his sac in her hands, she had to restrain a giggle at the loud groan that came from his lips.

Slowly, Riel took her time feeling and exploring him, and when she looked up she could see his powerful lust in his hooded eyes and the strain he used to keep his hands and arms still at his side. Knowing she was probably torturing the poor man, Riel couldn't help but feel powerful at how she could make him feel. The feeling was thrilling and seductive at the same time.

Zevran was barely hanging on as he forced himself to stay still while Riel explored him. It was wonderful yet agonizing at how she ran her fingers along his shaft, down to his sac where she played gently with him. Yet he couldn't help but be enamored at her curiosity; at her innocence. However, he had to admit that the Crows had nothing compared to her when it came to torture.

Pulling the skin of his shaft back again, Riel was surprised to see a spot of moisture at the tip. Letting her curiosity and instincts lead her, she dipped her head down to taste the drop. When her lips touched the sensitive head, however, Zevran's back stiffened and his head shot back. Scared she did something, Riel quickly backed off.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, Zevran!" Riel replied, on the verge of tears. Zevran had to stare at her for a moment before he knew what she was talking about. Coming to realize what happened, he nearly broke out laughing.

"No, _mi amor_. You did nothing, I assure you. It is just... With your previous explorations... I am rather sensitive, and when you placed your lips upon me, the intensity is nearly blinding." Zevran chuckled as he reached down to cup her cheek. "Everything is fine, _mi amor_."

Riel took comfort in that she didn't hurt him, yet she found that she didn't want to stop. When Zevran laid his hand back down at his side, Riel gathered up her courage to try again. Again, she slowly pulled back the foreskin, revealing the now glistening head. Licking her lips, her first taste was ruined because of shock, and Riel intended to not stop this time until her curiosity was sated.

Lowering her mouth down again, she careful took the head into her mouth. Again, Zevran stiffened, yet he seemed more in control then he did before. Carefully, she let her tongue lick and tease the head and shaft, letting her instincts guide her as to what to do. Riel could only assume Zevran enjoyed what she did though, as he moaned and writhed slightly under her. She was amazed at how good he tasted, like slightly bitter nectar, and she found herself throughly enjoying what she was doing.

However, she felt Zevran suddenly pull her away. Looking up in shock, she didn't understand why he wanted her to stop when he seemed to be enjoying himself so much.

"_Mi amor_, you are too good at this. As I stated before, if I am going to reach my climax, I prefer to do while inside you, my love." Zevran huskily stated before lifting her up so he could kiss her passionately. Delirious with lust, Zevran ruthlessly plundered her mouth as his hands drifted down to her body. Again, her wetness greeted his eager fingers, causing him to moan at how wet she became by simply just pleasuring _him_.

Never before had he experienced so much pleasure when a previous lover tasted him. However, Zevran was soon coming to realize that absolutely everything was better with his Riel. Every touch, every movement, every kiss, every taste... No one could ever hope to compare themselves to her in his mind. And now he intended to show her just how much she alone had completed him.

Sinking his fingers deep inside her glorious wetness, Riel gasped against Zevran's mouth. Using his thumb to rub against her sensitive bud while his fingers moved expertly inside of her, it didn't take long for Riel to be screaming out his name as she bared down on him while her climax washed over her.

Yet, Zevran wasn't nearly done with her. Latching onto her breast, he lavished attention on her until she came again under his masterful touch. Then using her wetness to coat his hard shaft, Zevran positioned Riel's legs on either side of him before placing his tip at her core. As always, he waited for her to accept him before he entered her tight warmth. Committing himself to always allow her to choose to be with him, Zevran again felt amazement as she lowered herself onto him, a sign of her acceptance of him and his love for her.

Riel rode him slowly at first, letting her body grow accustomed to his length and width. With her hands braced on his chest, her hair fell down to gently caress his stomach, enhancing Zevran's pleasure. He loved how her hair shined like the night and fell in waves around her face. She was glorious as he watched her ride him, the light from outside lighting up her features perfectly. Truly, she was his goddess.

Using one hand to massage her breast, while the other cupped her cheek Zevran thought for a moment that it always her scarred cheek that he held. Something he didn't have much time to think on, however, as Riel moved his hand over slightly so she nip and suck on his fingers. Driving him mad, he placed his hands on either side of her hips and he increased the speed and drove himself into her.

When her climax hit, Riel raked her fingers down Zevran's chest, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Placing a hand behind her neck, he pulled her down and claimed her mouth. With her chest resting on his, it provided the perfect opportunity for him to take slight control as he pounded faster into her. All of Riel's moans were lost in the kiss, however as he held onto her tightly. Riel seemed to sense when he was at his limit, for when he came she bared down him so tight, Zevran thought that they indeed were joined as one.

Falling down on him, spent and sated, Riel could only smile in delirious ecstasy. Rubbing her back, Zevran again thought himself to be in a dream as he held his woman tightly to his chest. Filling the silence with heart-felt whispers of love and tenderness spoken in Antivan, Riel felt as if she could finally face her death happily.

Now, if only she could find the courage to tell the man she loved that she only had a limited time left to live.


	10. Of Dwarves and Darkspawn

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all it's characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

For this story, I think I have decided to skip any DLC content. Perhaps in other stories where I feel more comfortable with my writing, that will change. However, for now just the basic storyline of the game will be followed.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Mi Diosa Tentador: My Temping Goddess**

**Mi Amante: My Lover**

**Más Maravillosa: More/Most Wonderful**

**Eternamente: Eternally**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they left their little camp by the lake. With a heavy sigh, Riel wondered whether she and her assassin would ever have a chance to be like that again. She was grateful though to the Circle for selling them some extra potions and food before they left. They didn't have a lot of room for things in their packs, and travelling while encumbered _really_ didn't sound appeasing to Riel, especially if they ran into a lot of fights before meeting up with their allies.

So they travelled lighter than she would have prefered, but with it just being her and Zevran, Riel didn't feel the need to hide her magick as much. At first, only her healing spells worked with any consistency - which wasn't a lot, honestly. Thankfully after some practice, slowly her aiming and concentration grew. Zevran even kept his word and taught her some assassin and other rogue techniques.

They spent each night cuddled together by the fire, taking pleasure from each other's company - usually in more ways than one. Even though between taking turns on lookout and spending time together, neither got much sleep, Riel still loved it.

So far, because of both Riel's and Zevran's scouting abilities, they managed to evade most fights since they left Lake Calenhad. With the larger party and the wagon with them, being stealthy to avoid combat wasn't really an option like it was now.

Because of this, it didn't take them that long before reaching Orzammar. Climbing the steps up to common area that was outside of the city's heavy door, Riel looked around searching for her friends. However, it was barely even midday, so she wasn't too worried when she didn't see them anywhere.

True, she will miss her alone time with Zevran terribly, but she also missed travelling with her new friends and companions, even if they wore on her nerves much of the time. She was also curious as to how things went in Redcliff and if the boy Conner was alright.

"Wait for one moment, _mi amor_..." Zevran placed a light hand along her waist, still cautious of startling her due to her protective instincts. Even _he_ found himself on the receiving end of one of her kicks when he grabbed her wrist one day . They had just finished a battle with a couple of raiders, and he had wanted to point out a tripwire a few feet away. However, Zevran was greeted by a heavy knee below the belt for his trouble.

After apologizing profusely and some _very_ pleasurable physical therapy to help his aching groin, Zevran had been more mindful of his Warden's touch sensitivity, especially just after they finished a battle.

"What is it, Zevran?"

"I was just thinking about our new closeness, and how it would affect our time spent in camp with our fellow adventurers."

Riel stopped and looked upon her new love, a frown creasing her brow. "What do you mean? Do you... Do you want to end this?"

"No, _mi amor_! Not at all!" Zevran hurriedly consoled, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. "I was just wondering if I would have to give up spending the long nights by your delicious body, or worse yet, give up the pleasure of you all together." Zevran replied sheepishly.

Never really before had Zevran had the option of beening completely open with a lover on a consistent basis. In Antiva, he spent his nights with who he chose, but by morning he was always gone. In the Crows, having a weakness for a particular woman was greatly frowned upon, and usually ended up in bloodshed.

Riel looked confused, unsure why he would think they had to stop being together once they were around the others. "I don't understand. Why would you think that?"

Zevran blushed slightly as he brought a hand up to run through his hair. "Well, you see in the Crows, affections were only tolerated as long as they were temporary. Love was a weakness, something that could cost you a mission or a mark. If any one of us let it be known that we fancied someone beyond the occasional bedroom tryst, they would often kill the woman - or man - who could wind up threatening their goals."

"Zevran, I don't care who knows. You will spending nights that either of us are on watch with me, in _our_ tent. As for the things we _do_ in the tent..." Riel smiled lovingly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she spoke. "Well, as long as we aren't _too_ noisy, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Ha ha, I don't think I commit to that,_ mi diosa tentador_. Afterall, I do so love to hear you scream out your pleasure..." Zevran replied with a lustful look in his eyes. Seeing her blush, he took pleasure in watching her expressions shift as he let his fingers trace down her jaw to her neck and shoulders. Riel closed her eyes as she felt a shiver down her spine at his careful touch. She never could resist his tender touch on her skin. Inwardly, she regretted how at how they had no where private to camp at the moment unless they walked back down the mountain.

"Mmmm... Save that for later, _mi amante_." Riel purred before leaning into kiss Zevran deeply. "Now, I think we should ask around to see if the others made it here yet." she stated, receiving a rather comical pout from Zevran.

"If you insist, _mi amor_. However, companions or no, I plan to ravish you fully tonight." Zevran coyly replied as he walked after his tempting goddess.

With a laugh, Riel turned around and offered Zevran a bright and alluring smile.

"Promise?"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It turns out their companions were only a few hours behind Zevran and herself. In the mean time, Riel and Zevran did some shopping with the surface shop holders and even took down a deserter for the Blackstone Irregulars. Thankfully, even though they were outnumbered, Riel and Zevran were able to end the battle quickly. Training and fighting so much together, they had developed into a deadly pair of rogues that worked off each other's strengths and could make quick work of small groups of attackers.

When Lelianna and the rest of the their companions rounded the bend that lead into the common area, Riel smiled broadly and waved to her new friends.

"Riel! There you are!" Lelianna screamed excitedly as she took off at a run for Riel. Riel laughed as Lelianna nearly toppled her over in a big hug when she got close enough. Then, seeming to just remember who she was holding onto, Lelianna let go abruptly and backed off a few spaces while her face turned all shades of red.

"Oh I am so sorry Riel! I should have thought more... I was just so excited to see you... And to see you are doing so well, after... Well, you know. Still, I shouldn't have just leapt on you like that, especially given how you are-"

"Lei! Lei! Calm down, it's alright!" Riel giggled as she placed her hands on either side of her friend's shoulders. "I understand! I've missed you too."

"Are you sure? I mean..." Lelianna started shyly before looking at Zevran who stood protectively close by. Suddenly, a knowing smile spread across Lelianna's face as she looked back and forth between her fellow rogues. "Oh I see... You two have gotten fairly... close in your travels, I assume?"

Riel had to hide her face behind her hands as her face blushed brightly. Zevran only smiled broadly, yet didn't say anything in return, which only confirmed Lelianna's suspicions.

"Oh Maker! I need to know details, Riel! I must know it all, from the beginning!" Lelianna laughed as she jumped up and down like an excited little girl.

"What's this? What are you two babbling about?" Morrigan asked she approached with the others.

"Well, Riel..."

"Don't you dare Lelianna! Not a word!" Riel threatened, pointing her finger at her friend.

"What? What's going on?"

"Alistair, I think I need some company with the merchants over there. Sten, would you be so kind as to come well? You never know how these sly merchants will try to take advantage of an old woman like myself." Wynn replied, a knowing smile on her face. Putting a hand on each of the male's arms, she led them away so the women could talk.

"Perhaps I should go as well. It is never wise to get between gossiping women, or so I have been told." laughed Zevran. Before leaving to join the others, Zevran took a moment to run the back of his fingers down Riel's cheek and smiling reassuringly at her. "I will not be far, _mi bella_."

Watching him go, both Lelianna and Morrigan gave Riel a shocked look. Normally, the Riel they knew would at have removed the assassin's hand at such a bold move, and the fact that all Riel did was blush surprised both women tremendously.

Slowly a frown creased Morrigan's brow as things started to make sense. "Oh, now I see. You have lowered yourself to the assassin, have you? Well, I suppose he is handsome enough."

"Morrigan!" Riel gasped looking more than a little annoyed.

"Oh that is not very nice Morrigan. I think Zevran to be very charming, and look at how he makes our Riel smile."

"I suppose 'tis true. However, I hope he realizes all the nasty and painful things that await him if he hurts our girl in any way." Morrigan replied with an evil grin and wink at a still blushing Riel.

"Oh you two are aweful! Zevran is actually very considerate and kind, I will have you know." Riel countered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He better be, my friend. For I have ne'er seen you smile so, in public even! And seeing as Lelianna is still in one piece after how she practically assaulted you when we arrived, I think my opinion of the assassin has risen - _slightly_."

"So! Details, my girl! What have you two done together? Whose idea was it? How badly did you hurt him?"

Riel laughed as Lelianna started firing off questions about her and Zevran. She knew she would have to face her friends over her new relationship with Zevran, she was very happy they seemed to be accepting it so well.

Now if only the two men in her party were so accepting. After all, Riel was not blind as to how the two men acted in a protective manner around her. She just hoped things would still be peaceful tonight, when they all saw Zevran entering her tent that night, and not his own.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe how insanely stubborn these dwarves are!" Riel stated, her aggravation clearly at its peak as he paced back and forth in front of their table in the tavern. Unabashedly ignoring the several hard looks she received at her outburst from fellow patrons, Riel continued her heated rant.

"I mean, there is a blight about to swallow the surface up and they can't even seem to agree on the drinks to be served at the meeting where they discuss the rules for the _next_ meeting where they vote on a successor!"

Zevran quickly stood and tried to get his angry Warden to calm down before another brawl broke out in the tavern where they had stayed for the past two nights. Already there had been three just in the last few hours, usually stemming from arguments over minor infractions and perceived slights amongst the other patrons.

"_Mi bella_, as much as I love the fire in your eyes when you are so heated, perhaps here is not the best place to vent your frustrations over the developments in the assembly."

The look Riel gave Zevran was enough to even make the seasoned assassin fear the incoming storm of Riel's temper. As beautiful and lovely as she could be, even Zevran knew not to get inbetween her and the object of her anger... At least, most times. Today, it seems that part of his common sense was not working properly. Which, if he were not careful, wouldn't be the only thing of his that wasn't working properly.

"Don't try to defend them, Zevran! It already drives me insane how they treat members of their own people here - I mean, who cares if they are born to a casteless? It doesn't mean the child should suffer for the mistakes of their parents! - But now I have to somehow win the favor of one of the the two leading choices for kings before they will even talk to me! Neither of whom I have no idea what they are like, or who would be a better ruler, yet I must decide upon one before anything else can be done! Ugh!"

Riel had to carefully watch her temper, or she lost the careful control she had over her magick, however right now that was proving almost impossible. She already guessed her companions all knew her secret, yet none of them had said anything about it since they rejoined with her and Zevran two days ago. However, it was not something Riel wanted to announce to a room filled with people who probably have never seen active magick use in their entire lives.

"Hey! No one asked you to come down here, outsider! If you don't like how we dwarves do things, take your little elven behind back up to the surface!" yelled a dwarf several feet away. Zevran tried to get inbetween Riel and the dwarf before they had a repeat of what happened at the last tavern they were in. However before Zevran could say anything, Riel unsheathed one of her daggers and threw it into the wooden column right next to the dwarf's head.

"Mind your own business, dwarf! This is Grey Warden business, not that of a common drunkard in the local tavern! I have the lives of countless of innocent people to take into consideration, not just which fool is to be put on your throne next!" Riel screamed, her eyes blazing pure fury. Whether it was the dagger embedded a few inches from his ear or the eerie silver fury Riel turned on him, the dwarf swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and sat back down in his seat.

Within a few moments, the usual noise of the tavern was back again, apparently used to the show of weapons now and again amongst its patrons. Riel just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, simmering in her anger and silently criticising herself for her behavior.

"Ehhh... Perhaps it would be best if you and I retire for the night, _mi amor_. It is getting late and not much can be done until tomorrow, so why don't I help you relax by giving you one of the famous back messages I was taught when I was back in Antiva." Zevran looked over to their shocked companions before continuing. "Lelianna, if you would be so kind as to retrieve our dear Riel's dagger from over that man's head later, that would be _más maravillosa_. As for the rest of you, I shall bid you a good evening."

Riel stared down at Zevran's outstretched hand, knowing that perhaps it would be a good idea to go relax in their rooms. Afterall, ranting like this wasn't solving any of their problems, and probably just going to create more if she continued the way she was. Reluctantly, she accepted Zevran's offer, and was surprised to see a relieved look not only on his face, but that of her companions as well.

"Fine. But I am not leaving without my dagger." Riel replied curtly before marching over to the table where the dwarf who confronted her sat with several friends. When they saw her approach, you could see how they reached for their weapons, getting themselves ready for any fight the strange surfacer started. Without even looking at them directly, Riel just placed her foot on the small empty space beside one of the dwarves and used it as leverage to lift herself onto the table they sat at. Silently, she walked over to her dagger and wrenched it free before placing it back in its sheath at her back. Again, without a single glance towards the shocked dwarves, Riel turned around, jumped off the table, and walked back over to Zevran.

Ignoring the shocked looks of her companions aswell of that of her lover's, Riel marched back to the room she shared with her fellow elf. Sighing heavily, Zevran nodded a farewell to his new friends and went after Riel.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

After four days of travelling in the Deep Roads, Riel was beginning to wonder if a war against these monsters was winnable at all. On the surface, when she was at Ostagar, the horde was massive. It chilled her blood even just thinking back to it now. However, as her small group reached the Dead Trenches and saw the legion that awaited the upcoming battle, Riel actually felt nauseous at the sight of them. For the first time she really began to question her ability to lead an army against such a massive force.

Laying awake in her tent, sleep evaded Riel as images and memories of her time at Ostagar came back to her. Being so close to such a large number of their enemy, the group dared not light a fire, and instead huddled together in an abandoned corner near the entrances to the Trenches. This was even the first time they made camp in almost two days. Yet even with such lack of sleep, Riel was unable to close her eyes without seeing the frightening image of the Archdemon and hearing its demonic yet oddly compelling whispers in her mind.

Zevran knew she was troubled, but was at a loss as what he could do to help. Why she insisted on leading the group to find Branka and the anvil, he had no idea and was the basis for their first real argument since they met. Zevran thought that she should stay behind, fearing how being so close to the Darkspawn horde would affect her. And it seems his worries were justified as he held his Warden in the darkness of their tent.

_Why couldn't Alistair have been the one to venture into this pit? _

But Zevran knew why, he thought bitterly. No, Alistair was to remain safely back in Orzammar with the others, while Riel, himself, Wynn, and the _delightful _dwarf that had joined them venture ever deeper into the territory of their enemy. The thought angered Zevran even now, even though there was little he could do about it at the moment.

"_Mi bella_, please, you must rest. You have been awake for far too long." Zevran whispered into his love's ear.

"I will, Zevran. I just have some things on my mind." replied Riel, a forced smile on her lips as she tried to reassure him. She knew he was worried about her, yet there was nothing she felt she could do. Talking with him about this only seemed to get them both in an argument about why she chose to enter to Deep Roads instead of staying safely behind. However, Zevran seemed intent on continuing what was never really finished between the two of them.

"I still do not see why you must be here while that fool of a templar gets to remain behind, safely behind city gates." Zevran cursed, again voicing his displeasure at their situation. Riel cuddled in closer, sighing at the old argument between them. She didn't want to fight with him, nor did she want him angry at her again.

When they first learned that they were to travel into the Deep Roads after the Paragon Branka, Zevran tried to convince her to stay behind while he and others accomplished this task for Bhelen. Yet Riel refused, stating that it was her duty as a Grey Warden to gather allies needed for the upcoming battle. Plus, with her ability to sense Darkspawn, they had a higher chance for survival as they could avoid the larger groups in their search.

However, with the ability to sense them, came the power for the Darkspawn to sense _her_. Zevran thought it was foolish idea that she go, knowing that somewhere among the horde was the very Archdemon itself. Yet, Riel persisted, saying she could handle it. When Zevran asked why she was keeping Alistair behind, she admitted finally that a Grey Warden was still needed to end the blight, and if she didn't make it, Alistair had to be able to continue on without her.

That thought angered Zevran to no end. When he tried to suggest that Alistair go and she stay behind, the fight only got worse. Because Alistair was not _just_ a Grey Warden, but a _prince_. And Riel refused to allow him so close to their enemy where he could be so easily picked off by their enemies. Which of course brought them back to why Riel was going if she believed it to be so dangerous.

The only plus side, Zevran thought, was that he was quickly learning how to swear in the Elven language.

In the end, Zevran was just glad she didn't decide to go by herself. The fact that he knew she was considering it made his heart grow cold with fear. However, with the assistance of the dwarf Oghren, they managed to make it quite far into the Deep Roads without much trouble.

Except for his dear Riel, of course.

And with no way to tell day from night so far underground, Zevran was beginning to wonder if his Warden had slept at all since they left Orzammar. Being an assassin, Zevran knew what it was like to go a few days without sleep or even food, but this... He knew that something must be done or else fatigue from lack of sleep would eventually cause his goddess' strikes to fail, which would most certainly be the death of her against such a deadly foe.

Riel was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Zevran kissing down her neck. With it being so dark, all she could do was feel his delicious lips trail down to her collar-bone and his hand come up to cup her breast through her tunic.

"Zevran! By the Creators, what do you think you are doing?" Riel tried to sound more distressed than she was, but in truth she had been craving his touch. They hadn't been together since the night she frightened most of Tapsters with her little outburst.

"_Mi diosa_, you need to relax or you will be no use to our companions in this dangerous trek through the bowels of evil. Since sleep is evading you, I take it upon myself as your faithful follower and personal servant to see to your needs as best as I can, _mi amante_" purred Zevran with a smirk before removing her clothes. Within moments, Riel lay naked beside him, at the mercy of his wandering hands and lips.

"You are not my servant, Zevran." Riel wished she could clearly see his warm eyes, yet there was only faint shadows of his form, shadows created from the blazing braziers out in the far hall. Their scant camp was in a small nook near the gates of Bownammar, which seemed eternally lit by the fires of numerous braziers scattered all over.

"Tsk, tsk, _mi amor_, I pledged to follow and serve you for as long as you will keep me. It is a duty I take _most_ seriously, and find great _pleasure_ in..." he chuckled softly as his lips found her breast. Riel let out a strangled moan as she felt Zevran suckle gently on her while his hands busied themselves on other parts of her body.

Riel had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as his skilled fingers found her slit and slid inside. Inwardly, she cursed at how weak she was to such a man and his ability to turn her to mush by simply touching her, while at the same time revelling in every touch and kiss he delivered to her.

She needed to be strong, to be a leader for her group, and eventually to all of Ferelden. It was her job to lead armies from all over Ferelden against the very monsters that dwelled in this brutal and ravaged land beneath the surface.

Yet Riel felt helpless as Zevran worked his magick on her, bringing her to climax twice just by his mouth and fingers alone. When she felt him position himself between her legs, Riel couldn't keep herself from scratching and licking at her lover's deeply tanned skin. And when Riel felt his hard length at her core, she almost cried out in need.

"Let me take away your worries, my love. Lose yourself to me, and know that I will always be here to keep you safe and warm." Zevran whispered in her ear as he waited for her acceptance. This time it was Zevran who needed to clamp down as he felt Riel plunge his shaft into her. As every time before, Zevran was amazed at how good she felt. Nothing could compare to her silky heat, or how they seemed to fit together so perfectly.

"_Mi amor_... yes... Please, do not stop..."

"Never, _mi diosa_. You are mine, _eternamente_." Zevran growled, taking his time with her sweet body. His hands and mouth lavishing her with attention, it didn't take long before he felt her climax around him. As always, it took all his will not to follow behind her. Yet he didn't want to be done with her, not yet. "Do you trust me, _mi bella_?" he whispered in Riel's ear unexpectantly after her body recovered from its last climax.

Puzzled at such a question during their love-making, Riel didn't know what to think. However, despite everything in her past, she knew she did. She trusted this man with everything she was. "Yes..." Riel replied meekly, a twinge of fear in her voice.

Without saying another word, Zevran left her body momentarily before he flipped Riel onto all fours. Placing an arm around her chest, Zevran again plunged into Riel's sweet heat, causing an unrestrained gasp from his lover's mouth. Holding her close to him, Zevran increased his speed, going deeper into her than Riel thought possible.

All feelings or thoughts of fear left her as she lost herself to the amazing sensation of their new position. Kissing her neck lightly, Zevran growled softly in her ear. "Yes, _mi amor_. Lose yourself to me. Forget everything but us. Let me drown you in pleasure."

Riel gasped as she felt one of Zevran's hands lightly cover her mouth, yet was instantly glad as she nearly screamed when she felt his other hand brush against sensitive nub between her legs. Moving furiously inside of her, and with his fingers working their magick between her legs, Riel couldn't keep herself from screaming out behind the hand that Zevran held over her mouth. In the moment of her climax, everything faded away. The Darkspawn, the battles yet to be fought, her worry over the safety of her companions, and most importantly, the sweet call of the Archdemon in her head. It all disappeared in that moment between them.

The moment seemed to be too much for Zevran, as well. Tasting the bitter copper of blood as he bit his inner cheek, Zevran was immediately grateful for his training that taught how to remain silent no matter the pain - or in this case pleasure - one endured. Breathing heavily, he gently laid Riel down again on the bedroll before collapsing beside her.

Riel could barely move through the waves of sensations coursing through her body. Never before had the feeling been so intense when she came under Zevran's masterful touch. Needing to feel his comfort and warmth, Riel inched closer to her love and bore so close to him that she wondered if they would awaken to find themselves stuck together.

Unable to speak or even breath without his mind telling him to do so, Zevran laid in awe and wonder of the woman who snuggled up to him. Just when he thinks his Riel has brought him to the pinnacle of pleasure, she yet again amazes him when new levels are reached.

After a few moments of thankful prayers to the gods for the woman he found, Zevran smiled proudly when he found his sweet warden blissfully asleep at his side. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Zevran then covered her with a nearby blanket before letting himself become lost to the wonderful lure of sleep.


	11. Revelations

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

So how do you all enjoy the pacing so far? I am wondering if I should continue skipping ahead as I have, or write in more detail all of the adventures the Warden and her group go through. Please share any feedback you have!

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Atrast tunsha: A Formal Farewell**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are a mage who doesn't use magic, and instead pretends to be a rogue."

Riel was seriously getting annoyed at the constant questioning from their newest companion, the dwarf Oghren. She also was making careful note to throughly strangle Alistair for letting her secret be known. She didn't particularly care if the damn dwarf got him drunk first, it was not his right to speak of it to anyone.

_Damn fool!_

"I don't _pretend_ to be a rogue, dwarf. I **am** a rogue. Do you pretend to be a drunk?"

"Ha! I wish. But seriously, why don't ya use yer magicks in fights? All I'm saying is it could be useful against yer Archy-whatever you called it."

"It's an _Archdemon_."

"Yeah! That's it!"

Riel was seriously considering throwing the dwarf into the lava flow down below to save herself from the headache that seemed to come on whenever the dwarf spoke. If he wasn't belching or doing other disgusting things, he was pestering Riel on a whole manner of things.

"Ah, my friend, I think this may be a sensitive subject for our dear Riel. Perhaps now is not the best time, no?"

Oghren just grumbled, shifting his massive double-bladed axe over his shoulder and finally grunted an agreement.

"The dwarf does raise an interesting point, dear. You have not spoken of what happened at the Spoiled Princess."

"Nor do I wish to, Wynn. I have spent most of life hiding what I could do for fear of being locked up in some tower. _You_ may like being caged, but I have had enough of that to last several lifetimes."

"I can understand that. However, you are a Grey Warden now. I do not believe the Circle can force a Warden into their control. If I remember correctly, there has been many Grey Warden mages over the centuries."

"Look!" Riel shouted as she stopped walking and confronted the elder mage. "I am _not_ a mage. I can barely control a healing spell, let alone anything else! And the Wardens **do not** control me any more than the Circle does. After this over, I plan on spending what little of the years I have left back with the Dalish. Or maybe I will be on my own, I haven't really decided yet. But I won't spend my last twenty to thirty years bowing down before anyone again!" Riel yelled angrily.

Her anger at being forced into becoming a Grey Warden combined with her fear of being locked away into a potent fury that lit her entire being. She was so tired of others thinking they could own or use her they way they saw fit. Riel knew she had a duty as a Grey Warden to defeat this blight, and she would do it. However, she would no longer be anyone's _slave_.

"Thirty years? Are you sure?"

Riel felt her heart clench and all the air flee from her lungs as she heard Zevran's soft voice from behind her. Slowly she turned to him, fighting back the tears that prickled her eyes. The look of sadness in his eyes nearly broke her. Before, Riel could understand all the secrecy involved in becoming a Grey Warden. It was needed so they could still find recruits to fight against the Darkspawn. Now, however, she cursed it.

"Give or take." Riel replied weakly. Zevran swiftly approached her and took her into his arms, holding her tightly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Of course, Zevran knew Wardens usually tended to die young, but he never thought it was because of a time limit on their lives. Fighting Darkspawn was a dangerous thing to do, even for the best of warriors.

"Sod it, I thought everyone knew that. Yer lot have been coming here for ages to fight your last battle against these blighted bastards." sighed Oghren.

"What do you mean, 'last battle'? Speak to me Riel, what is it that I do not know?"

Riel looked into his searching amber eyes, unsure of how to explain. Afterall, it was something that she guessed that not even the othet Wardens wanted to talk about amongst themselves, let alone with others who couldn't understand the Call.

"Perhaps me and dwarf shall go see if we can find anything valuable on that last group we fought."

"What are you talking about, woman? We already checked those-"

"However, we might have missed something. Let us go make sure, shall we?" Wynn replied sternly, guiding the confused dwarf away.

"Please, do not hide this from me, _mi bella_. Does this have something to do with how troubled you have been since we entered the Deep Roads?"

Riel couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she felt his gaze bore into her. Slowly, she began to explain what being a Grey Warden actually meant to those who joined.

"Not only can we sense Darkspawn, but we _feel_ the Archdemon. It was how Duncan knew this was blight before the battle at Ostagar, and how **I** know it now. We hear the Call of Archdemon - what he uses to _speak_ to the Darkspawn. However, normally it isn't that bad. Except, with us being so close, it has been getting harder and harder for me to block him out. Eventually, the Call comes to all Grey Wardens. It can drive us mad, apparently, so instead Grey Wardens come here, to the Deep Roads to die fighting."

Zevran didn't speak, he only leaned in and kissed Riel deeply and furiously, as if he thought he would never see her again. Unable to resist, Riel lost herself to his kiss. She always feared how Zevran would react if he knew she would die so early before him. A part of her wondered if he would leave her in search of someone who would able to spend their whole lives together.

Slowly, Zevran pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead into hers as he stared meaningfully into her eyes. Instead of shock or anger, Riel was surprised to see a raw determination in them which left her speechless.

"I promise you, _mi diosa_, that if there is a way to keep you from this, I will find it. I will not let you go through this alone. And if that day comes and you feel this '_call_', I will be right here by your side. However, I will not let these monsters have you. You are too good for these creatures. And I would rather kill you myself than see you fall to their filth."

Riel burst out sobbing at his words. It was strange, yet she had to admit to herself that she had never heard anything so romantic. And in a weird way, it comforted her to know that when her time comes, it will be Zevran that took her life and not the Darkspawn or some other creature.

Zevran continued to hold her tight as his mind reeled from all that he learned. He always had this foolish notion that they would retire one day to some warm land to spend their old age in piece, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. And now to be confronted with the reality, the truth of it almost crushed him. Yet he meant what he said to his dear Warden. Zevran had a new mission now, one that he would spend any time he had not fighting alongside his love finding a solution too.

There had to be some way to free his goddess from this curse she bore. It just seemed so cruel that a woman who had already been through so much in her young life not only had to fight against a legion of monsters, but a flaming Archdemon. And even if she survived all of that, her only reward would be having her life cut so short. The injustice of it stung at Zevran's eyes, yet he needed to be strong for his love.

At that moment, Zevran knew he would confront the Maker himself if it meant saving his dear Riel.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"And who do you choose Warden?" Assembly Steward Bandelor asked flatly. It was common knowledge by now that the Wardens have thrown their support behind Behlen and his claim to the throne. However, formalities must be observed, it seemed.

"The Paragon Caridin and I both agree. The crown, and the kingdom of Orzammar, belongs to Prince Behlen."

Cheers could be heard along with loud curses in the assembly hall as Riel announced her choice for king. And by the Creators, she hoped she made the right choice.

"Enough! What of the anvil Warden?" the steward asked when he called enough voices to order.

"Unfortunately, it could not be salvaged. It had been tainted by the Darkspawn and needed to be destroyed." Riel caught the surprised look from her three comrades, yet she knew saying it was tainted was better than just saying she destroyed the thing to prevent more golems from being made. Who knows how they would have reacted to that?

"That is unfortunate, but we thank you for your services, Warden. All shall know how the Wardens came to our aid in such a dark time."

"As my first act as king, I demand the death of Pyral Harrowmont and his followers. I shall have no unrest in Orzammar that would result if they lived." Behlen announced, perhaps a _little_ too happily.

"Wait! You don't need to kill him!" Riel yelled out, shocked that such a thing could be decided so easily.

"I am sorry Warden, but it is the will of Orzammar's new king, the man _you_ put on the thrown. And sadly, I have to agree with our new king. Orzammar will never be peaceful as long as a revolt can be put together under Harrowmont's name." the steward replied softly. Immediately, Harrowmont and all those who supported him were rounded up and sent to the dungeons to await their sentence.

Feeling suddenly ill, Riel felt the need to get out of this suffocating place. The fact that she was responsible for the death of good men and women who had the ill luck to side with the wrong leader made Riel feel weak and her breath catch in her throat.

_They couldn't just do that, could they?_

Subtly steadying her, Zevran could see how much the decision pained Riel. He was angry at the decision more because it of how much effected Riel, however he actually understood the move. Being from Antiva, such a thing was common place in situations such as this. However, that did not ease his own hurt at seeing how ill Riel suddenly was.

"Come, _mi bella_. I think some fresh air will benefit us all right now. Us elves are just not meant to be so far underground, I think." Zevran smiled as he started to guide her and the others out of the hall.

"Wait, Warden. I have a promise to keep, do I not?" King Behlen called out, stopping the group at the door. Riel turned and steeled her expression and stance. If she was going to lead an army, tough decisions needed to be made. Taking a deep breath, she faced the new King as he approached.

"Yes my King?" Riel replied bitterly.

"You shall have your army. I officially promise to uphold the ancient treaties that were signed in ages past during the last blight. Once a few small matters are attended to, I will at once begin organizing and sending troops off to join you and your forces on the surface."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I look forward to fighting alongside your brave warriors." replied Riel, keeping her disgust at his mention of '_small matters_' carefully hidden. "Now, if you will forgive me, I have many other duties to attend to."

"Of course, of course! Let me waste no time then in inviting you and your companions back to my hall after our glorious victory to celebrate the death of Archdemon!"

"Always so positive, are you, my King?" Zevran laughed heartily, even though his eyes still remained cold.

"Always, elf! I always knew our Warden here would make the right choice, just like I know that sodding dragon doesn't stand a chance against our combined forces! Anyway, I shall not keep you any longer. Go, and may your deaths be glorious! _Atrast tunsha_, Warden!"

Riel only nodded and bowed slightly before exiting the hall. All she wanted to do was head straight for the exit of this dreary place, not stopping until she could feel the sun on her skin and the freshness of the air in her lungs. However, she was stopped just outside the Assembly Hall by Kardol, the leader of the Legion of the Dead that they met in the Dead Trenches.

"Warden! I hear congratulations are in order."

"I did nothing. The glory goes to the brave dwarves who will join us in our fight against the Darkspawn." Riel replied, trying hard to remember the unique social graces of these people.

"Ha! Indeed. I have just come to let you know that my men and I will cut off the retreat of those bastards after the Archdemon is slain. Also, to thank you personally for making it possible for us to continue fighting the Darkspawn."

"You are very welcome Kardol. I am glad your men will be joining in the fight. However, if you'll excuse me, there are some things that I need to attend to." she replied politely.

"Of course, Warden. _Atrast tunsha_." Kardol stated briskly, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing slightly before walking past her to enter the Assembly Hall.

"_Creators_, if one more person stops me..." Riel mumbled. At the current moment, Riel was close to taking out her daggers and slicing the next person who stopped her from fleeing this oppressive place.

Feeling a hand on her lower back, Riel looked up and smiled at Zevran, thankful for his presence.

"Hey, yer famous now, Warden! Just imagine how many free drinks you can scam off those bastards over at Tapsters tonight!" Oghren laughed, slapping Riel on her upper arm, just below her shoulder.

Instantly Riel's eyes clouded, and her instincts coming to life at the feeling of the sting on her arm. However, before she could do anything, Zevran was standing in front of her, grabbing her into a deep kiss. Surprised and feeling lost at her conflicting emotions, Riel just gave herself up to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Zevran and returning the kiss.

"Whew! Save that for yer room, you too! By the Ancestors, I'm not nearly drunk enough to be witnessing all that mushy stuff! That's it, I'm heading to Tapsters. If you two ever come up for air, you can find me there." exclaimed Oghren before marching off towards the Merchant's Quarter.

Riel giggled, pulling away slightly to look at Zevran. "What was that about?"

"That dear, was his attempt at keeping our dwarven friend alive for a bit longer. Clever, I have to admit."

"Alas, I could never hide anything from you, my lovely Wynn."

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

Wynn smiled softly as she patted Zevran's shoulder. "Yes, of course dear. Now, I believe there are some people down at the tavern awaiting your return. Shall I tell them you were delayed?"

"Perhaps that would be best. Thank you Wynn." replied Riel, cuddling in closer to Zevran.

"It is nothing, dear. No go, before you are seen again by some other well-wisher and our assassin will have to cause a scene by doing things better left for the bedroom... Or a cleaning closet if I remember correctly."

Riel laughed before taking Zevran's hand and running for the exit. Honestly, she couldn't wait to be free of this place.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Riel!" Alistair called out as he caught up to his fellow Warden.

"Everything alright, Alistair?"

"Oh, fine, fine. I uh... I was just wondering..."

"What is it, Alistair?" exclaimed Riel with a sigh. Ever since they left Orzammar, Alistair had been acting strangely around her. Like he was trying to constantly talk to her, yet never could manage to say what he wanted.

"Right. Uh, can we speak for a moment... _in private_?"

Riel stopped and looked closely at Alistair. He was acting for too strangely, even for him. Debating what to do, she almost told him that it could wait but Zevran interrupted, saying it was fine. He explained that this would give him a oppertunity to gather meat for the meal that evening, seeing as everything they had had to be discarded due to how long they had been in Orzammar.

"Fine." Riel sighed before motioning Alistair to follow her. Turning her back, she didn't see the deadly glare Zevran passed onto Alistair. A glare that promised great harm to the ex-templar if he tried anything with his Riel.

Riel led them a little distance away, before stopping near an outcropping of rocks. Still travelling along the mountain side, there wasn't much in the line of trees to get lost in. Another thing that Riel missed about being in her clan, as she could often disappear into the forest in order to gather her thoughts or be by herself.

"Okay, we're alone. Mostly. Now speak. What's going on?" Riel stated coldly. It had barely been a day since they left Orzammar, and Riel was anxious to get on with their journey.

"Uh... yes... Okay, here goes..." Alistair said with a blush. "Look, I know you and that assassin-"

"Zevran."

"Right. Zevran. Well, I have noticed that you seem to be getting fairly close. And I know he has done a lot for us since he joined us a few months ago."

"And?" Riel had no idea where this was going yet it didn't seem good, and she was quickly losing patience.

"Well, I just wanted to know... Do you really _trust_ him?"

"With everything that I am. Is that all? Because there is still plenty of good light to travel by." Riel coldly stated before starting to walk back to the others. However, she was stopped when Alistair lightly grabbed her arm.

"Riel, please, just hear me out!"

"Get your hands off me, **_Shem_**! I am not your slave to do your bidding!" she shouted as she ripped her arm free from his grasp. Pure fury filled her as she stared up at his blushing face.

"What is going on here? Are you alright, _mi amor_?" Zevran asked coldly as he joined them. Wrapping a protective arm around her waist and stepping slightly between the two Wardens, Zevran was trying very hard not just lash out at Alistair for his actions. He had been watching their interaction closely, and nearly tossed a dagger at the fool's throat when he saw Alistair grab Riel. However, she stood to close, and Zevran risked hitting her instead of Alistair.

"Dammit, Riel! **_I love you_**!" Alistair shouted out.

Even the birds stopped chirping at the sudden outburst. For a moment, Riel didn't know who was more shocked, her, Zevran, or even Alistair at how he just shouted how he felt so suddenly. It was a few moments however before she could focus her thoughts enough to even respond. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"_What_?"


	12. Betrayal

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

So how do you all enjoy the pacing so far? I am wondering if I should continue skipping ahead as I have, or write in more detail all of the adventures the Warden and her group go through. Please share any feedback you have!

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Andruil: Elven Goddess of the Hunt**

* * *

"I...I uh, ... love you." Alistair stuttered in reply. Riel just looked up at him, completely bewildered at what could have caused this. She was certain she had never _once_ led her fellow Warden on, and in fact had to remind herself just to be cordial with him.

"If there was ever a doubt in my mind as to how much of fool you were, Alistair, you have wiped that all away." Zevran added heatedly. He didn't particularly care if the ex-templar loved his Riel. In fact, it was something he had long ago suspected. However, that did not excuse his behavior in the slightest.

"**You** be quiet, _assassin_." Alistair snapped. He knew he was being an idiot, especially with how he just blurted it all out like that. But when Riel had acted so cold to him, and then started to walk away, something inside him just burst. Alistair had known he had loved her from that night at the lake, when he had come upon her and Zevran standing together. Sitting in his tent later reflecting on what happened, Alistair had heard the sobs of Riel that came from her tent. Yet he knew Zevran was in there with her, and knew he would not be welcome. However it drove him mad to know that it was _his_ arms comforting Riel and not his own.

"You **do not** talk to him like that, Alistair. Zevran has been nothing but good to me." shouted Riel as she got right close to him. "I have no idea where this revelation of yours came from, but **I **love Zevran, **not** you. Not that I see it as any of your business!"

"_Good to you_? He tried to kill us Riel!"

"Oh would you get over that already! That happened a long time ago and has never tried anything since!"

"Oh yeah, then why was this in his pack, Riel?" Alistair shouted back, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his inner pocket and handing it to Riel. "I found it while you were still in the Deep Roads or I would have brought it to you sooner" he added as Riel reached forward to take the paper, however Zevran grabbed it quickly from Alistair's grasp before Riel could even touch it.

"That is nothing, templar! How dare you go through my things!" hissed Zevran as he pierced Alistair with a deadly glare.

"What is it, Zevran?" asked Riel. Zevran closed his eyes briefly as he cursed himself for not destroying the letter when he first got it. Honestly, he had no idea why he kept it, yet it still found its way into his pack. Facing her, Zevran tried to explain in a way that wouldn't have angry at him.

"It is nothing, _mi amor_. Just a letter I received from an old acquaintance while we were in Orzammar." Zevran tried to smile like it wasn't a big issue, however he knew his eyes betrayed him from looking at the expression Riel held.

"Give it to me." Riel replied coldly, holding out her hand.

"I told you, it is nothing..."

"**Give it to me**" Riel repeated, this time her anger showing through her voice. Inside, Riel was reeling at what could possibly be enough for Zevran to hide it from her.

Sighing heavily in resignation, Zevran placed the letter into her waiting hand. "Please, it is not what it seems."

"I think _nothing_ is what it seems with you, _elf_." Alistair mumbled loud enough for Zevran to hear, causing Zevran to glare maliciously at the other Warden. Again, Zevran wondered why Riel allowed the fool to live.

Slowly opening the letter, Riel held her breath. Reading through it, she felt tears at her eyes and hated how vulnerable she appeared in front of everyone.

_To my Brother, Zevran._

_I heard about your misfortune and the Wardens in Ferelden. Tsk, tsk, brother. How clumsy you have become after that traitorous bitch's death! But it is no matter. I have a new deal for you, one that I am sure will come as both a relief and a challenge. As fate would have it, I will be in Denerim in a few months. Bring the Wardens to the following back alley, and we shall take care of them together, brother! Then when it is done, we both will return to Antiva and rejoin the Crows. They will understand - you are doing what is needed to stay alive! With me to vouch for your story and the deaths of those troublesome Wardens to add our story, I am sure you will be welcomed back into the family without any trouble. However, this where the challenge comes in my brother._

_I know how close you have become with the female Warden. Bravo! It reminds of the time with that countess, and how you pursued her for a full month before you took her life! Hopefully your new tryst is just as pleasing, no? Ah, but I jest. I need you to continue on bedding the Warden and befriending her comrades. It will make it that much easier to lure them into our trap, and it will add to our story when we return to the Crows! _

_Bring the Ferelden bitch and her friends to the following location at the preceding time and date. Oh, and screw her once for me, will you? I know I will be in my dreams tonight! _

_Farewell Brother, and keep well. Soon you will amongst your family again!_

_~ Taliesin_

Riel could barely finish reading the letter as tears blurred her vision and landed on the paper. A storm of emotions swirled inside of her as her mind went over again and again what the letter said. She could already feel herself tremble from the buildup of emotions as she tried to hold herself together. Riel's mind raced, going through everything she and Zevran had been through together. Berating herself for how close she let her fellow elf get such a short period of time, Riel crumpled the paper in her hands before setting it on fire with her magick.

"Riel, please, it is not what it seems!" Zevran tried to place a hand on her shoulder yet she pulled away sharply from his grasp.

"_It's not what it seems_? That is all you have to say, Zevran?" screamed Riel as she lifted her gaze to his own. Boiling in fury, Riel barely noticed how the air around her sizzled with magick as she glared at the man she thought she loved. No, she _did_ love him. That was the largest reason she hurt so much. And why she was so incredibly angry.

"I didn't want to concern you, Riel. When we reached Denerim, my plan was to go to him myself and end this before it even started. I was never going to turn you over to him or any other of the Crows! Please _mi amor_, you must believe me!"

Riel looked up into his pleading eyes and didn't know what to believe anymore. For the first time she could ever remember, she was _happy_. She felt safe and loved, and even considered a real future with this man. Yet now, she felt like such a fool. A fool to trust in something she knew never really existed. There was _no such thing_ as a 'good' man. No such thing as 'love'. All of it was as much of a lie as there ever was. And she _fell for it_.

Anger swelling in her, Riel could begin to feel flames lap at her skin. Like before, fire seemed to come out of her very being and eclipse her with its heat. It didn't burn her, yet provided a strange sort of comfort. Riel knew from her past experience that this power was enough to protect her against those who harmed her, yet never hurt her in return. Inwardly, she laughed at how the fire she always feared was the only real thing to ever protect her.

Alistair watched with increasing fear as he saw flames take over Riel's body. Yet she didn't scream out or act in any way that showed she was in pain. She only stood there with such fury in her eyes that Alistair wondered if showing her letter was a good thing after all. Riel closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them again the fire was gone. In its place, a cold deep fury filled her. Stoning herself against showing any more weakness, Riel straightened her back and took in the two men with her with cold contempt.

"We are still weeks away from the last known spot of the Dalish. If we are to make any real distance today, we should keep moving."

Both men were stunned at the calm yet icy cold words of Riel. Looking at each of them one last time, Riel turned to rejoin the rest of her party. Motioning for everyone to follow her, she continued along the path, not even stopping to see if the two men followed or not.

"I _warned_ you, templar." hissed Zevran without looking at Alistair. "I warned you, that I would make what the Darkspawn did seem like a pleasant dream compared to what I would do to you if you **ever** hurt Riel again." Alistair took a step back when confronted by the utter hatred in Zevran eyes when he finally looked at him. "Only now, what they are no longer rumors, are they? And neither was my warning an _empty_ threat."

"This was your own doing, _assassin_. I only showed Riel who you _really_ are." Alistair snapped back. He was through with being afraid of this man and his false bravado. He fell once to their blades, he could do so again, Alistair thought.

Zevran got so close to Alistair that their noses almost touched as he stared into the templar's eyes. It took everything within Zevran not to just gut the bastard where he was, knowing that would only serve to drive him and Riel further apart. Blind rage filled him and it was only the thought of his Riel leaving him forever that kept Zevran's blades still sheathed.

"Yes, _templar_. You **are **right. I **am **a _killer_. I spent most of life learning in great detail how to not only inflict the most possible pain, but also how to extend the torture of my prey. I swear, **you** shall be the one person I will enjoy killing the most. You better _pray_ to your Maker that this can be fixed, _templar_. Or not even your god itself will be able to stop me from making the next thirty years of your miserable life the most _painful_ and _nightmarish_ any mortal has **ever** seen!" The venom and hate mixed with an eerie calm in Zevran's voice made Alistair's heart stop for a brief moment. He had seen the assassin angry before, but never _like this_. Right now, he looked every bit the ruthless and cold-blooded assassin Alistair knew him to be.

Before turning to catch up with the others, Zevran made a final insult and spat in Alistair's face.

Watching Zevran leave, Alistair wondered if he stayed as still as he did because he was standing his ground, or because he was too afraid to move.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The following week was absolutely miserable. The whole camp felt the tension between Riel and the two men. One time Oghren tried to make a joke about how she was now free to date someone else - Oghren still hurt from the royal beating he got. Sitting by the fire now, he was still amazed that such a little elven woman could pack such a powerful punch. However, he blamed it on her magick. Although that was probably just his pride talking.

The usual cheer was gone around the camp as well. As soon as they made camp each night, Riel would disappear into her tent and not be seen again until morning. With their leader refusing to speak to anybody, even to her two friends, Lelianna took charge of deciding who went on watch, when to hunt, and when they should leave everyday. Although with that last one, Riel did help by barking at everyone to constantly hurry up before most of them had even began eating yet.

Lelianna also started leaving Riel's supper outside of her tent each night, however by the end of the week and the food was still sitting where it was the night before as with every night previous, she was truly getting worried about her friend. She didn't think Riel was even eating at all, seeing as she never ate breakfast with them anymore either. Aand all of Riel's answers to anyone's questions were short and clipped, and she would lose her temper quickly with anyone who tried speaking with her for too long or about certain subjects.

"Riel, please, may I speak with you?" Lelianna asked quietly outside of Riel's tent one night. This wasn't the first time she tried speaking to her friend, and not the first time she was greeted by silence in return. All of them had heard Riel fighting with the two men after Alistair handed her the letter he found. And slowly they each had learned what it had contained, mostly from Alistair as he sought out the bard for advice. Zevran refused to speak to anyone and barely ate as well. Only instead of hiding in his tent, he would go for long walks out into the country or forest. Sometimes not even returning until dawn.

Sighing at the silence from her friend, Lelianna wished she knew of someway to end this. If anyone asked her, she believed Zevran. She had spoken with the two of them and seen how they were together to doubt how they felt for each other. Morrigan however wasn't so quick to come to either man's defence and instead wished to roast both of them. It was only through Lelianna's insisting at how much it would further upset Riel that stopped the dark witch from following through on her impulse.

Sten didn't seem to care about the drama at all, except for how it seemed to effecting Riel's health. Ever since Riel promised to return the Qunari's sword, he had been starting to show his concern and friendship of Riel more. Oghren hadn't been around long enough to understand the whole story, so he often agreed with Alistair when it came to Zevran. And Wynn was her typical self. Falling into a routine of mother henning the group whenever one of them was injured or needed anything.

But right now, the only person on Lelianna's mind was her close friend Riel. Since they had met in Lothering, they had gotten close, and it pained her to see her best friend hurting so much. Without knowing what else to do, Lelianna sat down outside of Riel's tent and started speaking of her time in Orlais.

"You know, when I was younger, I knew this man from Rivain. So exotic and handsome he was. Always so romantic, he would compliment me as he beat me to whatever I was sent in to steal. Leaving behind a note, or even sometimes waiting for me to arrive, telling me that I was too late and he already grabbed what I was after. There was a time when I didn't know if I hated him or loved him! Perhaps it was both." giggled Lelianna before pausing to remember more.

"However, things did not last long. Marjolaine grew jealous of my affections, and one night when we planned to meet, he never showed up. The next day I was told that his body was found hanging from a tree near the local Chantry." pausing to wipe away a tear from her eyes, she continued. "I knew he didn't kill himself. He had no reason to! He was young, athletic, handsome, and had enough money where thieving was nothing but a game to him. No, I knew Marjolaine did it. When I confronted her about it, she didn't even deny it. She told me that he was a distraction, causing me to fail on my missions. I was so furious at her! I ran and swore I would never return to her. Yet, several months later, I found myself on her doorstep, begging to come back."

"Why did you go back?" Riel whispered from inside her tent. Lelianna had to restrain from her joy at finally reaching her friend and tried to return her focus to her story.

"I am not sure, really. I think I loved her, in my own way. When we were together, I felt like I had a purpose, like I mattered. Although it was a foolish notion considering everything that happened later."

Quietly, the fabric that was the door was pulled away, a silent invitation into her tent. Slowly, Lelianna stepped inside and sat down facing her friend. Riel's face was covered in tear stains, and her eyes were all red from crying. Honestly, she looked terrible. But Lelianna supposed that was to be expected after one's heart was cruelly pulled from their chest and crushed in front of everyone.

"Am I fool?"

Lelianna's heart stopped at her friend's tearful question. "No, sweetie. You are hurt, and very confused. There is nothing foolish in that."

"I have been letting a man who wishes me dead into my bed every night for weeks now! How is that not foolish?"

"Zevran does not wish you dead, Riel. Although I am certain he wishes _he_ was at this moment."

Riel thought about that for a moment. Honestly, she didn't know what to think. She had let Zevran continue to follow them because she needed him in the coming battles. Yet seeing him there, walking with them everyday tore at her until she was certain nothing was left.

"You believe him, don't you?" Riel whispered softly. With how much crying she was doing lately, her voice had suffered with the rest of her, until most of what she said was barely more than a whisper.

Lelianna paused and thought about what Riel asked carefully. Sure, if she didn't know Zevran or have spent the last several months watching their relationship unfold, she might not be so quick to defend the Antivan elf. But Lelianna remembered the way Zevran took care of Riel after what happened at the Spoiled Princess. And the way she appeared when Zevran led Riel out of the tavern compared to how she was outside of Orzammar. She even saw the way Zevran looked at her now. The look of pure sorrow and regret in his eyes. The love Zevran had for Riel was obvious to anyone who cared to look close enough.

Which made Lelianna's confession all the harder.

"Yes, I believe him. Zevran is a good man, and I do not think he would ever betray you for anything. Which is why I have to tell you something."

Riel looked up at her friend and saw the worry in her eyes. She looked like a child who did something terrible and was caught, and now was waiting to be punished.

"What is it?"

"I...Uh,...I told Alistair... what you told me... about Zevran wishing to bond with you like they do among the Dalish." Lelianna held her breath, watching the realization take place in Riel's eyes.

"You did _what_?"

"I'm sorry! You were gone for so long into the Deep Roads and we were all worried!"

"So you told Alistair I was about to bond to Zevran?" Riel was flabbergasted. No matter the face Alistair put on, she knew he hated Zevran. However, at least she now knew why he hated the elf so much. It was because _he_ wanted to be with Riel instead of him!

"It's not like that! We were sitting in Tapsters drinking, and he made a comment about how you being gone would be perfect for Zevran to kill you. I told him that would never happen, and when he asked how I was so certain I told him it was because you two were planning on joining together once we reached the Dalish!" Lelianna rambled on, spilling forth the whole story so quickly, Riel had trouble following. "And it was that night that he went looking in Zevran's extra gear and found the letter. I am sure he was looking for anything to try to use against Zevran and just lucked out when he found the letter."

Riel covered her face with her hands, trying to digest everything her friend said. She had wondered what would drive Alistair to go searching through Zevran's gear, but just assumed it was the normal amount of jealousy. Riel didn't honestly know what to do with this revelation.

"Erm..."

Riel peeked out from behind her hands to see Lelianna still fidgeting like a scared child. "What is it, Lei. Be truthful with me." she replied dryly. What could be worse that what already happened?

"That wasn't all Alistair found..."

"What do you mean?"

Lelianna reached into her back pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace that an exquisite silver ring hung from. The ring wasn't over embellished, the metal being thinner than some rings she had seen before. However the band was twisted all around, and it held a beautifully cut amethyst stone in the center of it.

Riel gasped at how beautiful it was. Lelianna held it for her, but she honestly was too afraid to touch it.

"I think he meant to give it to you after we left Orzammar. I recognize the craftmanship and there was no way Zevran purchased this anywhere else. However, with what happened..."

A new wave of tears flowed from Riel's eyes as she carefully took hold of the necklace. Her mind was even more confused with everything Lelianna has just told her, she didn't know if she could trust anything anymore, certainly not her own feelings. The only thing that kept coming back to her was how much she loved Zevran. It made no sense, yet there was no denying it.

Lelianna watched helplessly as her friend started to sob again. She knew she should have told Riel sooner, but in truth she was afraid. Riel had a wicked temper most times, yet lately it had been something like that which came out of horror stories told to frighten people.

Unsure of what else to do, Lelianna started to leave but was shocked when Riel pulled her back.

"Where is he?" Riel managed to utter through her tears. Lelianna didn't have to think as to which _he_ she meant, it was obvious from the look in her eyes.

"I do not know. He leaves every night and doesn't return until we are all asleep, or sometimes not even until morning."

"Please... I have to talk to him..." Riel begged her friend. Lelianna thought carefully, trying to remember which direction Zevran had left that evening after everything was all set up.

"I think he travelled south, but that was over two hours ago. I have no clue as to where he is now." she replied truthfully.

Riel reached forward and embraced her friend in a tight hug before whispering her thanks and quickly leaving her tent. Outside, Riel looked around, trying to see which direction was south. Picking a direction, she took off at run, praying to Andruil to guide her steps and take her swiftly to her the man she desperately needed to see.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Zevran struck again at the tree with his daggers. Panting from exertion, he focused his rage in to each strike, slicing and stabbing away at the tree's bark. Every night since Riel found that letter, Zevran went in search of something - anything - to work his frustration out on. In Zevran's mind, he again saw the smiling fool of a templar and imagined it was _his_ body that he sunk his blades into and not the tree's.

Every night he pushed himself like this. For hours, he drove himself until he was ready to collapse. Only when he was barely able to keep his eyes open did he sleep, for it was only then that his body refused to stay awake long enough for his memories to torture him with images of his Riel.

Sometimes morning came and he was still wired with hatred, yet he always forced himself to be alert for Riel when they travelled. He still needed to watch her back and make sure she was still safe, even if she hated him. Zevran didn't even blame her for hating him, knowing he should have just tossed the letter as soon as he read it. No, even before then. He saw the Crow insignia on the letter and knew it would be from Taliesin. Yet his curiosity got the better of him and he read the thing in private shortly before they left for the Deep Roads.

Zevran didn't even know why he kept the damnable letter. He told himself at the time that it was to make sure he got the time and place correct when he went to confront his old friend. Looking back on it now, Zevran saw how foolish that was though. His second mistake was not telling Riel as soon as he read it about what it contained. Although he honestly didn't want to trouble her with everything else she had to deal with. And as they got deeper and deeper into the Deep Roads, the worse Riel seemed to be doing, so Zevran put it off again until they were away from that place.

Foolishness, he knew it. And perhaps was why he punished himself so now. The thought of food sickened him, and with so little sleep over the past few days, Zevran knew he was feelings the effects of it all. He knew that eventually he would fail Riel in battle, and perhaps that was what a part of him wanted. To die in service of her, to make up in a small way for all the hurt he caused her.

Besides, he knew Riel wasn't eating or sleeping well either. He wasn't blind to how their leader looked each morning. However, Zevran dared not try to tend to her or even get close to her. He didn't deserve even that small bit of contact after what he did. No, it was best he watched her from afar, where she wasn't confronted by the memory of him or his apparent betrayal of her.

Zevran stopped for a moment at the thought of that. Laughing bitterly, Zevran realized just how much of her trust he shredded. Thinking back to their time by the lake - a time that seemed so far away and distant to him now - Zevran remembered Riel asking him plainly if he would ever turn her over to her enemies.

_How could I have been so foolish! Her very fear, and you throw it back into her face!_

Falling to his knees, Zevran again began to sob for everything he had lost because of his stupid mistake. This wasn't the first time he shed tears over what he done, and he knew it probably wouldn't be the last. Alone in these woods, Zevran buried his face in his hands and let himself grieve for every tear Riel shed because of him.

So lost in his misery, he barely heard the far off scream that came from the darkness. It was only at the second scream did Zevran raise his head and wonder at the noise. As far as he knew, there was no one near them that could be the source of the screams. Standing and trying to listen for the direction, Zevran heard it for a third time. However, it was that scream that made his blood turn cold.

He _knew_ that voice!

"Riel!" Zevran shouted as he ran off in the direction of the screams.


	13. Moonlit Promises

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Another really long chapter. This took me most of the night to write, with some of it being really hard to get down. This chapter has some nasty stuff in it, but it was what my muse demanded, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and for those of you looking for the next chapter of Iridescence, because it is so late, I wont be able to post that tonight, sorry.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Te amo, mi Diosa: I love you, my Goddess**

**Te amo, mi Guardián: I love you, my Guardian**

* * *

Riel ran through the trees, trying to find which way Zevran went. However, there wasn't any real trail to follow, and Riel was starting to regret not bringing _Fen'Harel_ with her. Ever since the hound had tracked them down from Ostagar, the hound had proven himself time and again as a powerful and skilled hunter and often accompanied her or others while they hunted. However, Riel was beginning to wonder if she could even make it back to camp to fetch him. The forest seemed to swallow her up, while the darkness played tricks on her mind.

Stopping abruptly, Riel could have sworn she heard voices in the distance. Trying to blend herself into the shadows, she cautiously approached the voices and the soft light of a fire in the distance.

"Eh, what are we doing 'ere, Joey? How is he so sure that 'em knifey-eared buggers are around 'ere anyway?"

Crawling close to the ground, Riel spied on the small camp. There were two men sitting by a fire roasting some kind of meat over it. One was heavier than the other with short black hair and beard, and had a large warhammer strapped to his back. The other was much lankier and had brown hair that was tied back behind his head. Both were drinking out of large flasks that Riel assumed to alcohol judging from the smell of the two men.

"I dunno, Tanner. Theys supposed to come by 'ere every few months they are. I still say we 'ave 'ad a better shot taken 'em from one of 'eir lil' what-cha-ma-call-its." Joey said as he took another swig from his flask.

"Aye, but 'em Teviner's gots 'eir fingers in the one in Denerim... Alienages I think the buggers call 'em."

Riel was horrified as she listened into their bantering. These men were _slavers_! Knowing she stood no chance against them by herself, slowly Riel retreated back into the forest. Standing up silently when she thought she was far enough way, Riel was about to make a run for it when she ran face first into a wall.

However, it _wasn't_ a wall like she thought...

"Well, well. Lookie what I have here. A lone knife-ear out in this forest?" The large man coldly stated as he grabbed Riel around her waist. Riel screamed in horror. She couldn't see his face well in the dark, but she would _never_ forget that voice. Trying to squirm out of his grasp kicked and hit as anything that was reach, however the man grabbed hold of both her wrists with just one of his hands. "Fiesty one, aren't ya? Good, I like 'em with spirit!" the man laughed as his free hand grabbed for Riel's chest.

Feeling her powers swell up again, Riel summoned a Mind Pulse, causing Peter to let go of her. Falling to the ground roughly, Riel scrambled away, screaming for help. After a few feet Riel stood and started running, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her lower leg that caused her to fumble forward. Screaming and crying, Riel looked down to see an arrow sticking out of right thigh from the slaver's bow.

"A mage, eh? Well, we know how to deal with yer likes, too." Tanner cursed as he approached Riel. Trying to focus her mind, Riel started summoning her magick to defend herself when something was put over her head and began choking her.

"I gots the collar boss! 'Nother second and this bitch will be 'elpless as a kitten, won't ya love?" Joey hissed from behind her. Riel could feel the electrical charge coming through the collar as soon as it touched her neck and she clawed desperately at the man behind her. Screaming out when she felt the clasp close around her neck, Riel tried using her magick only to feel a sharp fill her body emanating from the collar. Immediately, Riel could feel her powers drain and her body grow weaker.

"I have to admit, those giants sure knew how to corral their mages." stated Tanner as he dragged Riel back to the slaver's camp.

"You think 'ere are others out 'ere boss?" Joey asked the man who shot her, Peter. Getting closer to the fire, Reil's blood went cold as she saw the face that haunted her dreams for years, only this time it was even more disturbing. She knew his voice, yet to see him clearly was enough for her to force a scream out of tortured throat.

Peter was heavily muscled, and was at well over six feet tall. He walked with a deadly swagger and his cold brown eyes seemed to stuck to Riel's face. He looked almost the exact same way he did all those years ago, only now half of his face was covered in ugly burn scars making the man look even scarier.

"Well, I'll be... Seems like the Maker has a sense of humor after all." their boss stated flatly as his eyes lit up in recognition. "You're that bitch that nearly killed me nearly four years ago!" Peter roared as he lifted Riel by her throat. Even with all her struggling, Riel couldn't seem to be free of his iron grasp as he squeezed her throat slightly.

"What ya mean, boss?" Tanner asked.

"A few years back, me and my brother ran a little business of whoring out some knife-ears we came across. This bitch was the one that burned down the house we stayed, killing my brother and nearly killing me!"

Riel's face was turning purple from lack of oxygen as she continued to try to kick and claw at the face of her torturer. However, her attempts only made the man smile cruelly at her before tossing her down to the floor harshly. Coughing and sputtering as air swept into her aching lungs, Riel tried to crawl away but didn't get far before she was kicked in the face by the man called Tanner. Again she was kicked roughly, this time to her ribs, causing her to roll onto her back.

"What do you say boys? I think a little payback is in order! Joey, get me the rope!" Peter ordered as he looked down at Riel with a horrid look of lust in his eyes.

"I got the rope right here boss!" Joey replied as he handed over a long length rope.

"No! You can't do this!" screamed Riel as she tried to get away again. However someone grabbed one of her legs and roughly dragged her back to the fire. Riel tried to scream again but was backhanded across the mouth, causing her to taste her own blood.

"You won't be getting away this time you slut! I guess I should be thanking you. It was because of your little stunt that I started seeking out the Qunari. Had to pay a fortune for the couple of collars I have, but it was well worth it." Peter laughed harshly as he grabbed Riel's wrists and tied them together.

"I'll play ya fer seconds, Tanner. Whadyasay?" Joey asked the other slaver with a grin.

"Yer on!"

Riel screamed out again as Peter forced himself between her legs and began tearing at her small-clothes.

"I wonder if you're as good as I remember?" Peter said huskily before forcing a kiss onto Riel. Tears streamed down her face as her screams were mumbled by the man on top of her. Again, electricity burned through Riel as her powers tried to save her again.

"She looks like a wild one!" Joey laughed as he watched his boss rip Riel's leather armor from her body.

"Hope your ready, you skinny bastard, because I-"

Joey turned to look at his friend when he stopped talking suddenly. The image he saw made his eyes go wide in shock as he saw his comrade standing with what appeared to be throwing knife sticking out of his forehead. Joey screamed out as he watched blood slowly trace down Tanner's face before he slumped down the floor.

"What in the name of...? Boss! We-" Joey started to say before another knife found its way to his eye, killing him instantly.

"Just what the hell is going on!" Peter screamed when he saw Joey fall to the ground next to him. Standing up, he pulled Riel up with him, holding her up as a sort of shield. "Who's there! I swear, if you don't show yerself, I slit this slut's throat!" exclaimed Peter, placing a dagger to Riel's throat.

Dropping like a cat out of the tree above, the figure rose gracefully to stare at the slaver with pure evil intent.

"Let her go, and I might kill you quickly." Zevran coldly stated. Standing before them with both his daggers out by his side, he looked like a demon the way his eyes glinted with the promise of extreme pain and death. Riel wanted to cry out in relief as seeing him there, but was too petrified to even move.

"Ha! Another filthy knife-ear! I'll give you some advice, _knife-ear_, walk away. You killed my men, I'll give you credit for that. However I am not some body's lackey like those shitheads. I've been doing this for years, and have broken bigger men then you in half."

"_My friend_, hasn't anyone ever told you that it isn't the size of a man that matters?" a broad, malicious smile spread across Zevran's face as he spoke, his voice still calm and even. "It's how you use your daggers!" he suddenly exclaimed before whipping one of his daggers at the arm Peter held the dagger in.

"Fuck!" yelled Peter, dropping his dagger to the ground and releasing Riel. Taking the opportunity, Riel slammed down her fist, smashing Peter between the legs before running towards Zevran. Latching both arms around his neck, Riel sobbed uncontrollably. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, Zevran pulled her to his side. Still, he refusing to take his eyes off the slaver, Zevran wished he could hold her properly but the remaining slaver still needed to be dealt with.

Peter buckled over in pain from Riel's attack for a brief moment before straightening and pulling Zevran's dagger from his arm. Returning the elf's murderous glare, Peter smiled as he tested the weight of Zevran's dagger in his hand.

"You know, where I come from, people who lost their weapons, lost the fight." sneered Peter.

"That is true, I cannot deny. However, I only threw _one_ of my daggers." Zevran replied with a deadly grin. Pushing Riel behind him, Zevran shifted his other dagger back and forth in his hands. Both men stared at each other, trying to find a weak point in their adversary.

Just as Zevran was about to attack, Riel came up from the side and hit Peter square across the jaw with large branch, knocking him out cold. Zevran stood there shocked for a moment as he watched the other man fall to the ground. Looking over at Riel, he was sure he never felt more proud of her.

Dropping the branch to the ground, Riel staggered as she sobbed heavily. Zevran went over to her and tried to take her in his arms, yet Riel screamed as she was still in shock over everything that happened. Trying to get away, Zevran just held onto her, whispering in her ear that everything was over and that it was him holding her, no one else. After a few moments she stopped fighting and just latched onto Zevran like her life depended on her holding onto him.

"Shh, it's okay, _mi bella_. Come with me away from this place." Zevran gently whispered to her as he led her away from the slaver's camp. All the while Riel couldn't stop crying or shaking in his arms, while he slowly guided her to a few rocks by a small river. Sitting her down, Zevran lowered himself to look into her eyes directly. "There is something I must take care of, _mi amor_. I will not be gone long. Please, wait for me here."

Riel could only nod even though she couldn't understand why he would leave her. Zevran placed a soft kiss on her forehead before running off back towards the slaver's camp, leaving her alone. Again, Riel's body was racked by sobs as she sat by the river. Folding into herself, her mind couldn't stop remembering Peter over her on the ground. How he smelled, how his breath tasted. Everything about it made her gag.

She didn't know how long she waited by the river, but not long later Zevran returned out of breath. Riel was shocked to see him covered in blood, and even backed away in fear when he approached her.

Looking contrite as he saw the blood on his hands and arms, Zevran only whispered his apologies before quickly scrubbing himself in the water. When most of him was clean he turned back to his Riel who still cowered against the rocks, her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands hidden somewhere between the two.

Approaching her slowly, Zevran held out his arms to her. His eyes no longer filled with the anger from before, he looked the same as he always did to her. Only now his eyes were filled with such a sadness and regret as well has his love for her.

Needing to feel his comfort, Riel scooted quickly over to him, letting him wrap his arms around her. Again, sobs overtook her as she felt his warmth seep into her. Together they sat like that for what seemed like hours until finally ever tear seemed to be shed. Zevran didn't say anything during that time, for nothing seemed to suffice.

When he heard her scream, he ran through the forest like a person possessed, trying to find where the sound came from. After a few minutes of blindly following in the direction he believed her to be, Zevran finally caught a glimpse of the faint light from a fire. Getting closer, he heard Riel scream again, but knew he would only end up getting them both killed if he rushed right in. Instead he climbed up the nearby trees and waited for a moment to strike.

Zevran nearly lost it when he saw that monster put his mouth on his Riel. A hot, coursing rage filled his entire being, consuming him until nothing was left was a raw, seething calmness. The feeling heightened his senses, allowing him to take his shot at the two lackeys before dropping down to face the man who held Riel.

Even though she was now safe in his arms, he couldn't help berate himself for everything he _could_ of done to protect her. Zevran had no idea why Riel was so far from their camp, but he blamed himself for not staying close by to watch her. Zevran just assumed that she would be safe amongst the others - that they would watch out for her and make sure that she was cared for.

Now Zevran thought how foolish that whole notion was. Nobody cared for Riel like he did. Nobody knew her like he did, either. And holding her in his arms right now, Zevran hated himself for breaking the promise he made to her that he would always stay close to her and protect her.

"Zevran..." Riel hoarsely whispered. The pain from the collar combined with everything else made it hard for Riel to think clearly enough to speak, so instead she tried to claw at the damn thing even though she felt so weak. Zevran was confused at why she was clawing at her neck at first before he saw the slight band resting tightly around her throat. Shifting himself slightly so he could look at the back of it, Zevran tried to remove the painful device as he cursed again at how they treated her.

Fumbling the first few times, Zevran finally managed to find the trick to releasing the Qunari collar. Immediately after it was freed from her neck, Riel's magick surged momentarily. A soft glow shined around her before quickly fading away, leaving Riel even more weak than before. Placing his hand on her leg, Zevran was surprised when Riel yelped expectantly in pain. Looking down, he gently lifted her leg to see a broken arrow sticking out of her thigh. Again he felt his rage as he examined her wound.

_How many indignities must they put her through?_

Zevran cursed to himself.

"I... can... can heal... if-" Riel's voice was barely loud enough to hear, yet Zevran had an idea of what she meant. However, he knew how painful this would be and hated himself for what he had to do.

"Shh... I understand, _mi bella_." Zevran looked around for something he could use as a brace and spotted one several feet away by a tree. "_Mi bella_, I must put you down for a small moment so I can get something to help remove the arrow. I will not be far." Zevran whispered, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before gently laying her down beside him. Within seconds he was back by her side holding a small piece of wood. Gently he brought it up to her lips as regret filled his eyes. "Please, _mi bella_, I need for you to bite down on this. It will help." Riel nodded slowly and opened her mouth enough for him to place the hard piece of wood in her mouth. Riel closed her eyes tightly as Zevran gently pushed her onto her stomach. "I am so sorry, _mi amor_. Please forgive me." Zevran stated, sadness breaking his voice, before reaching down and extracting the arrowhead from her thigh.

Riel's screams were quieted by the wood in her mouth, yet they still rang in Zevran's ears and etched themselves into his soul as reminders of his failure. He knew instinctively that her screams of pain would forever haunt him even if Riel wanted nothing further to do with him. As soon as the arrowhead was free of her leg, Zevran clamped his hand down on the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood that started. Blinking back tears, he leaned down and gently kissed Riel's cheek. "It is gone, _mi amor_. It is gone. Please, you must focus."

Riel's head spun from the pain yet she knew she had to calm herself if she were to use her magick to heal herself. A large help was feeling Zevran's solid form next to her and feeling his breath on her skin. Forcing herself to breath deeply, Riel bent her leg enough for her to reach the wound and forced the healing magick from her.

At first, nothing happened and Zevran cursed himself for not bringing any potions with him. He always thought that if he got injured - or even died - it wasn't a big deal. He didn't care about himself, but now would give anything to be able to heal Riel.

Slowly though a healing blue light began to shine from Riel's palms as the magick went to work, closing up the deep wound in her leg. Sweat dripping from her forehead from the strain, Riel held her breath as she focused on the wound. After a few moments the wound was healed, leaving behind only a small pink line from where the wound closed.

Expelling her held breath, Riel began to weep again, this time not so much from physical pain but emotional. Zevran again pulled her into his arms and held her tightly until she finally calmed down again.

Standing up with her in his arms, Zevran slowly walked back to camp with her. As much as he wished to avoid the questions and accusations of their fellows in camp, Zevran knew she needed the warmth of a fire and clean clothes. Covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, he knew both of them could use to wash in the river, yet he had to no clean clothes for her to wear or to keep her warm. So instead he readied himself for his comrades reactions and carried her swiftly back to camp.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Lelianna, Alistair, Sten and Wynn sat by the fire talking when Zevran emerged from the dark carrying Riel in his arms. Seeing them approaching, Lelianna gasped and ran to Zevran followed by the rest of their companions.

"By the Maker! What happened?" Lelianna gasped as he saw the bad shape Riel was in.

"What did you do to her, you bastard!" Alistair shouted as he tried to take Riel from Zevran's arms, however Zevran snarled and dodged his attempt as Riel held onto him tighter.

"I saved her from slavers, _Alistair_. Where were you? Why was Riel even out there without even weapons at her side?" Zevran snapped back.

"It's my fault. She wanted to find you and she left too quickly before I could really stop her." Lelianna replied sheepishly. Zevran looked at her with only slightly less anger than he showed to Alistair.

"She needs healing and rest. Washing would also be a benefit to remove all the dirt and blood away. We took care of one of her injuries before coming back, but I am not certain if there are anymore."

"What is that mark on her neck?" Wynn asked.

Zevran paused as he remembered the collar they placed on her. "It was from some sort of collar they put on her to keep her from using her magick." Zevran replied hoarsely.

"That is Qunari technology. It is used to tame the Saarebas - what you call mages. It turns the Saarebas' magick against him, draining him of power at the same time sending electricity through his body, more if he tries to use magick." Sten replied flatly, yet his voice did hold an undercurrent of emotion.

"How awful! Is she okay?"

"In truth, I do not know for certain, Lelianna." Zevran stated sadly. "She hasn't said much, and I think she is still in shock. I... She needs to rest, please."

"Of course! Of selfish of us. Please Zevran, the edge of the river that we are camped by is closer to the camp over here. Why don't you take her down there and I will down to help you tend to her in a few moments." Wynn smiled reassuringly at Zevran.

"What? You can't be serious! How do we know he didn't do this?" yelled Alistair as the others began to make way for Zevran to pass by them.

"That is enough Alistair! You have done nothing but cause problems since Zevran joined us! We all know how you feel for Riel, but you are not the one she chose and you need to get over it already!" Lelianna screamed at him. Inwardly, Zevran smiled as his respect for the red-headed bard rose in his eyes.

"But that letter-!"

"Was none of your business! Yes, it was a mistake not telling Riel right away, I admit that. However, I had my reasons, all of which were to keep her from more worries. None of my intentions were to harm her, something which I suspect you cannot claim!" Zevran spat out angrily. Riel whimpered at his outburst, reminding Zevran of his more important duty of caring for her, not fighting with the templar.

"I believe him, Alistair. And I told Riel the reason why you went searching in his pack that night! How you were jealous after you found out that Zevran and Riel were planning on bonding together!"

Alistair's face flushed at the truth. For days now, he had convinced himself that he went looking through Zevran's gear because he worried Zevran would hurt Riel. However, confronted with the truth now, the shame of his jealousy filled him.

Zevran just glared at him before turning around and walking off to the river's edge that only a couple of feet from their camp. Alistair looked around at everyone and was surprised to even see a look of anger on Sten's face. Knowing he screwed up badly, yet still too proud to admit it, Alistair just stormed off into his tent without a word.

"Fool." Sten stated with disgust before going to sit back by the fire.

Wynn and Lelianna looked up at Sten in surprise, yet they couldn't argue with what he said either. Hell, Alistair heard Sten call him a fool, and he really couldn't argue with him either.

"Well, I am going to get some fresh cloths and a towel. Lelianna, would you be a dear and fetch both Riel and Zevran some fresh clothes?"

"Of course, Wynn."

After a few minutes the women had what they needed and went to meet Zevran by the river. Standing by the water's edge, he appeared lost in thought as he looked out on the water. Unsure if they should disturb him or not, both women stayed back as to not startle him or Riel.

Hearing them approach, Zevran pulled himself from his inner downward spiral and turned to face the only other two women he cared about. Both have shown nothing but kindness to him, but more importantly in his mind, have always been supported of his Riel. In truth, so had the dark mage Morrigan, in her own way. However Zevran was thankful for not the first time that the woman seemed oddly absent from the camp.

Many nights Morrigan would disappear for several hours, changing into the form of a wolf or bird. She always returned unharmed after a few hours, and most of them has just gotten used to her needing some time alone. Thankfully, the witch was still gone on doing whatever she did at night. Zevran didn't think he could deal with _her_ accusations right now.

"Do not be shy, I was only thinking." Zevran smiled as he turned to face the women.

"I am going to lay this blanket down for her to lay on while I examine her. Would you stay close by? I think your presence calms her, and right now, that is what she needs most." Wynn stated as she placed the blanket down.

"Of course." Zevran smiled shyly as he kneeled down so he could lay Riel on the blanket. At first Riel refused to let go of him, a whimper of fear coming from her when Zevran tried to unhook her arms from around his neck. "Shh, _mi amor_. I will still be right here, nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me _mi bella_."

Taking a deep breath, Riel allowed herself to be laid gently down on the warm blanket on the ground. After she was laying comfortably, Zevran laid down beside her and took her hand in his own. Quietly Wynn went to work examining her while Lelianna rinsed some cloths in the water.

Zevran heard Wynn's breath catch when she saw the bruises on Riel's thighs, the torn skirt and mostly missing underclothes. "Oh my, was she...?"

Zevran again inwardly cursed when he saw the sad look in Riel's eyes at Wynn's words. Laying next to each other, their faces facing each other, Zevran never looked away from Riel as he answered the elder mage.

"I, uh, do not know."

Riel closed her eyes tight and swiftly nodded her head confirmation. Zevran felt like all the air leave his lungs as he watched Riel admit to what happened. Squeezing her hand, he whispered to her in Antivan how much he loved her.

"I... see" Wynn stated sadly, wiping her own tear from her face. Lelianna didn't say anything, just sat next to her friend and placed her hand gently on Riel's shoulder.

Nothing else was said while Wynn finished examining her and then proceeded to heal her remaining injuries. When that was done, Wynn stood slowly and motioned to the towel, soap and extra clothes.

"I think it is time for me and Lelianna to retire for the evening. I trust you will see to cleaning away... We will leave you for now. If you need anything - anything at all - you come and see me. Come Lelianna. Let's give them some privacy."

Lelianna nodded sadly before standing up and going back to camp with Wynn, leaving Riel and Zevran alone. Zevran used his free hand to cup her cheek and smiled when he saw it was the same cheek he tended to hold.

"You know, it seems that whenever I touch you like this, I always hold the same side of your face - the one with your scar. Do you think there is something to that?" asked Zevran with a small smile on his lips. After a pause and Riel didn't comment, Zevran continued. "Perhaps it is just my way of trying to hold your hurt in my hands so I may comfort you and wipe away your tears."

Riel opened her teary eyes and stared at Zevran. Inside, she knew how much she screwed up by not believing him about the letter, and was still surprised he had stayed with her for so long.

"I'm sorry, Zevran."

"Shh, no, no, _mi bella_. There is no reason for you to apologize! You have done nothing wrong." Zevran pulled her close to him so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I should have believed you. I should have trusted you. I was just so afraid that..." Riel cried against his chest.

Zevran's chest constricted as he heard her small confession. Gently he lifted up her face to meet his own.

"No, _mi amor_. It is I who should apologize. I knew it was a mistake in hiding the letter, and I know you have no reason to forgive me, but I hope one day to re-earn your trust. I lost so much because of my foolish pride, and I beg to not lose you as well." Zevran whispered softly. He knew he had no right to ask for her to stay with him, not after everything that happened because of him. However, he knew just how much this woman meant to him and it killed him to think that he could never again be with her.

To Zevran's shock, Riel pulled his face down so to lay a passionate kiss against his lips. At the touch, Zevran felt his body come alive. Groaning, he pulled her closer to him as he skillfully ravaged her mouth. Everything that happened recently - the fight outside of Orzammar, the week spent without her, his own hatred at his stupidity and sorrow at losing her, culminating with the attack by the slavers and what they did - everything just crashed through Zevran in that one moment.

Holding her tightly against him, Zevran had no words for how thankful he was to know that she was still alive and with him in his arms. The fear at how close he was to losing her permanently to those slavers or even death clawed at his heart and lungs, making him ragged under it.

The kiss grew even more desperate with that fear, and Zevran felt a need in him rise that defied reason. A need to touch and be with Riel, and as the need grew, it screamed at him to take Riel and make her his again and again. The need grew so much that it scared him, causing him to pull away from Riel before he could no longer stop himself.

"Zevran?" Riel looked up at him, confused as to why he pulled away like that.

"I am sorry, _mi bella_. You drive me to lengths of madness that I never dreamed possible. A madness that demands I touch every part of you; taste every part of you; to claim you over and over again. Sometimes the madness is enough to frighten me with its severity. However, I will never hurt you, _mi diosa_. I would rather kill myself than allow myself or that madness to cause you any pain or fear."

Riel smiled up at him with her kind and loving eyes holding no anger or fear in them, surprising Zevran after his confession of how she made him feel. After what just happened, Riel had every right to fear him after what he said, yet she only looked up at him with love in her eyes.

"I know you would never hurt me, Zevran. With you, I am not afraid. It's something I forgot for a while, but being with you right now, I swear I will never forget it again."

"_Te amo, mi Diosa_" Zevran softly whispered Riel.

"_Te amo, mi Guardián._"

Zevran chuckled softly before sitting up. "Come, _mi diosa_. Let your guardian wash away all the unpleasantness of the evening."

Riel smiled shyly as she sat up next to him. Fresh in her mind still was the attack and what that man did to her, causing a small wave of apprehension to wash through her. Seeing her expression darken slightly, Zevran pulled her chin so she looked up at him.

"Never, _mi diosa_. Never again will you have to fear the touch of someone. I failed you once, I will **not** do so again. And you know I will never take what you do not offer freely. No matter my personal feelings, I will **never** do what those monsters did."

Riel gasped at the look in his eyes. Part bitter anger, yet still loving and caring. It was if a rage of emotions swirled inside of him, in which case, she could completely understand. Pain, humiliation, fear, anger... All the emotions of earlier swirled and mixed with her emotions for the elf that saved her.

Smiling up at him, Riel leaned on Zevran as she stood awkwardly. Even though most of the damage was healed, her body was still sore making Riel even more thankful for Zevran's presence.

Leading her closer to the water, Zevran stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Lowering his head down to lightly kiss her neck, softly he whispered into her ear, "I wish I can take away what happened, _mi amor_. Not just tonight, but all of it. However, all I can do as you once asked: To make new memories to block out the old."

Riel's tunic and skirt were badly torn so instead of fumbling to remove them, Zevran took his dagger and gently cut away the remaining fabric. Riel felt her heartbeat increase and a slight fear rise as she felt Zevran cut away her clothes. However, the kisses he placed along her neck and shoulders worked well to banish her short-lived fear. Once she stood there naked, Zevran left her for a moment while he removed his own clothing and gathered up the soap that Wynn left.

"Now, I wish to bathe you, _mi diosa_. I wish to replace every touch you suffered at their hands with my own. I wish to wash away every pain you suffered tonight, and again show you how a man _should_ touch a goddess such as you. Will you let me?" The words were whispered from behind Riel were rich with lust and desire, yet also filled with love and adoration. Once more, Riel felt that she couldn't deny this man, even if she wanted to. Which at this moment, she really did not. She needed this as much as Zevran did. Something to bring them together after everything that happened.

Riel nodded and felt herself lifted up by Zevran's strong arms and carried a few feet into the water. It barely came up to his shins, yet was just the right height for what he wanted. Sitting down with her carefully, Riel gasped at the slightly cool water as it touched her legs and bottom. Still in Zevran's arms, she knew he must have felt it aswell, however he made no sound or expression that showed he even noticed the temperature of the water.

Wetting the soap and the cloth in his hand, he slowly began to wash Riel's feet. Starting at her toes, Zevran lovingly ran the cloth over both her feet before moving up to her ankles, then to her skins and thighs. He did each leg separately, spending time to wash every bit of dirt and blood from her. When he got close to the junction at her legs, he instead moved onto her hands and arms instead of moving higher. Something Riel wasn't sure if she was disappointed in, or thankful for.

Gently moving her around, Zevran lovingly washed up each arm to her shoulders and down to her chest. Still not saying a word or making any kind of sound whatsoever, Zevran gently washed her breasts, then down to her stomach and hips. Again Zevran stopped before he went too low, and instead switched to her back.

Riel knew she should feel ashamed of all her scars, yet after so long with Zevran and him taking the effort one night to kiss every single one of them, Riel no longer felt shy about her scars around her Antivan lover. After Zevran finished washing her back, he carefully took the cloth in his hand and washed Riel's face, making sure to avoid her eyes and mouth. When Zevran finished washing her face, he gentle pushed her down into the water, not only to rinse her skin, but to wet her hair. Then he went to work scrubbing all the dirt and sweat from her hair as well.

Never before had Riel felt so pampered and special! It wasn't too long before Zevran had washed her from head to toe, rinsing away all traces of the soap from her skin. Unwilling to let herself be the only one cleaned, Riel took the cloth and soap from Zevran.

"What are you-?"

"Shh..." Riel placed a finger across his lips to keep him from talking then proceeded to do the same to him that he did to her. Starting at his feet she washed up his body, avoiding his manhood completely. Having finished his arms, Riel moved onto his chest, taking special delight in running her fingers over his hard muscles and down his well defined stomach. Riel hoped she was making him feel as good as he made her feel, and by the hungry look in his eyes and the occasional hiss of pleasure, she knew she was.

Moving behind Zevran to wash his back, Riel was startled at the scars she saw there. Normally, his back was hidden to her because of clothing or how he slept. When she ran her hands over his back when the made love or just wishing to comfort and caress him, Riel felt little marks here and there that she knew to be scars. But looking at him now, she was amazed how she never knew before. Not nearly as ubiquitous as her scars, there was still enough to cause Riel's breath to catch in her throat.

Sensing her uneasiness, Zevran leaned back to he could look at her. "They are from long ago, _mi amor_. As you saw while we were in the Fade, the life of a Crow is not an easy one. Please do not worry yourself over them."

Riel nodded sadly before continuing on washing his back. She remembered seeing Zevran on that torture device, and how the other Crows were trying to make him break. Riel felt like crying again at the pain she saw in her love's face when they tightened the crank. However she pushed those thoughts aside and focused instead on the present and the amazing man with her.

Moving around to his front, Riel tried to ignore the upright and hard manhood between Zevran's legs and instead moved on to washing his face as he had done to her. When she started to lean him back in the water however, Zevran wrapped his arms around Riel's waist and pulled her into a passionate and heated kiss. Losing herself to feel of his tongue dancing with her own, Riel whimpered slightly when he pulled away and laid down in the water. Riel giggled and shook her head slowly as she leaned over him to wash his hair, taking time to undo his braids and wash them properly.

Making mental note of doing this again, Zevran couldn't help himself but to greatly enjoy the view of Riel leaning over him as she washed his hair. When his hair was fully rinsed, Zevran sat up and again took her in his arms, yet just as a simple - yet tight - embrace.

"I am so sorry I couldn't keep him from..." Zevran couldn't even bring himself to say the words, the thought bringing back the anger from before. Instead he just showered her shoulders with kisses as his heart broke again. "I should have gotten there sooner."

Riel could feel tears prick at her eyes again at the thought of her former master forcing himself on her. It wasn't her magick or her training that saved her either. Even after all the battles she fought and all the creatures she killed, she was still helpless to stop what happened. If it hadn't been for Zevran... She didn't even want to think about it.

"I am thankful you came at all. After how I treated you this past week..."

"Shh... I deserved it. It was wrong of me to not show you that letter."

Riel and Zevran just stared at each other, both with apologies to other on their lips, yet both knowing the other would disagree. Finally, Riel burst out giggling at the situation.

"Ah, here we are sitting naked together in the water, and you giggle. Is there something you are not telling me, love?"

"No. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Riel was again caught of guard by the look of hunger in Zevran's eyes. She was sure she could live to old age and still not be used to how he looked at her. Nor would she ever tire of it, either. The look of of adoration, of amazement, and of lustful hunger, all rolled together with a great vastness of love. Unable to answer how she felt for him, she instead leaned in and kissed him passionately. Growling at her taste, Zevran wrapped his arms around her and lifted them both out of the water.

"What are you doing?" Riel laughed in surprise.

"My dear Riel, perhaps at a later time I will show you all the _wonderful_ things that can be done while in water. However, right now I would like nothing more than to lay you down and gaze lovingly at your beauty while you are warm in your tent."

"**Our** tent." Riel corrected. Zevran stopped and laughed softly at her correction, the meaning behind it not lost upon him. "And somehow I doubt that is _all_ you want either." Riel added coyly.

"Ah, perhaps. But given all that happened this evening, perhaps that is not such a good idea, no?" Zevran replied with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Zevran, put me down."

Stopping just at the edge of the water, Zevran gently dropped Riel to her feet so she was standing next to him. Reaching up to him, she pulled his face closer to hers so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Something bad happened tonight, I am not going to deny that. I'm also not going to say that I am not still messed up because of it. But the simple fact of you saying what you did just now tells me there is no one I would rather be with right now. I want to look back on this night when we came back together again and smile, not cringe at the pain I suffered. I want to remember _your_ touch, not his. I want to remember _your_ lips on mine, not his. And I want to remember _you_ inside of me, and not..."

"Say no more, _mi amor_. I will be happy to give you everything you ask, if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you will never wander off alone again. You are strong and powerful, this I know, yet things can still happen. Promise me that you will always take someone with you, even if it is that fool Alistair at your back. I just couldn't be able to bear this life without you. Even if you banished me from your sight, I would still be able to live knowing that you are safe and happy." Zevran tried to blink away the tears at his eyes that the thought of life without his Riel caused him, however he could feel he was failing as one slid down his cheek. Cursing himself for crying around his woman, Zevran was surprised when Riel leaned up and kissed away the tear as he did so often to her.

"I promise you, Zevran. As long you promise me something in return." Riel whispered into his ear.

"Anything, _mi amor_."

"That you do the same. I couldn't bear to live on this world without you either."

Zevran paused as his plan to meet Taliesin alone in Denerim came to his mind. Something he still planned on doing, to be truthful. However, Riel could somehow feel that was what he planned and this was her way of asking him not to.

Placing his hand on her scarred cheek, he whispered back to her "I promise, Riel. You have my word."

Smiling up at him, Riel bent over to gather up their things before taking his hand in hers and leading them back to their tent. Although, she was certain it would be a while before they actually went to _sleep_. Which was more than fine by her.


	14. Love and Jealousy

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Also, I am very sorry for the various spelling and grammar mistakes. I try to re-read through everything a couple of times, but I always wind up missing some! Thank you for your patience and continued readership as I try to edit my stories as best as I can.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Mi diosa hermosa: My beautiful goddess**

**Mi amante: My lover**

* * *

Zevran gently laid Riel down on the travel bed inside of the tent then took his place beside her. The night air had chilled them both on the short walk from the lake, but Riel barely noticed amongst the heat she felt whenever Zevran looked at her like he did now. Such passion and hunger that mixed with pure love and concern for her. The look filled Riel with love and amazement that such a man like Zevran could ever want to be with her.

Zevran was young, only a few years older than she was, and tall for elven men. His body was also well sculpted and toned because of his life as a rogue and assassin. Delicious golden tanned skin covered his smooth body that made Riel's mouth water just by looking at it. As with most pure-blooded elves, there was only a light dusting of hair on his body, and had no chest or facial hair. Even his groin was remarkably smooth and silken under her finger tips.

Zevran's thick hair had the color of fresh hay under the sun and framed an impossibly handsome face that had two tattooed curves on his left temple. They were just teasers for the glorious lines that covered his body, however. And his eyes... Those were Riel's favorite. They could go from the color of dark honey to golden fire and many places in between. Everything about the man screamed sex appeal and hours of sexual pleasure. Even his voice sent shivers down Riel's spine when he spoke her name. And when he spoke in Antivan, Riel couldn't help but melt at how the words seemed to wrap themselves around her and fill her with lust.

Riel couldn't believe her luck that of all the women of Thedas, such a man would pick her to devote himself to. And devote he did. The man was insatiable around her. Even out in public, unless they were fighting, he was usually touching her in some way. And when they fought, he never left her side either. He was perfection; a god of every sexual or romantic fantasy of every woman who ever lived. There was nothing Zevran wouldn't do for her and there was no limit to the heights of pleasure he brought her to.

As Zevran leaned down and buried his face in her neck, Riel breathed in deeply his scent of spices and sunshine. That was the best she could ever do to try to describe the delicious scent that filled her whenever he was close to her. Riel moaned at how he ran his tongue alone her neck. In response, she ran her fingers down his spine, letting her nails drag slightly against his skin. Feeling him naked next to her was almost enough to bring her to a powerful climax. Unable to control herself, Riel wrapped one of her legs around his hip and began to nibble lightly on his shoulder and neck.

Zevran groaned deeply as his hand sought out her breast. Running his fingers lightly over the pink peaks of her nipples, Zevran took delight in how Riel shivered at his touch. Her breasts were not large but fit his hand perfectly, something that was part of the long list of things that amazed him about his woman. Bending his head down, Zevran let his tongue tease and flick at the sensitive nipple. Hearing Riel's pleasured moans were like music to him, music that drove him to pleasure her more and more.

She was his drug, and Zevran was more than happy to be addicted to his goddess. Running down his hand to her stomach, Zevran was again glad that she was not like the overly skinny women he had known Antiva. Riel was thin and athletic, but wasn't a walking waif that could blow away with the next wind. Her curves drove Zevran insane as he watched her walk in front of him while they travelled. Many times, he wished they once again travelled alone as he watched the way she moved or - Maker help him - bend over to examine something.

How he ached to plunge deep inside her warmth, yet he knew his goddess required time to ready her body to accept him. Not just physically, either. Zevran strove every time they made love to take her far away from whatever troubled awaited outside of their tent or room. When they were alone like this, Zevran took extreme amounts of pleasure in driving away any thoughts of Darkspawn or the blight or the war they were fighting. To banish it all until it truly was just the two of them, lost in the pleasures of each other's bodies.

Zevran knew of how she struggled with intimacy, and on more than one occasion something happened to trigger a bad memory and he ended up just holding her for the rest of the night while they talked it through. However, Zevran never really cursed those times. Yes he wished his Riel was never bothered by such awful memories, but he never begrudged the time they spent together just talking either. Every moment he spent with her was treasured, as the very real threat of one of them dying in their next fight haunted the back of their minds in everything they did.

Riel trembled with pleasure as Zevran continued to suckle lightly on her breast. He was never rough or demanding of her and never forced her to do things she felt uncomfortable with. It was something that went a long way is easing her fears and worries, and even though they still had their awkward moments, it only pushed them closer together.

Zevran gently moved her leg that was around his waist up to his shoulder as he trailed soft kisses and long licks down her chest and stomach to her soft mound. Like the men, elven women only had a light dusting of hair that covered their bodies, yet they grew a small patch of soft hair just slightly above their clitoris when they reached womanhood. Riel shivered as she felt Zevran's breath on her core. The feeling was so intense that she nearly cried out when Zevran placed hot, lingering kisses on her sensitive nub and along her already wet slit.

Riel moaned deeply when she felt Zevran's tongue on her sensitive skin. Licking and lapping at her, Zevran couldn't help but smile as he heard his love hiss and moan in pleasure as he tasted her. Nowhere was her scent more potent than it was between her legs, and Zevran let himself get intoxicated by it. She smelled like wildflowers and woman, a heady scent that drove him mad with lust. Taking his time, Zevran enjoyed taking her to higher and higher heights of pleasure. It was only because of pleading for mercy did her ever reluctantly leave her delicious core, and that was usually only after he brought her several times to her climax.

Lifting himself up her body, Zevran kissed her deeply, enjoying the mixing of her tastes in his mouth. Grinning wickedly down at her, Zevran loved seeing the look of raw desire in her eyes.

"What do you wish of me, _mi diosa_?" he said with a soft chuckle. Of course, he knew what she wanted. But this was his game to try to get her to open up more about what she desired and what felt good to her. Riel smiled shyly up at him, knowing her was teasing her.

"You know what I want..." Riel replied in a weak whisper. Her body still slightly writhed under him, begging to be touched and kissed by him.

"Ahh, perhaps. Maybe this?" Zevran asked as he gently massaged her breast, causing Riel to close her eyes and moan. "Or something perhaps... _lower_?" Zevran purred softly as he dragged his fingers gently down her stomach. Riel bit her lip tightly as her hips bucked up in eagerness. Riel tried to grab his hand to physically direct him to where she craved, however Zevran gently took her hands in his own. "Uh uh. Tell me, _mi diosa_. Tell me where you want me to touch you."

Riel whimpered out of need and embarrassment. She knew what he wanted her to say, yet such simple words seemed to foreign in her mouth. "Lower..." she whispered softly. Zevran smiled as he let his fingers moved down to aching core, yet moved slightly past them to her upper thighs. Again, Riel whimpered.

"Here?" Zevran asked as he lighted caressed her inner thigh. He knew how this tortured her, and eventually he would give in to her pleas and his own desire. However, Zevran also knew that as much as it frustrated her, she enjoyed it as well. Lowering his head to lightly kiss her neck, Zevran again asked if his hand was where she desired.

"Higher..." Riel moaned. Zevran chuckled softly against her skin.

"Can you tell me the name of where you wish to feel my hand, _mi bella_?"

Riel groaned in frustration at his request. This is usually where her words failed her and their game ended as the embarrassment became too much for her. Yet Zevran never lost patience with her or pushed her farther than what she wanted. Letting out a sigh, Riel focused her mind to say what she wanted to say so badly yet always fumbled at.

"My... I want you... to..."

"Hmmm?" Zevran replied between kisses to her neck.

Riel swallowed the lump in her throat and cursed inwardly before continuing. "Touch... my pussy, Zevran... please." Riel whispered hoarsely. She could already feel her face flush with embarrassment, yet it was quickly forgotten as she felt Zevran's talented fingers lightly massage her slit as a reward.

"Yes, _mi diosa_. Good. How about here?" purred Zevran as he let his thumb brush against her sensitive nub. Riel moaned and nodded her head quickly. "You are doing so well, _mi diosa_. Tell me what this is, and I shall torment you no more this evening."

Again Riel groaned in frustration, yet she knew she needed this. To be open and secure in herself, and to not be afraid to say what she wanted. "You torture me so, my assassin..." Riel teased. Still, Zevran ran his fingers up and down her opening as his thumb gently massaged her nub, pleasing and teasing her at the same time.

"Speak to me, _mi diosa._"

Riel sighed as she tried to force the word onto her tongue. However, trying to focus her mind while Zevran touched her was a test of ability itself.

"My clit." Riel finally said softly. Riel could feel Zevran's large grin against her skin as she uttered the word he waited for. Immediately he rewarded her by plunging his fingers deep into her wet heat.

"Yes, wonderful, _mi diosa_." Zevran purred as he explored and stretched her inside. Riel could only moan in response as she bucked against his fingers. Feeling how ready she was and how she ground against his hand, Zevran knew now was the time. "Perhaps, _mi diosa_ would like something more... _fulfilling_ within her..." Zevran softly chuckled in her ear.

"Yes, _mi amor_." Riel whimpered. Pushing her legs a little further apart, Zevran eased himself against her, letting his hard manhood rest at the entrance to her core. This was always the hardest part for him, yet a time he also treasured. The torture of feeling her so close, yet feeling the ecstasy of knowing that she accepts him of her own free will... It was a heady mixture that combined within him and drove his pleasure higher.

"_Mi diosa hermosa_... " Zevran whispered before claiming her mouth with his own. Riel moaned deeply as her hand drifted down between their bodies. With a gentle grasp, she took hold of his hard shaft and brought it to her entrance and guided it within her. Zevran hissed in pleasure as he felt himself slide into her. She was so tight and warm against him, it was always an effort not to lose control immediately. Taking deep breath to steady his roaring need, Zevran waited for her body to get used to him before he began to move within her.

Riel loved the feeling of him inside of her. Unlike those in her past, he never hurt her or forced himself on her. He always waited for him to accept her and allowed time for her body to get used to this thick length. Just feeling him enter her has made her orgasm before, something it was close to doing now. Moving her hips against his, Riel moaned at how good he felt as he slowly made-love to her. Gaining speed, Riel ran her nails against his chest, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Open your eyes, _mi bella_. Look at me. Know how much I love you as we join together."

Riel obediently opened her eyes and watched him drive her closer and closer to her climax. "Yes, Zevran! Harder... please!" Riel begged him breathlessly. Zevran was shocked at first, as this was the first time she really spoke when they made-love. However, he was quick to recover and give her what she desired.

Lifting himself up slightly, Zevran took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder before continuing to drive himself into her. Riel nearly screamed out at the pleasure that filled her. Feeling him so deep inside of her was too much for her as she came hard against him. Speeding up, Zevran let himself reach his own climax just moments after hers.

Stars filled Zevran's eyes as he arched his back and growled as he felt himself release inside of her. Again, the feeling was so intense that Zevran wondered just how he survived such blinding pleasure. Surely, not even an afterlife of bliss could compare to how he felt at this moment.

Falling to her side, Zevran began to shower her shoulder and neck with soft kisses. "Truly, _mi diosa_, there is no one who would ever compare to you. You are beyond my own limits of what I ever dreamed for a woman to be. Surely the gods have blessed me by giving you to me."

Riel giggled softly. She always loved this part of their love-making. The afterglow that filled them as they slowly came back to their bodies and the sweet drowsiness that descended upon them. Riel smiled as she shifted herself so she could look at him better. Lifting her hand, Riel gently ran her fingers along his face, first tracing the lines of his tattoo.

"If I were to ever belong to anyone, I would gladly belong to you, _mi amante_." Riel purred softly. Zevran pulled her closer and kissed her passionately as his heart swelled. Her small confession held so much more meaning than coming from another woman with a different past.

"I would never claim to own you, _mi amor_." Zevran whispered against her lips.

"But you do own my heart, Zevran."

"As you own mine, my dear Riel."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The next morning, everything was more subdued than it had been in a while. One tension was gone, but another lie in its place. By now, Riel was sure the all her companions had heard about what happened to her the night before, and she really did not like facing them or their pity. Remembering however that they were just a week away from the Dalish, however, gave her the needed boost to dress and leave her tent to greet the day - and her companions.

Before, Riel used to awaken way before everyone in her group, usually from the nightmares of her previous life and what had happened to her. However, since being with Zevran, she found that she was sleeping in more and only waking up after several of her companions had already gotten breakfast started. Although she didn't miss the nightmares and was usually more rested now, Riel did sometimes missed the quiet solitude before the rest of the party awoke.

Today it seemed everyone was awake but her, though. Feeling a little embarrassed about sleeping in so late and dreading facing the looks of pity and concern, Riel wished Zevran was with her as she left her tent. However he was already gone from her bed when she awoke.

"Hi, Riel." Lelianna smiled weakly at her when she saw Riel step in to the morning light. "Do you... need anything?"

Inwardly Riel cringed. She knew it was because Lelianna cared about her that she worried, but it just acted as a constant reminder of what happened the night before. Especially when combined with the sorrowful looks and soft voices of her other companions aswell.

Beside the fire sat Lelianna, Wynn and Oghren and a little far off she saw Alistair and Sten speaking with Bodahn, and Morrigan was by her usual spot by her own fire several feet away. Already Riel could feel the stares and uncomfortable silence that descended when she left her tent.

"No, not really. I wanted to go over the route we are taking to the Dalish before we head out today, as well as discuss some other things with the group. Has everyone eaten already? Sorry I slept in so late." Riel smiled and hoped the day could just go on normally.

"No, we are just starting to prepare breakfast." Lelianna approached her slowly, the look of troubled concern etched upon her face. "Are you sure you want to head out today? I mean, we all don't mind if you want to take a day to rest, incase you needed to recover or-"

"I'm fine Lei. Okay, scratch that. I _will_ be fine when people start treating me normally again."

"Heh, leave the Warden alone. I am sure she'll be back to smashing heads in no time." Oghren laughed as he took another long drink of whatever it was in his cup.

"Maybe, but you are not allowed to go wandering off alone anymore, that is for sure."

Riel looked over to see Alistair approach her, looking as if she were a child that needed scolding.

"I'm _not allowed_?" Riel bit out angrily. She didn't mind being asked to be more cautious and not to go out alone. But being _ordered_ to tweaked her anger and her refusal to be controlled again.

"That's right. I don't care if you take Lelianna with you when you go pee, but you're not going anywhere without one of us anymore." Alistair stared down into her defiant eyes and to his credit - or folly perhaps - didn't seem to cringe under the heated glare that he provoked out of her.

"Excuse me, Alistair, but who are you to order me to do anything?"

"I am a friend and companion, and the only other Grey Warden in all of Ferelden. Like it or not, we need to face this blight, and only a Grey Warden can fight against the Archdemon. As it is with just the two of us, our odds are not good as it is. But with how you ran off last night without even any weapons, you are not even going to make it to see the Archdemon if you keep this up."

"So that's what this is? Afraid you'll have to fight the big bad Archdemon all by yourself?" Riel was really heated up now. She didn't care if she was a Grey Warden, she had promised Duncan that she would defeat this blight. Sure, going off unarmed last night was by far one of the least intelligent things she ever did. However that did not mean she constantly acted recklessly or risked her life without reason.

"Alistair, Riel, perhaps this is something best left for later..." Wynn calmly stated as she tried to come in between the two. However, her effort was a little too late.

"No, it's because you can't seem to protect yourself when you don't have someone at your back! You were gone for five minutes before you just happen to run into a group of slavers! Maybe if you were a man, I would think differently, but then if you were a man, you wouldn't have been-"

_****Crack****_

The group went silent as they watched the tiny elven woman deliver a punch to Alistair's jaw hard enough to knock him off of his feet. Standing over him and panting heavily, Riel couldn't believe someone who called themselves her '_friend_' would say such things to her. Rage and tears made her vision blurry, but Riel could feel the stares of her companions on her.

"You had _no right_. **No** _right_." Riel whispered angrily before storming off to the section of the lake that ran by their camp.

Still laying on the ground, Alistair absently rubbed his jaw as his mind cleared from shock. Around him, the rest of the group looked upon him in disdain and horror that he could say such things to their leader and friend.

"Alistair, I think you and I need to talk." Wynn stated somewhat coldly.

"Not now, Wynn. I need-"

"**Now**. Follow me."

Alistair was caught off guard by the strictness of the woman's voice. Wynn was a woman who often offered advice or acted as an ear for those who wanted to speak. Never did she really raise her voice or order people around. Except for now, it seems. Her voice held an uncharacteristic hardness to it which was matched by the cold determination in her eyes. So unusual was this was that Alistair followed without much thought, trailing behind her like a child who did something wrong.

"That's far enough, young man." Wynn stated once they were a little ways away from the main fire and tents.

"Look Wynn, I don't know what-"

"Quiet! I think you have done enough talking for the time being, Alistair. Right now you will listen, and listen well." interrupted Wynn. Folding her arms across her chest, she leveled such a glare upon Alistair that it shocked him into silence. "I haven't been following you and Riel since the beginning, but there is one thing that is abundantly clear and that is how our two young elves feel for each other. Not once since I have met all of you has Zevran been anything but kind and loving towards our dear Riel, yet you continue to find ways to drive the two of them apart."

"But he is an-"

"An assassin, yes. However, you were in training to be a templar before you became a Grey Warden, were you not? And although I have met many good men and women who follow the Order, there have been who take delight in abusing and even killing mages. When I was younger, there was even a templar who used his power over young mages so he could terrorize them constantly."

"But not all templars are like that."

"You are right. And neither are all assassins similar either." Wynn sighed and eased her expression on Alistair slightly. "However, you and I both know that this has nothing to do with Zevran being an assassin."

"Of course it does!" Alistair retorted angrily.

"No, it doesn't, and you know that. Everyone here knows how you feel about Riel, and unfortunately you have let your feelings cloud and overrule your sensibilities. You have been so busy looking for ways to drive the two of them apart that you are failing to see how good they are together. You have let your own jealousy blind you to how much Riel has changed over the past few months, especially with how she has become more open with herself." Wynn paused briefly while she let her words sink in. "Now, as to what happened this morning..."

"I know... I screwed up." Alistair uttered in a frustrated tone.

"No, you did way more than that, young man. The amount of damage done by your careless words cannot be done by a simple apology, I am afraid."

"I know! It's just, there is a part of me that goes insane whenever it think of something horrible happening to her. It only gets worse whenever I try to speak to her. It's like whenever I go to say something to Riel, I only end up making her even more angry."

"The words we say to one another have power, Alistair. They have a power to hurt and destroy that goes far beyond any spell or sword. They also have the ability to help heal any wound or fear. What we say to another can have lasting effects beyond anything we could imagine, both for good or ill. However, too often do we let our emotions rule our behavior and we can end up hurting those we care about most."

"So what should I do, Wynn? I love her, yet nothing I do ever works out the way I mean it to. It drives me crazy to know how it is because of how much of an idiot I am that she and Zevran are so close!"

"What makes you think you are the reason for them being together? The mistake you are making is in thinking that if it weren't for Zevran or how you seem to trip over your words around her that Riel would have chosen you instead."

"But if we never brought that elf with us-"

"Riel may have chosen to be alone in her tent right now. Or perhaps she would have taken another. But what I do know is that when she and Zevran are together, she is _happy_. Isn't that what matters most?"

Alistair thought about her words for a long time. He had been so caught up in his own feelings, he had lost sight of what Riel wanted. Even Alistair had to bitterly agree that when Riel looked at Zevran, she had a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before. And during this past week since they left Orzammar, he had never seen her so upset, either. Alistair knew he had been a fool, yet that didn't change things now. The question now was, just how did he fix this?

"So what do I do, Wynn? Go speak with her? She'll probably just hit me again."

"And you would probably deserve it."

"You don't hold back, do you?"

"When it comes to the lives of those I care for, no I do not. However, I doubt speaking with Riel would solve anything at this time."

"So what then?"

"You need to first start with an apology to someone else."

Alistair thought for a moment about who the elderly woman could mean. Then as a name to mind, his face paled a bit. "You mean that assassin?!" balked Alistair.

"This is not the time for pride or bravado, Alistair. If you truly wish to end this war between yourself and Riel, then you must appeal to the one person she cares most about. Although, I would probably suggest doing so somewhere public."

"Are you insane? Public or no, I will probably end up dead before I even opened my mouth."

"And I think that is one of the biggest differences between you and Zevran. He has already shown how he would die to protect her and keep her happy."

"Oh that is a low blow, woman."

"Perhaps." Wynn smiled up at him coyly. "Things in this life are never easy, Alistair. However, they are worth it." Wynn patted him on the shoulder before turning and walking back to the fire. Alone now, Alistair thought carefully on what the elder woman said to him.

The whole idea of apologizing to Zevran made his skin itch. True, he could admire the assassin's fighting ability, but personally, Alistair couldn't stand the elf. However, after speaking with Wynn, he was starting to wonder more and more if it was really because he is an assassin, or because Riel chose Zevran instead of him.


	15. A Conversation Among Rivals

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Also, I am very sorry for the various spelling and grammar mistakes. I try to re-read through everything a couple of times, but I always wind up missing some! Thank you for your patience and continued readership as I try to edit my stories as best as I can.

I am suffering a bit of writer's block currently (grumble), so I am sorry for the little delay in getting this out. I plan on trying to finish my Fenris/Hawke chapter that I started last night today as well, however it might not get put up until tomorrow.

Again, sorry for the small delays!

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Te amo, mi diosa: I love you, my goddess**

**Vashedan: Crap/Filth**

**Imekari: Child**

**Asit tal-eb: Qunari saying for "The way of things" **

**Basalit-an: A non-Qunari worthy of respect**

**Panahedan: Goodbye**

**Kadan: An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones.**

* * *

Riel sat by the water's edge and stared out across to the other side of the lake. On the other side would be the Dalish, most likely, if she remembered their migration routes. However, it wouldn't be her clan they came across. No, she suspected that they had already moved north by now. Cursing, she wished she remembered whose clan visited that side of the river at this time of the year. However, Riel's attention was divided at the moment. No matter how hard she tried to forget Alistair's cruel words, they still rung loud and harsh in her mind.

"_Mi bella_! I was wondering where you went off to. I was just doing a little scouting, however I could see no trace of the Dalish as of yet."

Riel quickly wiped at her eyes as Zevran approached from behind her. The last thing she needed was another fight between Alistair and Zevran. Besides, if anyone was going to gut the bastard, Riel wanted first dibs.

"_Mi bella_? What is wrong?" Zevran asked softly as he moved in front of her. Instantly, he smile died when he saw the remnants of tears on her cheeks and eyes. "Tell me, what has happened? It is because of last night?"

Riel looked up in to his worried eyes and smiled slightly. Never had Zevran ever done anything to hurt her or try to control her. Even the few times they fought, it was only a difference of opinion, and he usually gave in to her anyway. And if Zevran ever did something or said something that he thought hurt Riel, he immediately apologized and sought forgiveness. He challenged her, yes. He even seemed to delight in pushing some of her limits. Yet he was never cruel about it and always backed off if things started to overwhelm her.

Sniffing gently, Riel again wiped casually at her face as she tried to smile her best '_I'm okay_' smile up at him. "I'm fine, Zevran. There is no need to worry."

"You know, you are a beautiful woman who excels at fighting. Even with how little experience you have compared to others I have known, you are still very deadly when you wish to be. You also are quite the diplomat when you need to be as well. On the flip side, you have a very fiery temper that I have personally seen put fear into grown and seasoned warriors. However, there is still one thing you cannot do."

"And what's that?"

"You, _mi amor_, are a very terrible liar."

Riel burst out laughing at his words. Even though she was still upset over what Alistair said, like usual she could never remain sad when she was around her Zevran. He just always seemed to be able to say the right thing to make her laugh or smile.

"Oh, I am not that bad!"

"Trust me, _mi bella_, the art of deception is something you are not well versed in. However, we still have not gotten to the reason why you were crying when I approached. If it was memories from the previous evening that plagued you, then hopefully it was not the part of the evening in which I ravaged you completely."

"No... No, that was not why."

Zevran sat down beside Riel and put his arm around her shoulders so he could pull her against him. Riel didn't fight his move, instead she let herself lean into his warmth and security. Such a simple act would have infuriated her when this journey began, yet now Riel found herself craving even the simplest touch from her Antivan lover.

"Then please tell me, _mi bella_. I do not like to see you so upset." Zevran purred into her ear. Captivated by his voice, Riel felt her resolve break and she proceeded to talk about what happened when she awoke earlier. During the entire time, Zevran remained silent yet he didn't look at her. Instead he kept his gaze straight a head on the water, however Riel could feel his mood darken as she spoke by the way his jaw went rigid and his grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Sometimes I think maybe Alistair and I can finally put everything aside and perhaps work on being friends again. However, he then ends up doing or saying something so incredibly stupid or hurtful, I just end up so confused. Before this whole thing with that letter, I was actually beginning to think me and him were doing okay. But since then it's just been getting worse and worse, until today when he-"

"Shh, do not worry yourself, _mi amor_. Alistair is a fool, you know this. However perhaps it time that I spoke with him." Zevran finally looked down at her as he spoke, although even though he smiled at her, his eyes remained dark and angry.

"Please don't do that! As much as I hate how he's been, I prefer him alive." Riel said quickly. Even before finding out he was a prince, the possibility of Alistair dying and leaving her alone to fight alone against the Archdemon terrified her. And now with his lineage known, Riel had another reason to keep him alive. Besides, sometimes he did manage to be nice to her before he wound up saying something stupid again.

"You worry too much, _mi amor_. I will not kill our templar. No... I only wish to... _speak _with him."

"Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

Zevran chuckled at her response, yet again the emotion didn't reach his cold eyes. "Perhaps because you have too big of a heart, _mi amor_. Now, I think breakfast should be almost finished, and by the rumble of your stomach I am guessing you did not eat. So come," Standing up, Zevran reached his hand down to help Riel up before continuing. "Let us get you something warm to eat before we decide what to do today, no?"

Riel giggled and allowed herself to be guided back to the campfire. Still though, she could not shake the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when she thought of Zevran '_speaking_' to Alistair. Instinctively, Riel knew nothing could come out of such a thing. The men despised each other and only forced themselves to be cordial most times because of her.

"Zevran."

Riel and Zevran turned around together to see Alistair standing a few feet away. He looked odd... Like he was trying to force himself to speak and felt very uncomfortable doing so. Odd seeing as the man usually had **_no_**filter when it came to what left his mouth.

"Ahh! My dear templar! Just the man I wished to see." Zevran's tone may have appeared light to those who did not know the elf, however there was a large undercurrent of hostility hidden within.

"I think we need to talk." Alistair's tone seemed to match Zevran's now. Looking back and forth between the two men, the bad feeling Riel had just got worse. Anger and deathly promises sparked in both men's eyes even though their stances and expressions remained fairly relaxed and neutral.

"I couldn't agree more, my _friend_." Zevran hissed.

"I don't like this." stated Riel after a moment of tense silence. However, Zevran just looked down at her and smiled.

"Do not worry, _mi amor_. I shall return your fellow Grey Warden while he still breathes." Zevran replied with a wicked grin. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he left to approach Alistair.

"Wait! You two are not going anywhere until we lay some ground rules." Lelianna shouted from her spot at the fire. The young rogue quickly jumped up and ran over the two men. "First - no weapons. Hand them over fellas."

Both men looked at her like she was next on their list, yet Lelianna remained unfazed and only insisted further. Reluctantly, both men handed over their weapons to the red-head who laid them down gently by the fire.

"Second - I will hold you to what you said to Riel, Zevran, and the same goes to you as well Alistair. I want you both alive and likely to remain so after this little 'talk' of yours. Understood?"

After a small bit of grumbling, both men again agreed. Although not before passing a challenging glare amongst each other.

"Anything else, _Lei_?" Alistair was getting seriously annoyed at her interruptions. Even he wasn't stupid enough to think that all he and the elf were going to do was _talk_, and he wished for whatever was about to happen to be over with already. Preferably with him as the victor.

"One more thing..."

"What is it?" Zevran bit out, getting impatient himself.

"This has been going on long enough between you two. Only, it hasn't just been between _only_ the two of you. Everyone in this camp has had to deal with whatever it is that is going on here. And I for one am sick of it. And I am sure I speak for the rest of the camp as well. So this is it, gentlemen. Do whatever you need to do, but this ends _today_. Riel is my best friend and I will be damned if she continues to be hurt by whatever you two have against each other. So, off you go, and do **not** come back until you have this resolved or one of you is about to die. Oh... And no killing."

Riel felt like she couldn't breath after Lelianna outlined her final '_rule_'. Everything in her believed that this was the last time she was going to see one of them and it filled her with dread.

"Fine."

"Of course, Lelianna."

"Not a chance!"

The three of them looked over to see a very pissed Riel march towards them. However before she could say anything, Zevran pulled her slightly to the side to address her directly.

"_Mi bella_, this has been coming for a while now."

"What if you get hurt? Or worse, die?" Riel cried as she looked up into Zevran's amber eyes. For the first time since she told him about what happened earlier, Zevran's eyes sparkled with the love he felt for her.

"I give you my word, _mi bella_. Neither me or the fool will die this day. But this must be done." Riel couldn't speak through her tears as Zevran cupped her cheek in his hand and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "_Te amo, mi diosa_." Zevran whispered, then smiled softly at her before turning and facing Alistair again. Even though Riel couldn't see his face anymore, she could tell the fury was back within his eyes by the way his shoulders tensed.

Silently the two men faced off against each other. Finally the silence was broken by Zevran's light-hearted tone. "Come on, my dear templar. Let us go discuss what it is that is on our minds, _no_?" It was more of a last challenge to Alistair, giving him one last chance to back out. However the male Warden stood his ground and nodded curtly in response before turning and walking towards the forest at the edge of the camp.

Lelianna stepped closer to Riel as they both watched the two men disappear into the trees. Immediately, Riel could feel her anxiety rise as dread filled her.

"Do not worry, Riel. They need to work this out before things get even worse than they are now."

"And what if they kill each other?" Riel cried to her friend. After fighting with both of them for so long, she knew how deadly both of them were, yet that was always with their weapons. However, being unarmed would give Zevran an advantage over her fellow Grey Warden because his assassin training. Which made Riel wonder if Lelianna knew that when she told the men to give up their weapons.

Lelianna smiled reassuringly at her friend as she led Riel towards the fire. "Do not worry so much! This is something men do. Especially when two men develop feelings for the same woman. It happened many times in Orlais. Why, I even remember this time I somehow found myself in the middle of three different suitors at the same time!"

"What happened?"

"Well, one ended up dying. Poor man dodged the wrong way and caught a knife to the stomach. The second got arrested for the murder and wound up being executed. And the third... Well, he too made a bad decision in his choice of faints and he ended up... well, without much of a reason to pursue women anymore."

"Lelianna! That doesn't help!" Riel exclaimed in fear. However Lelianna only smiled and gave her a bowl of cooked oats to eat.

"Oh I am sure this time will be different. I told them to leave their weapons behind, remember?"

"I do recall something about that other elf being an assassin, however..." Morrigan replied from the other side of the fire. She wasn't exactly sure what all had happened yet the previous night, yet she was assured by Zevran that the slavers would trouble no one anymore. When Morrigan suggested that it was a pity that they had died so quickly, Zevran smiled darkly and said their leader hadn't died nearly as quickly as his fellows. Which Morrigan had to admit, raised her opinion of the elf greatly.

"Oh... I forgot about that! Oh dear..." Lelianna gasped as the realization sunk in. "Well, I am sure everything will be alright still... _right_?"

Riel dropped her face into her hands as a mixture of annoyance and apprehension filled her. Part of her wanted to reach over and strangle her friend for forgetting such an important detail. No wonder Zevran looked so confident when he looked at her before he left.

"Finally, this matter is being dealt with as it should have been." Sten stated coldly.

"I am surprised you agree, Sten. I thought the Qunari didn't have relationships like we do." added Wynn.

"No, we do not. However, if there is a dispute amongst property, then the ruling triumvirate may order a duel to settle the bad blood."

"Kind of like our Provings, then!" Oghren laughed and slapped Sten on the shoulder. Instantly, you could see the Qunari's temper rise in aggravation, yet he kept himself under control.

"No, dwarf. Adult Qunari have no need for such _vashedan_. It is only the _Imekari _who have yet to learn the _Asit tal-eb_; the way of things."

"What's an 'ima carry'?"

Sten growled at Ogrhen's poor pronunciation. "**_Imekari_**. Child."

"Hey now! I ain't no little scrapper of a nuglet!" Oghren bit back, offended.

"No, Oghren, he means the word means child." Lelianna corrected. Oghren fell silent for a moment while he tried to make sense of what Sten said, even scratching his head as his brain worked through it all.

"Ah, sod it. Keep your 'im a carries' or whatever they are. I need more ale." Grunting, Oghren stood up and wavered over to his tent before nearly collapsing inside.

"It doesn't matter! I am not someone's property to be fought over!" Riel snapped in response.

"No, you are _Basalit-an_. And this is nothing but foolishness. Yet it better to have this done while we are camped than in the midst of battle." Pausing to stand, Sten looked down at Riel with something akin to actual care in his eyes which surprised both Riel and Lelianna. "Now, I must attend to my duties. _Panahedan_ _Kadan_." Sten said as he bowed slightly and then turned and walked towards the wagon.

"Sten's people seem so facilitating! Don't you agree?" Lelianna looked over at Riel when she didn't answer and saw her looking off into the direction Alistair and Zevran left earlier. "You worry too much, Riel. Here, it has been a while since I braided your hair. Will you let me do so now? It will help to pass the time."

Riel looked over to her friend and wondered just how the woman could remain so perky and upbeat all the time. Then again, she probably didn't want to know. Sighing Riel nodded to Lelianna who squealed in delight.

"Oh I have been wanting to try something I saw in Orzammar! This lady had the most beautiful collection of braids in her hair. The weave looked so intricate, but I have been thinking about it and I think I can copy it without much trouble! This is so exciting! When those boys return from their little scuffle, they will be so surprised to see your hair look so lovely!"

Riel only hoped they both returned at all.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Silently the two men walked together into the forest before the reached a somewhat open spot between the trees.

"This is far enough." Zevran barked out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree." Alistair replied as he mimicked Zevran's pose.

Minutes passed as the men stared each other down. Overhead, even the birds stopped chirping as if sensing the tension of the two of them.

"I suppose you heard about what happened this morning..."

"Oh, how you basically blamed Riel for being attacked and raped by those slavers?" Zevran spat back.

"I didn't mean to do that! She just wouldn't listen when I told her what you spoke of this morning! You're the one who had the idea that Riel not be alone anymore!" Alistair shouted back angrily, pointing his finger at Zevran.

"Even after all this time at her side, you still do not know her, do you templar? Since when has our dear Riel ever responded positively to orders? Especially coming from a man she doesn't particularly like!"

"She would like me just fine if it wasn't for you! I should have killed you that first night we met! Maybe then it would be me who Riel spoke of marrying and not some murdering scum who tried to kill us all!"

The shouting of the men echoed back and forth amongst the trees, scaring away any animals within hearing distance. Around them, the forest got completely quiet except for their shouting.

"Is that the fantasy you tell yourself so you can sleep at night, templar? I wonder what you tell yourself when you hear Riel cry out in passion at my touch. Does it bother you to know that she screams out _my_ name and not your own?"

"It sickens me that she is being touched by such a filthy _knife-ear_!"

"Ahh, and that is what this is all about, isn't it? You call me assassin and murderer, but what really gets you is that Riel is with one of her own kind instead of the proud and mighty human."

"Riel is nothing like you!"

"She is everything like me, Alistair! And not just because we are both elves - something which I think you conveniently forget whenever you think of me as a '_knife-ear_'. Like me, Riel is a born killer. Have you not seem the pleasure in her eyes when she slays a raider or bandit? It is not just the Darkspawn or spirits that she enjoys killing. And do you want to know why, templar? Because what people like you have done to her all of her life."

"I have **never** hurt her!" Alistair growled.

"You honestly think that, templar? You think your words do not cause her pain? You think trying to drive her away from me doesn't hurt her? You truly **are** a fool."

"Aghhh!" Alistair shouted as he lunged towards Zevran. However Zevran was too quick and easily dodged the Warden's punch and returned the attack with a hard strike to Alistair's gut.

"You are too clumsy, templar!" Zevran laughed. "If you wish to hit me, you will have to do better than that."

"I can't understand what Riel sees in you!" huffed Alistair while still holding his stomach.

"No, what you do not understand is what she sees _you_, templar."

The two men walked in a slow circle as they baited each other. Each man's expression looked different in the midday light, with Alistair's frown and furrowed brow compared to Zevran's laughing smile and easy features. However, their eyes matched in the anger and lethal promises as the two men continued arguing. Once again Alistair ran at Zevran, this time catching him around the waist and pushing him to the ground. For several minutes they struggled against each other, rolling back and forth along the forest floor. Punches and grabs went back and forth as both men struggled for dominance.

After several minutes of the scuffle, Zevran pushed Alistair from him briefly and quickly stood. With speed attained only by rogues, he kicked Alistair in the side, sending him rolling a few feet. Alistair groaned and coughed harshly before forcing himself to stand. Even though he stumbled and wavered slightly, Alistair still pinned his opponent with a bitter glare.

"Do you give up, templar?" mocked Zevran.

"Never elf!" Alistair shouted again as he took another swing at Zevran. This time the blow connected and sent stars to the elf's vision before Zevran was hit again and then thrown to the ground. "Do you?"

Zevran laughed as he laid on the ground, which served to drive Alistair's rage even further. Stomping angrily, Alistair moved closer to kick Zevran in the stomach. However he wasn't quick enough to react to Zevran's leg spin that resulted in Alistair flat on his back. Again Zevran pounced onto the other man and the struggle began anew between them.

Landing a heavy blow to Alistair's jaw, Zevran managed to stun his rival for the time needed to reach into his boot and pull out a small hunting knife. Holding it to the Warden's throat, Zevran looked menacingly down into Alistair's eyes.

"Ahh... Face it Alistair... You lost your chance long before Riel and I met!" stated Zevran coldly. Alistair returned the elf's look with equal hatred and anger even as he laid vunerable under the assassin.

"I thought we agreed to no weapons!" Alistair spat out angrily.

Zevran looked at his knife and laughed jovially. "This? This is not a _weapon_, Alistair. No, this is just a simple knife that is fairly useless to those who only see the obvious. Yes, it has a blade and it can very easily slit your pathetic throat, my friend. However, there is a beauty in such a blade that will forever remain hidden to people like you. Not only can it be used for small daily tasks, but it also can be used to create beautiful works of art out of wood. The blade itself is even rather ordinary and has even been broken several times, but to an expert, it is well made and perfectly balanced."

"Any person can wield a blade, elf." replied Alistair bitterly.

"No, any person can _use_ a blade, templar. However it takes someone special to be able take a blade and bring out its true beauty."

For a moment, Zevran's eyes seemed far off, as if his mind was focused elsewhere. Taking use of the small distraction, Alistair threw Zevran off of him.

"Get off me assassin!" Alistair grunted and quickly stood. Again Zevran just laughed as he flipped himself back onto his feet. "Riel is not some blade to be used and discarded!" Alistair then shouted.

"No, she is not. Her true beauty is beyond what you can understand, templar. And nothing in this world or beyond will take me from her side unless she decides for herself to leave."

"And if she wants you gone?"

"Then I leave. I will not hold her to me if she is adamant. But that does not mean I will not fight for her or stop protecting her. Never before have I met a woman like her. Riel is everything a man like me dreams of, and yes I know that I do not truly deserve her. She is my goddess, and I, her servant. I would follow her to edges of the Fade, and even face down the Maker and all other gods for her. And despite what you may think of me, I would never do anything to hurt her. Yes, I have my past, but so do we all. I can no more change who I was anymore than you can change your own past."

"I still hate you." Alister replied panting heavily.

"I would expect no less, my friend."

"So what is this, then?"

"In truth? I say we call it a temporary truce."

"I still love her, assassin."

"And so do I, templar." Zevran chuckled in response. "However, I cannot let you continue to hurt Riel as you have. So, that leaves me no choice."

Alistair braced himself as Zevran approached him slowly, waiting for another attack. Instead Zevran smiled and offered his arm to the stunned templar.

"I give you my word, Alistair, on everything I am and everything beyond this life, that I will do everything in my power to protect and care for Riel. I will see her to the end of this battle with the Archdemon and beyond. I also will gladly give my life and indeed my very soul to safeguard her own. This I swear to you and your god. If I shall ever fail, I will gladly lie upon your sword. I would expect no less."

Alistair stood there and watched his adversary closely. He watched the other man's eyes for signs of deception or trickery, yet as much as Alistair wished there to be, none could be seen. Zevran's oath to him was genuine and touched a part of Alistair that he dared not admit to.

As much of a fool as even he himself knew he was, Alistair couldn't deny how much better Riel was since that day they spared the Antivan elf's life. He tried to deny it before; tried telling him that the elf was only using Riel as someone to bed while he waited for a time to either leave completely or finished his original mission and kill them all.

Alistair even convinced himself for a time that if he somehow managed to get rid of the elf, that Riel would take comfort in his arms and they could finally be together. As foolish as that idea was, it was something that kept him sane all those nights he could hear the two lovers together in their tent. Now, however, Alistair finally saw such ideas as the lies and wishful thinking he knew them to be.

And all it took was having his rear-end kicked by the very elf he hated.

Sighing in resignation, Alistair reached out and clasped Zevran's arm. "I will hold you that, assassin. Even if I have to hunt you down across all of Thedas." Zevran laughed heartily and playfully slapped Alistair on the shoulder.

"Now that is what I was hoping you would say. Although to be sure, I would have to make the hunt at least a little bit difficult for you. My roguish nature would demand it."

Walking back to the camp, the two men both felt as if a giant weight was lifted from them. Even though they were far from friends and still barely more than allies, at least for now a path was open for them to maybe one day be able to stand each other.

"I still hate you. You are the one who ended up with my girl, after all."

"Ha! And I would be greatly disappointed if you didn't, Alistair."

.

.

.

Or maybe not...


	16. Riel's Response

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Okay, this is a *VERY* short chapter, but it just didn't feel right attaching it to what happens next. I will be posting another chapter of this tonight after I have it written, so please be patient. This may only be a short piece, but I think it's important as it addresses the conflict between Alistair and Riel. Plus I think it adds a bit to the group dynamic.

Anyway, thank you again for your patience and all the reviews. It really means a lot!

* * *

"I have to admit, templar, you have quite the left hook." Zevran teased, slapping Alistair on the back. Together the two of them walked back into the camp laughing and joking like they have been friends for years.

"Maybe, but you have to teach me that move where you flipped back onto your feet like that!"

Riel and others turned their heads and watched in stunned silence as Zevran and Alistair joined them by the fire. Both of them were starting to show the bruises of their fighting, with Zevran sporting a blackening eye and Alistair had a busted lip a gruesome bruise forming on the right side of his jaw.

"So I take it everything went... well?" Lelianna asked the two of them.

"I told you all not to worry! Here is your dear templar, unharmed. Well, mostly." laughed Zevran.

"Zevran look at you! Oh Maker!" Riel exclaimed as she rushed over to Zevran and took his head in her hands. However Zevran just took her hands into his own and lightly kissed her fingers.

"I am fine, _mi bella_. You worry too much." Zevran replied calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Alistair walked up to the both of them and causally cleared his throat. Riel looked up at him with renewed hatred in her eyes and had to force herself not to lash out him for everything he had done.

"What do you want, Alistair?" Riel angrily spat out. Alistair blushed and shifted his feet nervously as he tried to come up with an answer that she would accept.

"Can I speak to you, in private, Riel?" he finally stammered out. But by the look in Riel's eyes, Alistair was beginning to wish he stayed in the forest with Zevran.

Folding her arms over her chest, Riel pierced him with white-hot glare. "Only if I get to kick the shit out of you too." Behind her, Riel heard several of her companions laugh softly at her remark. But the worried look on Alistair's face was what concerned her at that moment.

"Please no! I may not survive that, even if we both didn't have weapons..."

"Smart man." Riel could hear Morrigan say behind her.

"Then what is it, Alistair? Anything you have to say, say it now." snapped Riel. She was so tired of all this fighting and tension in the party. And with the two coming back from their little '_talk_' looking like utter crap, Riel was on the verge of losing it.

"Look I-" Alistair paused as the intensity in Riel's eyes increased at his harsh tone. Thinking that it would probably best to take another approach, he began again. "I'm sorry, Riel. I know I have said it before, but I really do mean it this time. I... I just let my frustration and jealousy to get in the way of my common sense."

"That's putting it lightly." grunted Oghren. Casting a heated look at the dwarf, Alistair continued.

"When me and Zevran were out there a little while ago, I finally came to realize something... It was never really _him_ that I was angry with, but myself." Alistair sighed heavily. "I've acted like such an idiot, I know this. And I know I have no right to ask you of this, but I ask that you could somehow forgive me for being such a bloody asshole over the past few months."

There was silence as Riel thought about what he said. A part of her still wanted to lay him flat for all the things he had said to her, and how he had treated Zevran even though he had nothing to deserve it. Around her, it felt like everyone's eyes were on her and even their breaths held as they waited for her to answer. That itself played on her nerves as she knew she would be judged no matter what she chose to do. Finally, she made up her mind.

_*****Crack*****_

With a powerful strik to Alistair's jaw, Riel again dropped him instantly to the ground.

"That's better. Apology accepted, Alistair." Riel replied with a wicked smile. "Now, come with me Zevran and let's see if I can do anything about that eye of yours. I still can't believe you two going off like that! You could have killed each other!" The fury in her eyes was still apparent as she marched over to where her tent was.

"Oww! Seriously! What does that woman eat?" exclaimed Alistair as he held his jaw. All around him, a raucous laughter erupted. Even Sten smiled at the sight of him there on his back.

Zevran looked down at the ex-templar and swallowed at a sudden lump in his throat. Unsure if it was so wise to be left alone with Riel when she was so angry, he appealed to his companions for help.

"No way, twinkle-toes. That woman makes Branka look like a pussy-cat. I aint getting in-between her. I like my jaw right where it is." scoffed Oghren, taking another swig of ale.

"Lelianna, surely you..."

"Sorry, Zevran. I just spent an awful long time braiding hair and I am just too exhausted. I think I will go lie down for a while." she replied with a smirk.

"Wynn?"

"Go be a man, son. Take your licks without a fuss."

"Well, if it actually was licks, that wouldn't be so bad..."

"Zevran! Get in the tent!" Riel barked angrily. Zevran whined half-heartedly before he sulked off and entered the tent. For a split moment, Zevran actually envied Alistair getting away with just a knock to the jaw. Somehow, Zevran thought he was going to wind much worse.


	17. The Dalish

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

This is the second chapter for this story tonight that I said I would have up. It just didn't seem to fit with the last piece.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Vallaslin: Blood writing - The tattoos adult Dalish get when they reach adulthood**

**Shems/Shemlen: "Quick Children" - Often used as a derogatory term against Humans.**

**Arlathan Forest: The place believed to be where the Elvhen city of Arlathan was before it was destory by the Tevinters. It resides far to the north beyond Antiva.**

**Dareth Shiral: Farewell**

**Fen'Harel: The name of Riel's hound. Also the name of the Dreaded Wolf of the Elven pantheon**

**Mythal: The Protecter Goddess of the Elven pantheon**

**Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt of the Elven pantheon**

**Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar.**

**Ma Falon: Elven for "My Friend"**

**Aravel: A name given to the vehicles the Dalish use when they travel. Used for storage and sleeping.**

* * *

Finally the companions came across the Dalish group that they heard were travelling this way. Riel had only heard of this clan in passing from her Keeper as she described how some of the Elvhen had somehow regained the ability to live for centuries. What little she had learned that even though this clan was more aggressive towards outsiders, they were generally very friendly to other Dalish.

Which was why Riel was so shocked when they were greeted not far from the clan by a trio of armed elven guards.

"Turn back, outsider. Your kind is not welcome here." said the female of the group. Although shorter than Riel, the woman held a fierce glare that seemed to threaten anyone who refused to heed her warnings.

"I am Dalish, like you. I wish to speak with your Keeper." Riel replied as politely as she could.

"You are no Dalish! You do not have the _vallaslin_ of our people. You are a _flat-ear_ from one of their cities! No better than the shems themselves!" the man on the left exclaimed at her.

"I... I refused the ritual." Riel explained bashfully.

"Why would you refuse it? It is a mark of honor amongst our people!" questioned the female of the group.

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't have any tattoos when we met. I thought all Dalish had them." Riel looked to her side at Alistair and felt not only her blush deepen, but also her anger.

"Keeper Marethari agreed that it wasn't necessary. After they found me, I refused to be subjected to more injury for someone else's _pride_." spat Riel. Anger blazed in her eyes as she stared down the three Dalish before her.

"So you admit that you are not Dalish!" The second male replied just as angry as Riel.

"I am Dalish in blood and in heart just as you and every other elvhen out there! Some of us just never got to choose where we are born or where we wind up as children!"

"Please, Riel, this is getting us nowhere. Didn't you say that you had treaties of the Grey Warden's?"

Riel looked up at her lover who stood close beside her. Smiling, she was again thankful for his ability to calm her down and help balance her emotions when she needed it.

"Grey Warden's? You are a Grey Warden?" the woman asked skeptically.

"Yes. I am Riel Mahariel, formerly of the Sabre Clan and now a Grey Warden. I have ancient treaties here that promise the aid of close by Dalish in the fight against a blight." Riel stated flatly and with full command in her voice as she handed over the Dalish treaty to the woman. Carefully the woman looked it over before addressing Riel and her group again.

"Very well, Warden. I do not know what kind of help you will receive, but that is a matter for our Keeper to decide. You may proceed, but be warned that our arrows are still trained on you. Cause harm to any of us, and you will see _true_ Dalish fight."

Riel bit her tongue at the _'true' _Dalish part and instead took the treaty back from the woman and led her group into the heart of the Dalish camp. As they passed the various Dalish on the way to the Keeper, they were greeted with both looks of interest and disdain. Subtly, Zevran placed his hand at the small of Riel's back, offering comfort to her as the whispers from the other elves rose up to meet their ears.

"Mithra, what is the meaning of this? Why do you bring outsiders into our camp?" an older elf asked the woman who 'greeted' them earlier. Bowing swiftly, the woman explained who they were.

"This one even says she is a Dalish, yet she bears no marks of the _vallaslin_ upon her, and she even admits to refusing the ritual." Mithra added sharply.

"Hmm... I remember a runner speaking of a girl found by a river by one of our clans. They said she was-"

"I am her. I was adopted into the Sabre clan and given their name." Riel quickly stated before their Keeper could finish what he was saying. Eyeing her carefully, the Keeper thanked the woman and sent her away.

"Welcome, Wardens. I am Keeper Zathrian. However I must apologize and break the treaty we signed so long ago. We have our own problems currently that demand all of our attention."

Riel and the group listened as the Keeper explained what has been happening to his clan and how the root of it all was a werewolf by the name of Witherfang. The Keeper even guided them over to where injured and dying men and women laid and cried out for help. All of it stunned Riel, yet she could not give up so easily. The blight was coming and it would affect everyone, including this clan.

"I'll find this Witherfang for you. I will bring you his heart, and you will end this curse. Then will you lend the Warden's your support?"

Zathrian thought about Riel's offer for a moment before responding. "If you can bring me his heart, then yes, I promise to uphold our end of the treaty. However, it will not be easy. They gather deep in the forest and always seem to attack from nowhere. It is said this very forest is alive and shields their cursed kind."

"No offence, Keeper. But in order to just get here, I have battled undead, demons, abominations, blood mages, Darkspawn, dragons, spirits, crazy dwarves, insane templars and mages, traversed the Beyond itself, killed raiders and bandits, and had to keep two men from killing each other for most of this entire journey. I have seen things that would make your bravest warrior cower in fear. So believe me when I tell you that I will find this wolf and cut out its heart even if I have to slay every werewolf between here and the Arlathan forest."

"Impressive." responded Zathrian.

"You have no idea. I would rather face the Archdemon naked than fight Riel." Alistair chuckled, which got a sharp glare shot at him from Riel. Instantly he stopped and turned serious again.

"Well, Warden, I wish you luck. I have other duties I must attend to here, so if you have further questions, please seek out my First, Lanaya. Also, I am sure Varathorn will provide you with off the goods we have available."

"_Dareth shiral_, Keeper." Riel replied with a small bow. She then turned and faced her group so she could address them. "These people despise outsiders, so I think it is best for now to set our camp separate from them. Sten, will you please guide Bodahn and Sandal to somewhere close, but still a respectable distance away? Lelianna, could you go along and help set up? And please take _Fen'Harel_ with you, as well. I don't want him scaring the halla."

"I am to go with you, am I?" Morrigan asked.

"We don't know what is going on in those woods, and I think having your offensive magick is going to be greatly needed. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, my friend. I am simply surprised. It has been a while since you have brought me along on one of these _mis_adventures of yours." she laughed.

"I'm sorry. I try to balance everything out, but honestly it can get difficult at times." Riel blushed apologetically. She knew she was relying heavily on Zevran and often brought along Sten or Oghren for brute force. And to even out the numbers she usually brought Wynn for her healing. Only rarely did she bring Alistair along because of how much he and Zevran tended to argue, and Lelianna was useful for when she needed a good archer. However, she thought it was time to change things a bit.

"And what am I? Chopped nug liver?" Oghren grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, Oghren. I am actually planning on two groups heading into the forest." Riel explained. "Myself, Morrigan, and Alistair will take the Northern route, while you, Wynn and Zevran take the Southern. We will meet in the center by the time the sun reaches the tops of the trees."

There was a collective silence as they all heard her decision. Not since her and Zevran became close did she not take the elf everywhere she went. But then to also choose to go with _Alistair_? Even with Morrigan with her, it was practically unheard of. So much so the Zevran immediately pulled Riel off to the side so he could speak with her.

"_Mi bella_, what are you thinking? Why do you choose to take Alistair instead of me?" Riel looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt he tried hard to hide away. Sighing, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I am not _choosing_ him over you. You and I are both rogues and are trained in scouting. Which is what I want us to do while the others take the ground and address the threats straight on. If I bring to big of a group into the forest, who knows what could happen. You heard Zathrian."

"Which is why I should be at your side. You can't truly expect the templar to guard you better than I."

"That's not it, Zevran. I'm taking Alistair because we need to learn how to fight together properly. With all this hate going back and forth between us before, we never really learned to fight _together_. Every other member of this group I have fought beside except for him since we first started this trek. And with the fight with the Archdemon coming ever closer, I need to know I can trust the only other Grey Warden there."

"Fine." Zevran said coldly as he returned to the others. She knew he was mad at her and didn't really understand why she chose to do things like this, but Riel knew this was the right decision. Sighing heavily she addressed her group again.

"For tonight, we can all take turns visiting among the Dalish but I want at least two people with Bodahn and Sandal at all times. Also, I think I will spending the night here in the Dalish camp. There are still some things I need to go over with the clan here."

After Riel finished addressing them all, the group split up to go about their own activities and duties, leaving Riel alone amongst the other Dalish.

Sighing, she went over to where a fire was lit and sat down. Sitting on a nearby bench was a male elf reciting a story about Mythal and Andruil, two of the gods of the Dalish people. Riel took a deep breath and tried to relax herself as she listened to the familiar story being told by who she assumed was the clan's story-teller. After a little while, Riel was surprised to see a pretty blond elven woman sit next to her. She wore the robes of the First, and Riel remembered her name was Lanaya from what the Keeper said.

"I heard from some of our hunters that you are Dalish as well, Warden." She asked passively. Riel could tell the woman had something she wanted to speak about, and so far Riel could sense no ill intention from the smaller woman, so she let herself be more open than she would have if these were human people.

"Call me, Riel, and yes. I was adopted by the Sabre clan when I was fifteen. That was three and a half years ago."

"My! You look so much older than eighteen!" Lanaya replied back stunned. Riel only shrugged.

"Well, that's how old I guess I am. Before then, I was owned..." Riel's feature's darkened as she thought back to her life as a slave. Lanaya placed her hand on Riel's hand comfortingly, startling her.

"I am sorry. I forgot how easily one learns to shun physical contact." the other woman replied with a kind smile as she removed her hand. Confused Riel looked up into Lanaya's eyes and for the first time she saw the same pain she often saw in her own eyes when she dared to look at mirrors or other reflections. "Yes, I understand the feeling of distrust and anger. I was once like you."

"You were..."

"For several years until Zathrian saved me. I was held by a group of raiders who killed my family while we were travelling. It was... horrible..." Lanaya absently wiped a tear away from her eye before it got a chance to fall.

"I'm sorry..." Riel whispered, not knowing what else to say. Really, she knew nothing could be said when someone went through what they did, and apologizes often sounded so hollow when they came from people who didn't understand.

"And so am I. I was there when Zathrian greeted the runner with news of the Sabre clan adopting a young elven girl. I remember it so clearly because it reminded me of what I went through." Lanaya paused as she lowered her shawl down enough for Riel to see some of her shoulder. There on her skin were scars from the lashes she took. Riel covered her mouth as a gasp left her lips when she saw the familiar marks.

"Do not cry for me, Riel. It took me many years to get over what those shems did to me. Even still, I awake from nightmares sometimes. However, I learned that what happened to me was only part of a much larger problem that encompasses all of Thedas. How we as elves suffer under human rule, and how even the Dalish are no immune to their brutality."

"I don't understand."

"Our Keeper, Zathrian, lost his son and daughter to humans many, many years ago. They were kidnapped and the boy was killed. The girl... After Zathrian rescued her, she found she was with child. Soon after that, she took her own life out of shame."

"That is awful!" Riel couldn't believe how common her own nightmare of a past was beginning to be. Before, she never gave much thought to how many young elves suffered as she did. All she knew was that none in her clan seemed to understand the depth of the pain and horror that marked her. And after she joined the Wardens and saw for herself the way some of her brethren were treated, her anger at it all just seemed to blanket itself into a general hatred for the treatment of all elves who were unfortunate enough to be among the humans.

But to hear of stories first hand like this... It brought the reality of it - and her own trauma - much closer to her mind.

"I have also heard you refused the right of the _vallaslin_." Lanaya added after a few moments.

"I didn't want... After everything..."

"You didn't want to be hurt more. You were also probably scared by tales the younger adults used to frightened the children so they would behave. Here in this clan, they sometimes speak of the great pain one goes through - more than a thousand fires I was told." the woman laughed softly as she recalled the stories she heard. "I was even told by a woman who didn't like me very much that if I failed the right, I would be banished from the clan, never allowed to return."

"But you have your markings." Riel replied, pointing to the soft tattoo marks on the woman's face.

"I didn't get them at the age the others did, though. In fact, I have only had my _vallaslin_ for a few years. Before then, the thought of being tied down and forced to go such a painful ceremony terrified me."

"How did you get over it?"

"It was when I watched a few of my playmates get theirs. My fearful imagination was replaced with the truth of reality. I learned that not only was no one tied down, but a strong-tasting tea was given to those who underwent the right which numbed some of the pain. I also learned that if someone could not handle it and failed the right, there were not banished. They were not even scolded. They were simply allowed to try again at a later date when the Keeper felt they were ready."

"By the gods, I feel like such a fool now!" cried Riel. It just a matter of moments, long-held fears were lifted from her heart as she spoke to this woman who was so similar to herself.

"Do not, _lethallan_. I was probably only a little younger than you are now when I went through the right. In fact, it was Sarel over there who guided me through it." Lanaya said as she motioned the story-teller a little distance away.

"If I wanted to..."

"It would by my honor to guide you through your own right of _vallaslin_, Riel."

Riel was beginning to feel a strange kind of bond with the woman beside her. They seemed so similar yet at the same time there were so different. Lanaya seemed to have moved on from her past while Riel's still played heavily in her heart. Lanaya seemed the type of woman who men often desired - soft-spoken yet held a certain kind of fierceness to her. She was also kind, warm, welcoming, and even wise. Things Riel wished she herself was.

"Ah, there you are, Riel."

Riel looked towards the voice and was surprised to see Zevran approach her. Afraid for a moment that he was still mad at her, she was happy - and quite relieved - to see him back to his smiling self.

"Perhaps I will speak to you later, _ma falon_." Lanaya smiled softly at Riel then looked over to Zevran and stared at him for a short moment with a look of happy knowing then left the two of them be.

"She is who they call the First, am I right?" questioned Zevran as he took the spot next to Riel.

"Yes, her name is Lanaya. I like her." smiled Riel.

"That is wonderful, _mi bella_. It pleases me to know that the people here are treating you kindly." he replied, placing his arm protectively around her waist.

"So you are no longer mad at me?"

Zevran sighed and his brow furrowed as he thought of his answer. "I am still not pleased, no. However, after thinking about it, I saw how you were right in needing to learn how fight with the templar."

"So does this mean you will not abandon Oghren and Wynn to search me out so can spy on us?"

"I will make no promises, _mi amor_. However, perhaps you should send Lelianna with them just incase..." teased Zevran.

"Zevran!"

"I cannot help myself, _mi amor_. I cannot very well go off into battle thinking you might be in danger."

"I will be fine, Zevran. Besides, it will only be for a few hours until we meet up again. I just want the forest scouted well enough to cut down on the amount of surprises we encounter."

Zevran frowned at her as he continued to think of excuses for him to go with Riel. He really did not like the idea of him not being there to protect her incase something happened. She meant so much to him, the thought of losing her was enough for his heart to stop beating. And even though he and Alistair had come to a form of truce, he still did not trust the man fully with his woman.

"Perhaps... For now, I do not wish to argue. There are much more _pleasurable_ ways to spend our night, do you not agree, _mi amor_?" Zevran purred as he nuzzled Riel's neck. Riel giggled, getting a few knowing glances from the elves around them.

"I haven't even asked the Keeper if it is alright if I camp with them tonight! And then I still have set up the blasted tent, too!"

Zevran chuckled heartily as he pulled Riel up from the bench. "Well, I guess we should get started then, no?"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Later that night, Zevran lay sated beside a sleeping Riel. Lightly he traced his fingers of along her arms, lost in thought. The day after Riel was attacked, he found the gift he was going to give her among the ripped clothing he cut from her body the night before. A bit disappointed that his surprise was ruined, Zevran managed to sneak it away again into his pack - this time the one he carried with him all the time.

Zevran still was planning on giving it to her when the time was right, but for now he made no mention of it incase his luck was with him and Riel forgot about it amongst everything that happened. And now that they were among the Dalish, the second part of his plan could be done.

Making sure Riel was sufficiently asleep where she would not wake if he left, Zevran quickly got dressed and left the aravel that was graciously loaned to them by the Keeper and his First. Smiling, he knew his Riel must have greatly impressed the woman for her to convince their Keeper to let them borrow such an important thing to their people.

Leaving the aravel, Zevran made his way through the silent camp until he reached the spot he had agreed upon earlier. Seeing his contact standing among the shadows, Zevran was glad his trust was not misplaced.

"There you are... I was beginning to think you changed your mind." the cloaked woman said softly.

"Never, my dear lady. I was simply... held up..." Zevran replied with a devious smile.

"Indeed. I am sure all of the clan heard."

"I make no apologies for my talents, my lady." smirked Zevran, giving the woman a wink.

"So are you sure about this? Something like this cannot be undone."

"I know how serious this is, and I have no doubts. Are you still willing to lend your aid?"

"For the agreed upon price, yes. Have no fear, Zevran. Everything will go as planned." the woman bowed and left him alone in the shadows. Smiling broadly, Zevran could hardly wait for this business of the werewolves to be over. Only then could he put the whole of his plan into motion.


	18. Werewolves and Magick

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

* * *

"So, are you sure this twig will help us get through this forest?" Riel questioned the strange talking tree. Already they have come across werewolves, revenants, wild animals, trees that attacked, a crazy hermit, and even Darkspawn. Yet when they tried to pass further in the forest, a dense fog surrounded them and they ended up back where they started.

However this old tree promised that is they got back his acorn back from the hermit, he would show them a way through the forest. Although Riel had to admit, she wasn't expecting a _twig_.

"Indeed. The twig is no mere token, but is as I have spoken. A tool to pass through the fog so dense. To find the werewolves thence."

Riel was getting so tired of the tree's way of rhyming everything, however she was willing to try anything at this point. Unknown to her companions, she now had a very _personal_ reason to end this curse.

Lost in thought, Riel didn't hear Zevran call out to her at first.

"_Mi bella_! Are you alright?"

Riel looked up into Zevran's concerned eyes and just smiled calmly. She knew it wouldn't solve anything for him or the others to know what happened. All it would do would make everyone worry more and they would probably send her back to the Dalish camp while they went on without her. However, she _needed_ to see this through. Somehow she knew in the pit of her stomach that there was more going on here than what Zathrian said.

"I'm fine Zevran. Just wondering how this little twig is going to help us pass further into the forest." Riel chuckled softly, hoping her excuse would work. However by the look on Zevran's face, she knew it really hadn't.

"As I have said before, _mi amor_, you are a terrible liar. However, I will leave this be for now. Just promise me you will come to me if anything serious ails you, no?"

Riel sighed and looked up at her handsome elf. Having an assassin trained in the art of deception wasn't always a good thing, she mused. But Riel supposed she would be no less worried than he was if something seemed to bothering him instead of her.

"I'll be fine. I promise." replied Riel before placing a light kiss against his lips.

"Oh please, must we subjected to this while we journey? 'Tis it not enough that you two keep us up with your incessant rutting? Instead of elves, I am beginning to wonder if you are not rabbits instead with the way you go on."

Riel looked over at the scowl on Morrigan's face and couldn't help but laugh. She knew that for all of Morrigan's tough talk about love and affection, the witch was happy for Riel. And plus it was fun to irk her a little every now and then.

"Oh my dear Morrigan, you are always welcome to join in. I am sure there is plenty of things I can think of doing with such beautiful women in my tent..." teased Zevran, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I will do no such thing! And you would do well to remove such thoughts from your mind before I wind up having to apologize to Riel about why I turned her lover into a toad!" Morrigan huffed as she walked past them. Even though Morrigan tried to hold her scowl and glare, those who were used to the brooding woman could see the slight uplift of her lips and the brief flash of humor in her eyes.

"You got balls, I'll give you that elf. That is one scary woman. Hot, but scary." Oghren laughed.

Riel laughed at the interaction of her friends, forgetting for the moment her worries. Shaking her head at Zevran, she followed after Morrigan and Oghren down the path back to where the fog blocked their path.

True to the tree's word, as soon the group approached the fog, it began to dissipate and reveal the path beyond. However, they barely took more than a few steps before they were greeted again by another group of werewolves.

"The forest has not been strong enough. Still you come. You are stronger than we anticipated. The Dalish chose well. But you do not belong here outsider!" the werewolf who greeted them growled. Still, Riel held her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere without Witherfang's heart!" Riel spat back as she unsheathed her weapons.

"Kill me if you must, elf, but know that we will never let you near the Lady! Even when your change comes, we will tear you apart before we risk her life!" roared the werewolf.

"Shut up! Either show me where Witherfang is or die here!"

The werewolf roared again and attacked with its companions. Anger and fear boiled in Riel's veins, fueling her and pushing her to attack even harder than before. However before she could land the killing blow on the werewolf who spoke, a large white wolf dropped down from above. Knocking Riel back, the wolf gave enough time for the werewolf to withdraw. Releasing a chilling howl, the wolf than ran off as well.

"Dammit!" cursed Riel, putting her daggers back. Within seconds though, Zevran was at her side, pulling at her armor and the clothes underneath. Angry at his sudden behavior, Riel pushed him back. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Where is it, Riel?! Where is the bite?!" Zevran yelled back as he began searching her body again. As his hand pressed on her upper thigh, Riel couldn't hold back the painful hiss that came forth. Giving her a deadly glare, Zevran bent down and lifted Riel's armored skirt to reveal the nasty bite that laid beneath.

"I'm fine-"

"Dammit Riel! You are **not** fine! Why didn't you tell us?" Zevran stood up and grabbed hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His eyes burned with anger and worry. Beside him, Morrigan and Oghren held the same looks, yet their's didn't seem to bother her as much as Zevran's did.

"I agree. You should have said something. From whence did it come?" asked Morrigan flatly. Looking at her friend's faces, Riel couldn't decide if she was embarrassed at the attention, angry at being confronted like she was, or afraid of what it all meant. Since she was bitten, she forced the idea of her turning into one of those beasts out of her mind. Concentrating on it would only distract her, and that could be deadly within the magickal forest they currently found themselves in.

"After we found the Ironbark. You were about to be struck from behind, Morrigan, and I threw a knife at the beast to slow him down. However it was while I was distracted that one of the beasts I thought that I had slain lurched up and bit me."

Zevran's glare softened as he remembered the incident. He had seen the beast she had spoken of, but only after Riel pushed the thing away from her before imbedding her dagger into the thing's skull, killing it. At the time, Zevran had asked if she was alright, yet she only smiled up at him and said she was fine.

"Why didn't you tell us, _mi amor_?" Zevran pleaded, his voice now full of concern and love.

Honestly, Riel had hoped that this could be all over before any changes took place. Zathrian said it could take days to turn. Yet, Riel could feel a terrible burning spread from the bite to other places in her body. The pain was probably a large reason as to why she was so angry most of the time since she was bitten.

"I can handle this, Zevran. We just got to find this Witherfang and bring its heart to Zathrian. Simple, right?" Riel tried to smile up at him, but the action itself was mostly empty as it did nothing to cover the fear in her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Like taking sweets from a kid! A kid with sharp claws and a mouth full of razor teeth!" exclaimed Oghren. However Zevran ignored the dwarf as he bent his head down and kissed Riel deeply. The feeling behind the kiss shocked Riel slightly as she felt his extreme concern mixed with his deep love.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be tracking down this Witherfang? I don't know about you, but I would rather my friend not turn into one of those slobbering beasts. I already have enough trouble with the mutt we already have!"

Zevran pulled away from her slowly and placed his hand on her cheek. The anger was gone from his eyes and only love and concern filled them now. Caressing her cheek softly with his thumb, Zevran gave Riel a wink and smiled broadly.

"The broody witch is right! Come, let us go find a wolf to slay!" Zevran exclaimed joyfully. Ignoring the strange looks his companions gave him, Zevran instead motioned for Morrigan and Oghren to follow while he took Riel's hand and headed off in the direction the werewolves disappeared to.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The ruins they found were dark and reeked of death - and wet dog. Which considering everything, Riel wasn't quite so sure which one was worse. The place was filled with all manners of things, from spiders to skeletons and minor demons. What seemed to be missing however, were the werewolves who seemed to be using this place as a home base.

Walking down one corridor, Riel's eye caught a slight glimmer from one of the rooms. Heading inside, the room itself looked like it was on the verge of collapse. Large roots rose out of the ground to meet and meld together with other roots from the ceiling. But what caught Riel's attention was a small shelf filled with what looked to be empty vials and a strange, glowing gem.

"What's this?" Riel uttered softly to herself.

"Be careful Riel!" Zevran hisses, pulling her back when Riel began to reach for the gem.

"What?" Riel responded, kind of annoyed at being pulled back so roughly.

"Who knows what this place holds. We have already run into revenants and other undead. So prehaps touching strange glowing objects is not so good of an idea."

"I'll be fine, Zevran. Besides, I have you, Oghren and Morrigan here if anything happens."

"I agree with the elf. 'Tis not wise to play with objects that contain magick, which that gem certainly does." replied Morrigan.

"You can sense it to?"

"Aye. It is something all mages have, I believe. We can sense magick in objects... Or in others." Morrigan gave Riel a pointed stare as she smiled coyly.

"You mean... You knew before...?" gasped Riel.

"Perhaps. I certainly suspected. But you gave no indication that you wished to speak of it, nor did you use your magick even when it could have benefited us. Magick is like any talent. If you do not use it, the smaller and less effective it is. So I could never be completely sure."

"Why did you say anything?"

"As I said, my friend. You didn't seem to want to speak of it." shrugged Morrigan uncomfortably. Riel looked at her for a few seconds in amazement.

"Thank you." she finally said, smiling warmly at the witch. Feeling a blush rise in her face, Morrigan waved her off and turned her head so she was more in the darkness of the room.

"Do not thank me. I saw no real benefit in outing your secret. You seemed like a capable fighter without it. So why would I bother?"

Riel could tell the woman was clearly uncomfortable with the praise, so Riel decided to drop it. Morrigan liked to come off as uncaring and aloof most times, yet those close to her knew a much deeper and caring person under her hard exterior. Instead Riel turned again to face the gem on the shelf.

Looking at it carefully, again Riel felt the pull to touch it. Reaching out her hand once more, she ignored the repeated warning of her companions behind her and held the glowing gem in her hand.

Immediately, Riel's mind flooded with a rush of feelings and images that she knew were not her own. Fear, imprisonment, sadness, despair, grief, loneliness... These emotions rushed into her mind coupled with partial and confusing images that seemed like memories. Even though no words were spoken, Riel could somehow also feel the intent of the gem.

"Who are you?" Riel asked it, unsure if she would get an answer.

The presence is silent for a moment as if thinking, then more images flow through Riel's mind. Apparently the presence in the life gem had been here for so long it could no longer remember who it was or much of anything else. The feeling that the presence had spent untold eons edged into her mind, as well as the idea that the presence went through cycles of madness then sleep, only to go mad again whenever it awoke.

Riel also got the impression of an elven mage, in armor, but this is unsteady and fragmented like the presence itself is no longer sure. After a few more minutes of "conversing" with the presence in the gem, Riel learns that there was a battle long ago with many people - elves and humans alike - dying. Afraid, presence trapped his soul within the gem, thinking that someone would come along and release him.

However, that day never came until this moment, countless years later, when Riel touched it. A pleading sense of despair filled Riel, along with the image of an altar. Riel looked around and saw an old, disused altar off in the corner of the room.

Taking the gem over to it, Riel could feel a sense of guarded joy as the presence hoped that it's torment might finally be over. Giving the image of Riel smashing the gem, the presence gave off the feeling hopeful expectation. However, Riel was confused about what happened here so long ago, and what had killed so many elves and humans.

"Are you sure there is nothing you could tell me about what happened here?" she asked. The presence went silent again as it thought, then Riel's mind was filled with strange images of an elf fighting not only with magick, but also with weapons, easily and efficiently. The elf wielded both with finesse and deadly strength that fell its opponents with ease. Confused, Riel wondered what it all meant.

She then got an impression from the gem that confused and startled her. Apparently the presence inside the gem could feel the budding powers of magick inside of Riel. It also knew how Riel was afraid of her powers and how she had turned to daggers instead of using her abilities. Then an image of a mage and a rogue entered her mind. They combined and overlapped until the image that resulted was one of Riel, with the words "Arcane Warrior" branding themselves into her mind.

Instantly, Riel could feel her body vibrate as if her very blood was trying to bounce free of her skin. Her vision dulled and a great wave of dizziness and nausea filled her. Buckling slightly under the feeling, Riel could feel Zevran at her side holding her up as he voiced his concern. After a few seconds the feeling subsided, and Riel instead felt an intense power of electricity flow through her body, both energizing and rejuvenating her. For the first time, Riel felt as if she could really control her powers. Images of how to wield the elements, curse her enemies, and boost her allies filled her. All at once, Riel felt like she gained years of magickal knowledge. It both exhilarated and frightened her. After a few more moments for her mind to settle, Riel felt as if she could speak again.

"I'm... I don't know. But I think whatever presence this is... It did something to me." Riel tried to explain what happened, but even she wasn't completely sure. The presence then again sent her a pleading hope for destruction.

"What do you mean it 'did something' to you? Let go of it!" Zevran exclaimed, trying to grab the gem from Riel. Riel pulled back though and refused to give the gem away. She could sense the desperate need for destruction and death from the spirit inside the gem. And even though she wasn't exactly sure just _what_ the presence did to her, Riel could tell it wasn't meant as an attack, but more as a gift. And what it begged for in return was to simple be able to die. After so long of madness and isolation, the thought of death came as a welcome release. A release Riel couldn't help but want to offer.

"No Zevran! I just need... I need something to smash this thing!" Riel cried out as she looked around by her feet for something she could use.

"Well that's more like it! Smashing is something I know a few things about!" Oghren exclaimed as he stepped forward with his maul in his hands. "You just put that thing on that altar there and leave everything to old Oghren."

Riel smiled thankfully, sending a final feeling of thankfulness to the gem. Placing the gem on the altar, Riel felt a last feeling of relief before she removed her hand.

"Go ahead, Oghren. destroy it."

Oghren smiled broadly then hefted his maul high and brung it down with a loud smash upon the gem. Instantly the gem was pulverized into dust and shards, releasing whatever spirit was inside.

"Now you will tell me what all that was about, Riel. You were speaking to that thing like it was alive, and then you almost collapsed! What is happening?" questioned Zevran angrily. Slowly Riel was getting used to how whenever Zevran worried over her, he always seemed to get angry. Yet the anger was more about fear and concern over her than actual anger _at_ her.

"I don't really understand it myself." Riel looked over towards Morrigan. "You said mages can sense magick in others. Do you feel anything different about me?"

Morrigan's eyes widened for an instant as she opened herself up to sense the magick within Riel. The small whisper was now a deafening roar of power and ability. Stunned, Morrigan opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out.

Seeing her friend speechless, Riel pulled out one of her daggers. Her friends backed up slightly, wondering for a moment if their friend was possessed and was about to attack them. However, Riel just smiled softly at them.

"Relax, everyone. I just wanted to see something..." Riel replied with a smile. Looking down at her blade, Riel brought to mind the image of a searing fire encompassing the blade of her dagger. Then just like the image the presence showed her, her blade started to glow as fire covered it. All around her was a collective gasp as they watched Riel enchant her dagger.

"Well... That is interesting." Morrigan remarked with a sly smile, recovering from her previous shock. Riel looked up at her friends and smiled so large, her face actually hurt from it. Then getting an idea, she again brought the image of flaming weapons to her mind. All of a sudden both Zevran's daggers and Oghren's maul took on the same fiery glow as flames covered them. However, even in their sheaths, the fire didn't harm them.

"That is so cool..." Riel whispered to herself. Zevran and the others couldn't agree more, although Zevran was still worried about how she suddenly gained the access to do such things.

"I thought you couldn't control your magick?" he asked her. Riel looked at him and didn't know what to say. A part of her feared they would think she was possessed, while another wanted to show off her new abilities and the strength they gave her.

"There was an old spirit in the gem. Someone from back when this temple was still used, I think. In exchange for releasing him, it taught me to do... this." Riel explained. She knew her companions still looked on her skeptically, and honestly she couldn't blame them. Possession was always a constant fear for mages - even for those who did not use their powers. Looking over at Morrigan, Riel thought that maybe she would be able to help settle the men's fears. "Do you think I am possessed, Morrigan?"

Zevran's eyes turned wide in fear for moment as he thought on the possibility. It was one of his greatest fears, one that sometimes even gave him nightmares where he was forced to slay his love because she became possessed by a demon.

Morrigan stepped closer to her and inspected her closely without touching her. Riel could feel the witch's eyes bore into her, as if the other woman was truly trying to see beyond her flesh.

"Give me your hand, Riel." Morrigan flatly ordered. Riel paused for a second as she wondered what Morrigan had in mind, yet she did eventually offer her hand to the other woman. Morrigan grabbed a hold of it tightly, then took out her hunting knife from its sheath on her side. In one swift motion, she slashed Riel's palm deeply.

"Oww!" Riel cried out. She tried to yank her hand away from her friend, but Morrigan held tight. Zevran was almost immediately by her side, his dagger out and pointed at the witch.

"Put that away, assassin. I have no wish to harm her. Permanently, anyway." scoffed Morrigan dryly as she resheathed her knife. Bending her head down, Morrigan inhaled the scent of Riel's blood deeply. Ignoring the questioning stares of the others, Morrigan closed her eyes and opened her senses to determine if her friend truly was possessed of a demon or spirit.

"Well?" Riel snapped bitterly, admittedly a bit pissed at her friend for slashing her palm. The pain of it was enough to cause tears to prick at her eyes and it took all of her self-control not to attack her friend.

"You are fine. There is no scent of demon or spirit within you. Whatever that spirit did, it not only awakened and empowered your abilities, but I do not sense the weakness in your mind that demons usually use either."

"What does that mean?" asked Zevran. Looking up at him, Morrigan let go of Riel's hand and smiled genuinely before continuing.

"Riel can no longer be possessed. I don't know how, but her blood smells like that of one of those Tranquil creatures that the Chantry likes to turn mages into. Yet as we have seen, she can use magick still." she explained plainly. The shocked looks on everyone's face matched Riel's.

_I can no longer be possessed? Really?_

As the full weight of everything soaked into their minds, Zevran couldn't help but feel a massive weight lift from his shoulders. In a matter of moments, one of his greatest fears for his Riel vanished. If she could truly no longer be possessed, it was a miracle.

"Eh... All this magick mumbo-jumbo is making my head hurt! Can we just get back to the smashing and killing of things?"

The three other companions looked over at the dwarf and laughed. Well, Riel and Zevran laughed. Morrigan just raised her eyebrow speculatively and smiled. Which was as close as they were going to get at the moment.

"Try to heal your hand, Riel."

Riel looked over at Morrigan and nodded. Before, a request like that would have filled her with anxiety as she wondered if she could. Her powers were often unreliable and didn't always work the way she wanted, even with simple healing spells. But now, a new confidence filled her. Calling on her new powers, Riel focused her mind and instantly the deep gash on her palm closed and healed, not even leaving any marks. It was like it never happened.

"Well, I must say I think our resident old hag will be quite jealous of you, Riel. I don't think even she could heal a wound so perfectly. Good... It will give the old woman something else to occupy her mind other than how I dress." laughed Morrigan.

Even Riel was surprised at how well her powers seemed to work. But what surprised her most was how easily everything seemed to come to her now. Gone was her fear and anxiety over her powers. Never did she think she could contain so much information about magick and different spells. Some of the things that filled her mind Riel never thought was even possible.

The thought of using her new abilities filled Riel with eager anticipation. She felt like a child would who just received a new toy and wanted to play with it immediately. It was odd, yet satisfying.

"Come on, Oghren's right. We got a werewolf to find!" Riel exclaimed, leading her friends from the room.

If there was thing that was for certain, it was that fighting would now be a hell of a lot more interesting.


	19. The Curse

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

I know the encounter with the werewolves went different from what I wrote in terms of the exact conversation points, but oh well. I am not currently playing Origins and so I pretty much going of memory and a few youtube videos for is said during storyline events. However, I usually end up abandoning the script and doing things the way I like to. I don't think it alters the main story or theme of the game, but it adds a different take.

Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than normal because I just liked the way it ended and thought adding to it would alter the feel I am aiming for with my writing.

Anyway, hope you like it.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

* * *

Standing outside the door that would lead them mostly likely into another trap, the group decided to take a small rest to catch their breath. Even with Riel's added powers, the fighting had been tough in some areas. Especially when they gathered the last piece of the Juggernaut armor. Out of nowhere demons appeared as well as the toughest Revenant that Riel had ever seen.

Yet, they survived and now were most likely just moments away from the end of this blasted mission. And honestly, Riel couldn't wait. The bite on her leg was growing more gruesome as time passed, and with it, the pain also increased. Even with magickal healing, potions, and injury kits, the bite only seemed to be getting worse.

In fact, the speed with which it spread was making Riel really question Zathrian's statement before that it would take days for the person to turn. Inside, it was like she could feel the curse burn through her blood. Maybe it had something to do with her being a Warden as well, but Riel was finding it harder and harder to keep her temper under control. It was like everything around her was made specifically to piss her off. Even the sound of her own breathing was getting on her nerves.

"You know, I must have a word with this 'Lady'. She must really think of a better place to live. Someplace with less undead, perhaps. Or curtains. Curtains would be nice." teased Zevran. Normally his remark would have made Riel at least smile at his attempt of humor, but now it took all her will to not attack her own lover.

"This needs to be settled! Come on, we are wasting time!" Riel yelled to her companions, catching them off guard. Zevran looked up at her worriedly. He could see the slight changes in her take place. Her eyes were becoming more feral and more than once he had heard growl like a wild beast would.

"Riel, _mi dulce_..." Zevran said softly, wanting to see if she was feeling okay. Honestly, she looked feverish and twitchy. Her beautiful black hair clung to her face and shoulders from her sweat and her eyes sometimes looked more yellow than silver.

"**What?!**" Riel roared. And I mean _roared_. Her sweet light voice was replaced by something more animalistic. Deep and threatening, it even scared Riel. However Zevran wasn't deterred in the least. Instead he stepped right up to her and cupped her cheek in his palm. Something that both Morrigan and Oghren thought the elf was nuts for, considering.

"Look at me!" Zevran said forcefully, yet Riel still couldn't keep her gaze on him. She would like to blame it on how badly her body was twitching, but in truth she didn't want to see his disgust at her behavior and what she was slowly becoming. "Look at me, Riel!" Zevran yelled again. This time Riel's eyes met his strong glare. "Stay in control, Riel! You are stronger than this! Breathe! And know that you are never alone. I will see this curse lifted from you even if it takes my life! So fight with me, Riel! Fight it!"

Riel felt paralyzed by the extreme look in Zevran's eyes. His amber gaze was filled with anger, yes. But it also held such a deep concern and love for her that it made tears gather at her eyes. Riel knew he was right. She knew he had to fight this. Yet the pain that filled her body made concentrating hard.

"Stay with me, _mi amor_." Zevran said softer this time. Riel couldn't speak with the emotion gathering in her throat, so she only nodded to him in a silent promise. Zevran then leaned in and kissed her deeply, making Riel's knees even more weak than they already felt. As always, his kiss made Riel's body come alive in desire, yet with the curse in her, the feeling was so much more intense.

Pushing him away, Riel breathed raggedly. "Don't. It's hard enough to keep this beast within me under control without you kissing me like that."

Zevran smiled wickedly at her. "Perhaps after we have this cured, we can unlock another type of beast in you, _no_?"

"Heh... Hot..."

"Ugh... Let us please move on before Riel turns completely feral on us?" Morrigan said with disgust, rolling her eyes at the dwarf.

Smiling, Riel took a deep breath before opening the door that was a few feet away. Inside, a semi-circle of werewolves 'greeted' them.

"Parlay, woman! I wish to talk!" The center werewolf said when he saw her.

"You're kind has been trying to kill us since we entered this forest! Why do you wish to talk now?" Riel replied incredulously.

"The Lady. She knows you suffer from the curse. She wishes to speak with you." the werewolf replied back with a large growl. Obviously he was just as pleased as Riel was about the prospect of merely _talking_.

"Is your 'Lady' Witherfang?" this time it was Zevran who spoke.

"That is also what the Lady wishes to speak of."

Riel thought about it for a moment. Honestly everything in her screamed out for a fight right now. Her body craved blood and the mysterious way she could suddenly smell fear from some of the werewolves before them only increased her desire for the kill.

"We will speak to your 'Lady', werewolf. However, if this is a trap..."

Riel shot a glare of surprise at Zevran as he accepted the beast's offer. Never before did he ever speak up in place of Riel. If he wished to give her his opinion on a matter, he would pull her aside and do so. However the final decision of things was usually left to Riel. This time however, Zevran spoke for her, accepting something that was most likely a trap.

Zevran could feel his love's angry glare upon him, but he kept his focus on the werewolves in front of them. He knew that under normal circumstances that Riel would make this decision for everybody, but these were not normal circumstances in the slightest. Knowing that he was also a hairbreadth away from possibly being attacked by Riel for what he did still didn't cause Zevran to pause. If their 'Lady' wanted to speak, perhaps she could lend some insight into this curse. Like Riel, he too felt that Zathrian wasn't telling them everything.

"The Lady's wish to speak is genuine. Against our arguments, she believes this can be solved peacefully. However, we will fight to the death to protect her from you. You have been warned." the lead werewolf said before Riel could respond.

The werewolves stepped aside to reveal another door behind them. Keeping a careful eye upon the beasts, Zevran took Riel's hand and led her past them to the door. Honestly Riel wanted to slice first and ask questions later, but even in her feverish state, she trusted Zevran.

Through the door were more werewolves, lined up on either side to create a small path through them. Snarling and slashing at the air, the site was intimidating to even seasoned warriors. Immediately Riel stiffened and started to growl back at them. Hearing her, Zevran squeezed Riel's hand slightly, succeeding in bringing her attention back to him. Looking up into his amber eyes, Riel could see everything he wished to say at that moment. Worry and a desperate want for her try to continue to keep herself under control filled his eyes. Most of all his look begged for her to trust him.

Swallowing her anger and her fear, Riel let herself be led past the beasts without further incident. Yet it was difficult for her as the anger and fear she could feel from them made her heart beat quicker and made her skin twitch for a fight.

Ahead of them, a beautiful green-skinned woman came to stand in the center a group of growling and snarling werewolves. She had black hair and her eyes were pure black with no whiteness at all. The woman also wore no clothes, yet her skin acted like a tight jumpsuit, covering up any real signs of nudity.

Her hands were the most peculiar as each finger looked like long green branches that sprouted forth from her palm. In all, it was clear this 'Lady' was no human or any other of the many species that filled Thedas. As the woman took her spot in the center of werewolves, the beasts bended their knee and bowed before her.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest." the woman's voice was a haunting whisper that seemed to reverberate through Riel despite the softness of it. It was rich and hypnotic, and seemed to flow through her mind and calm the raging beast within her. The feeling left her speechless and aching.

"My Lady, I am Zevran." he said with a slight bow. Riel looked over to Zevran was grateful for once for his initiative.

"Does your leader not wish to speak, elf?"

"These elves insult you, Lady! Let us kill them now!" the werewolf at the Lady's side roared. Around them rose a chorus of roars and growls in response to their leader's.

"Patience Swiftrunner. It was your thirst for blood that has seen so many of your kind dead. Do you wish more blood of your brethern spilled to satisfy your anger?"

The werewolf Swiftrunner huffed and bowed his head before replying. "N-no my Lady. Not that." he uttered contritely.

"I apologize for my companion, my Lady. She is..."

"She has the curse within her. I can sense it. Although there is something different about it. The taint of the corrupted ones mixes with the curse."

"You can sense it?" Riel asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The taint is causing your change to come much faster. I am truly surprised you have lasted so long, mortal. Your strength is indeed great."

"We came here to end the curse." replied Zevran, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. What the Lady said only confirmed the fears he has had since he first found out that Riel was bitten.

"And I suppose Zathrian has told you that the way to end it would be to kill Witherfang and bring the heart back to him."

"Indeed. Do you have another proposal?" Morrigan snapped at the woman, eliciting more growls of disapproval from the surrounding werewolves. Although their reactions didn't seem to bother the witch at all.

"Perhaps. As expected, Zathrian has not spoken fully about this curse or how he knows of Witherfang. In truth, the curse was created by the elven leader."

"I suspected as much." Zevran replied flatly. In truth, so had the others, especially Riel.

"Centuries ago, Zathrian came here to these ruins, heartbroken over the deaths of his children. Calling upon powerful magick, he summoned a spirit and bound it to the life of a wolf. Then he set the spirit upon the humans who attacked his clan. Those that did not die were turned into the form you see now. Cursed to become the beasts they acted like."

"It wasn't until you, my Lady, taught us to reclaim our lost humanity that we ever felt some semblance of peace again." Swiftrunner growled.

"I simply showed you that there was another side to your hatred and anger."

"And you are the wolf, Witherfang." Riel spat out angrily. With every second that passed Riel could feel the curse take more of her over, draining her of her patience and common sense. Even though the spirit's voice helped to calm her, still her body raged. The pain itself was blinding and made Riel tremble under the strain of it.

"Yes. Witherfang and I are the same."

"Then why don't we just kill ya and end this curse right here and now?!" replied Oghren. Like Riel, he was growing tired of just standing around and not hitting anything. He was a warrior, and was tired of the talking.

Around them the room burst forth in loud growls and roars as the beasts reacted to what he said. Hefting his maul, Oghren glared at the beasts, daring them to attack him.

"Easy, my friends. I do not wish to fight." The Lady's voice echoed around the room, calming the angry werewolves that surrounded them. "As to answer your question, dwarf. I do not believe it will."

"What do you mean, fair Lady? Pardon my disbelief, but our time is running short."

The Lady looked back and forth between Zevran and Riel and smiled before addressing them again.

"When Zathrian created me, a sacrifice was needed to power such magicks."

"Blood magick..." Riel interrupted.

"Yes. And in turn, the spirit, the wolf, and Zathrian's life all became connected. The elven leader would no doubt have you all believe that he has recovered the forgotten knowledge of eternal life from your ancient ancestors. The truth of it is more that as long as he lives, so do I."

"Then why tell us to come here and kill you?" asked Zevran.

"I do not know. Perhaps he sought to use you kill off the beasts who remain in these ruins. Many times we ave sent word to Zathrian whenever he passed through these woods that we wished to speak. We sought an end to the curse that would free the innocents that suffer."

"Innocents! You are far from innocent!" Riel growled back in return. She knew what it was like to be at the mercy of such humans, and the notion that they could be considered 'innocent' boiled her anger even more.

"You mistake the werewolves here for the ones who committed those heinous crimes. Much time has passed and the first ones who were turned are long dead. The ones you see before you were turned afterward, mostly from Dalish hunters or others who wandered into our territory."

"Has Zathrian ever responded to your request for talks, Lady?"

"No. And that is why I set the werewolves upon his clan in such force. We will no longer be denied! Perhaps if his whole clan in danger of succumbing to the curse will he finally face us." the Lady said bitterly to Zevran.

"So what do you ask of us?"

"Bring Zathrian here so we may finally speak. Perhaps if he sees these creature's plight first hand, he will finally agree to end this curse."

"How do we know you will not just simply kill him?"

"Why would we kill the man who can end this torment? If we truly wanted him dead, believe me mortal, he would have died long ago."

Zevran paused, thinking about everything that had been said. They were sent to these ruins to kill the beast Witherfang, yet the beasts were not nearly as mindless as Zathrian portrayed them. This 'Lady' who led them made valid points - if she were speaking the truth.

Sighing, Zevran was completely unsure of what do to, and for the first time truly began to understand the great stress that Riel went through every time she made such hard decisions. However his thoughts were interrupted by Riel screams. Looking over at her, Riel had wrapped her hands around her midsection and was close to falling over with how folded into herself she was.

"Riel!" Zevran yelled as he tried to reach out to her. However Riel only growled and slashed out at him, slicing his arm with her new claws. Zevran stood horrified as he watched Riel scream out in pain as her body began to change. So lost in his own horror that he did not see the Lady approach Riel.

"Shh child... Focus your mind..." the Lady whispered to Riel. Snapping her head up, Riel's face barely held any shape of an elven woman anymore. Razor teeth instead were bared at the Lady and yellow eyes full of anger and pain glared into her calm black pools. "You cannot change now, it will harm the young. You must fight this."

Riel's mind raced as pain filled her. Every part of her seemed to scream out in agony as the curse clamored to swallow her. Yet the Lady's voice seemed to calm the hungry and angry beast within her, giving Riel the strength to fight it back for a little longer.

"Yes, that's it child. Calm yourself. Seek peace in your mind and you can slow the change."

Riel tried to focus on a time she felt peace, which was hard when her body burned so hot. Yet the memory of her lying spent and sated in Zevran's arms finally broke through the pain and fear that filled her. Closing her eyes, Riel tried to block out everything but the memory and slowly the pain lessened somewhat.

"She doesn't have much time, elf. The taint has sped the curse through her blood. The young will not survive the change if it comes once more." the Lady's voice was firm and held more concern than anyone in the group would have thought possible. However, it wasn't how the woman spoke that captured Zevran's attention, but _what_ the Lady said.

"The _young_? Riel is with child?" Zevran whispered.

"Yes." The Lady looked upon him with both sadness and concern in her black eyes. "However, it won't live through the change. If you wish to save her and the young, you must find Zathrian quickly!"


	20. Anger and Fear

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

So, after my husband read the previous chapter, he convinced me not to torture my readers (namely him) by waiting to write another chapter lol. So here it is. I will *try* to get some of my other story written, however looking at the time it might not be up until tomorrow.

Also, I just wanted to make a special "Thank You!" for the awesome reviews left. In fact, it one reviewer's (by the name of csorciere) comment that gave me an idea. Thank you guys so much!

**Translations:**

**Lathlen: Loved one/person that is loved**

**Ma'Falon: My friend**

**Aravel: Used for transporting goods/item and sleeping in amongst the Dalish**

* * *

Riel and Morrigan stayed with the Lady while Zevran and Oghren hurriedly went to go find the elf Zathrian. Inwardly, Zevran hoped he was making the right decision about who to trust in this mess. Even though he didn't particularly like leaving his woman in the midst of a bunch of angry werewolves, Zevran saw the calming effect the spirit had on Riel, and if it granted her more time before she changed, then the better.

Heading through a door that they were told was a shortcut through the ruins, Zevran and Oghren stopped short when they saw the very elf they were looking for standing in the center of the next room.

"Where is Riel? Did you find Witherfang?" snapped Zathrian.

"Riel was bitten. She is with the spirit you summoned!" Zevran angrily replied.

"I... I am sorry. But now you see why we must end this curse! You must bring me the heart!"

"The spirit you summoned says the only way to end the curse is for you to meet with them. She said that it is because of you that this curse exists!"

Zathrian paused for a moment when he was confronted with Zevran's accusation. Thinking quickly, Zathrian tried again to express his apologies about Riel.

"But I tell you, outsider, that the curse must end with Witherfang!"

Zevran was getting severely pissed off at the bickering when he knew that Riel was barely hanging on down below. Honestly he didn't care how the curse started or ended anymore, only that it **did** indeed end. Riel's life and the life of his - _his_ - child depended on it.

"I do not care how this ends! But I will not stand here and bicker with you, old man. I promised the spirit that I would return with you, and I shall. Then you can argue amongst each other as to how this ends, but do so quickly. For I swear to you now that if I lose my Riel or the young she carries, I **will** end you both!" snarled Zevran, pointing one of his daggers at the Keeper. Both Zathrian and even Oghren was stunned by the seething anger in Zevran's voice. The air around the Antivan elf sizzled with his brutal anger, causing Oghren to wonder how the other elf hadn't been set ablaze from the furious fire in Zevran's eyes.

"And what if it is a trap?" questioned Zathrian after he recovered from his momentary shock.

"I do whatever it takes to see this curse lifted, Zathrian. But **if** this is nothing but a trap to kill you, then I will defend you as long as you keep your promise to end the curse yourself!"

Zathrian stood motionless as he thought about his choices. His face showed the anger and frustration he felt, yet Zevran cared nothing for it. One way or another, he **would** save his Riel.

"Yer coming with us, you nug licker, even if I have to drag you there myself!" Oghren growled at Zathrian. If Zevran hadn't been so angry and concerned, he would have thanked the dwarf for his support. As it was, only Riel and his child consumed him.

"Very well. But you will see this as nothing more than the treachery that it is!" huffed Zathrian. Zevran nodded and with Oghren, guided the Keeper back through the door that led down through the ruins.

When they entered the large room that was filled only a few moments ago, Zevran was surprised to see only a small handful of werewolves remaining. And in the center of them was the Lady standing next to Riel and Morrigan.

Riel herself was lying on the floor in the fetal position, breathing heavily. Her body was covered in sweat causing her hair to cling to her face, obscuring it from Zevran's view. Over her, Morrigan knelt, pouring healing magick into her.

"You have come at last, Zathrian." the Lady said when she saw Zathrian behind Zevran.

"I have come spirit, although I see no purpose in it."

"We wish for you to end this curse, Zathrian. Please, for the sake of your own people, and for the sake of this innocent girl."

"Do not plant your actions upon me, spirit! It was these beasts who attacked my people and who bit the female Warden! This is your doing!" replied Zathrian in bitter anger.

"Enough of this fighting! Riel is losing time, and I will see this curse end one way or another!" Zevran shouted, enraged at how Riel was still suffering while Zathrian and the spirit argued. "I do not care who started this, only that it is ended!"

"We feel the same way, elf. However, it is Zathrian you must convince." The spirit looked over at the Keeper, "Surely your anger is spent, Zathrian? It has been centuries since the death of your children. The ones responsible are long dead."

"My anger is eternal, spirit! Nothing can bring back my children and nothing with convince me to free these beasts!"

"Aghhhh!" screamed Riel as the sharp pain the transformation came again. Zevran's frustration and anger boiled over in him as he was unable to save his love. Unsheathing his dagger, Zevran held it up to Zathrian's throat as anger burned through his blood.

"You have lost your children, Zathrian! Do not make me lose mine! Or so help me, I will make it my personal mission to make your eternal life as painful and miserable as I can!"

Zathrian looked for the first time at Riel as she quietly cried on the floor. The pain she was suffering was evident in her posture and in her face. Suddenly, the image of his daughter came to his mind. It was weeks after he rescued her when Zathrian's daughter came to him. She said she was with child, and that the father was one of those he killed during her rescue. Ashamed and angry, Zathrian demanded she take the herbs necessary to miscarry, yet his daughter refused. Instead, she killed herself, leaving a note behind saying that if her child must die, then so would she. The guilt still gnawed at him to this day. However, Zathrian blamed the humans for taking his daughter from him, as they took his son.

But looking over at Riel now, the image of his daughter took her place. Looking up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to change his mind. Begging him to save her and her child. It was too much. The old grief consumed him once more and washed away the bitter hatred that had taken root in his heart over the centuries.

"I will... end this curse. For the girl... and her child. I will not make the same mistake again and let my anger cloud my mercy." Zathrian spoke sadly. The Lady walked over to him and smiled broadly. "To end this curse, I will perish, but so will your spirit. Do you not fear your death?"

"No, for it is because of you that I lived. I have experienced many things such as joy, sorrow, pain, and even love. You are my maker, and for that I am eternally grateful. But this life was never truly mine to live. I yearn to return to the Fade - what you call the 'Beyond'. For that is where I belong."

"You humble me, spirit. You have many reasons to hate, yet you sought out joy in this life instead. I too have lived longer than I should. Perhaps it is finally time to end this."

"Zevran!" Riel screamed out, her voice full of pain. Immediately Zevran ran over to her side and placed his arms around her.

"Shh, _mi bella_. It is almost over. Just hold on for a little longer, my love." Zevran purred into her ear. Again Riel sobbed from the pain. It would have been so much easier to just give in to the beast. To surrender herself to the pain. But it was Zevran's arms around her and his soft Antivan accent in her ear that held her back.

"It is time, Zathrian." The Lady said calmly. Zathrian nodded and began chanting a spell in a foreign language. The few werewolves that were in the room gathered close to the spirit and placed a clawed hand on her in a silent farewell. Light then erupted from Zathrian's body that consumed both him and the spirit.

After a brief moment, the light expanded and filled the room, blinding everyone due its brightness. When the light finally faded, the werewolves were gone and in their place were both human and elven men and women. Instantly the room erupted in joyful shouts and happy exclamations. Yet Zevran was focused only his Riel.

After the light passed, Riel's no longer looked strained and her body was still instead of the awful shaking that consumed her before. Frightened of the worst, Zevran moved Riel's hair from her face and pulled her into his arms.

"She lives. Although what state she in or whether the... That will have to wait until we are free from this place." Morrigan said softly. Zevran couldn't speak as tears ran down his face. Cradling Riel's body to his carefully, Zevran buried his face against her neck and let his sobs claim him.

Relief that she still lived cascaded through him, breaking down his carefully placed barriers that he developed for his emotions. For the first time since he was a child, Zevran wept. Worry still clung to his chest over Riel's condition and that of her child, yet for this moment, he was simply thankful that his Riel still lived. Everything else could wait.

"I cannot thank you enough. Because of you, we are able to live as men again, and not as beasts." one of the humans said to Zevran.

"That is _wonderful_. Now move along. Go! Find your place in the world or some other such nonsense." Morrigan replied, her voice full of sarcasm and annoyance. She was just as eager as Zevran to see her friend out of this place and able to be examined properly. And all the gratitude from the ex-werewolves was really starting to get on her nerves.

Slowly Zevran stood with Riel in his arms. Stoning his expression, he nodded a 'thank you' to Morrigan then led the way out of the ruins and back to the Dalish camp.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A full day passed before Riel finally opened her eyes. Her entire body ached and her stomach churned and cramped in painful waves. At first, she had no idea where she was, but as her eyes adjusted to the low light, she could see the familiar walls of the aravel.

Outside she could hear various voices speaking in both the common tongue as well as Elvhen, but most of it was so low she couldn't make out what was being sad. However she did overhear one familiar voice amongst the others.

"Lanaya?" Riel called out weakly. Immediately the smiling face of the Dalish First appeared in the opening of the aravel.

"Blessed are the Creators!" Lanaya exclaimed in relief. She then turned her head and addressed someone beside her, but out of Riel's view. "Go tell her _lathlen_! Quickly! Go!" Lanaya then looked back to Riel and smiled softly. "Do you need anything, _ma'falon_?"

Riel tried to sit up but an intense wave of dizziness consumed her. Lanaya was at her side within moments, urging her to remain still.

"Please, you must rest. You have been through quite a lot." she said softly. Riel tried to smile up the kind woman but honestly the world spun so fast for her at the moment, she wasn't sure if she succeeded.

"Riel?" Zevran breathed heavily as he climbed into the aravel and sat next to her. Instantly Riel felt better as Zevran's warm presence washed over her. Riel reached out to him, needing to feel him beside her. Carefully Zevran eased himself behind Riel and braced himself up on his forearm so he could still look at her and holding her close with his other.

"She just awoke, I believe. She will be needing food and water, but only little bits at a time or her stomach will not be able to hold it. Also, I don't advise that she move too much... And nothing that could cause her heart to beat too fast." Lanaya looked at Zevran pointedly at the last part.

Zevran chuckled softly at the new Keeper's warning. "Have no fear, Lanaya. I will behave myself." Zevran replied with a sly smile. Lanaya nodded to them both before leaving the two of them alone.

"Zevran?" Riel whispered into the dark. She was facing away from him, and that somehow made her question easier to ask.

"Yes, _mi amor_?"

"Did I...? Do I still...?" Riel asked hesitantly. Even though much of her memories were clouded from when they confronted the werewolves and their 'Lady', she still remembered the spirit's warning to her. In fact, it was the fact that her change would harm her child that she fought so hard against it. And now Riel questioned if her hard fight to keep the beast at bay protected her baby.

Zevran was silent for a moment, unsure as to how to answer. He knew that he shouldn't upset her right now, and his mind battled with itself as to what to do. Laying there in the dark of the aravel with her, Zevran wished he could just remove her worries of that until she felt better. But he also knew his Riel, and knew that she would not be satisfied until her questioned was answered.

"_Mi amor_, you shouldn't-"

"Please..."

Zevran sighed then spoke quietly. "The child is alive... But..."

Riel squeezed her eyes shut as both relief and apprehension flooded her. "Tell me... please..."

"The curse... And the taint... Lanaya doesn't know how both of them will affect the child. As far as anyone knows - and Alistair confirmed this - but there hasn't been a case of any Grey Warden carrying a child to full term. Either they became sterile or..."

Riel couldn't hide the tears back anymore. As the sobs shook her body, Zevran wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her.

"Shh... It will be alright, _mi amor_. I promise you..."

Before, Riel was sure she never wanted any children. Being locked up with her former master's, the thought of bringing a child into that life horrified her. And thankfully none came, although that probably had something to do with the constant beatings she also underwent. And once she was free of them, Riel never wanted anything to do with men and their... _parts_.

However, since being with Zevran, Riel found herself sometimes wondering if it was possible for a Grey Warden to have kids. In fact, she even brought the subject up with Alistair, although more as a hypothetical then as something she herself wanted.

Alistair had told her that he never heard of a Grey Warden ever having children other than those they had before the Joining. He had even told her the same thing that he told Zevran - that Grey Warden's were either sterile or couldn't carry a child. The thought of it tore deeply into Riel's heart.

In fact, after she spoke with Alistair, Riel was surprised by _how_ disappointed she actually was. Slowly over all the time she spent with Zevran, the idea of possibly having a child with him invaded her mind and nestled into her heart. But after Riel spoke to Alistair, what little hope that began to grow was crushed.

And now... Against the odds, she became pregnant. And yet the battle was far from over. If by some miracle the child survived long enough to be born, but with Riel being infected with _both_ the taint and the werewolf curse...

It was too much for Riel. To both have her wish granted, but then for it to be nearly squashed so completely... Combined with the stress of the war and her recent fight against changing into a beast... Riel just let the tears flow forth unhindered...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The next morning, Zevran allowed Riel to sleep in, yet he didn't want her to awaken alone again. So instead he quietly called out to one of the passing elves - Mira was her name - if she could bring Riel something light to eat when she awakened.

"Of course! We owe much to you and Riel. My brother was one of the men that were in danger of turning before you broke the curse!"

Zevran smiled as the girl rushed off. Thinking on her words, it was true that over the course of their journey, they had helped many people and changed many people's lives. Not always for the better, true, but those who ended up worse were usually the ones making the innocent suffer.

In truth, Zevran was actually rather amazed at his Riel. Through the months since she had joined the Wardens, she had endured so much. And yet she was still so young. Sometimes Riel would behave like a child, excited over some pretty trinket in a store or stare wide-eyed at the stories that were shared around the fire. Other times, she seemed so far beyond her years. Zevran even remembered Wynn remarking such at one time.

His Riel was truly a treasure to him. Through countless battles and hardships, Riel always emerged smiling. And if something got in the way of her goal, Riel wouldn't rest until it was either moved, persuaded, or killed. Usually in that order, too. Riel wasn't one to bend down to other people's rules or bow to other's authority simply because they demanded it. She was strong as steel and could run as hot as fire.

And now...

Zevran knew she wanted a child. Riel never mentioned such to him, but he overheard a few conversations over the months between her and the others. Zevran even caught the look of sadness in Riel's eyes when she turned down Morrigan's 'concoction' that would prevent pregnancy, saying she didn't need it.

It was such a sensitive subject with her, that Zevran never dared to bring it up. In truth, he wasn't sure he even wanted children himself. Being raised as he was, the thought of fatherhood frightened him more than an armored, raging ogre. Yet since meeting Riel, the thought had begun to appeal to him.

However, when he learned how much the taint affected the bodies of the Grey Wardens - even cutting their lifespan so short - Zevran wondered if his hidden to wish to have a real family could ever come true. It was something he never knew he wanted, yet with Riel, Zevran actually began to hope. Hope that maybe his life _was_ worth more than the Crows believed - and really what he had become to believe himself.

Expendable.

A tool to dispose of when it lost its usefulness.

A whore and blade for hire...

But with Riel, he was something more. With her, Zevran began to truly feel alive. Like his life was worth something. And it was all because of the way she made him feel. The way she looked up at him with her beautiful silver eyes. The way she touched him when they made love. Everything about her amazed him.

And yet when he heard that spirit say Riel was pregnant - it was like a whole new side if him opened up. As protective of Riel that he was, the thought of her carrying _his_ child... If Zathrian refused to end the curse, Zevran honestly didn't know what he would have done. If his pride not only killed his child, but risked the life of the only woman he ever loved...

The mere thought of it made Zevran's chest clench so hard, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

And now, with both of them still alive, Zevran found he still wasn't happy. He still remembered how Lanaya's brow furrowed as she used her magick to examine Riel. Wynn and Morrigan were also there, giving aid with their own magicks. Yet with all three of them, they couldn't tell him whether his child was truly alright after such an ordeal. Or... gods forbid... the curse and the taint someone effected the child adversely.

"Here you go, Zevran. There is more where that came from as well. Keeper Lanaya has told everyone here how much you and your friends have done for us. Anything you need, do not be shy to ask." Mira happily offered. Dragging himself out of his inner spiral, Zevran smiled at the young elf. No more than twelve or thirteen at most, Zevran could see the slight blush on the girl's face.

"Thank you, Mira. You are too kind." Zevran replied, trying his best to offer the girl a reassuring smile. The girl blushed again before running off once more. Looking down at the small bundle of food, Zevran again forced himself to be strong for his Riel. She needed him, and Zevran wouldn't allow himself to burden her further with his own concerns.

Zevran placed the food aside and again checked on Riel. She seemed to still be sleeping, yet Zevran learned long ago that nothing was ever what it seemed with his goddess.

"_Mi diosa_, there is food here. You need to eat." Zevran whispered softly into her ear. Gently he caressed her arm then bent down to kiss her neck and shoulders, eliciting a deep groan from her. Chuckling softly, Zevran again spoke to her. "I know, _mi amor_. But there is not just yourself you need to worry about now."

Riel opened her eyes and stared longfully into his amber gaze. Such kindness and love there, but Riel could also the look of sadness there as well.

"Is this really a good thing, Zevran? I don't know whether to be happy or scared."

Zevran gently pulled Riel up into a sitting position and turned her slightly so that she was facing him.

"You should be however you feel is appropriate."

"How do you feel?"

Zevran thought about it for a moment, never leaving her intense gaze. "I choose to be happy, _mi amor._" Zevran reached his hand down and placed it lightly against Riel's abdomen. "No matter what else, there is a child growing within you. One that - if you decide to keep - I will love and protect as I do you. But this is your body, Riel. I cannot force this decision upon you."

Riel could see the hope in his eyes as he looked at her. It was obvious that he wanted her to keep the child - if she even could. But another thought invaded her mind and sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Oh no..." she whispered as tears started to form at her eyes.

"What is it, _mi amor_? Is everything alright?" Zevran asked, his voice heavy with concern. Riel tried to form the words - the _possibility_ - of it, but the whole thought of it made her blood run cold. "Please, speak to me? Is it the child?"

"Zevran... What if..."

"_What if_ what?"

"The... the s-slavers... My... old master..." The words fell from Riel's mouth like heavy bricks and even by merely uttering them, bile rose in Riel's mouth. The whole idea of it sickened her down to her core.

"No, no, no... Shh..." Inside Zevran felt like he was stabbed as he remembered what happened to Riel only a short while ago. Yet he stuffed down his own feelings and gathered Riel up into his arms, holding her tightly to him. "It's okay, Riel... Everything will be okay..."

"What if... The father..." Riel couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

"It doesn't matter." Zevran's voice was hard and certain, even though inwardly he battled his own fears.

Riel looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "It will be human... How can I...? How could you...?"

"If you should keep the child, it will not matter to me, Riel. This is your child, and as such my own. Human or elven, boy or girl, it will not matter. I will not abandon you in this."

"I couldn't do that to you! I mean, even with everything else - the curse, the taint, whatever else - But if it's not..."

"As I said, _mi bella_, I will stand by you no matter the choice you make. However, please do not rush in this thinking the worst. This child is a miracle, no matter who fathered it. And I promise you, elven or no, I will raise it as my own."

"I'm scared, Zevran."

"I know, _mi bella_. But I give you my word, that no matter what, I will protect and love you. You are never alone, _mi amor_. Not even in this." Zevran purred, trying to ease her fears. However what he didn't tell her was that he was just as afraid as she was.


	21. Coming to Terms

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

This chapter is full of Zevran and Riel fluff. So make sure you have a box of tissues handy if you're like me and start crying over things like that easily.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Yo amaría, mi diosa: I would love to, my goddess.**

**Te amo, mi hermosa Riel. Y amo a nuestro niño: I love you, my beautiful Riel. And I love our child.**

* * *

For the next two days, Riel barely left the aravel. She barely ate or even spoke. A great depression so consumed her that Zevran was beside himself with worry. Whenever he tried to speak to her, Riel always seemed so lost in her own thoughts that Zevran wondered sometimes if she even heard him. Finally on the third day, Morrigan came to him.

"'Tis time that I speak to her." Morrigan demanded coldly. Zevran looked up at the woman like she was insane. If _he_ couldn't get Riel to speak, how could she?

"Morrigan, perhaps this..."

"Enough, elf. I will speak to Riel. This has gone on long enough and it is time she comes out of this spiral, not only for herself but for her young."

The way Morrigan dismissed Zevran so easily then went on to speak so callously of the turmoil that existed within Riel - and himself, really - spiked Zevran's anger.

"No! I will not you upset her further!" hissed Zevran in response, not hiding his anger from her.

"Let her speak to the girl..."

Zevran snapped his head around to see Lanaya standing a few feet away. He looked upon her bewildered, shocked to see the newly appointed Keeper agree with Morrigan. The witch's whole attitude was cold and uncaring, and Zevran couldn't wrap mind around why Lanaya would agree to subject his Riel to that.

"Riel doesn't need someone and treating her so coldly after everything - especially not a _friend_." Zevran spat out that last word as his anger at Morrigan's attitude rose.

Lanaya stepped closer to him and placed her hand on Zevran's shoulder. Her expression was one that begged for understanding and patience. Zevran could see that the elven Keeper cared for Riel, and the more rational part of his brain told him that she would never intentionally hurt Riel.

"Please, Zevran... Riel and the child cannot live like this..."

Zevran sighed, knowing she was right. However, he still didn't like the thought of Morrigan distressing Riel further. But with Lanaya's endorsement, he was at least willing to give the witch a chance.

"Very well. But I will _not _be far, Morrigan." Zevran's threat was not lost of Morrigan. Though she could understand his protectiveness over Riel, Morrigan also knew that something needed to be done to pull her out of this deadly spiral.

Nodding to Zevran, Morrigan entered the aravel and sat down next to Riel. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, yet Morrigan could tell the woman was still awake.

"Wake up, girl! 'Tis time you and I spoke."

Riel opened her eyes and looked at Morrigan for a brief second before closing them again, a look of annoyance on her face.

"My, my. So this is what my once proud and fierce friend has been reduced too? Cowering in her bed, swallowed up by her own depression? How the mighty have fallen."

"Go away Morrigan! You don't understand!" Riel hissed as she rolled over to her other side.

"You are correct, my friend. I do not understand 'love' or what it is like to be with child. However, since travelling with you, I have begun to understand something else. And that is the need to care for those who have become close... to me."

Still Riel remained unmoving, yet she kept her eyes opened as she faced away from her mage friend.

"You need to get up and moving again, Riel. This has gone on long enough, and there are still things yet to be done. What you went through was horrid, I will admit to that. But that doesn't mean your life is over. It also doesn't mean that your child is doomed, either. It is time to put this aside and rejoin the world. The blight will not wait, and neither will the Archdemon."

This time Riel turned around and sat up to face her friend as angry tears rolled down her eyes. "What if this child belongs to my old master, Morrigan? What if I birth a human? What if the child is deformed or worse, somehow corrupted by the taint or the werewolf curse? Will my child even _be_ elven or human? What if it is something else - something evil and horrid!"

The tears were flowing in such abundance down her face that Riel could barely see her friend, yet she didn't care at the moment. Voicing her inner fears that until now she didn't dare to even breathe to herself... it brought everything to the forefront again. Every fear and worry consumed her as she faced Morrigan.

Then Morrigan did something quite unexpected... especially for her. Morrigan reached out and embraced the crying Riel, holding her tight in her arms.

"I do not dare to try to understand your fears, Riel. But there is one thing that I do know, and that is for as long as I have known you, you have shown even greater strength than I thought possible. You have been through so much, my friend. And for this dilemma to come upon you like this, reeks of the highest order of unfair."

Morrigan pushed Riel slightly back so she could look in her friend's eyes. "I can also tell you there is not one amongst us who would not lie down their lives for you. You are more than a leader to us. You have become our friend. Something that is quite impressive especially to me. I was not raised to expect or even want friends. But over these past few months, you have shown me what folly that was. And as your friend, I cannot let you lay yourself down in defeat over this."

"But what if-"

"The world is full of '_what if_''s, child. What if your Loghain did not abandon the field? What if my mother did not save you or arrived too late? There are enough 'what if''s to fill all of history and beyond. It is what is real now that we must focus on. If your child is human, would you care for it any less? Would you place the blame of others on its head? You wpnder if the child is cursed or deformed. There is no honest way to know until the child comes. But there is one 'what if' that I know the answer to..."

"What's that?" Riel asked, still teary and shuddering slightly from her crying.

"If you decide to end the life of this child now, I know you will regret it, my friend. No matter what may come, this child is apart of you. You live a very different life than many of the other woman we see everywhere. Because of being a Grey Warden, you may never have another. Do you think you can live with yourself if you choose to end this pregnancy?"

Riel sat there in silence as she slowly absorbed everything that Morrigan said. In truth, she had been so worried about what would happen if the child were born, she didn't think about how she would feel if she just ended the pregnancy altogether. Could she really live with herself if she did that? What if Morrigan was right and this was to be her only child? Was she willing to risk her dream for the _possibility_ of something horrible happening? Even if it was human, Riel knew deep inside that she would love the child, no matter who its father was.

"Now, Alistair has been causing quite the raucous in the camp lately, seeing as I refuse to speak of what happened in the ruins... and what was revealed. And on pain of becoming a toad, neither has the dwarf. So I believe 'tis time I return and lend Lelianna aid in keeping him from barging his way into here himself. Somehow I do not believe that would end well with our resident assassin here."

Riel actually laughed softly at the thought of Alistair trying to barge his way past Zevran... Well, it would be humorous right up until Zevran actually killed the templar.

Morrigan smiled at her friend and got up to leave.

"Morrigan wait!"

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you..."

Morrigan only smiled bashfully and nodded to her before she left the aravel, leaving Riel alone again.

Outside Zevran was standing only inches away from the entrance, obviously on the ready to disrupt in case Riel became too upset. Something Morrigan had to admire in the man. If it was one thing that Zevran was, he was extremely protective of Riel. Something that would be of great benefit in the coming months, Morrigan mused.

"Morrigan... I uh..."

"Oh please do not thank me as well. All this mushy stuff is about to make me sick. I feel a desperate need to bathe as it is." huffed Morrigan as she stormed away back towards their camp.

Zevran laughed for the first time in days at Morrigan's reaction. Despite her cold exterior, Zevran was beginning to see a much softer side to the dark witch. Although he was sure that if said that to Morrigan's face, it would end very badly for him.

"What are you laughing about?"

Zevran turned his head to see Riel climbing out of the aravel in a fresh set of clothes. Her face was still red and a bit puffy from her tears, but that didn't matter to Zevran at that moment. All he cared about was that Riel was standing out in the sun with him, with the first smile he had seen her make in days.

"Riel! Are you okay? Is there something you need?" Zevran took her in his arms, concerned running through him again. Riel laughed softly and had to push him away slightly to keep him from squishing her in his excitement.

"Actually, I think I could use a bath. Then after that, some food, I think." Riel reached up and pulled Zevran's face to her, kissing him deeply. Instantly Zevran's body reacted, growing hard at the touch. Yet he knew that this was probably far from the ideal time to be craving her, considering everything that happened in the last few days.

"Care to join me, _mi amor_?" Riel said in a coy whisper against his lips. Zevran looked into her silver eyes and felt as if he could finally breathe after days of a heavy weight crushing his chest.

"_Yo amaría, mi diosa_."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"How is she?" Alistair asked as soon as he saw Morrigan reenter the camp. Morrigan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the man's unending impatience.

"Our leader is doing as well as can be expected." huffed Morrigan, showing her full annoyance at being asked _yet again_ how Riel was. It seemed that of all people of the camp, Alistair was the only one who constantly harassed both her and Oghren over news of Riel.

"Dammit Morrigan! That doesn't tell me anything!" Alistair angrily shouted. Unaffected by his outburst, Morrigan walked around him and headed for her own fire away from the others.

She knew that they never understood why she always prefered to keep apart from them, and that suited her fine. Often times it was the very separateness that kept certain members of their group still alive. Such as Alistair.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Alistair reached out and grabbed Morrigan's arm to keep her from walking away. "You and that dwarf have been secretive since you got back from those ruins! Something happened down there, didn't it?!"

"First of all, _Alistair_..." Morrigan ripped her arm away from his grasp and glared murderously at him. "You don't **_ever_** touch me like that again! Certainly not if you wish to keep calling yourself a _man_," she threatened, looking down at Alistair's crotch. "Second, whatever happened, 'tis not my right to speak of. All you or anyone else need to know is that Riel has been dealt _another_ unfair hand and is dealing with it in her own way. Now, I suggest leaving me be before I decide to test some of my mother's spells on _you_." hissed Morrigan before she stormed over to her fire and sat down. Opening the Black Grimoire they found in the Circle, Morrigan made a point of ignoring the string of curses that came from Alistair's mouth.

Frustrated and angry well beyond his breaking point, Alistair figured that if no one here was going to tell him the truth, then he would find it out himself. Turning around, Alistair made his way towards the Dalish camp.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Riel giggled softly as she tried to keep an eye on Zevran through the water. However no matter how hard she tried, the man seemed to swim like he was a fish instead of an elf.

"Ahh!" she shrieked when she was pulled under the water by Zevran. Coming back up for air, Riel coughed out the water as Zevran laughed lightheartedly.

"You must be quicker, _mi amor_!" he teased with a broad smile.

"By the Creators! Are you sure you are not part fish?"

"Antiva is a port city, my love. Many days did I spend in the water to escape the summer heat."

Riel pouted playfully and splashed water at him. "Well I usually only use water for drinking or bathing. I am not so good at the swimming part of it."

Zevran moved forwards and embraced her tightly against him. How he loved the feel of her against his skin, and the lovely way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Looking down at her, Zevran felt his love for the woman again swell within him. So many close calls... So many dangers they face... A part of him wondered just how many more awaited them in the future... And whether or not they would both live through them.

Riel saw the serious look descend upon his face and wondered what he thought of. True, the man was devastatingly handsome when he smiled and teased her. But it was he looked upon her like he was now... Like she was some precious treasure that he feared losing... The love that overflowed his being and crashed over her... Sometimes the intensity was even too much for her. Zevran lived his life was such an extreme passion, yet it was nothing to how he felt for his Riel.

Unable to stand it anymore, Zevran bent his head down and ravaged her mouth. Deep and passionate, it even held a touch of desperate relief as he plundered her mouth expertly.

Riel let herself be lost in the feeling of him as he hungrily claimed her with his mouth. It left her breathless, yet she didn't want to stop. Didn't want to leave this moment of shared love and acceptance. When he kissed her like this, the world faded away until it was only the two of them, alone in the world and free of all the problems and dangers that surrounded them.

However, all too soon, Zevran pulled away and stared longingly into her eyes. They hadn't spoken about what happened in the ruins since she finally left the aravel earlier. A large part of Zevran was even afraid to ask in case it not only drove her back into her depression, but also if she had made a decision regarding the young she carried.

Zevran was so desperate to know if she was going to keep the child or not, yet he dared not ask in case the answer wasn't something he wanted. However, he would stand by his promise to her and support whatever decision she made. He had known enough women in his life whose partner either made them miscarry their child or even left the woman when she became pregnant. It was something Zevran promised himself that he would never do.

Riel looked up into his eyes and saw the sadness and apprehension there. Instinctively, she knew what bothered him. The fact that he never pressured her about it or forced her to make a decision before she was ready only made her love for the man grow even more. However, it was not something that could just go undiscussed by them. Riel wanted to know how he truly felt regarding her being pregnant before she made any decision... even if it was something that she didn't agree with. Because as he and Morrigan said, human or elven, this child was hers, and so it was also Zevran's - no matter who the father was. And as such it was not something Reil felt right about deciding upon without him.

"Come, let's go sit." Riel said softly, taking his hand and leading him back to shore. Freshly washed, Riel actually felt better than she had earlier, and she wanted to make sure they had a chance to speak before something else happened to distract them.

Riel laid one of their towels down on a nearby rock and sat down between Zevran's legs and rested her head against his chest. It was a pose they often took when they spoke, offering not only comfort, but also didn't force them to maintain eye-contact - something which Riel often needed to avoid if she were to really open herself up.

With him behind her, Riel took Zevran's hand and placed it on her abdomen and placed her hand over top. For a few moments they didn't say anything, each gathering their thoughts together as to what to say.

"Have you chosen?" Zevran finally asked, his throat dry and rough from emotion.

"No... Well... not entirely." Riel whispered back. Again they were silent for a few moments. Then it was Riel's turn to speak. "I need to know how you really feel, Zevran. I need to know that you meant what you said back in the aravel. Even if it is human or..."

Zevran tilted her head so she could see the determination in his eyes and not just hear it in his voice. "I meant every word, Riel. If you wish to know my own feelings, I honestly cannot think of anything better than to be the father of your young - whether they are my own or not. Because quite simply, they are _you_."

Riel felt tears again gather at her eyes, yet for the first time in days, they were tears of happiness and not the despair she felt before. Secretly she had hoped Zevran would want her child, yet was fearful that he would leave her if it turned out the child was human or somehow deformed.

"You know, I may not even be able to keep the child... You know what they say..."

"If the worst happens, _mi amor_, then if this is something you truly desire, I will not give up until you have a child of your own. You mean everything to me, Riel. And I will let nothing stand in my way of giving you everything you may want or deserve."

"You know... We still have a war left to fight. It's still my duty to slay the Archdemon, pregnant or not."

Zevran shifted uncomfortably as she reminded him of yet another fear of his. Yet, he could not fault her for it. In a discussion about their futures, the coming battle cannot be forgotten about... However much he tried...

"I do not like this, Riel... Even if you were not with child..." Zevran's brow furrowed as he looked off into the distance. Riel rested her head on his chest and place her hand lightly on the side of his face.

"I am a Grey Warden... It's what we do. It's what I promised Duncan that I would do if he didn't..." Riel paused as her throat constricted at the thought of the man who made such an impact on her in such a short time. "There are people all over Ferelden counting on me, Zevran."

"This does not just concern you! Alistair is a Grey Warden, just as you! And there are more in other countries! I still do not see why you must do this!" Zevran snapped. He knew this was an old argument between them. It was never really solved, either. Just always pushed aside as they dealt with another crisis that needed tending to. Zevran also knew all the answers she gave him whenever he raised such questions. Yet it did nothing quell the instinctive fear that filled Zevran whenever he thought about this blight or the upcoming war.

Riel knew his anger was born out of the fear of losing her. And now with her being pregnant, that fear was only going to increase. However, that did not ease her own frustration at this old argument. It's not as if she _wanted_ to go and fight against the Archdemon. The very thought of it scared her to death. But it was something more than just simply being something she _had_ to do out of a sense of obligation or duty. Riel felt _compelled_ to move ever closer to fighting against the corrupted Old God. Even if she wanted to flee, she couldn't. There simply was no way to avoid her fate... whatever that may be.

Riel stood up and turned to face Zevran and gasped. Riel had never seen Zevran cry, yet there was no denying the tears that ran down his face. What was worse, is that Zevran even seemed ashamed of them as he desperately tried to wipe them away.

"I apologize..." Zevran said quickly when he saw the shocked look on Riel's face. As a Crow, he was trained to keep his real emotions hidden and was even taught that they were a weakness. And when he was with Riel, he always tried to be strong for her. She often forced herself to be strong for everyone in the group - making the tough decisions and dealing with what came of it. So Zevran long ago decided that he would be the one person she didn't have to be strong for - at least not in private. Yet after so much that happened these last few weeks, Zevran was finding it harder and harder to keep his own fears and sadness to himself.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Zevran..." Riel softly replied, wiping away some of his tears with her hand.

"I should be stronger than this. You need me, _mi amor_, and that is what must come first."

Riel pulled him forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the rock and pulled him to a tight hug. Running her fingers through his wet hair, Riel tried her best to comfort him. His head pressed against her ribs and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, for the first time Riel silently offered her own comfort up the man who had always been there for her.

Zevran couldn't keep his tears to himself as he listened to the Riel's heartbeat. The sound was so comforting to him in its steady rhythm that he felt all of his careful barriers burst under the deep emotion he felt for the woman who held him.

Simultaneously ashamed of his outburst, yet unable to do anything about it. Zevran cried for every time he feared for his Riel, or every tear she herself shed. He cried for every time she had to sacrifice her own desires for others or had to give up something of herself to save another. He even cried for every injustice she suffered in her past, from her time spent with her old masters to the loneliness and fear she had living amongst her clan of Dalish.

But most of all, Zevran cried for the injustices that still were being laid upon Riel's shoulders. For the chance at a child, not only to fear of losing it to miscarriage, but the fear of it being corrupted by the Darkspawn taint or werewolf curse. And how despite all this - despite every sacrifice she had already made for this war and the people in Ferelden - she could still wind up losing her life as she fought against the Archdemon and his army of Darkspawn.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but it was only after Riel felt Zevran's body slow in its convulsions and his breathing return to normal that she dared speak. And even then, it was only to reassure him that she would be right back as she went and rinsed one of the cloths in the water and came back to him. Then silently and lovingly, Riel wiped Zevran's face clean of all the signs of his tears.

Zevran couldn't believe Riel's reaction to his breakdown. She didn't laugh at him or push him away, calling him 'weak'. She didn't hit him or tell him to just 'deal with it'. In fact, she behaved like no person he ever remembered from his past. Riel didn't say anything as she gently washed his face, taking time to rinse out the cloth at times. And when she was done, instead of looking upon him in disgust, Riel leaned down and placed the softest and sweetest kiss against his lips.

Is was more than Zevran ever dreamed possible, and certainly more than he thought he deserved. And it only reinforced his love for the woman in his arms. Riel was truly like no other and Zevran knew he would do absolutely anything to keep both her and her child alive and happy.

After an all too brief moment, Riel pulled away and smiled down at him. Caressing his cheek, she still didn't say a single word. But everything that could be said at that moment filled her eyes.

"_Te amo, mi hermosa_ Riel. _ Y amo a nuestro niño_." Zevran whispered hoarsely to her.

"Yes, _our_ child." Riel repeated, taking his hand and again placing it on her abdomen. Zevran smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss where his hand was.

However, the moment was ruined when Zevran sensed someone approach. Looking around, Zevran let out a snarl as he saw Alistair standing at the edge of the forest.

"Alistair?" Riel gasped when she followed Zevran's heated gaze.

"You're _pregnant_?"


	22. A New Life and New Promises

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Whew! I know it has been a while since I last updated, and I am so sorry! I blame certain events that have happened around my home over the last week, as well as the accompanying writers block! But I am back, ladies and gents! I do want to thank the awesome writers here on as reading their stories finally helped to destroy that evil block in my head that kept me from writing for you all. I will certainly try to go back to updating either every day or every other day from now on. Thank you all for your patience!

Also, I am sorry if this chapter is a bit rough, I am just starting to find my groove again when it comes to writing! So I hope you all like it!

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Bas-Saarebas: Denotes a non-Qunari mage.**

**Karataam: A group of Qunari mages and their handlers.**

**Kithshok: Leaders of the Qunari army, as well as negotiators of trade with foreigners.**

**Saarebas: A "dangerous thing," the Qunari word and title for mages.**

**Vhenan'ara: Elven fir "Heart's desire".**

* * *

Wynn left her tent and looked around their little camp. Since Zevran and Riel had been spending the nights in the Dalish camp, things were more subdued around the fire at night. But it was welcome quiet for the elder mage. They never seemed to be able to rest for long as they travelled. Always the pressing threat of the Darkspawn rested heavily upon them, and Riel often insisted on making the most of each day of travel.

Which was good in its own way. It kept the party from dwelling to long on the frightening and deadly war that was brewing. However, their pace also took its toll on her old bones as well. So this brief reprieve was a welcome change for Wynn. Although she did wish that it came with better news.

_Poor Riel _ Wynn thought to herself as she lowered herself down to the fire.

"Elder _Bas-Saarebas_."

Wynn looked up to see the massive form of their Qunari companion. However, unlike some of the others, Wynn held no fear for the man. In fact, she had spent many nights speaking to him of his culture and way of life. And in turn, Sten seemed to have developed a certain fondness for the woman as well.

"I've told you before, Sten. You can use my name."

Sten sat down a few feet away. Even though the older woman has shown to be quite useful in battles, and the Qunari usually found himself enjoying his time speaking with her, to him she will always be a _Bas-Saarebas_ - a "dangerous thing." A mage. Something that his life in the Qun told him should be caged and controlled. Yet, slowly Sten was beginning to question such harsh treatment. Although he dared not admit that, not even to himself.

"You are _Bas-Saarebas_." Sten replied firmly as he stared into the fire.

"So is Riel." Wynn calmly replied.

Sten obviously bristled at her reminder of their leader's magickal abilities. "Do not remind me. It is unthinkable that so many of your kind wander free of a _Karataam_. Yet perhaps that what the rest of us are."

They both were silent for several minutes while Sten gathered his thoughts. Through all the long discussions she has had with the foreign warrior, Wynn has learned never to push the man into speaking. Sten talked when he wanted to, and always said whatever he meant to. No more or less.

"It is strange." Sten stated after a little while. "The one known as Riel has become like those of the _Kithshok_ - leaders of armies. Yet she is a woman. And cursed of magick."

Wynn could tell that Sten seemed bewildered by such conflicting status' in his mind. So used to a certain way of life, to see something so completely opposite was unsettling to say the least. She herself had felt that way when she first began to leave the Circle and saw how normal people lived. Yet she suspected Sten suffered far worse, seeing as absolutely everything in Ferelden seemed to go against Qunari culture.

"Riel certainly is special." Wynn replied offhand. Sten grunted as he continued to think of his words.

"The way of the Qun is absolute." Sten stated matter-of-factly. Although Wynn wondered how much of his tone was to convince her, and how much was to convince himself. "Yet..."

Wynn chanced a glance over at the Qunari warrior at his hesitation. It was clear he was struggling to fit what he had come to see and feel as part of Riel's team with what he had always known as a Qunari.

"Perhaps when I report back to the Arishok after this blight is ended... Perhaps it will be better to keep my travels with _Saarebas_..."

"I don't know what you are talking about Sten. We are all warriors, gathering an army to fight against a blight. Myself and the other mage are never without... what did you call it? _Karataam_? Something that our _rogue_ leader is certainly in control of."

Sten looked at the old woman in shock. Sitting a few feet away, only a slight smile betrayed her focus as she continued to knit by the fire. Thinking about it, Sten came to realize how wise the elder mage was. The Arishok would kill him if it became known he travelled with unleashed mages. Worse, they would most likely call for an assault on Ferelden, thinking that their leader was also corrupted by his time spent travelling with them.

Looking back into the fire, Sten felt a bit of relief was over him. "Indeed. The Qun knows all. Except-"

Wynn stopped her knitting and looked over the giant. "Except what?" she asked tentatively.

"Cookies." stated Sten flatly, almost causing Wynn to burst out laughing. "There are no such thing where I come from. This should be remedied."

Wynn had to try desperately not to laugh at his strange outburst. She had to admit, Sten didn't seem the type to concern himself with baked treats. However, from what she understood, Serahon seemed like such a dreary place, full of order and rules, that perhaps it did fit him in light of that.

Afterall... Everyone loved cookies, right?

"Would you like me to bake you some, Sten?"

Sten's eyes shot over to her, looking both incredulous and hungry. Although not for Wynn herself, but what she offered to make him.

"You can make these cookies?"

Wynn smiled and patted Sten's arm. "Of course dear. My ingredients will be kind of limited right now, but once we get to a city, I should be able to make you whatever type of cookies you like."

"Then you must do so." he replied, trying to make his voice even again. It was not proper for a Sten to react like this to offers. Yet he couldn't help but inwardly look forward until they left this forest behind.

"Once Riel is ready to travel again, I am sure we will be on our way."

"Perhaps the templar went to convince her, then."

The breath in Wynn's throat caught as she felt her chest seize. "What did you say?" her voice dripping in worry and apprehension.

"The templar left after the younger _Saarebas_ returned. Perhaps he went to see the _Kithshok_."

"Oh no..." Wynn whispered to herself.

She was the only one besides Oghren and Morrigan that knew what had happened in those ruins. In fact, it was she that had first suggested keeping the news quiet until Riel felt better. But if Alistair would find out on his own... The tension-filled peace the two young men had developed would dissolve away under the shock of it.

"If you'll excuse me, Sten. I just remembered that I had to do something." Wynn excused herself quickly and hurried off to the Dalish camp, hoping she got there before Alistair stumbled onto the truth by himself.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Alistair couldn't think as the revelation seeped into his mind.

_She couldn't be! She's a Warden!_

Riel stood there shocked as well, forgetting for the moment of her and Zevran's nakedness. However Zevran hadn't forgotten as he stepped in front of Riel, blocking her from the templar's view.

"What are you doing here, _Alistair_?" Zevran spat out angrily. True, they have come to a sort of truce, but that did not extend to the templar interrupting his and Riel's private moments with his idiocy.

"You're _pregnant_?" Alistair questioned again, still obviously in shock.

"I believe that is between Riel and myself, Alistair." Zevran replied bitterly.

"Bullshit! We're in the middle of a war and you get yourself pregnant? Just what were you thinking?"

The fury at Alistair's words boiled within Riel, causing her cheeks to flush more out of anger now than embarrassment. However, Zevran kept a tight hold on her, keeping her behind him.

"I will talk to later about this, Alistair. For now, just leave!" Riel shouted out from behind Zevran.

"We'll talk about this now, Riel! How could you go and do this? We are the middle of a war for Maker's sake!"

Riel's anger grew until she wouldn't be kept hiding behind her lover any longer. Violently ripping herself free from Zevran's hold, she marched over to where Alistair stood before Zevran could stop her.

"No! This is none of your business, Alistair! You think I wanted this to happen while the Archdemon still lived? You think I wanted any of this?!" Riel fumed as she stood before Alistair. Pointing her finger at him, she was barely containing herself.

"Well it seemed you did or else you wouldn't have gotten yourself pregnant! Would it have been too much to ask that our leader not be such a whore?!"

Riel nearly hit the templar over his words, however Zevran was immediately at her side, gently trying to pull her away.

"You best watch your words, _templar_ before you lose your head! Truce, or no, I will gut you!" Zevran spat out from beside Riel. Yet she refused to be budged, all but ignoring her elven lover's attempts to shield her again.

"How _dare you_! I **never **asked for this, Alistair!"

"You did ask to have sex, though! I may be a bit naïve in certain areas, but at least I was raised to wait until I was married before sleeping with whoever would share my bed with me!"

"Says the man who was raised cloistered in some Chantry, safe from the real world for most of his life! Did you know that I was dying when Duncan recruited me? With my only help being the Wardens? I wasn't sitting in some plushy Chantry all upset because the others were being _mean to me_! And before my life with the Dalish, I lived a hell you cannot even imagine. While you fussed over which robes to wear, I was being tortured and whored out to buy my master's drink! My childhood was not spent reading boring books and listening to meaningless chants. My first memory is being forced upon by a drunk when I was five years old! And here I stand before you as a survivor of all that and much more. So believe when I say to you that I _will _ kill this Archdemon, even _if_ I have to do it on my own and fully pregnant!"

"Enough Alistair! Leave before I-... Aghhh!"

Riel turned around to see Zevran bend over, his face contorted in pain. Along his arm dripped crimson blood from the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Zevran!" she screamed in panic.

"Riel! Get to safety!" Zevran growled through the pain. Beside him, Alistair unsheathed his sword and shield, looking around for whoever attacked them. Out of the corner of his eye, Alistair spotted a Darkspawn archer, taking aim for them. Seeing where the trajectory of the arrow would go, Alistair pushed Riel aside with his shield just in time to block a second arrow.

"Get out of here!" Alistair shouted, dropping into a fighting stance as he faced off against the Darkspawn archer.

"There are more, over there!" exclaimed Riel, pointing off into the woods as more Darkspawn emerged. A small party, most likely scouts ahead of the horde. Yet being the only one armed, Alistair wasn't about to take any chances against the five creatures.

"Riel, get back to the camp! Alistair and I will deal with these party crashers!"

Suddenly the archer who had shot Zevran exploded into a ball of flames, it's ear piercing screech filling the air around them. Looking over, Riel breathed a sigh of relief to see Wynn standing not too far off, another fire-ball at the ready as she eyed the Darkspawn.

"Bless the Creators! Wynn!" Riel called out to her friend. However Riel gasped in fear as another Darkspawn appeared behind Wynn, its axe raised to attack her from behind. "NO!" Riel screamed as her instincts took over and a cone of freezing cold left her fingertips to envelop the hurlock alpha, turning the creature into ice.

"There are more coming from the woods!" Riel heard Alistair shout from behind her.

Cringing at the pain, Zevran pulled the arrow free of his shoulder and ran at the now dead archer. Plucking up the creature's bow, Zevran wasted no time in using the same arrow that wounded him to pierce the heart of the nearest gemlock. Seeing the creature fall in satisfaction, Zevran than grabbed the downed archer's dagger and rushed in to attack another Darkspawn.

Alistair took a moment to look down at Riel, his eyes filled with concern and anger. "Get back to the Dalish, Riel! Now!" he ordered before running off to slice another Darkspawn. However, Riel was not about to leave her friends and the man she loved to fight alone.

Gathering up her strength, Riel sent another powerful cold spell towards a small cluster of three Darkspawn that were engaging Alistair. Being the only one properly armed and in full armor, Alistair took on the role of a tank, taunting their enemies to attack him instead of the others. Although, as much as she hated the templar right now, Riel wasn't about to see him killed by the vile creatures they had both sworn to fight.

With Riel hurling ice spikes and Wynn and her fire balls, the women helped the men finally beat back and kill the remaining Darkspawn. The last one aiming for Alistair's back as the warrior was distracted decapitating an emissary. Without a second thought, Zevran tossed the dagger he had been using at the creature, plunging itself deep within the Darkspawn's head.

And then it was only the four of them, standing panting beside the river that just moments ago Riel and Zevran were playing in.

As soon as it was over, Zevran rushed towards Riel and started examining her for the slightest cut or bruise, worry showing plainly on his face. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Riel would have thought the sentiment cute. But as it was, any jovial mood she had prior was killed first by Alistair's rude interruption and harsh words, then by the attack of the Darkspawn.

Seemingly satisfied that Riel showed no signs of being hurt, Zevran grabbed the back of Riel's neck and forced her to look at him. "Next time, _mi amor_, you listen when I tell you to leave! I will not lose you to these creatures!" The fire in Zevran's heated gaze burned Riel right down her core. The worry and fear in his eyes combining with a look of relief and love at her being unharmed.

Riel smiled and reached up to place her hand on his. "I'm fine, Zevran. I wasn't about to leave you to fight alone!"

"Zevran is right, Riel! You are in no condition to be fighting. Not anymore."

Riel looked up, surprised at Alistair's words. After all, it was just minutes ago that he was yelling at her for becoming pregnant in the first place.

"You stay out of this, _Alistair!_ You are lucky I didn't let that gemlock rip your spine from your back!" Zevran turned around to confront the templar. Both of them were now covered in Darkspawn blood, yet now that the immediate threat that they posed was now over, the hatred and anger returned to both men.

"Alistair! I believe this concerns Riel and Zevran!" Wynn angrily stated as she came to stand with the rest of them.

"You _knew_?" questioned Alistair, shifting his angry look over to the elder mage.

"Yes, I did. And it was I who decided to keep this private between them until Riel and Zevran discussed it themselves."

Alistair glared at Wynn, the anger in his blood demanding answers. So focused on Wynn that he didn't notice immediately when Zevran approached Riel carrying a large towel. Wrapping it around her, he then pulled the woman tightly against him, both in relief and as a form of protection.

However the towel didn't cover Riel's back completely, and for the first time Alistair saw the criss-cross of scars that filled the young elf's back.

"By the Maker! W-what happened to you?"

Riel looked over her shoulder to see Alistair staring at her, pity and concern in his eyes. Knowing her saw her scars, Riel suddenly felt self-conscious as she turned around to hide her back from his view.

"That is what happens when an elven girl is taken into slavery, _my prince_. What she said to you was no lie. While you were sitting comfortably in your Chantry, Riel was fighting for her life. So forgive me for giving her new memories to replace those who hurt her. The fact that she is now pregnant is no curse. And I will see to it that the child is born with full tradition!"

Riel snapped up her head at Zevran's heated words. Shocked, she wondered if he knew exactly what he was saying.

"Alistair... This is between Zevran and Riel!" Wynn tried to place her hand on Alistair's arm to pull him away from the young couple, yet he waved off her attempt and continued to glare at Zevran

"Zevran... I..." began Riel, unsure of how to continue. Hearing her voice, Zevran looked down at the woman in his arms, his eyes softening and a shy smile appearing on his lips.

"I wanted to this properly, Riel. But it seems the gods have other plans." stated Zevran softly. He then left her side momentarily while he went back to his close, searching through them for something. Zevran, after apparently finding what he wanted, then returned to her. Taking her hands in his, he stared lovingly down into her silver eyes.

"You are my goddess, _mi amor_. You are my _Vhenan'ara_. Your beauty is beyond any other, and your heart is full of compassion and love. When you look at me, I feel like I am more than just an assassin; a tool to be used. You make me feel like a man. Someone of worth." Zevran took a deep breath, summoning his courage. "There is no other I wish to ever be with. And even though I know our years our numbered, there is no other way I would rather spend them than by your side. For you, I would defy the very gods themselves." Zevran released on of Riel's hands to show her the ring he had purchased in Orzammar. It cost him nearly everything he had, but once Zevran spotting the ring on the shop owner's stall, he knew he must have it for his Riel.

"Oh, Zevran..." Riel could feel tears swell behind her eyes.

"I know that I am not worthy of you. I may never be worthy of you. But if you let me, I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much of a goddess you are." Zevran lowered his other hand and placed it on Riel's abdomen. "And I swear to you now that I will protect and love you both, in this life and the next."

Zevran then took the chain that the ring was one and opened the clasp before staring meaningfully into Riel's eyes. "If you will have me, I wish to be bonded to you, my love. To declare to the very gods my love for you and our child. So that no one will ever doubt my devotion to you and your young." Swallowing hard, Zevran continued after a small pause. "Do you accept, Riel? Will you allow yourself to be bonded to such an unworthy man?"

Riel stood captivated by utter shock. Sure, her and Zevran had talked a few times about being bonded, especially after he asked her what the Dalish did whenever they fell in love. But she always thought it was something far off... That with the Darkspawn and the Archdemon closing in around them, that such thoughts rested far into future if at all.

In fact, before Zevran, Riel never wished to be bonded to anyone. The simple fact that women willingly chose such a fate for themselves confused her and filled her with contempt for them. However, that was before Zevran showed her just what it was like to be loved by a real man. One who didn't hurt her and instead desired nothing else but to give her pleasure.

And looking up at him now, even the slight worry in his eyes further endeared him to her. As if he was still expecting that she would deny him, after everything that they had been through and everything that they shared. How could she ever deny such a perfect man such as he?

"No." Riel whispered in response. Immediately the light died in Zevran's eyes as her refusal filled his being with lead. Letting go of her hands, Zevran started to pull himself away from her dejectedly. However, Riel quickly pulled his face back to hers. "I would never be bound to a man unworthy of me. Instead, I choose to be bonded to you, a man worth everything to me."

Zevran's eyes shone with tears as he bent down to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was demanding and possessive as he ravaged her mouth. Wrapping one arm around her slender waist, he pulled her tightly against him, and with the other, he cupped her scarred cheek.

Riel's thoughts fled from her as the taste of her elven lover filled her senses. Tightly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer against her. Joy and unconditional love spread between them, making them drunk from the sensation.

"Ahem... Perhaps we should leave the two of them alone, Alistair?" Wynn stated softly to the templar, trying not to disturb the couple. Being pulled from his shock at seeing his rival propose to the woman he loved, Alistair didn't hear her at first. But with a gentle hand on his shoulder, Alistair allowed himself to be led away from the kissing couple.

Zevran and Riel didn't even noticed that their two companions had left, so consumed within each other they were. Even the towel covering Riel fell neglected to the ground as it was forgotten in their passion. All they knew was each other. Even the chilling wind did not separate them as it rushed against their naked skin.

All that mattered at that moment was they were together, and soon they would be bonded together for life.


	23. Someone to Care For

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

I know! Another chapter after so long being dry!

As for "Iridescence', I think I am putting that on hold until I get more of this story done, seeing as I want to combine the stories eventually. Also because it getting close to Zevran's cameo in DA 2, so I want to do things right! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Fenris and Iris! So please just be patient!

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Elfica Amante: Elven Lover**

* * *

Zevran gently lowered Riel down to the ground while still holding onto her. By the gods she tasted delicious. Zevran groaned deep in his throat as her scent assaulted his senses. Laying down overtop of her, he was still careful not to put any pressure on her stomach.

"Zevran... wait..." Riel mumbled against his lips. Pausing, Zevran looked down at her curiously. Smiling at him, Riel took a finger and wiped it across his face, then showed him that he still had the foul blood of the Darkspawn still on him.

Zevran laughed softly, realizing that in his haste, he had forgotten all about the previous battle or how he was still covered with their filth. Blushing at his mistake, Zevran bent down to kiss Riel on the nose.

"It seems you tempt me too well, _mi amor_." he said with a soft chuckle. "Perhaps it is time for another bath, _no_?"

"That would probably be best." Riel giggled. Quickly Zevran stood up and then reached down to help his woman up as well. Being still naked as they were, Zevran only stopped on the way to water long enough to get the soap and a cloth.

Leading her into the shallows of the water, Zevran pulled her to a stop where the water just rose above their ankles.

"Isn't this water too shallow to wash in?" Riel asked him quizzically. Zevran only smiled coyly before pulling her tight against him again. Their mouths were mere inches apart, their noses barely touching while he held her captive with his warm honeyed eyes.

"Trust me, _mi diosa_." he whispered huskily, the heavy tone setting Riel's blood on fire with desire again.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she returned his heated gaze. "Always, _mi amor_." she said before placing a soft kiss against his lips. Zevran then guided her down to the water, sitting in a such a way that she was facing him, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her rear end was in the water between his legs.

Taking the soap and the cloth, Zevran got a good lather, then began to wipe off the transfer of blood on her body. However, it wasn't something rushed, but each of his strokes seemed designed to entice her more. Zevran wiped the cloth carefully down her face to her neck, making sure to rinse now and then. Then he slid the cloth down to her chest, taking the time to wipe each of her breasts carefully. Moving back up, Zevran washed her shoulders and down each of her arms in turn.

Riel was in bliss as Zevran lovingly washed her down. It felt more like a message though as she watched the hunger in his eyes grow. However when Zevran finally moved down to stomach and abdomen, Riel was honestly shocked and the care and attention he gave her. Where his eyes screamed of passion and hunger only moments before, Zevran's eyes had softened now, taking on a more reverent and amazed, loving look. Obviously the thought of the child within her was filling his thoughts as he washed her tender flesh.

Zevran than began to falter, tears forming in his amber eyes. Seeing this, Riel placed her hand on his own, which brought his eyes up to meet hers at the touch. Nothing was said vocally between them, yet the words were still there in their eyes.

A prayer for hope. A prayer for thanks. A vow of protection. A vow of love.

Riel then took the cloth he held and started to wash him down, mimicking his own actions. Taking the time to wash away every speck of blood from his body, Zevran was again amazed at his luck for being able to find such a woman. She was everything to him. The very air he breathed. And he was certain that he would die himself if ever his precious Riel ever left this world.

Wiping down his chest, Riel noticed the very hard and straining member of his between them. Grinning wickedly, Riel took it into her hands and began to wash that as well. Rewarded and encouraged by the sharp intake of breath she heard from Zevran, she continued to run both her hands and the cloth over thick member, as well at the tight sac underneath.

Unable to stand it anymore, Zevran growled like a hungry beast before pushing Riel backwards. Using his position between her legs to his advantage, Zevran was immediately on top of her, kissing down her jaw and neck. Every part of him ached to be inside her. To claim her as his once more.

Riel's soft giggles at his sudden take-over died at once however as Zevran's hands found their way over her body. His powerful need excited her own as she ran her nails along his back. The water under her lapped and receded against her as their bodies caused little waves. The sensation of it was blinding and drove her desire higher with every splash the water made against her sensitive womanhood.

"_Mi amor, mi amor_..." Riel breathed heavily as Zevran's hands first found her breasts, then moved lower down her body to the small triangle of curls at her center. Bucking her hips up in anticipation elicited a soft, purring chuckle from Zevran.

"Is my _élfica amante_ hungry for her soon to be mate?" Zevran purred as he moved to suckle on her breast. Riel arched her back as her fingers wound themselves into his golden hair. "Your body is perfection... a gift from the gods..." he mumbled against her breast.

Giving off her own growl of desire, Riel reached down between them and grabbed ahold of his throbbing manhood, causing Zevran to jerk slightly. Moving him gently closer to her, Riel brought the head of his member right up against her aching core. The need to feel himself in her was overwhelming. Her body begged for the release only he could give her.

Zevran moved up her body until their faces were even; each of his forearms braced on either side of her head. Looking down into her silken silver eyes, again Zevran felt the lump in the back of his throat as he thought how much he loved this woman. No other could ever compare to her. Every one of his previous lovers meant nothing to him now that he was with her. With her, Zevran was the man he always wanted to be.

A friend, a lover, a protector... A man even the nobles would envy.

And soon, he would be her husband. No, he would be more than that. He would be the father of her children. He would finally have the family he always wanted.

Pressing himself against her core, Zevran marvelled at the self-control she also brought out in him. The need to take her screamed from every atom in his body, yet his vow would never be broken to her because of his own selfish needs.

"Yes, Zevran! Please! I need to feel you inside of me!" Riel begged breathlessly, pushing down on him.

Zevran took her cue and drove deep into her, causing them both to scream out in satisfaction. By the gods, she was always so tight around him. It took grave amounts of self-control for Zevran to push back his climax as he rode her gently and deeply. However he could tell his goddess wanted more the way her nails dug into his back and the way her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Riel moaned loudly as she felt him increase his pace. The water around them splashed heavily against her skin, driving her higher as she felt her climax build within her. Again, Riel could hear the faint whispers of Zevran speaking to her in Antivan. Many times as they made love, Riel would hear the softly spoken endearments he would whisper to her. It made her heart swell with love as his words surrounded her. Not everything she understood, but she knew enough to know that it was her that he spoke of.

"Zevran!" Riel screamed out in ecstasy as her orgasm broke through her. Yet still Zevran did not stop.

"Yes, _mi amor_. Come for me. Feel me inside of you. Feel my love for you." Zevran reached down between their bodies and found her sensitive cleft. Swollen and throbbing with need, he moved his fingers along it in time with his thrusts.

Riel was bucking her hips now, meeting each of his strokes perfectly. Already she could feel another orgasm tight on the heels of the last one. Then with a thunderous flood, a second climax rocked her body, more intense than the first. Reaching her hands up, Riel latched onto the back of Zevran's neck and pulled him down for a hard and passionate kiss.

The feeling of her body tightening around his combined with her lips on his own ended up being too much for him. With a lust filled roar, Zevran arched his back and raised his head up to the heavens as he felt himself explode deep within her.

The world melted away in the heat of their passion. Bending down again, Zevran claimed Riel's mouth fiercely, possessing her once more. Still deep inside of her, Zevran began his strokes again, growing hard for her again.

"Not done with me yet?" Riel giggled as she met his hungry eyes.

"Never, _mi diosa_." Zevran said sternly, his voice matching the serious desire and promise in his eyes. "My passion for you is the same as my love - _unending_."

Zevran than wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled with her until he was on his back as she straddled him.

"I want to see all of you. I want to see you find your pleasure in my body. I want to see you claim me as I have claimed you." Zevran replied in a deep and husky voice.

Riel moaned as she felt him already hard again inside of her. Bracing her arms on his chest, Riel slowly rode him. Zevran took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm. Riel smiled down at him before the passion of her motions overtook her.

Experimenting with how she rode him, Riel took great pleasure as she found just the right way to move against him. Zevran had to bite his lip to keep himself from guiding her motions, instead letting her seek her own pleasure. Yet no matter how she moved, Zevran felt like crying out in ecstasy. Each motion was a pleasurable pain as Riel drew out every thrust. However the look of pure pleasure on her face was well worth the minor strain his body felt.

"That's it, _mi amor_. Find your pleasure."

Riel looked down at him when he spoke. His face was a mixture of desire and restrained need as she rode him. She knew this must be torture for him, yet she could also see that he was enjoying this just as she was. Increasing her pace, Riel smiled down at him with wicked intentions.

Moving up his stiffened cock, Riel paused for a split second before plunging herself hard against him. And she couldn't help but giggle a little as she watched Zevran's eyes roll back into his head. She then did it again, then again. The pleasure from the deep and hard thrusts bringing herself close to climaxing yet again.

"You are a torturer fit for the Crows, _mi amor_." chuckled Zevran.

"But you enjoy this, do you not?" Riel replied with a teasing lit of her voice, driving herself down again.

"Always... Al...ways!"

Her thrusts were coming faster now as the need built in Riel. Sensing her closeness, Zevran brought his hand to her sensitive clit, rubbing it with his thumb. Riel moaned deeply as she felt Zevran's thumb massaging her. Combined with the deep thrusts she was making, it wasn't long before another orgasm ripped through her body.

Zevran hissed as Riel ran her nails down his chest, forcing his own climax closer at the sweet pain. And when the last tremor left Riel's body, Zevran finally allowed himself to guide her thrusts as he grabbed hold of her hips. Riel lowered herself against his chest then, allowing him easier access to use his own leverage to pound furiously into her.

Within moments his own release came, more blinding than the first. His climax even brought Riel to her edge, allowing them to come together in sweet harmony. When the convulsions left them, Riel collapsed fully onto Zevran's chest.

Breathless and spent, both of them laid silently together. Still the water lightly beat against them, seeming to come in perfect timing with their heartbeats. The bliss of the moment consumed them both, letting each of them to forget everything that lay outside of their conjoined bodied.

It was just the two of them. Two elves who deeply loved each other. Ready and willing to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Alistair hit the tree again with his sword. Ever since Wynn led him away from Riel and Zevran, he had regretted it. Yet with a threat from her that should never be uttered to a man, Alistair reluctantly left the Dalish and went back to their own camp. However, he didn't stay long, instead walking right past everyone and into the woods on the other side. Now he stood hitting a tree over and over again, trying to convince himself he just needed the practice. However, the truth of it was that Alistair was imagining Zevran's body in place of the tree with every strike.

Over and over in his mind, the image of Zevran proposing to Riel played in his mind. And she said yes! The injustice of everything filled his mind. What could that elf possibly give her? A chance to live in some alienage? Or travel aimlessly with the Dalish? Or worse, some hovel in Antiva? She was a Warden! The call to battle would always be within her.

Again Alistair struck the tree, nearly felling it from how battered it was by him. Yet no matter how hard he striked or how much he tried to push the image of the two of them kissing out of his mind, still the fact remained.

He was alone while the love of his life was doing Maker knows what with some pennyless elf who would never be able to understand her the way that he did. True, Riel and Zevran were both elves. But Riel and him were both Wardens - Something Zevran would never understand.

One last hard blow tipped the balance of the badly beaten tree causing it to fall down to the ground in a loud crash. Heaving from the exertion, Alistair was still left unsatisfied. Everything he had wanted - a woman to love; a family of his own - had been stolen by his rival.

A deep part of Alistair knew he was also to blame for this. The way he spoke to her... Maker forgive him. It was like he couldn't control himself when she was around. His desire to protect and shield her always ended up with him somehow insulting her. Hell, every time he talked to her, he inevitably said something to piss Riel off. Which only made his own temper flare. It's not like he meant to insult her!

Growling, Alistair looked around for another tree to start '_practicing_' on.

"I would be nice to those trees if I were you. They say a spirit guides these woods and protects it fiercely."

Alistair spun around, ready to attack whatever intruder dared to interrupt him in his volatile state. However, instead of some fiend or enemy, the only person he saw was Lelianna.

"Lelianna... What are you doing here?" Alistair asked, a bit embarrassed.

"I saw you come back to camp. You looked very upset, so I can only assume it had something to do with Riel. Is she okay?"

Alistair stared at the red-headed rogue in front of him. She was fidgeting like she was nervous about something. Yet that didn't make sense. Even with his temper as it was, Alistair would never strike out at her. They had known each other since Lothering, and have become close friends over their long months of travel.

"Riel is..." Alistair began, trying to find the words to one of his worst fears. It should be _his_ child that rested within her right now. Not that assassins.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Lelianna's eyes widened with fear over her friend. She hated this secrecy regarding what happened down in those ruins and after ward at the Dalish camp. For some reason not even Oghren would talk to her about it. Not even when she threatened to poison all of his ale!

Alistair laughed bitterly at her question. Many things happened, none of which he liked.

"Riel is pregnant. And is set to be _bonded_ to Zevran." The words fell from his tongue with bitter acid. Yet the look on Lelianna's face shocked him out of his disgust. Looking at her, she didn't seem happy like Alistair supposed she should be at the news of her best friend getting married. Instead, she looked rather sad.

"I'm so sorry, Alistair." Lelianna whispered after a moment.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

Alistair looked upon her puzzled. Lelianna even looked like she was blinking back tears as she continue to slightly fidget with her hands. Then she did something completely unexpected.

She _hugged_ him!

Sure, Alistair was wearing his heavy armor at the time, but still the warmth of the action penetrated the thick steel of his chest plate. Pulling himself from the shock of it, Alistair tentatively wrapped his arms around Lelianna in return.

"Umm... Uh... Thanks...?"

"I know how much you care for Riel." Lelianna replied as she pulled back from him. Wiping away the few tears that wetted her cheeks, she again tried to smile up at him. "Just remember there are others who care for you, too, Alistair."

Alistair stood there in shock as Lelianna smiled sadly up at him before she turned around and walked back to camp.

_What in the name of the Maker?_


	24. Preparations

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

I know a few of you have wondered why I have Alistair acting like such as asshole. Three reasons: One, I just never liked him all too much. Good looking and can be sweet, but damn, he whines too much. Two, As I have stated before, I follow my muse. Muse says to make him an asshole, Alistair becomes an asshole. And three, I got plans for the old idiot which ties in his stupidity whenever he is around Riel. Hasn't anyone ever told that everything happens for a reason?

-evil smirk-

Anyway, I have been kind of worried at the shortened chapters I have been making, but whenever I feel a chapter should end, I do it. So I hope you all do not mind.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Elvhen: Ancient elven word for their people**

**New Beard: Dwarven insult meaning child**

**Kadan: An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about,"**

**Halla: A deer like animal used by the Elves to help transport the aravals. More seen as a companion than a beast of burden, they are also considered 'good luck'.**

**Asit tal-eb: Qunari saying for "The way things are meant to be."**

* * *

Riel, Lelianna, Morrigan, Wynn, and Lanaya were all clustered together in one section of the Dalish camp. Around them laid jewels, tiaras and jewelery the likes of which Riel had never seen. All of it was beautiful, yet the dress she had picked out was her favourite.

Long and flowing white, it was secured at the waist by a thick dark green sash that showed off her curves beautifully. The neck line of the dress dipped dangerously low down her chest and was the same deep green colour as the sash. The fabric at the shoulders was pinched together to expose her neck as much as possible, and her arms were laid bare to the morning light.

Unlike the others, it wasn't overly embellished with decoration or jewels. All it had was an intricate deign of Elvhen writing, speaking of the love of two souls joined together. Yet Riel found the dress even more beautiful in its simplicity.

The ends of the dress flowing past her feet to trail behind her where several Elven girls would help carry it for her. There was even a high slit in the dress that went up almost to her hip - a last-minute _alteration_ done by Morrigan.

"This dress is much too reserved. 'Tis unpractical! How is one supposed to move in it?"

Riel looked over at her frowning friend, knowing Morrigan was only trying to help. In her own way, true. But the help was still appreciated.

All morning Riel's stomach had been twisted in nervousness. Although she knew that there was no reason to be nervous, still the queasiness refused to relent. However, according to Lanaya, this was perfectly normal for young women about to be bonded.

"It's fine, Morrigan! What it needs is more jewelery!" Lelianna said with a frown as she looked at Riel like she was more a piece of art than a woman.

"No more jewelery!" protested Riel, but it was of no use. Already the women were going over the many forms of jewelery that laid on a nearby table. The whole Dalish clan pitched in to help make this day special for Riel. Women of all ages offering their pieces of prized jewelery and clothing for Riel to borrow.

"This... And this... Oh! And this too!" Lelianna came back over to where Riel stood and offered up the pieces she picked out. Rolling her eyes, Riel humored her friend and looked what she held out.

However as Riel looked at them, she couldn't contain a gasp at how lovely they were. One was a silver tiara that had three tear drop emeralds hanging in the front - one to hang over each temple and one to hang directly between the two. The second was a beautiful vine-like chain necklace that held a delicate yet intricate symbol for Mythal - the Elven goddess of protection. The last piece was a spiral arm band, again in the form of vines branching out, yet it had well cut emeralds for leaves.

"Lelianna... These are..." Riel began, amazed at their beauty.

"I know, you said you didn't want anymore jewelery, but you can't just wear that ring! I mean, I love the ring, but a woman needs to have something special on her wedding day, does she not?"

Riel looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Yes, they do. Thank you so much, Lei."

"Now, now. No crying. You start and you'll have all of us women folk tearing up. And then the men will wonder if something is wrong - you know how they are with and tears - and then, well..." Wynn said with a sniff.

Using a slender finger to dab at the tear in her eye, Riel chuckled softly. Most likely word would get out and Zevran would come crashing in, blades drawn, wondering what had happened. Creators know he was probably just as nervous as she was.

Thinking about him, Riel thought about her night alone was probably the worst part of all this. Not once since they started being together had she and Zevran spent a night apart. Yet Lanaya insisted on him spending the night in the companion's camp while Riel stayed with the elves. Something about the '_mystery_' of the bride to be, or something.

And since she was awoken that morning by Lelianna practically jumping on her in excitement, Riel has been going non-stop with the help of her female friends. Although Morrigan seemed the least interested in the coming event, Riel caught the dark mage looking upon her every now and again with happiness and pride in her eyes. Perhaps even a longing... Yet one could never be sure with that woman. Still, Riel could tell Morrigan wasn't quite as aloof or annoyed by the day's events as she pretended to be.

"Now... Let's just fix your hair, and you should be almost ready!" Lelianna stated excitedly, looking at Riel's hair with a frightening intensity.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Riel questioned. It was brushed and washed... She thought it looked rather lovely.

"Oh Riel! You are about to be married! You cannot meet your groom looking so _fruffy_... And you wear your hair down most of the time! I think it is time for something different!"

Riel almost whimpered as Lelianna took her hand and guided her to a nearby stool so Riel could sit while her fellow rogue fussed and pinned her hair.

"Don't worry so much, Riel! When Zevran sees you, I promise you he will be so excited, he will barely recognize you!"

"Is that a good thing?" Riel asked Lelianna.

"Oh yes! Trust me. You will see..."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Ehhh, I am not so sure about this, Oghren. Where did you hear of this... _custom_?"

"Are ya kidding? It's tradition to get as drunk as you can before ya get hitched!" Oghren replied as he poured some foul smelling liquid into the cup in Zevran's hands. "Makes the whole 'marrying' part easier! Ha!"

Somehow, Zevran did not trust his dwarven's account of _tradition_. At least, not for his own wedding, that is. Even though as it stood right then, having a drink or two to calm his nerves didn't seem so bad of an idea.

Zevran barely slept at all the night before, worry for not only his Riel but her unborn as well consuming him. The companion's camp wasn't too far away from the Dalish, however it was far enough where fear over his love's safety kept him awake most of the night. Since that first night, Zevran had always watched over Riel at night. Even if he wasn't in her tent at the time. And during the times that Riel took her turn at watch, Zevran would stay up until she finally went to sleep.

But to be so far away...

The night had passed so slowly that Zevran almost cheered when the sun finally rose. However, that did little in the long run to ease his worries. And after the third time he asked Sten to go and check on the Dalish camp, Sten had avoided him. Zevran considered asking Oghren, but didn't think that was such a good idea with how drunk the dwarf was getting.

And well... Alistair was certainly out of the question.

In fact, the templar hadn't spoken to nearly anyone since he interrupted him and Riel at the river. He would rise in the morning and head off into the woods where you could sometimes hear him chopping away at trees. At least several times a day Lelianna would go check on him, bringing him food and whatnot, but no else saw him for the rest of the day, presumably only coming back to camp long into the night.

Given, it had only been a couple of days since he proposed, yet the templar's behavior was starting to even worry Zevran.

"Ahhh... Fine! Be a sodding _new beard_! More for me!" Oghren slurred after Zevran still refused to drink the mysterious brew. Honestly, Zevran wasn't sure if he would drink the ale even if he did plan on getting drunk. Something about the colour and the smell of it kind of... frightened him.

"Uh... yes. I think I will pass for now, my hearty dwarven friend. Perhaps another time?" Zevran looked up saw Sten 'speaking' to Fen'Harel - Riel's great mabari - a little ways off. "But perhaps our tall grey giant over there wouldn't mind to join you in your revelry."

Oghren lifted his head out of his glass and spotted Sten off by where Zevran indicated. "Bah! Damn nug licker tried it once. Said it wasn't _strong_ enough. Called my special brew here '_flavorless water_'!" he bristled as he poured himself another cup. "But don't you worry... Old Oghren has something planned that will even make Que boy over there grow some chest hair!"

Zevran gulped at the thought and made a mental note to never challenge the Qunari warrior to a drinking contest.

Ever.

Instead Zevran bid his friend good drinking and went over to his tent. Inside was the chain with the ring on it, as well as the clothes he was supposed to wear for the ceremony. When questioned by Wynn earlier as to why the ring was on a chain, Zevran explained simply that this way the ring would not interfere with Riel's fighting. Placed on a chain around her neck and under her armor, she could still wear it without it becoming a liability or damaged.

Such things need to be considered when a person decides to make fighting into a profession. After all, sell swords and defenders of the common folk were always needed. Especially when pesky Archdemons started thinking of causing another war.

"You're still not dressed yet?!"

Zevran turned his head to see a surprised and even angry Lelianna standing behind him. With her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed on him in a vicious glare, Zevran's mind immediately went to possible escape routes. After all, you don't spend as much time around Riel without picking up a _few_ tricks on causing misery and pain to the male gender.

"Ummm... I was just about too..."

"The ceremony starts soon! I was sent here to get you men and take you back to the Dalish camp! And **none of you are dressed yet**!"

"What's all the *_hic_* yelling about?" Oghren said as he stumbled over to them, drink still in hand.

"And the dwarf is already drunk?! I swear if you make Riel upset by being late, I will geld **each **and **every** one of you!"

"What is the problem?"

Lelianna was about to turn around and start yelling at Sten as well, but stopped when she saw that he was already dressed and groomed nicely. "Well... _These_ guys are still not ready! I need to go and distract everyone from noticing how late you men are. **You**..." Lelianna pointed her finger up at Sten, a fierce look on her face. "**You** make sure that these guys hurry up and get ready! I'm putting you in charge! Do whatever you have to, but I want to see the four of you _and_ the dog ready and at the Dalish camp in twenty minutes!"

With that Lelianna spun around and marched off back to the Dalish. Zevran looked over at Oghren and they exchanged a worried look between them. Then looking back up at the warrior in front of them, Zevran swore the air around them dropped several degrees as Sten glared down at them.

"Well, I gotta-"

"Now where did I put that *_hic_* thing?"

Sten smiled at how quickly the elf and dwarf disappeared into their tents to get ready. Then changing his focus off to the woods where Alistair disappeared off to earlier, Sten headed off to drag the templar back, whether he liked it or not.

After all - Although he didn't understand this ceremony or the desire to bond oneself to another, this was for his _Kadan_. And not even the Arishok himself would keep Sten from doing everything he could to make this day happy for her.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Alistair sat alone on an old stump, knife in hand, carving in the other. It wasn't anything great, especially given how little time he had. But at least it was _something_. Something to say 'sorry' with. Even though he knew that the sentiment was useless. Any good will he had garnered with Riel was instantly washed away in his anger and shock of her being pregnant. A part of him was even getting used to the idea of Riel and Zevran being together. But when he heard she was pregnant...

Alistair knew he had issues with his anger. Maker knows Duncan warned him about it enough. His anger was one of the main reasons he used humor so much. It kept his other emotions at bay, and instead he could hide his hurt and angry under the guise of playful barbs and jokes.

But not with Riel.

Alistair sighed again as he stared at the small carving he made. He wasn't overly talented, and he admittedly didn't hone his talent as much as he should have. But the small halla he carved looked decent enough in his eyes. The hard part had been the horns, and more than once Alistair found he had to start all over when the delicate piece broke off. But it was all worth it for her.

He had hoped it would go at least some way to rebuild the bridges he so callously burned the other day, although he doubted it. Alistair really only hoped that she didn't break it or laugh at him in front of the others.

Lelianna had been coming to visit him often in the woods, and it was from her that he learned the significance of the halla and what they mean to the Dalish people. They were special and considered 'good luck' to her people.

_Lelianna._

The woman had been acting strangely towards him since he found out about Riel being pregnant. Normally she was more joking; more talkative and sure of herself. But lately, she seemed shy and withdrawn. Not that Alistair didn't appreciate her company when she came looking for him in these woods, or the food she brought. But there was definitely something different about her lately. Thank the Maker she hadn't tried to hug him again, though. That was just _awkward_.

The woman was beautiful, though. Not like the rugged beauty of Riel, but a more refined beauty. Like a part of her should be dressed in noble's clothes, not leathers. She even reminded Alistair of his days spent with the Arl before he was sent to the Chantry. The various Lords and Ladies that would visit his uncle. The women always seemed to have this venerable air to them. And although he knew Lelianna was more than capable of taking care of herself, Alistair could tell she kept a hidden, more vulnerable side to her.

But why was he thinking of Lelianna?

This was the day Riel would be bonded in Dalish custom to his rival - the assassin from Antiva. The man who once tried to kill them all. And although Alistair didn't believe he wouldn't kill Riel anymore, he wasn't too sure the rest of them were off his hit-list yet. The man very much seemed to be the '_by any means necessary_' type of person.

But still, Alistair's mind kept drifting back to Lelianna and the quiet yet comforting company that she had offered him over the last few days. The way she always seemed to blush whenever he thanked her for the food she brought. Or how whenever she was around, his anger at himself and others for the way things turned out always seemed to lessen.

Yet she was same Lelianna as before, _wasn't she_? The laughing joking, story telling bard who often entertained them during the long nights by the fire. Sure, Alistair had always thought of her as pretty before. Even when they first met in Lothering. But it was like something was different now, and he just couldn't figure it out.

The heavy sound of leaves and brush crunching pulled Alistair out of his thoughts. Setting the carving down, he instinctively reached for his sword, preparing himself for any upcoming fight.

"Human Templar. It is time to leave. You will get yourself ready, **now**." Sten said stiffly as soon as he saw Alistair.

Alistair bristled at being ordered around, and especially didn't like being ordered by the strange giant who accompanied them. To Alistair, Sten was just living proof of how dangerous and lethal the Qunari were. How uncaring for people and unconcerned over the feelings or reactions of others. To Alistair, the only thing that Sten seemed to care about beyond his own customs and homeland was Riel. Which was primarily the reason he tolerated the murderous brute.

"Do **not** order me around, _Sten_." Alistair spat out, sheathing his sword and retrieving the carving he made. However Alistair wasn't expecting Sten to get so close to him, so when he turned around to face the giant again, Alistair bumped directly into the man's stone-like chest.

"That wasn't an _order_ human. Orders can be disobeyed, as your species have taught me. No, this is _Asit tal-eb_. You will not refuse." Sten replied back flatly. Alistair was about to argue again, but before he could, Sten bent down and lifted the ex-templar up onto his shoulder. Grabbing one of his arms, it left only one hand for Alistair to hang on, keeping him from attacking the Qunari.

"**STEN**! Just what in the name of the Maker are you doing! **Let me down!**" Alistair cursed and tried to strike out, but each attempt only left him in danger of plummeting down the ground a good seven feet away. "**STEN!**" Alistair shouted again, but it was to no avail. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to affect the giant.

"No." Sten replied calmly as he continued to walk back towards their camp. The templar _would_ appear at the _Kadan_'s ceremony, whether the human liked it or not.


	25. Ancient Rites and New Traditions

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

You've waited for it, and here it is! Pass around the tissues and settle down to become part of the wedding of the age - Riel Mahariel and Zevran Arainai! Yay!

Honestly guys, I put so much of myself into this chapter, I don't think I will ever be happy with it. Constantly going back and rewriting things... I eventually had to say "Good Enough!" and hope you guys like it. This is such a beautiful and meaningful moment that I wanted it to be perfect! So please tell me what you all think!

Also, I am hopefully getting a friend of mine to draw up some art to represent Riel, so you guys can actually see a picture of our beautiful heroine and see her as I do in my head. No promises though! Although if any of you lovely people would like to lend a hand, I would love to see any artwork for my stories! I am not really an artist myself, with my talents laying solely in writing. However, I have searched for a while now pictures that would somehow match Riel and her companions with not much luck.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

**Translations:**

**Sylaise: Elven goddess of the Hearthfire - The one who gave fire to the Elven people and taught them how to weave and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes.**

**June: Elven god of crafts: it is he who taught the elves how to make bows, arrows, and knives.**

**Abelas: Sorrow. Also used as an apology.**

* * *

Riel took a deep breath and braced herself. She had wanted a shawl to cover the scars on her shoulders and back, but was convinced by Lanaya that hiding them gave her old captors power over her, even though they were both dead. To stand proud at what she survived, and to no longer be ashamed of something she had no control of. Still, Riel felt a shiver of apprehension down her spine. But with a reassuring look from Lelianna, Riel swallowed her fear and took her place in the procession.

First would be the Keeper, Lanaya. She would walk to the center of platform that was made for the ceremony by the Dalish craftsman Varathorn and his apprentice. Already waiting would be Zevran, along with the other male companions, standing a bit further away. Even Fen'Harel waited with next to the men, for once clean and not covered with bits of who knows what. _That_ was a miracle in and of itself.

Then the musicians would begin to play a lite tune and everyone would make way for Riel's female companions. Even Morrigan eventually agreed to be apart of this part of the ceremony - although with a compromise that she got to _alter_ her dress a bit.

So while both Wynn and Lelianna dressed in delicate robes that held all the colours of autumn, Morrigan's robe had no sleeves, barely covered her chest, and stopped just short of showing off her rear-end to everybody in attendance. However, the look on Lanaya's face when Morrigan grabbed the scissors was priceless, Riel had to admit. Though she also had to remind herself to repay the Elven Keeper back for the damaged clothing after the ceremony was over.

So with Wynn leading, followed by Lelianna, than Morrigan, each woman tossed fresh leaves and flower petals about, symbolizing a fresh beginning. Morrigan didn't seemed pleased to toss only a few a time, though, and decided half way to the platform to just dump her basket right at her feet then hand the basket to a startled older man who sat close by. With a look of satisfaction on her face, Morrigan and the other women gathered at the platform on the opposite side of Zevran, standing slightly back as the other men did.

Yet still it was not time for Riel to make her own way down the path between the members of the Dalish clan. Trying to calm her nerves, Riel took a deep breath and waited for the Keeper's words.

"There is an old legend among the Elvhen. Sylaise was jealous of Mythal as she had children and Sylaise did not. So Sylaise prayed to Elgar'nan, asking for a child of her own. Much time passed, yet she was still barren. Growing angry at Elgar'nan's refusal, Sylaise sought out her brother, June. Together they crafted a wooden babe out of wood and fire - two of the very foundations of our world - then breathed life into it.

However, Elgar'nan grew angry at Sylaise and June's disrespect for his refusal to grant Sylaise a child of her own. So he sent evil spirits down to take the newly formed babe from Sylaise's arms. However there was one who felt sorry for Sylaise, and that was the great protector Mythal. Knowing that Elgar'nan would never act against her personally, Mythal came up with a plan. With her powers Mythal split the babe in half and placed one half within her own womb and the other within Sylaise's womb. There they would be safe and protected until they regrew the half they lost.

But Elgar'nan would not be dissuaded so easily. Cursing the children from each women, he decreed that no child born of the women would find happiness until they found their missing half. Forever they would wander, even in the Great Beyond, alone and in misery, unless they found the half of their soul that completed them.

Such the Elvhen people were created. We are born into this world as only a fraction of ourselves, always seeking that one person who will fill the hole within our very souls. Sons and daughters of the very gods themselves, yet still incomplete. Until the day we find the person whose soul speaks to our own in joyful elation at being reunited.

Two such people are among us today, my brothers and sisters. I now present to you, Zevran Arainai of Antiva, and Riel Mahariel of the Sabrae Clan. Please, join us." Lanaya concluded, offering the signal for Riel to come forward.

Wishing she had something to rub her sweaty hands on, Riel took one last deep breath and rounded the tree she was waiting behind, out of sight of most of the people gathered. Taking careful steps to not excite the halla next to her, Riel led the two of them between the inhabitants of the clan before them, all the way up to where Zevran was waiting.

The halla was decorated with wreaths of flowers and leaves of every colour. On its horns hung small amulets offering protection and good luck, as well as prayers to their Elven gods.

However it was Riel that caught the attention of everyone there, especially that of Zevran.

Riel's hair was a mixture of braids and beads, with the majority of it pulled into a dramatic yet very beautiful arrangement on her head. The rest hung loosely around her shoulders, showing off her long and delicate neck perfectly. On her forehead rested the tiara, with the three emeralds hanging perfectly above her temples and the bridge of her nose. The necklace that held the symbol of Mythal was placed perfectly between her rounded breasts, enhancing the already extreme cleavage the dress gave her. And up on her right arm sat the vine armband, the emeralds in both it and the tiara reflecting the light of the sun beautifully. Riel truly was a sight to behold, with even Sten and Oghren mumbling their appreciation of how beautiful she looked.

All around Riel, both men and women and even children bowed slightly to her as she made her way towards the man she loved. The whole experience so far was making Riel's head swim, and she wasn't even half way done yet! So instead of focusing on all the people staring at her, she instead focused her eyes ahead of her, fixating only on Zevran.

Standing there on the platform, Zevran looked like someone out of a dream to Riel. His normal braids that were tied behind his head instead hung loose down his face. And in them were beautiful beads and small feathers. His clothes looked like something a noble would wear with fine colours such as red and even purple. Full sleeves and pants were a shock compared to his usual leathers, but Riel supposed she, too, was out of her 'normal' clothing of leathers and tunics.

However, no matter what the man wore, there was no denying the way the handsome elf's eyes watched only Riel. His momentary look of utter shock and amazement was replaced by one of pure love and devotion as he watched Riel slowly make his way to him.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, though, Zevran lost his patience and leaped down the platform and ran over to Riel. Ignoring the gasps and murmurs of shock, Zevran went directly up to Riel and placed his hands softly on her shoulders. Smiling down at her with a wicked grin - one he usually reserved for when he about to get into some sort of mischief - Zevran scooped her up into his arms in one smooth motion.

Riel giggled as he then almost ran back to the platform carrying her, easing her down gently once there. Somewhere in the crowd, Zevran was sure he heard some people complaining about 'tradition' or something, but at that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was his Riel... And of course that it didn't take that much longer before he could whisk his new bride off to their loaned aravel...

"Well, that was _different_. Although I suppose now and then different can be good..." Lanaya started, obviously just as startled at Zevran's actions as the rest of them.

Riel looked up at her bashfully and shrugged her shoulders, whispering "_Abelas_." Lanaya only smiled comfortingly in return, though, and cleared her throat so she could begin again.

"Where was I... Oh yes!" Lanaya again addressed the people who gathered there. "As I have said, two such people now stand before us all today to declare their love and joy at finding the other half of their soul. Two people, who against many odds was able to meet and come together despite differences, past hurts... and from what I hear even an attempt to kill each other..." Lanaya said with a broad smile, causing Zevran to blush and Riel to giggle.

Lanaya cleared her throat and began again. "One is a fine and brave woman who was taken in by the Dalish after fleeing from her abusive captors. Fate delivered her yet another cruel blow when she accidentally contracted the Taint of the Darkspawn. Nearly dying, this young woman was saved by a man of great worth. A Grey Warden. He took our young Dale and made her like him - a fighter against the evil that is the blight and the Darkspawn.

The other is a male from the far away lands of Antiva. There he..." Lanaya paused as she remembered exactly what Zevran did for a living. All around there were shy coughs and clearing of throats, as if they too were unsure of what to say.

"Just say what he does for Riel, Keeper..." Lelianna whispered over to Lanaya, although to be fair, most of the people heard her _whisper_ quite clearly.

"Um.. Right." Lanaya responded, offering a grateful smile to the human rogue. "Yes, this man here has taken a shy and abused woman and brought out her inner beauty and courage. Where before she was plagued by nightmares and fears of being hurt again, this man gave her a new life. One filled with joy, love, and protection. Not one person here can doubt his love for his chosen mate, and _nor should anyone try_." Lanaya said that last part with a pointed glare over at Alistair who coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as a blush rose on his face.

"By the law of the Creators, you are tasked, Zevran, to forever provide for Riel and any young that she bares. To comfort her when she is ill, and to protect her and her young with your very life. And should the Dread Wolf himself come clawing at your door, that you offer up your own life for the sake Riel and her children. Do you accept this mandate, Zevran?"

"With everything I am, Keeper." Zevran replied proudly, not taking his eyes away from Riel.

"By the law of the Creators, Riel, you are tasked to provide for Zevran in any way which you feel comfortable. To love him as long as you desire, and to only do that which is comfortable and within your own will to do so."

Riel looked up at Keeper with questions racing through her mind.

_This is not the rite!_ - Riel thought to herself. Normally, both tasks were roughly equal. Promising love and devotion to each other both.

"I told you, _mi bella_... I will never cage you. You have suffered too much under the will of others. You are, and always will be, free to act as you wish. That is my promise to you."

Riel felt tears behind her eyes begging to gush forth as she listened to his heartfelt words. To even go so far as to change her own vows to make sure she was comfortable... If there was any doubt in Riel's mind before, all of it was washed away in the love that flowed from Zevran's eyes.

"Do you accept this task, Riel?" the Keeper asked her.

Trying desperately to hold back her tears, Riel nodded her head, managing only a slight whisper of "Yes, I do."

A broad smile broke out on Zevran's face when she accepted him. Even though there was no reason to doubt, until that moment a tiny part of him worried that Riel would suddenly come to her senses and refuse him. Absurd, yes. But with a history of everything he ever cared for being taken from him, Zevran's hope for the future always seemed dim, even when after he met his goddess, Riel.

"Together these two have come to stand before our gods and declare not only their love, but their wish to invoke the oldest of our magicks and reinforce their bond by undergoing the _Enansal Halamshiral_ - The Gift of Journey's End."

Riel's eyes darted over to Zevran's when she heard of the ancient rite. She had only heard of it a few times when speaking with Keeper Marethari and her First, Merrill. The rite itself was rarely invoked, seeing how dangerous the lives of the Dalish were, and how few in number the Elven people had become over the centuries.

Yet as she looked into Zevran's eyes, there was no shock or confusion. Just a raw determination mixed with fierce love.

_This is something he planned! _- Riel's mind screamed at her. But it didn't make sense! Where would he learn of such a thing? Riel herself knew that she never told him, out of fear he would actually want to go through with it.

Seeing her concern, Zevran smiled warmly the cupped her scared cheek in his hand, mouthing the words '_It's okay, mi bella_'.

But did he _really_ know what he was about to do?

_Are you sure? _- Riel mouthed back, to which Zevran only smiled at her with that cocky look of his and winked his eye at her.

"Are you ready to begin?" Lanaya asked the two of them. Riel was still too much in shock to answer, so Zevran answered for both of them, nodding up to Lanaya. "Very well. Lelianna? The ribbon." Lelianna stepped forward with a crimson red ribbon in her hands. Carefully taking one of each of their hands, Lelianna began to bind them as the Keeper continued.

"For the benefit of our guests, I will speak the ancient words so we all may understand them." Lanaya explained, offering a slight nod to Lelianna.

_"Hear us, Creators of the People. Hear our plea. As in times long forgotten, a soul has been reunited with its lost half. Together, they stand before you now whole, and ask that never again shall they be parted. From this moment forth, as one breathes, so shall the other breathe. As one heart beats, so shall the other beat. Let no force again be able to separate these two young lovers. So devoted in their love and devotion to each other, that not even death will be able to keep them apart. Let this ribbon be a symbol of their binding. Crimson as the hearts that beat within them, forever tied together. So shall it be!"_

A large red glow emanated from Lanaya's outstretched hand that was hovering over their binding. Growing brighter and brighter until it bled into the ribbon, it then was absorbed by both Riel and Zevran. Riel closed her eyes as a feeling like a warm fire spread throughout her. It didn't hurt, but felt like her own fire that she sometimes could summon when she needed it.

A gasp went out across the crowd as the glow disappeared as even many of the Dalish did not exactly know what the ancient rite meant. But perhaps the most shocked one was Alistair, as the very last vestigial of his hope to ever be with her died as the final words were spoken. However Lelianna didn't seem to flinch as she wrapped the ribbon around Riel and Zevran's hands. Instead she only smiled knowingly, as if she knew beforehand not only about the rite, but that Riel and Zevran would go through with it.

"May the Creators bless you and your children!" Lanaya exclaimed happily to them. Taking a step back from fatigue, Lanaya brushed off remarks of concern for her. The magick was old and powerful, and not only was it the first time that she performed it, but the first time any of them heard of it being done in centuries. One of the last stories dating back to the last blight. It was a dangerous rite, as it could possibly leave clans without leadership or children orphaned if one of the parents died due to accident or battle.

So when Zevran first approached her with the idea of it, Lanaya had no idea where an Antivan elf would have heard of such a thing. Yet the man was adamant that the ritual be preformed, even paying a hefty amount to ease Lanaya's worries. If she died during the ritual from messing it up, at least her clan would have the money needed to arrange a trade with another clan for training of another Keeper.

But now that it was over, and not only did it work but Lanaya felt no different from before except perhaps a little tired, she was proud she listened to her instincts instead of her fear. It was one thing the previous Keeper Zathrian often remarked on, telling her to always trust her instincts over her fear. One was a whisper from the Creators, the other a lie by the Dread Wolf. So standing before the two newly bonded mates, Lanaya was never more pleased that her instincts never guided her wrong.

"I know you will wear this on a chain when we leave this place to continue on our journey, but I would like you to wear it until then... If you do not mind that is..." Zevran smiled shyly as he pulled out the ring he bought her without the chain it was normally on.

Riel laughed and took the ring from Zevran, quickly placing it in her finger before literally jumping into Zevran's arms and kissing him wildly. Something that was a little hard to do given that their hands were still bound, yet it didn't stop Zevran from wrapping his one free hand around Riel's waist and pulling her tight against him. With their bound hands pressed between their bodies, Riel hooked her arm behind Zevran's neck as the world vanished around them.

Everywhere there was cheering and applause. And over to the side both Wynn and Lelianna were dabbing at the tears in their eyes. While Morrigan said something about 'allergies' and marched off to more deserted corner by herself. Even Oghren seemed to be tearing up, although he would later say it was all the sodding sunlight getting into his eyes.

Sten looked the same as every other time - tall, stoic, and so very fearsome. Yet those who knew him could see the happiness in his eyes as he looked upon Zevran and Riel. And even Riel's mabari joined in the cheering by bouncing around, howling and barking happily.

The only one that truly seemed less than pleased was Alistair, even though he tried to hide it. Excusing himself politely, he tried to make his way back to the companion's camp, deciding on giving Riel his carving later... if at all. However his departure was seen by Lelianna, who had been keeping a close eye on him throughout the ceremony. Silently blending herself into the crowd, she made her way after the ex-templar.

Hoping to herself that maybe this time she would be able to tell him what she so desperately tried to say before, but could never manage the words...


	26. A Second Chance

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Here is a bit of fluff for two characters who probably deserve a little time for themselves. Yes, I don't really like one of them, and I have spent the majority of the story so far making out to be a perfect ass. But as I said before, I follow my muse. And apparently she has planned this for a while seeing as how well this fits together. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. It was kind of nice starting fresh with a new couple, and maybe I will continue this a bit in the future.

Also, I just found out that all this time I have been spelling Lelianna's name wrong. It's actually "Leliana". But I like my way of spelling it, so I'm keeping it! So I apologize to those people who care overly much about proper names and whatnot, but this is my story so there... lmao

:-P

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

* * *

Alistair trudged through the thick forest, his mind focused elsewhere than the particular direction he was heading. To him, everything seemed to be moving too fast - the relationship, the pregnancy, the wedding, and now this! Even if Alistair still wanted to somehow get rid of the elf - which in truth he still sometimes thought about - all it would do would kill Riel. Literally!

"It's not fair..." Alistair grumbled to himself.

"You're right. It isn't."

Alistair whirled around, his hand automatically going for his sword. Yet like so many other times recently, the only person he saw was Lelianna. Still dressed in her wedding clothes, Alistair couldn't help but take a moment to admire her beauty.

The long robes were dappled in various shades of red, yellow and green - the colours of autumn and bounty. And even though Alistair was sure they probably weren't intended as such, the robes happened to show off the rogue's curves wonderfully. It probably also helped that the trek through the forest had loosened the black sash on the robes slightly, showing more of Lelianna's chest and shoulders.

With her bright red hair slightly messed and her blue eyes lit from exertion, Alistair couldn't keep himself from feeling a strange pull to the woman he had been friends with for months. It was somewhat like what he felt when he first met Riel back in Ostagar, yet it was wholly different at the same time. The complexities of it caused a deep furrow of his brow, making Lelianna wonder if she had done the right thing by chasing after him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you,-" Lelianna replied, a bit dejected. Starting to turn away, she was surprised when Alistair caught her arm gently, pulling her back.

"No... Please... Please don't go. I... don't want to be alone."

Whether there was deeper meaning behind his words, as Alistair yearned for someone to come into his solitary and lonely life, or that he simply didn't want to be alone at that moment, neither of them knew. However, Lelianna didn't refuse or question him about it. Instead she just smiled shyly up at him, pushing some of hair behind her ear.

"I mean... Uh... What I meant was,-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Alistair. We have known each other for too long." she replied, her Orlesian accent giving her voice a playful lit to it.

"What did you mean before? When you said 'no it isn't'?"

Lelianna looked down to her hands and watched as they fidgeted about again. What was it about Alistair recently that caused her to behave like this? She had always found the man attractive - and perhaps even had a bit of a crush on him - but since he and Zevran had their little _talk_ in the woods a couple of weeks ago, it was like she was seeing the man in a new light.

Biting her lip while she thought of what to say, Lelianna walked around Alistair in a semi-circle before she stopped and answered. "You said that 'it wasn't fair'. And I agree."

"And what do you think '_it_' is?" Alistair questioned. He could tell there was something on the woman's mind, yet was finding it difficult to actually speak of it. In fact, Lelianna had been like this for a while whenever she was around him.

"Feelings that are not returned. Attempts to speak with the person you care for, yet always seeming to mess it up. Watching as the person you care for loves someone else."

Alistair watched Lelianna carefully. The woman would barely look directly at him, instead preferring to look anywhere _but_ his face. In fact, she seemed so nervous you would think it they were about to face off against another High Dragon.

"Lelianna... I-"

"Don't say anything. I know you love Riel. I know it is silly of me to feel like this..."

At that moment, Alistair felt like it was the first time he really saw the beautiful and vibrant rogue in front of him. For the longest time, Lelianna was a friend and a confidant. Someone he could turn to when he needed a laugh or a story to take his mind off things - like a couple of elven lovers. However, he never really _saw_ her before. Not like this.

The sun reflecting down through the trees and leaves set a brilliant glow to her hair, highlighting the natural colours and shine of her hair. Even the shadows played to her favor, accentuating her high cheek bones and petite nose. Her lush red lips and slender neck. The curves of her body setting fire to something within himself that was both foreign and yet comforting.

Without saying a word, Alistair reached out and took her hand and pulled her closer to him. This time there was no heavy armor to get between them, keeping Lelianna's seductive curves hidden from his senses. Flush against him, Alistair couldn't help but notice the heat of her body as it pressed against him or the heady yet delightful scent of her skin and hair. Closing his eyes, Alistair took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. Immediately his body reacted, growing hard with need.

"Alistair! What are you-" Lelianna giggled softly. Afraid at first that he would laugh at her or reject her after she opened her heart slightly to him, Lelianna was amazed when Alistair instead pulled her close to him. There, pressing lightly against his firm and well defined body, Lelianna was immediately glad that they were both without their normal armor.

Alistair just stood there though, holding her around the waist with one arm, and holding her hand with his other. Lelianna's spare hand rested comfortably against his chest, feeling for once the strong and steady beat of his heart. Together, they just stood there silently, absorbed completely in the feeling of the other against them.

"Alistair, I-" Lelianna spoke after a little while. Immediately Alistair let go of her and took a step back, as if just realizing what they were doing. Chuckling nervously, Alistair felt his face flush as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry, Lei, I-" Alistair tried to apologize, but was interrupted by Lelianna's giggling.

"You are so cute when you are flustered, Alistair." she replied through giggles.

"I, uh... Thanks, I guess..." Alistair had no clue what to say or if what they did was wrong. After another moment of awkward silence passed between them, Alistair was about to scream just to end the silence.

"Lelianna I wanted to say-"

"I know you love her." Lelianna caught Alistair off guard - something which she seemed to be able to do a lot lately.

"Wha...?" Alistair's face felt the heat rise over his face, knowing he must be quite the sight. A warrior who could barely form a complete sentence without blushing somehow didn't seem all that fearsome to him. But with Lelianna, he oddly didn't mind so much.

"Riel. All of us know it." she explained calmly.

Alistair thought about that for a moment, a look of stern sadness overcoming his features. "A lot of good I am at it, though. In fact, it's probably best I stay away from women for the most part whenever this war is finally over. Somehow I wind up with me saying something completely awful and them hating me."

"I think you just care too much, and you do not know how to express it." Lelianna replied. Looking up at him now, Alistair stood transfixed by the blue shimmer of her eyes. The colour was like the sky just before night fell; dark yet still holding a hidden light that spoke of promises of the coming day.

Taking a step towards him so they were again just inches apart, Lelianna angled her head up to look directly into the handsome dark brown pools of his eyes. "Perhaps if there was someone to help you... to teach you perhaps how to express yourself..." Her words became more faint the more she went on, till they were no more than whispers.

The distance between them became even less as the two of them leaned in until their lips barely touched. Breathing heavily, both of them paused, as if unsure and waiting for the other to move that last little bit until they kissed. No part of them touched, yet the fire between them filled both of them, enticing and pulling them closer.

"Lelianna..." Alistair whispered before finally lowering his head the few millimeters to her lips. Instantly his head began to swim at the sensation of her lips on his. Wanting more of her, Alistair wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. Any worry that he might have had that he moved too quickly was banished when Lelianna wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lelianna herself was just as lost in the sensation of Alistair up against her - his lips doing wicked things to her body and emotions. And she could feel that it was doing the same to Alistair, judging from the hard bulge that pressed against her. Taking a chance, Lelianna opened her mouth slightly and licked at Alistair's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Stunned, Alistair opened his eyes momentarily, wondering what he should do. However, deciding to just give into his instincts, Alistair brought his focus back to the feel of Lelianna again, and opened his mouth to let in her wandering tongue.

Alistair groaned at the taste of her smooth tongue moving against his own. Moving awkwardly at first, Alistair soon got the idea, following Lelianna's movements and cues. The sweet taste of her combined with the feel of her body against his and the intoxicating scent that came from her was enough to drive even the sanest man wild, Alistair thought. Well, it was doing so to him, at any rate.

As he kissed her, everything outside of the two of them faded away. His anger and jealousy at Zevran; his hurt at being rejected by Riel; his own anger at himself for the way he treated her; none of it mattered anymore. There was only him and Lelianna...

"Ahem..."

The female voice a few feet away startled both Lelianna and Alistair, driving the two of them apart like children caught doing something they shouldn't have. Looking over, they saw Wynn standing there, a sly and knowing smile on her face as she looked at the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt... Actually I really am... But Riel has been wondering where the two of you had gotten. There is still much festivities to be had today, and Riel wanted _both_ of you there." Wynn shot a glance at Alistair when said the last part.

"I can explain..."

"It's not what you think..."

Both Lelianna and Alistair said at the same time. Only they were waved off by a chuckling Wynn.

"Don't you dare start with that. I honestly _hope_ it was what it looked it. About time someone else found a little happiness. Not to say that I don't love how Riel and Zevran found each other... But everyone deserves a chance - or _second chance at it were_ - at being happy." Wynn looked at both Lelianna and Alistair in turn before continuing. "However, it is quite rude to deny the bride on her wedding day. So whatever you two are starting, either continue it at the party or save it for later. Right now, we have a party to attend."

Wynn then winked at them, and turned to begin her walk back to the ceremony grounds. Once her back was turned, Alistair and Lelianna both looked at each other, each wondering where the feeling between them would lead them. However, Lelianna seemed to make her mind up quicker, approaching Alistair and taking his hand in her own.

"I think Wynn is right. Everyone deserves to be happy, right?" Lelianna said, a coy look in her eyes. "So I say, wherever this goes... I would like to be happy. What about you?"

Alistair looked down into her eyes, laughing softly at the small amounts of mischief he saw sparkling in her eyes. For so long he had been obsessed with Riel, he wasn't sure how else to be. But there was no denying the way he was beginning to feel for the woman beside him, either.

"Aren't you afraid that I will say something disastrous to you?" Alistair replied, half-joking.

Lelianna thought about that for a moment before answering. "I told you what I think, Alistair. Unlike the others, I know what it is like in the Chantry. So many rules and regulations, things can get overwhelming when the rules are taken away. Templar are supposed to be chaste, aren't they?"

"Umm... yes..." Again a blush was rising to his cheeks, making Alistair wonder if his face would remain permanently red with how often it had happened recently.

"So you are not taught how to '_woo_' a woman, like a normal man would learn."

"I'm not _normal_, am I?"

Lelianna giggled before replying. "No, you are definitely something _special_, Alistair."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

"Oh, it is a good thing. I promise."

"If you say so." Alistair answered with a slight laugh. "However, I don't think we should keep Riel waiting any longer. I still remember how hard the woman can punch." Lelianna laughed as Alistair rubbed at his jaw, remembering the two times he was hit by Riel.

"You have to admit, you deserved it." Lelianna replied with a wide smile. Taking his hand into her own, she began to lead them back to the party.

"I most certainly did, that I won't argue. But by the Maker! What does that woman eat?! There is no way someone that tiny can pack that big of a punch!" Alistair replied, causing Lelianna to laugh.

"You know, Alistair... There is a saying that goes 'Demons hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

Alistair suddenly stopped and used the hand that was in Lelianna's to pull her against him. Looking down into her eyes a devastating smile, he brought up his other hand to gently caress her cheek. The sudden closeness making Lelianna blush deeply.

"I'll make sure to remember that from now on."


	27. Marido y Esposa

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

I know a bit of a delay on this one! I blame the drama in my life. Makes me wish sometimes I lived _**in**_ my stories instead of writing them. *sigh* Oh well. Here is a bit steamy and fluffy after wedding interactions between Zevran and Riel.

I think I need to smash more of this writers block that I am still suffering from still, too.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

Translations are at the end, because, well, I felt like it.

* * *

Sighing deeply in satisfaction and happiness, Riel looked upon her friends and for a moment forgot about the war that loomed over their heads. Already they had spent way more time among the Dalish than she had planned, yet being with them almost felt like being home again. Being surrounded by people who accepted her as she was and who didn't judge her because of her scars or her race.

However, the Archdemon wouldn't wait for them to spend time partying, so Riel was forced to declare that the next day they would be leaving to head back west to meet up with the Arl of Redcliff. First though they would head to Lake Calenhad, where Sten was before he lost his sword. It was also where an old flame of Oghren's now worked. So Riel figured it was worth the detour to help her friends. After all they had been through together, it was the least Riel felt she could do for them.

But all that lay in the next morning. Right now, there was still merriment and ale to be had as the whole of the Dalish clan and her companions celebrated her and Zevran's bonding. Riel was even glad to see both Alistair and Lelianna return, although it did come with the rather unpleasant surprise of them deciding to become a couple.

Riel loved her best friend Lelianna, and she feared that Alistair would be no different with her friend as he was with her. Yet after a few words spoken with Wynn, Riel hoped the older woman was right and Alistair would indeed be better with Lelianna.

If he wasn't... Well, perhaps Ferelden didn't need a new king that much afterall.

"_Mi bella diosa_, why do you look so serious?"

Riel smiled and instantly forgot all of her worries as she felt Zevran come up behind her and wrap his strong arms around her waist. Closing her eyes, Riel reveled in the sensation of his hot breath on her neck as he nuzzled her gently.

Reaching her hand up behind her, Riel placed her hand on Zevran's cheek, taking comfort in the position and warmth of him. "I was just thinking..."

Zevran looked past her shoulder to see both Lelianna and Alistair talking and flirting back and forth. In truth, a large part of him was happy that the ex-templar had found someone else to focus his attention on. True, it was a surprise that the person who returned his interest was Lelianna and not some street whore who he had to pay. However, it was obvious the pairing bothered his Riel.

"Jealous that your admirer has found a new interest?" Zevran purred, a part of him honestly wondering.

Riel turned around and locked her arms around Zevran's neck. The look of concern in his eyes caught her off guard for a moment. Perplexed that he would even consider such a notion, Riel laughed softly in response to his question.

"Not in the slightest, _mi amor_. You are the only one I want." Riel replied, leaning her head in so she could run her tongue along his ear.

Whimpering at the sensation, Zevran was sure his legs were about the crumple under the intense pleasure that ripped through him. The ears of all Elven kind were overly sensitive, and as such were often a source of intense pleasure at just the simplest of touches. And when it came to his Riel, every small touch drove the passion inside of him, building the fire of need within ever higher.

"Mmmm... I wonder if our presence would be missed if I stole my new bride away." Zevran purred in response. Looking around, it seemed like everyone was busy chatting or dancing to music.

"Quick, let's go before this is jinxed and we are attacked by roving bands of evil rabbits..." Riel joked as she pulled Zevran along, out of sight of the others.

Laughing, the two young lovers ran the small distance to their borrowed araval, which was moved away from Dalish camp earlier to provide them a bit more privacy after the ceremony. Before Riel could climb in, Zevran caught her by the waist and turned her around to face him. Finding her lips with his own, Zevran pulled Riel into a dazzling and hungry kiss.

Pulling her tightly against him, Zevran lost himself to the sweet taste of her mouth. A mixture of her natural taste and the berried drink the Keeper offered them at the ceremony. The combination fueled his already raging hunger for her body, something that went beyond normal lust and drove the ex-Crow to crave her very soul. It was powerful and demanding and had only gotten more intense since Riel had decided upon keeping the child she carried.

Pulling back from her, Zevran breathed heavily and stared into her silver eyes trying to find the words he so desperately wanted to say to her. Riel saw the desperate need in his eyes, both for physical satisfaction and something else. Something greater. Never had Riel seen a man who could speak so much just by looking at her.

"There is so much I wish I could say to you. Yet the words I have never seem enough. You are beyond anything I could have ever hoped for." Zevran lifted up Riel's hand and kissed her palm. "You have touched a part of me I never knew I had. You mended a piece of me I didn't think was broken. You have found the man within the assassin. The soul within the blade. Words like 'love' and 'devotion' seem empty and hallow when they are compared to how I feel for you, _mi bella_. Even poets and bards thousands of years from now will never be able to describe how much I feel for you. From the moment I looked up into those beautiful silver eyes of yours, I knew there would never be any other for me. And when you agreed to bond yourself to me... I know it was not perfect like I wanted - like what you deserve - When you agreed to be my wife, I felt something inside me come alive."

Zevran watched her closely as he spoke, and when Riel's eyes misted and shed tears, Zevran was quick to brush them away with his hand. There in his arms, she looked so fragile; so vulnerable. Yet he knew the fury and the passion that rested within his lovely Warden. The way she could go from fear to brutal anger in a moment's notice. The two sides almost seemed contradictory, yet came together to form the beautiful and compelling woman he loved more deeply than he could have ever thought possible.

"I feel the same way about you, Zevran. With you, I feel safe... Like I am whole again. It's just like the Keeper said. You **are** the other half of me. I should have known it the moment we met. The way I felt drawn to you like no one else. You are the only man for me. The only man I'll ever need. And when this horrible war is over..."

Zevran placed a finger lightly against her lips to keep her from speaking more. "Shh, _mi dulce_. Let those thoughts wait until the morning. Right now, it is just you and I. And I plan on spending the rest of this evening doing my best to show you just how much you to mean to me."

Zevran picked Riel up in one effortless move and carried her the rest of the way into the araval. Inside, it was newly decorated with plush blankets and pillows. Fine fabric hung from the walls and ceiling, and fresh flowers were placed in the corners and up on shelves. They may be out in the wilderness, but Zevran had made sure to collect every comfort he could for this night. And the Dalish had proved to be more than giving to the newly bonded.

Reds and golds mixed with deep greens and purples. Truly the araval looked more like a king's bedroom than that of the common sleeping quarters of the Dalish. And upon hearing Riel's intake of breath in awe, Zevran knew he made the right choice in decorations.

Putting her down gently on the soft rugs and blankets, Zevran moved behind her so he could undo the magnificent dress she chose to wear. While he busied his talented hands on the laces that held the dress together, Zevran laid sweet kisses and small nips on her shoulders. Never had he seen Riel wear something that showed off her delicate shoulders and back. Mostly because she hated the reactions she got when people saw her scars. But to Zevran, every part of her was beautiful and tempting. And having such a hidden part of her shown off had left his mouth watering as soon as he saw Riel at the beginning of their bonding.

Riel moaned deeply as she felt Zevran at her neck. The area was especially sensitive to his licks and kisses, stoking the fire that was already rising within her. Leaning her head back against his chest, Riel listened as Antivan words of affection filled her ears between each kiss.

"_Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_... _No puedo vivir sin ti_... _Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti_..."

The words that dripped off his lips were soaked heavily with desire and need. Riel always loved it when he spoke to her like this, his heavy Antivan accent coming out more than normal. Even though she could not understand everything, it was the meaning behind the words that mattered. Meaning that went beyond just words. Something that needed to be felt more than heard.

Before Riel knew it, she was lying naked on her back with Zevran's delicious naked body above her. Wrapping her arms around him, she ran her nails along his back. The sting enough to be pleasurable and far from painful. With one hand on his back and the other wrapped into his hair, Riel writhed under Zevran as he kissed his way down her chest to her breasts.

There he pushed them together and nuzzled his nose between them. Zevran then took his time lavishing each breast with attention, suckling and kissing each in turn. With one hand massaging a breast while his mouth and tongue swirled around her erected nipple. Riel felt paralyzed under his touch. Every lick and caress making small moans and sweet sounds of pleasure escape past her lips.

Zevran chuckled softly at Riel's response. Oh how he loved to drive this woman wild. A sacred duty to him and something he took supreme amounts of pleasure in himself. In fact, more than once had Zevran found himself having to pause pleasuring her so he could reign in his own climax. Just touching her soft skin and smelling her intoxicating scent was enough to drive the experienced lover over the edge. No other partner had ever made him feel like this before. Only Riel drove his passion to newer and higher heights every time they came together.

Already his shaft was hard and throbbing in need for this woman. The only woman who ever turned him on since he first saw her. The only woman who he craved with such a madness is was almost too much some days. And now she was officially _his_. His _esposa_... his wife... his mate...

Running his hand down her body, Zevran watched as Riel's body began to buck as his fingers got closer to her core. The need was heavy in her; Zevran knew it wouldn't be much to send her over the edge. And oh how he relished the sight of his Riel in the throes of orgasm. A sweet reward for him as she called out his name.

Moving his body up so he look into her eyes, Zevran whispered "_Tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto_." He knew that most of what he said was still foreign to her, yet he couldn't help but speak his native language when he was with her like this. The common tongue sounded bland compared to his own. Besides, not only did Zevran know that Riel loved it when he spoke to her like this, but the two of them still had many years together for him to teach her more of his language.

When his fingers first touched the soft opening between her legs, Zevran had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning at how wet she already was for him. And as he expertly opened the folds of her skin to find the sensitive nub, Zevran again had to keep himself from coming at the feel of her slick opening.

"Zevran... Oh please... Yes, please touch me!" Riel begged him with her eyes closed.

Some part of him loved how he was able to get her to beg for his touch. For his lips. For his hard shaft. The same part of him that knew that he alone could bring out this side of her. That he alone could drive her to extreme heights of pleasure. The knowledge of it was its own drug, filling him with a deep need to protect and provide for such a wonderful creature as she was.

"You want me to touch you, _mi amor_? Like this?" Zevran purred as he sank two fingers into her wet core. Immediately Riel arched her back as pleasure consumed her - the first of many orgasms that Zevran intended on giving her this evening.

Laying beside her on his side, a wicked idea came to him. Taking his hand from her dripping and warm cunt, Zevran ignored Riel's small whine and took her own hand. He then guided it back down, and using his hand over hers, made her pleasure herself. A quick flash of embarrassment on her face was soon replaced with intense pleasure when he guided two of fingers inside of her.

"Do you feel that, _mi amor_? Do you feel us together inside of you?" Zevran's husky voice asked her. Nuzzling and kissing her neck, Zevran smiled when he felt Riel take a bit more control, moving their fingers deeper and faster inside of her. "Yes... Find what pleases you..."

It wasn't long before another orgasm rocketed through Riel. The warm gush of her sweet juices running over both their hands. Zevran chuckled as he abandoned her hand inside of her to rub at the sensitive nub just above. Still Riel's fingers darted in and out of her dripping cunt, riding the wave to the next orgasm. Zevran licked and bit at her sensitive ear as he timed his massages of her clit in time with the thrusting of her fingers.

"I love watching you pleasure yourself, _mi diosa_. To see your slender fingers drenched in your own sweet honey." Moving slightly so he could untangle her other hand from his hair, Zevran then moved her hand down to her own clit so she was now touching herself with both of her hands. "Yes... Very good. Now rub here... yes..." Zevran hissed in pleasure as he watched both of Riel's hands busy pleasuring herself.

Riel opened her eyes and stared hungrily at Zevran. She saw the look of pure desire on his face as he watched her hands work. There was something oddly erotic at pleasuring herself in front of him like this. Especially when she noticed he was stroking his own shaft as he watched her. The knowledge that he was pleasuring himself beside her was enough to push her over the edge, bringing forth another orgasm.

The hunger in Zevran boiled over as he watched Riel bring herself to orgasm. He needed her with a desperate and raging need. Yet he couldn't take her without tasting her first. Within seconds of Riel's orgasm, Zevran was down between her legs.

Zevran looked at her glistening and wet core and licked his lips. Wanting to wring every last bit of pleasure from his new bride, Zevran nipped at her inner thighs playfully. Then using his fingers to gently pull her outer folds apart more, Zevran leaned in and placed a warm kiss against her core. Riel's hands found his hair and tangled her fingers with his strands. Zevran knew what she wanted, but he wanted to build her up ever higher before he triggered her release.

Smiling, Zevran ran his tongue from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit. Riel bucked her hips in response as soft murmurs and pleas for more reached Zevran's ears. Grinning at the response, Zevran assaulted her core and clit with his tongue, taking great joy in Riel's moans and gasps. And as he felt her excitement grow, Zevran dipped two fingers inside of her again and within moments was rewarded with another orgasm from her.

However he did not let up as she clenched around his fingers. Sucking and licking her clit, Zevran continued to move his fingers in and out of her. Already Zevran could hear her beg for mercy, yet he couldn't stop himself. Another orgasm ripped through Riel, then another. By the time that the third orgasm finally started to abate, Riel was a shivering mass of pleas and moans. Deciding to finally take pity on her, Zevran slid up her body and brought his face level with hers. The silver pearls that looked back at him were glazed with ecstasy and passion.

"Has my kitten had her fill? Or perhaps there may be something _else_ she may want?" Purred Zevran into her ear. Barely able to speak after so many orgasms, Riel could only manage a desperate whimper. Zevran chuckled at her weak plea and placed himself between her legs. "I need you, _mi amor_." he whispered huskily as he pressed his hard member against her core.

Riel's body still writhed beneath him, begging for more even after being brought to release multiple times. Moving her head slightly so she could reach his neck, Riel nipped and licked at his shoulder. "Take me, Zevran. Claim me. Please..."

Loosing himself to his desire, Zevran plunged himself deep within her. Both young lovers groaned in unison as sensations flooded them. After a moment for Riel to get used to his size, Zevran moved his hips back and forth, making mad love to her. He hissed in pleasure when Riel ran her nails deeply down his back. Gods, how he loved the feel of her nails on his skin. A pleasurable pain that brought his excitement higher.

The feel of Riel's tight wetness around his swollen shaft made Zevran mad with desire. Again and again he pounded in her, encouraged by Riel's moans and gasps of pleasure. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her nails and his back, and her intoxicating scent filling his senses, it wasn't long before Zevran felt his climax come upon him. And as if her own body was in tune with his, Zevran could feel Riel's own release coming on quick as well.

"Come with me, Zevran..." Riel whispered weakly.

Her soft words were enough to throw him over the edge. Increasing his speed, Zevran closed his eyes as the blinding release overtook him. His back stiffened and a great bellow of satisfaction escaped past his lips as his orgasm overtook him.

Riel felt her own climax at the same time as she felt Zevran release himself into her. The combined feelings flooded over her, leaving her breathless and weak. When Zevran's body finally started to relax, he laid his forehead against her shoulder and just reveled in the joy and love that existed between the two of them.

Riel smiled softly as they both returned to their bodies. Without speaking, she ran her nails lightly over the skin of his back and shoulders. It was something she had gotten used to doing when they made love face to face like this, and something she knew Zevran greatly enjoyed.

After several moments to catch his breath, Zevran rolled to his side, ever being careful that he never placed too much weight on her stomach or caused her any discomfort. Zevran than nestled in behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"_Tu eres mi vida_..." he whispered softly to her.

Riel smiled, for once familiar enough with the words to know what he said. "As you are mine, _mi marido_."

Smiling against her shoulder, Zevran just hoped both of them would be able to walk tomorrow after he was through with his new bride. After all, once was never enough when it came to his sweet Riel.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mi Bella Diosa: My beautiful goddess**

**Mi Bella: My beauty**

**Mi Dulce: My sweet**

**Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti: I'm hopelessly in love with you**

**No puedo vivir sin ti: I can't live without you**

**Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti: I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you**

**Esposa: Wife**

**Tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto:** **You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen**

**Tu eres mi vida:** **You are my life**

**Mi Marido: My husband**

**Marido y Esposa: Husband and Wife**


	28. When You Stare into the Abyss

Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware, as with all its characters, the story as it deviates from canon is mine however, as with the personalities of characters as they deviate from those in the game.

Gah... I hate writer's block. Believe me, I have been banging my head against the wall, trying to get this together for you guys. I love to write, and it is one of the few times I can actually be myself. Writing is a supreme joy in my life, so please believe it when I say I would gladly hunt down and totally destroy the area in my head where this supposed block is sitting firm.

I am sorry for all my readers at how slow this coming. And I thank all of you for staying with me so far. I beg you, please be patient while I work through this.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. As always, all of the reviews really do help push me forward to make each chapter better than the last. Please, if you like how things are going so far, or you have any ideas or any (constructive) criticism, please leave a review.

It is always appreciated! Thank you again!

* * *

"Ugh! 'Tis it! I have had it! Where are you, you flea infested mongrel?!"

Riel looked up from the map she was holding to see Morrigan stomping towards her, holding something vaguely reminiscent of a rabbit. If it didn't have much skin or meat left and was missing half an ear...

"What in the world?"

"**You**!" Morrigan zeroed her eyes in on Riel as she sat by the fire. "You will produce that filthy animal that you allow to follow us, despite my constant complaints!"

Riel tried to hold back a laugh as she looked at the furious mage above her. "What did Fen'Harel do now?" Riel asked, although she had a pretty good guess judging from the rotting rabbit corpse that was being held up by two of Morrigan's fingers.

"What did he do? 'Tis is not obvious? This!" Morrigan shoved the dead rabbit closer to Riel's face, making Riel lean further back. "That dirt covered excuse for a dog left _another_ one of these in my bag!"

"I'm sure he does it because he likes you, Morrigan. He just wants to _share_..." Even Riel had to admit the thing smelled horrid, but that didn't stop the laughter coming out of her voice.

"_Share_?! I would rather share my bed the bumbling fool of a ex-templar than find another one of these ..._things_... in among my clothing again!"

"Hey!" Alistair shouted indignitly from a few feet away.

"At least the rabbit smells better..." Morrigan added, something that Riel was sure was purely to annoy Alistair, yet was still funny.

Riel saw the mottled anger rise on Alistair's face and decided to break the argument before it started. After all, they were most of the way back to the Lake Calenhad docks and still the group of them had avoided any real fights or arguments. Something that would have been unheard of before their stay with the Dalish. Yet since Alistair and Lelianna had started their little romance, things have calmed down a great deal during the nights spent in camp.

Thinking about it, that was probably the real reason why her hound decided to offer his _gift_ to Morrigan. After all, there was a reason why she named the beast after the Dread Wolf from Dalish beliefs, and not just because the hound was fearsome and deadly. The dog was a natural trickster and always into things he shouldn't be.

"Enough." Riel said somewhat sternly before Alistair could open his mouth to argue more. "I'll make sure to speak with him, okay Morrigan?" Riel offered her friend a genuine smile which helped to lessen the witch's anger.

"Fine!" Morrigan huffed with more intensity than she felt. Damnable Riel was too good at diffusing her anger, Morrigan thought. "Just tell that mutt that if I find one more dead thing in my bag I will strip him of that which defines him as _male_." Dropping the dead rabbit to the ground beside Riel, Morrigan then turned and marched back to her own fire several feet away.

Riel shook her head as she pushed the thing away with her foot. Well, at least things were never truly boring while travelling with her friends. And yes, Riel had even started to think of Alistair as something at least similar to a 'friend'. In the weeks that had passed since leaving the Dalish, the ex-templar almost seemed like a completely different person.

And in spite of herself, Riel was actually happy for the new couple. She had never seen Lelianna so happy, and it was nice to finally have Alistair focus on someone else for a change. And it was always fun watching Lelianna tease and tempt the poor man, who had somehow managed to make it to twenty-three years of age without even kissing a girl let alone anything more _private_. In fact, Riel took a perverse sense of satisfaction watching the experienced bardish rogue work her _charms_ on Alistair.

"And what dastardly thoughts have brought forth that evil smirk on your face, my lovely goddess?"

Riel felt a deep moan come forth from her as Zevran slid himself in behind Riel and wrapped his arms around her waist. She even tried to answer him, but all thoughts of Alistair and Lelianna were washed away the moment she felt his hot lips on her neck. Since they left the Dalish, Zevran had become even more attached to Riel than before. Never more than a few feet away, Riel could always feel his gaze upon her. At first it was a little strange, but after a short _discussion_ with him, Zevran had agreed to pull back a bit in exchange for Riel at least staying within camp unless he was with her.

"Just how much I enjoy watching Lei torment and tease Alistair." Riel replied with a smile.

Zevran chuckled deeply and pulled Riel tightly against his chest. "I'd much rather 'tease and torment' you, _mi amor_."

Riel felt his breath on her skin and moaned as she felt the familiar craving wind its way from between her legs up through her body. Absently, she wondered just what it was about the man that he always seemed to excite her with the smallest of actions. Smiling, Riel leaned her head back and was about to kiss her new husband when a chill washed over her. And not the good type of chill that comes sometimes when she and Zevran make love. No, the feeling that accompanied the chill clutched at her heart, causing fear to swell deep in her chest.

A short distance away, Fen'Harel started barking menacingly towards the shadows that spread out beyond their camp. However before Riel could ask her hound what he was barking at, the definitive sound of an arrow swooshing past her could be heard. Immediately Riel launched herself up to her feet just in time to see the first of the Darkspawn comes from the shadows.

"We're under attack!" Riel screamed as she reached behind her for her daggers. Only they _weren't there_! Cursing, Riel remembered how she had begun to discard her armor and daggers in her tent after they made camp in the evening. The confining garments were beginning to become uncomfortable as she relaxed around the fire and the daggers often got in the way when she would lean against Zevran.

Beside her, Zevran was already on his feet, his own daggers out and ready, although like Riel he was without his protective leathers. But that didn't stop the elven rogue from putting himself between the creatures and Riel, protecting her with his own body.

"Get out of here, Riel! Go hide!" Zevran barked at her over his shoulder. However Riel was not about to go cower in fear while her friends and people she loved fought against these monsters.

"Like hell!" Riel shouted back angrily. Daggers or no, she still had her magick. Feeling the familiar heat fill her palms, Riel tossed a fireball at the genlock that was engaging her hound. In front of her, Riel heard Zevran curse before he launched himself at a particularly ugly hurlock that was approaching them fast, his sword raised over his head.

All around fighting broke out. Riel had never seen the Darkspawn so organized in all the times she had fought them. There also seemed to be no end to them. Looking over her shoulder, Riel caught glimpse of Oghren holding his own against three opponents. Swinging his axe wildly, Riel found herself amazed once more than the dwarf could fight so well considering how drunk he was only moments ago. Oghren had even mistook her for his ex-wife's lover, Hespith only an hour ago! Yet there he was, his vulgar curses coming out in perfect timing with his swings. Already the bodies of two other Darkspawn laid close by; victims of his biting axe.

Together Morrigan and Wynn stood, the younger mage both protecting her elder as well as casting spells at any who dared close enough. Wynn's brow was creased with concentration as she plied on her healing and augmenting spells on the party. Offering his own sharp teeth and claws, Fen'Harel was also doing his part to protect the two mages.

Behind her, Riel caught sight of Lelianna on top of the travelling wagon, firing off arrow after arrow with blinding speed. Beside her, crouched down on the wagon's bed were both Bodahn and his son, cowering in fear. Alistair and Sten were also a few feet away, fighting on the ground. Alistair with his sword and shield and Sten with his two-handed sword, helping to defend their friends and merchants.

It was like a mini war had erupted around her. Everywhere there was fighting and shouting. The faint glow from the fires offering poor illumination, giving their enemies an advantage as the moon did barely anything to light up the camp.

Hearing a ear-piercing shriek, Riel turned around in time to see a Shriek materialize in front of her, its claws raised high as it prepared to shred through Riel's unprotected chest. Her eyes going wide in fear, Riel tried to call up a spell to protect herself in the split seconds it took for the deadly claws to come down upon her.

However the moment the claws would have pierced her heart, Riel felt herself being knocked to the ground. Looking up, the vague echoes of her name being called finally reached her ears in time to see the creature's claws shred into Alistair's sword shoulder.

"Alistair! NO!" Riel heard herself cry out as she watched the relief on Alistair's face turn to agony. Her fear morphing into bitter rage, Riel felt her inner fire consume her as she narrowed her eyes on the Shriek that had attacked her and Alistair. The vile monster's face was a contortion of bloodlust and victory at having greatly wounded the Grey Warden.

Alistair grabbed at the gaping wound in his shoulder, his sword and shield lay discarded next to him on the ground. Sten still fought to defend the wagon, but was quickly being overrun despite Lelianna's arrows. The mages even looked to be waning under the oppressive magicks of a genlock emissary, despite Oghren now by their side. Fen'Harel still fought even with several arrows sticking out his side, as well. And at the edge of the camp stood Zevran, his blades flying and clashing against the sword and shield of a powerful hurlock alpha.

Growling like a raging animal, Riel shot to her feet and summoned down the very energy from the sky, creating a swirl of electricity. Noticing the change in the air, the Shriek narrowed its eyes on her and let loose another piercing cry. However Riel could only hear her own soul roaring in demand in her to protect her friends.

With a powerful curse, Riel shot a bolt of electricity towards the creature, turning it into nothing but a charred husk. Then Riel looked around her, her eyes searching out and finding the rest of the beasts as they engaged her companions. Letting the electricity flow through her, a powerful stream of energy shot from her fingers as a burst of Chain Lightening found one Darkspawn, then another, then another until every one of the beasts lie dead.

Within a heartbeat, the smell of burnt flesh mixed with the horrid smell of Darkspawn to create a putrid combination that Riel was sure could scare away the Dread Wolf himself. The air still sizzled with energy as the last Darkspawn fell to the ground, yet Riel still held herself at the ready. Even with the Darkspawn dead, she could tell they were still not alone. The presence of the Archdemon called out to her, telling her that this was only a warning.

A warning, and a challenge. Telling her that it knew of her efforts to gather an army, yet making it clear that it would be of no use in the end. That the tainted dragon would not rest until all of Thedas burned to ashes. That it did not fear her or the other Grey Wardens. And just before its voice left her, the Archdemon displayed a chilling image in Riel's mind.

The image of her male friends and companions laying dead at her feet. Of the sound of her female friends being carried off to be made into Brood Mothers. And finally the image of herself - ghouled and corrupted by the Darkspawn - eating Zevran's flesh from his still living body.

Then the presence was gone as if it was never there. Riel and her friends were once again alone; the battle merely a warning and a show of power. Reminding her that, just like she and the other Grey Wardens could sense the presence of the Darkspawn, so too, could the tainted monsters sense their own.

The small battle also reminding them that despite the little reprieve they had with the Dalish, a gruesome war still raged on. A war where their enemy's number grew ever larger every day that passed - quickly and surely outnumbering any force she or others could manage to gather, no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The rest of the trek to Lake Calenhad was somber. Gone was the levity and carefree air that had filled the camp most evenings. Conversations were short, and mostly dealt with strategies and formations for upcoming battles. Instead of just one guard standing watch, at least three of them were always on duty. Morrigan was set up close to the rest of the companions; a move even the dark witch didn't protest much. And except for bathing, no one removed their armor - even while they slept.

The biggest change, however, was Riel. Whereas the rest of them began to find little bits of humor every now and then, Riel remained distant and sullen. It was as if she had returned to way she was before Zevran had joined them. She was bitter and angry for nearly every second she was awake - something which many suspected was all the time now. Riel barely seemed to sleep since the attack. Every night she would wake up screaming from her nightmares.

Even when given the opportunity to skip past Lake Calenhad and instead head directly to Redcliff, Riel stood firm on her previous decision. She seemed adamant that she give her companions what little solace they could find, whether it be a lost sword or to rekindle a lost relationship. And after it became known after the attack on the camp that Wynn was basically possessed, and that spirit was the only thing keeping her alive, Riel had vowed to the older woman to help her seek out her old apprentice, if he still lived.

Riel refused to speak about the fight that happened in the camp, though. Zevran once tried to confront her about had happened, yet it only resulted in a fight between the two newly married elves that had them both sleeping apart in different tents. Lelianna tried to comfort Zevran about it, saying it was probably just the pregnancy that was causing the shift in Riel. Yet Zevran knew deep down that it had to be more than that.

Ever since that night, Riel had built walls around herself that not even he could seem to budge. Only Alistair seemed to be able to get through to her in rare moment. However even those moments were gone as quickly as they came. A look of shared sadness and understanding passing between the two Grey Wardens before Riel became a fortress of cold calculations again. Yet it was enough to drive Zevran mad from jealousy, and was what had prompted him to confront Riel about what happened. However that only resulted in him sleeping alone in a spare tent that he hadn't used since they left Orzammar.

In the fights that followed the attack on their camp, Riel seemed even more determined and deadly than before. Where before she used her new magic tentatively and with care, more often now would Zevran catch Riel pushing the extent of her powers against their foes. Going to extreme lengths at times to kill anything that dared attack them. Barely an injury could be counted among the companions now thanks to her fierce attacks on their foes.

Yet this only served to worry Zevran and the others more.

And now standing at the banks of the lake, Zevran watched in helpless confusion as Riel stared out across the water. For a few moments there, Zevran had dared to hope the old Riel was back when Oghren got her to help him with the female dwarf, Felsi. Yet it was gone the moment she left the two old flames catch up. Now she was silent, lost in whatever thoughts plagued her.

The desperate need to comfort and soothe the woman he loved so deeply brought Zevran to try again to reach out to her. Silently, Zevran walked over to where Riel stood. The wind was picking up, tossing her long hair about behind her. And a slight chill could be felt coming off the lake as the winter seasons were soon approaching. But none of it seemed to be able to rouse Riel from her thoughts.

Standing next to her, Zevran was again amazed at her beauty. Even lost within herself and her features blank in forced stoicism, she was beautiful to him. And when the wind brought Riel's delicate yet intoxicating scent over to him, it took nearly everything Zevran had to not just gather her up into his arms.

Instead Zevran held his distance a few feet from her, standing slightly back yet close enough to see the inner turmoil in Riel's eyes that she tried so desperately tried to hide.

"Why are you here?" Riel whispered without looking at him. Her voice was soft, yet firm. Like she was battling against herself to stay calm. Immediately Zevran could tell the question went beyond him simply joining her by the water.

"I am here because I love you, _mi bella_." Zevran answered back in his own quite whisper. Chancing a look over to her, Zevran saw Riel gather her hands together in front of her and lower he head, as if she were praying. The posture reinforcing his belief even more that something other than a brutal battle took place that night a few weeks ago. And even though an inner voice screamed out at him to reach out and pull his goddess into his arms so he could comfort her, Zevran held back. As always, patience was the key to his Riel's heart and mind.

"And the rest of them? What does all this fighting have to offer them?"

Zevran had to strain to hear her soft voice over the lapping of the water and the rustle of the wind. It was a good thing being an elf heightened his sense of hearing or Zevran wasn't sure he would have heard her at all.

"They are here because they follow you."

Zevran knew the answer was incomplete even before he finished saying it. There was so much more to it then simply because the others choosing to following her. It wasn't even the war or the threat of the Darkspawn either. Perhaps they had joined the group because of that, but that was not why they stayed.

Riel felt the bitter taste of anger as she tried to sort through her own thoughts. "This is not some exciting adventure, leading to riches and fame, Zevran."

"That is not why we follow you, _mi bella_."

The words coming from him stirred Riel's anger higher. She didn't know what she sought by speaking with him right then, but it certainly wasn't to hear the non-answers he gave her while acting all calm! Turning to face him, fiery anger leaped from Riel's eyes as she confronted him.

"Then _why_, Zevran? This is not just a simple journey across Ferelden! This is a war! A war where any of you could wind up dead!" Riel passionately exclaimed. Tears began to well in her eyes as she remembered the images of her friends dead or being dragged off. Of her becoming the very thing she hated. "By the Creators, Zevran! Simply by being around me or Alistair, you put yourselves in danger! The Archdemon knew exactly where to attack because of us! Because of **_me_**!"

Zevran crossed the few feet between them and took Riel into his arms, holding her tightly against him. He wanted to say how it wasn't her fault. How none of them blamed her or Alistair for the attack. And how the real reason why every single one of their friends followed and fought with her was simply that; they were her **friends**. Riel was more than just a leader or even a Grey Warden. Over the past few months, every one of them had learned to love the fierce and powerful woman that she was.

"We know our enemy, _mi bella_. And this fight is not just your own. This is a war, yes. But it doesn't have to be one you fight alone."

Riel felt Zevran's strong arms circle around her, squeezing her tightly against him. She also heard the words he spoke to her. But still Riel felt as if there was this barrier between them. This space filled with her fears over being responsible for their deaths. Of the very real fear that she might fail them and bring the image the Archdemon showed her into reality.

"As I said so long ago, you are never alone, _mi bella_. And I speak of more than just our companions, but nearly all of Ferelden stands behind you. You have raised an army, my love. Humans, dwarves, elves, mages... All of them will follow you into this war. And we will win."

"And what I only get all of you killed? Look at how many have died already! You saw what they do to those who survive! You saw the Brood Mother! What if that is what happens to the others? To... _**me**_?"

Zevran gently tilted her head up to meet his. There in her eyes, he saw all the fear and worry that Riel kept hidden within herself. The anger at being unable to pick the future she wanted. But most of all, he saw the utter despair she carried within her at the thought of losing any of her friends.

"I will never let that happen, _mi amor_. And neither will any of the others. We will win this battle, I promise you."

Riel looked up at him and wondered just how he could be so certain. Nearly half of all Ferelden was poisoned and overrun by the Darkspawn. Already, so many had died, and many more would die before this was over. And even if they killed the Archdemon, still Darkspawn would continue to live and thrive underground. Hespith and the rest of Branka's house were perfect examples that even outside of blight, Darkspawn could continue to slaughter innocent people and turn the women into true abominations.

"I'm scared, Zevran." The words were barely more than a whisper, and as much a confession as a statement. Creators knew she felt like what she said was somehow a secret that she needed to keep to herself. A weakness that needed to be shoved down and ignored or risk everything she fought for being ripped from her.

"There is a saying among the Crows. That fear is the enemy of success. But since meeting you, I have come to see that as wrong." Zevran paused as he cupped her cheek with her hand and gently caressed her with his thumb. "I have come to realize that success really only comes to those who accept their fear, and still move onwards despite it."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Terrified. I'd be lying to say I wasn't. The thought of loosing you clenches my heart and lungs so badly, I can't breathe." Zevran leaned his head down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "But I know that I mustn't stop fighting because of my fear. I can't even stop **_you_** from fighting because of my fear, I have learned." Zevran added with a soft chuckle.

"And what if-"

"What if we wake up one morning to find both Oghren and Sten naked and sweaty on top of each other?"

Riel couldn't help but burst out laughing at the image. The laughter breaking a deep and painful tension in her chest that she didn't realize was there before.

"You may laugh, but the thought just brings forth so many more questions equally as horrifying... Like, how do they compensate for the difference in height? Or, as Oghren himself once asked me, what do they do with their legs?"

Now Riel was laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes. All the built up anger, fear, and tension seemed to float away, especially when Zevran brought up the look of horror that would forever be etched upon Alistair's face after seeing the other men together. And then of course what would happen if, instead of acting bashful or embarrassed, the two men asked if Alistair wanted to join in with them.

Riel's legs weakened as she struggled to breathe between her laughing. Already mostly blinded by the tears flooding her eyes, Riel clung to Zevran as her body released its tension. It was several minutes before Riel had calmed down enough to the point that she could actually take a couple of breaths. And looking up at the wicked smile on Zevran's face, Riel was again reminded why she loved this man.

No matter how awful she felt, Zevran always found a way to make her laugh. No matter how afraid, how uncertain, how angry or how sad she was, he somehow was always able to bring a smile to her face.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Riel pulled the man closer to her. They still had to make a quick trip to Orzammar to find Sten's sword before making their way to Redcliff, where they were to meet with Arl Eamon and report that all the treaties had been answered. But for the first since the attack, Riel had begun to hope that maybe the vision the Archdemon showed her didn't have to come true, afterall.


End file.
